The Machine
by Foxmur
Summary: Kowalski invents a machine which supposedly mutates whoever enters. He uses Julien as a test subject, and it ends out with Julien becoming a woman. This change causes a series of chain events with the two. KoJu. Rated for explicit reasons. Completed.
1. He's a Lady!

**The Machine**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar story.**

**Disclaimer- **_I do not now, nor have I __ever__ owner or shared ownership with the cartoon show '_Penguins of Madagascar'_, the show belongs to DreamWorks and Nickelodeon. All I declare my own is the story itself and the idea behind it. Enjoy. ~Fox.._

**Warning- **_This first chapter will contain gender-change. Later on there will be KoJu pairings, sexual intercourse, Penguin getting a Lemur pregnant, possible chapter on the birth of the child, and more if it comes to mind. This is the final warning, once you go beyond this paragraph you have accepted yourself to the kinds of content that will here. If this is not __your__ kind of story you may return to the homepage, I won't judge you and I respect your likes. ~Fox.._

**Note-** _As for the people who will be staying I hope it's an enjoyable one and I wish you the best of reading. ~Fox.._

**Chapter One- **_He's a lady!_

**K**owalski has finally done it, he's developed a machine which can change something about anyone who enters! "My, this really is worth the time spent on it, excellent work Kowalski" Skipper congratulated Kowalski. He grinned and looked over to Private who was making some cookies for the completion of the machine. "So Kowalski, do you know if it works?" Skipper asked. Kowalski thought for a moment. "Well, to be honest I haven't tested it out for anyone, but I do know that it will change the user's life in many ways possible" Kowalski replied. "So, if I were to go in I could come out with tires as feet?" "Precisely". Skipper made a short chuckle.

"Cookies are done!" Came a shout from Private. The two grinned and waddled their way over to Private. "Say, where's Rico?" Private asked. "Remember? He wanted to go solo on our every-day mission today so he's up-top, probably preforming for the visitors" Skipper reminded. Private nodded and placed the tray of cookies onto the table and sat with Skipper and Kowalski joining him. Skipper grabbed a cookie and took a bite. "So Kowalski, how long did it take you to make your machine?" Private asked. "Oh, I'm not even sure Private, I believe it was a month" "A Month! Aren't you tired?" "Slightly, since I've been near completion for the last week I've actually been regaining my sleeping habits and I believe I'll be A-OK for tomorrow's training".

"I hope so, cause' I'm sure you can manage fine" came Skipper. Kowalski nodded and took a cookie. Suddenly, a noise came from above, it sounded like the cover was taken off of the base. As figured, it was Rico coming down. "Oh, hey Rico! How's it like flyin' solo up there?" Skipper asked. "Hard..Fun.." Rico Grunted. He sat at the table beside Private. "Want a cookie Rico?" Private asked. He shook his head. "J-Julien..coming!" He shouted. "What does that insane Lemur want now?" Skipper asked. As Rico told, Julien came down the ladder. "Hello my Penguin subjects!" Julien greeted.

"Ugh, what do you want Ring-tail?" Skipper asked. "I have come to see what is up?" He replied. "That's classified information". "Oh, come on! Why is it being so hard to tell me how everyone is feeling?". "Because it's just for the four of us to know, and you don't need to find out". Kowalski looked at Julien for a moment. "Hold on Skipper, permission to share my analogy?" "Granted Soldier" "Alright, I was thinking, maybe Julien could test my machine". Skipper thought for a moment. "I'm not so sure, we'll have to take a vote. All in favor of having Ring-tail enter the machine?" Skipper asked. Most of the replies were to have Julien test it. "All in denial?" He raised his flipper. He was the only one to do so.

"Alright, Ring-tail, would you like to be a part of Kowalski's experiment and be a test subject?" Skipper asked. Julien grinned. "I would love to be taking part in your sciency stuff!" He replied eagerly. "Alright, Julien, please follow me" Said Kowalski, getting up from his chair and grabbing Julien's paw. Julien blushed and went with Kowalski. The Machine had it's door open and Kowalski motioned for Julien to step in. Julien nodded and rushed into the machine, wanting to see what would happen. "Alright now Julien, the machine will activate after I close the door and you may experience some changes, before I close the door I'm gonna' ask you one more time, are you sure you want to do this?", and without hesitation Julien replied "Fire it up silly penguin!". Kowalski nodded and closed the door to the machine.

Kowalski listened as he heard Julien screaming in the machine. "Julien! Are you alright!" He asked. No reply, only Julien's screaming, except it was getting a higher tone. Kowalski wasn't able to stop the machine so he had to wait until it was done changing the Lemur-King. It wasn't fun to hear someone going through pain and it felt even worse to not be able to do anything about it. The door was bolted shut and would not open until changes were made. Suddenly Julien's screaming stopped, and the door opened itself. Smoke came out of the machine and Kowalski rushed in. "Julien, are you ok!" He asked, finding him on the floor. As the smoke cleared Kowalski noticed how the machine didn't change Julien into a monster or a three-headed beast or a bird or anything! But Julien did have a different look on him, a more feminine look..

"Julien! Speak to me man!" Kowalski ordered. Julien coughed several times. The cough he was making sounded higher and as if a woman was coughing, did the machine actually work? "Julien!" Kowalski yelled again. "Ah, what is with all of the pain!" Julien asked, except this was no Julien, the He Julien, was a she. "What has happened to my voice!" she asked. Kowalski could tell that the machine had truely changed Julien but not in a mutative form, but a gender-changing form. "A-alright Julien calm down, let's get you out of here and we'll try to figure this out". Julien nodded and stood up. His body features had changed also, he was in a more feminine body now.

Kowalski walked Julien over to the experimentation table and laid him down on it. "What is going on?" He asked. Kowalski thought for a moment. "Julien, it seems my machine changed you into a woman". "What! I am no longer male! What is the meaning of this!" Julien screamed. "Please calm down! Your still the same person Julien but now you've just transformed into a woman". "Will I ever be a male again?" Julien asked, hoping for a returning to his original body. Kowalski shook his head. His machine was made for only one mutation and it wouldn't work after one's already been done, and it has a remembrance of cell's so it cannot be tricked. "..and I'm afraid that my machine is a permanent transformation, I'm sorry Julien, but you have to change your title to queen". Julien realized now that he was now stuck as a she, and she would never come out, her life is now a huge turn-around. She put her face in her paws and started to cry. Suddenly, the other penguins came in.

"Kowalski? Status!" Skipper ordered. "Not good sir, Julien tested the machine and he now she is upset because she will never be a he again". "Your machine can't reverse effects?" "Negative, it can only be used once by the same person and it cannot be changed, now we'll have to consider Julien a woman now". Julien sobbed louder, her feelings getting to her very effectively. "Can't you disassemble your machine and make a new one that can change him?". "Negative, the machine also places something into the tester that cannot reverse effects any way possible, Julien is stuck as a woman". Julien sobbed louder, her feminine voice was very difficult to maintain. "It would be best if you could leave Julien and I alone Skipper, I might be able to get her to feel better". Skipper nodded and he left with Rico while Private stayed for a moment. "Julien, don't feel so down, you look rather beautiful" Private complimented. She wiped her eyes. "R-really?" She asked.

"Yes! You look astounding, magnificent, like a queen!" Private added. Julien grinned, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "T-thank you, I needed to be told something like that" Julien replied while smiling lightly. Private grinned and waddled out of the experimentation room. Kowalski grabbed Julien's paw again. She blushed lightly. "Please Julien, I apologize for my machine doing this, but I never meant for any of this to happen, I only wanted to give you an advantage". She wiper her eyes again. "W-well, maybe I could be using this to an advantage, I could be the first lemur-king to ever be a queen" She suggested. "That's brilliant! In fact, you could possibly make more people like you with this".

"I will try and take that to being a compliment" She replied doubtfully. "No, I didn't mean like that, I meant you could be respected by more people, truly be Queen of the zoo" Kowalski re-tried. Julien frowned. "What's wrong?" Kowalski asked. "Well, it is being that I am afraid to be going out in public like this". "What do you mean? The humans believed Skipper was a female a while back and I'm sure they wouldn't see a difference with you". "It is not like that, what I am to be saying is that I am afraid of being a woman, I do not know what is like and I am afraid that I will be strange". "Your not strange.." Julien blushed. "..your just new to it is all, I assure you it will be very simple to deal with". "Are you sure, because I do not find the ability to go on my own".

"I can help you go through it.." Julien got redder. "..It's the least I can do for doing this to you". "It was not fully your fault, you were to be giving me a choice in doing what I have just done". "I know, but I wouldn't of even gotten us in this mess if I never designed the machine". "Yes, but as I said I was to be given a choice, and I could of made a good decision, or a bad one, only the Sky Spirits can truly be knowing what is the answer to that". "Right, the people in the clouds.." Kowalski agreed. Julien being obsessed with these 'people' was really having Kowalski believe in the possibility that there was an actual person or group of people for science. "Yes, I am finding myself able to be going home now, will you take me? You were to be saying you would help me". Kowalski blushed, was Julien really making this sound like a date? I know that he's not a he anymore but it would still be strange, the fact of a Lemur and a Penguin, it probably wouldn't work! "I believe I can do that, I'll help you figure out all you need" Kowalski agreed, pulling her off the table and back onto the ground.

"_..and maybe lead us into something more_" Julien whispered. Kowalski heard the sound of a whisper and blushed, Julien was talking about him, he figured he should try to make himself fit in with the idea and be a true Gentle Penguin. "Ladies first.." Kowalski spoke as they approached the ladder. Julien gave an annoyed look. "Too soon?" Kowalski asked. She sighed. "No, if I am to be fitting in with being a lady I must accept to the changes to be coming, thank you very much Kowalski" She replied while grinning lightly. Kowalski smiled and followed behind her. While climbing up the ladder he fell into a trance with her body. Julien looked down after climbing up. "C'mon Kowalski, we must be doing this!" Julien rushed. Kowalski shook his head and climbed up, sweating unnoticeable from what he just thought about.

Luckily most of the humans weren't around and were beginning to leave for their specific reasons, so the two made their way over to the Lemur Habitat easilly. Once they got in, Julien stopped in her tracks and took a breath. "I can not do this" She spoke. "Yes you can, your still the same Julien! You can do it" Kowalski replied. Silence. "..I'll be with you the whole time don't worry" Kowalski added. She blushed again and felt as he took her paw. She followed and they made their way to the inner sanctum.

As they made their way down they saw Maurice was by the fridge. "Ey' Kowalski, Julien?" He asked, noticing the change in Julien's gender. "Hello Maurice, it's still Julien but he..er..she is changed" Kowalski spoke. "W-wait, Julien's a woman?" He asked. "Precicely, and will be for eternity". "B-but how? Why?". "I'm not sure how to answer the 'Why' question but for how, Julien tested out a new machine I created and the outcome was a change in his..her gender, thus making him a her". "So Julien's gonna' be a woman now?". "Affirmative, however she will have the same personality and just because of her gender it doesn't mean she'll be any different, royalty wise".

Some silence. "Can she speak?" Maurice asked, breaking the silence. "..yes.." Julien spoke. Maurice noticed the feminine change to his ruler's voice and was completely surprised, this wasn't a joke. "Why can't you make a machine to make him back to normal?". "Because my machine is designed to make it impossible to reverse any effects" Kowalski answered. "Why the heck would you do something stupid like that?". "Because, well, I never thought that the person would have such an outcome, and I figured that they would actually like their new transformation". Maurice sighed. "Well, I guess some thing's aren't gonna' be the same around here".

"..No, they will not, Kowalski will be here tutoring me" Julien spoke again. "Tutoring what exactly?". "How to be a perfect woman" Kowalski answered. "Oh..ok? Should I leave you two to have your lesson?". "It isn't a lesson, I'm merely helping her realize how to be the woman she will be". "That's what I said, a lesson". Kowalski sighed. "Maurice, get out" Julien ordered. Maurice could tell the anger from Julien, he in fact was more afraid of a female Julien then a male one. "Alright, I'll leave you two to your date" He replied. "It's not a date either!" Kowalski reassured while blushing. He looked to his side and noticed how he was still holding Julien's paw. He blushed deeper and let go. Julien made a small frown while blushing and heard Maurice climb up. "..I am sorry for Maurice's attitude, he has not always been respectful, I will be punishing him later for that". "No, it's alright, I can understand his change in attitude after these effects, he must have some strange beliefs right now".

"Tell me what you are telling" Julien asked, confused. "Well, maybe he believes that since your no longer male he thinks he should be leader of your..er..kingdom, but that's only a thought, don't assume it's true" Kowalski replied, knowing Julien's usual response to the first negative thing possible. "Ok, I will try to be ignoring it, maybe we could be starting the tutoring?" Julien suggested. "I agree, lets try to get some things in before it gets dark out" Kowalski agreed.

Julien regained Kowalski's flipper in her paw and was guided to the couch. Does Kowalski like her back? She'll soon find out. "Ok, unlike Skipper's prejudice accusations of a woman I can tell you the true feminine attitude and actions". "Ok, you may speak". "Now, the main thing a woman can be known for is her intelligence and creativeness, the average woman is much smarter and talented than a male so right now you may feel some changes in thoughts and looks". "Yes, I do feel as if I know some of the things I would never be knowing, and I do feel like I need a pretty crown and a silky dress" "That's one way of putting creativeness but what I meant is you could do some things more..how do I put this..attracting than a man could".

"Oh, I believe I am to be feeling that as well". "Then were making some progress". Julien sighed. "How much of this learning is there to be being?". "Just as much as a male, there really is no difference in how or what you learn of things". "Ok..continue". Kowalski nodded. "See, your a woman now and I may be saying thing's that you may find disgusting or strange, so I'm afraid as well to be giving this tutoring". "That is ok, I am able to be handling it" Julien informed. "I know, I apologize for the delay. Anyways, since your a woman you may have a bit more anger than usual, depending on how the situation is". "Are all of my feelings to be like this?". "Yes, actually. It may sound similar to a male but woman tend to show their emotions a bit more effectively than the average male".

"Ok, but before you are to be going on, is this all how I am to be acting or how I will be feeling?" Julien asked. "Well, more of how your feeling if that's how the experiment justified, I do believe that you could be the same as the average woman but I could be wrong". "How so?". "Well, I'll have to test your reactions and attitude and pretty much everything to be sure if you've become a full woman". "You are meaning like an actual lady?" "Yes, how you are depends on how your relations to a female are, if you'd like I could test the result of the machine to see if you would like to know". "I would, if I am to be being a woman then I will be needing to know if I am to be an average one". "Ok, so should I come back tomorrow?". "Oh, um, yes. In the morning, try to be getting out of your penguins thingy you do every morning because I am to be expecting a full-day lesson". Kowalski nodded. Julien smiled and hugged him. Kowalski blushed.

"Thank you for to be helping me, I would not be able to be doing what is right for me to be doing if you would not help me". "But remember Julien, I did this to you so it's the least I can do, if their's anything else you might need me to do just let e know, I owe you a lot for doing this to you". "Thank you Kowalski, I can not wait until tomorrow". Kowalski nodded, and made his way over to the ladder. "Goodnight Queen Julien". Some silence. "Goodnight, _my king_", Kowalski only heard the 'Goodnight' and made his way out. "Why must he leave me? I do not know why but I love him, even if he made me into this, what do I do?" Julien asked himself.

Kowalski soon made his way back to base and everyone was sitting at the table. "So, how's he feeling?" Skipper asked. "Erm, she.. she's doing ok now, but I think she likes me or something relevant like that" Kowalski replied. "So your saying he wants to be your girlfriend?" Private asked. "I don't know if she wants to be my girlfriend but I do know that I promised her that I would help any way I can, like being there tomorrow during our morning reutine". "Sorry Kowalski but your little boyfriend isn't gonna' make any excuses to get out of tomorrow mornings practice" Skipper replied.

"He is a she now.." Kowalski reassured, somewhat annoyed. "Still, I don't want you to date him Kowalski". "Julien is a WOMAN now okay! Would you understand that?". "I do understand it, and watch your tone or I wont let you see your boyfriend at all". Kowalski snapped. "Julien is a woman ok! Julien is not my girlfriend either, I'm just helping her!". Skipper slapped Kowalski. Kowalski felt the anger fill up in his mind as he hit the ground with the intence slap, but he knew if he fought his leader he would surely lose. Kowalski got up and quickly made his way up the ladder, tears almost in his eyes. Rico looked at Skipper with a 'That wasn't smart' face. "Don't even say it, or I'll do the same to you Rico". Rico gulped and sat silent in his seat, along with Private.

Kowalski sat with his legs in the water, he was almost about to cry. He had been slapped by Skipper before but he never got slapped for defiance. He was trying to reassure him that Julien was still the same and he was just fixing the problem he caused by agreeing to teach Julien of how to act like the right woman. But Skipper got to Kowalski because he was trying to intimidate Kowalski like a leader normally does. And because Kowalski actually does like Julien that way he reacted with a defensive tone. He thought, "Will I be punished because of what just happened? I don't care, I don't care anymore, if Skipper didn't just do that I would of probably been doing what I told Julien I was going to do, but because of Skipper making me react so defiantly that's what got us in this situation".

Kowalski rubbed his cheek where he was slapped, he was slapped so hard that it was bleeding slightly. He rubbed his head where he hit the wall. That wasn't bleeding but he did hit it pretty hard, so it hurt. He looked into the water. He saw Julien in his new, feminine state. Kowalski has never felt love before but somehow this sudden bond between the two was so delicate that it was making him think strange. Julien's soft voice, her fur, her new kindness, everything about her is so new and better, and he was finding this a positive change. He never felt about Julien like that very much before the transformation but now he was so much better and Julien seemed more willing to date him in this state. Kowalski smiled lightly and wiped his eyes from non-existent tears. "I will be yours, and you will be mine" He spoke. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of him and the new Julien.

**~Fin..**

**Please share your opinion! Next chapter is coming soon! Stay tuned. ~Fox..**


	2. The Lonely Queendome

**The Machine**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar story**

**Warning- **_This second chapter will contain the development of the '_KoJu'_ pairing, minor language and the true colors of Maurice and Mort. If this is not something you are interested in I advice you find somewhere more suiting for your likes, I will understand your opinion. ~Fox.._

**Note-** As for all that stay, I hope this chapter will be as amusing as the last one. Enjoy. ~Fox..

**Chapter Two- **_The Lonely Queendom._

**K**owalski was asleep on the concrete because of the previous actions which happened last night. He was still outside too, when suddenly some yelling could be heard. This awoke Kowalski and he looked around to realize it was still dark out, in fact it was still going to be like this for a couple more hours. He yawned while stretching. Again, the yelling came into existance. Kowalski listened as it was coming from Julien's habitat. He quickly got up and rushed his way over, to see if everyone was ok. He hopped the fence to hear someone sobbing, Julien. Kowalski quickly waddled over and found her, covering her eyes with her paws and holding herself in a fetal position.

"Julien, are you ok?" Kowalski asked, leaning down next to her. She wiped her eyes. "Oh, H-Hello K-Kowalski, I am alright, please do not worry.." She was trying to hide it but when she finished she began to cry again. "Ok, obviously your lying, please tell me what happened, I might be able to help". Julien moved her paw away from her right eye and Kowalski saw that there was a scratch just below her eye, bleeding quite violently. "W-what happened? Who did this to you?" Kowalski asked, placing his flipper on the wound. Julien wiped her other eye from the tears, she was to much in pain on the other side that she didn't want to try to get rid of her tears on the other eye.

"M-Maurice, Maurice did it" She confessed. "Maurice! Why would he of all people do this?". "B-because, we had a fight, he was getting mad at me for some reason that I am not to be knowing.." Julien wiped her eye again. "..and I told him that he was banished because of such behavior and..". She covered her eyes. "And what? He scratched you?". "..yes..he came at me with such anger, and I was merely telling him that he could be returning when his attitude was to be changing, but I believe he is to be thinking that he may be a leader now". Some more sobbing. "I, I don't know what to say, I wouldn't expect Maurice of all people to be acting so maniacly, Rico may be crazy but this is just maniacal". She nodded. "..are you sure he did this? You didn't just have something hit you?" He asked.

"I am having the wound to prove it Kowalski, I believe I am knowing what was to be going on!" She replied somewhat aggravated. "I'm sorry, I'm on your side of this, but please don't get mad, it isn't healthy to have that eye open at the moment". She laid back onto the rock, covering her eye with her paw. "I do not know what to do! If Maurice, my best friend was to be doing this to me, how do I know what I am to be doing anymore?" She asked. "..you could prove your dominance" Kowalski suggested. "My dominance?"

"Yes, prove to Maurice that you still deserve your right as King..er..Queen". "How so? I am not as empowering as I used to be, it surely will not work!". "Please Julien, calm down, you could get hurt from constantly opening that eye, he did slash you pretty deep". "You are right, I am sorry..". Some silence. "Being serious though, how could I be proving I am a better leader than Maurice, I do not believe that if I am like this I can be proving my right as a leader". "C'mon Julien, your being sexist to your own gender, tell yourself that even as a woman you can be best at what you do". "I am knowing of that, I am just confused of how I am to be doing this".

"I know, and that's why I'm helping you get accustomed to this change". She made a light grin through her tears. "C'mon, lets resume what we were doing yesterday" Kowalski ordered. "Can we be staying here, I do not feel capable of moving elsewhere". "If you'd like. I can understand how it feels to get hurt, because before I went to sleep Skipper was talking negativly about me doing this for you and I had to restate his validation several times about you being female now, and I believe that I had gotten so fed up with it that I yelled at him and he slapped me, harder than ever before. In fact I have a bit of blood still there I think". "I am sorry he did that, but please can we not be talking about blood anymore? It makes me want to vomit, and thinking of vomiting wants me want to vomit". "Alright, how about we just relax for a couple minutes."

"I am to be agreeing to that, I have not gotten any sleep since before the transformation". Kowalski nodded and leaned onto the rock while laying on the grass beside her. They looked up to the stars. "My, it is being very pretty out" said Julien. "I agree, in fact I've always wondered what could be up there" Kowalski confessed. "The Sky Spirits silly! Beyond the pretty black sky and flashy things it is where the Sky Spirits are being". Kowalski thought for a moment. "You know Julien, that's actually a smart theory, in fact I haven't heard of a reason to believe what's up there other than aliens, but maybe the previously stated 'Sky Spirits' are what's up there" Kowalski agreed. "Yes, and they are making the sky change color and make the pretty blue and white stuff fall, they do all of the things that can be good or bad in this place." "You mean New York?"

"Bigger." "The world?" "That is being it". Some silence. "I think that they are always trying to be doing what is for the better of the people, the Sky Spirits are always trying to make the people be good, but when they are bad they make bad things happen" Julien spoke. "Like Karma?" Kowalski asked. "Kar-ma? What is this of which you speak of?" "You know? When someone does something in which is frowned upon they have plenty of awful things happen to them raising their level of guilt making them finally confess what they've done" "But wouldn't their lives be being worse after they tell what they have done?". "It depends on the level of trouble caused". More silence. "I can be agreeing with you Kowalski, I believe the Sky Spirits would do something like that" Julien agreed. She looked over to Kowalski who was lost in thought with the sky.

"Eh, Kowalski?" She called, trying to get his attention. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking.." Kowalski replied, surprised . "Of what?" She asked, smiling. "Just what we were talking about, so many things happen around us that Karma has an extremely busy job to handle, and I'm not sure how else to explain it but I'm just worried because I could of done something wrong earlier, I could of reacted to Skipper slapping me and I could of hurt him, but I didn't".

"Well, you are being correct about that. You could of done something which was false, but you were not being bad like Skipper and you proved you could be being a moral person". "True". Julien moved herself closer to Kowalski and laid her head on his shoulder. Kowalski blushed. "You know, that is being small stuff, the Sky Spirits decide how your life is going to be after death too. If you are moral you get to join them in the sky and be getting more than you ever dreamed. If you are evil you are stuck in the world and you can not leave and you can not be happy. There are stories saying that if you were to be like this you would be a ghost and you could lose your soul". "Thats deep, and somewhat frightening". "Yes, and that is why there are other stories saying to live your life good, or you will be unhappy in the end". Kowalski nodded.

He was in deep thought of these theories Julien was telling him about that he had forgotten she was leaning onto him. Julien yawned, breaking Kowalski's train of thought. "I am very tired, may we have these talking's continue in the morning?" Julien asked. "Sure, but I'd like to take a walk alone for a bit while you rest, are you ok with that?". She nodded while closing her eyes. Kowalski smiled lightly and stood up. He knew that when he and Julien were done with talking he would try to ask Maurice what happened on his side of the story, so Kowalski went up and made his way to the throne where Maurice was sitting. "Maurice?" He called, making the aye-aye jump in his seat and turn to him. "Oh, it's just you. What's up?" Maurice asked, regaining his stable ablility.

"I was speaking with Julien, and she said you and her were in an argument, is that affirmative?" Kowalski asked. Maurice sighed. "I had a feeling you'd ask" He confessed. "So this is true?". "Yes, Julien and I were arguing, but the reason why is because I felt like it was a time to rise up, and now that Julien is confused and a bit scared I thought he..she would be easy to rise up against". "So it was a revolt?" "Yeah, I'm just so tired of having to be a servant more than a friend that I decided to do what I figured would be best for Mort and I. Cause' to be honest, other than after the change in his personality he's always been an awful ruler, I don't even feel right saying I worship him. I mainly did it as a way to be recognized and to get some food, see it started like this.."

"..When Julien and I were in Madagascar I was the adviser for his father. His father was one of the best, I respected him and he was truly my best friend. But when I was told him and his wife we going to have Julien soon I realized I would have to prepare for a new ruler. Back then I was younger and stronger, I was a lot more noticed back then than how I am today. But back to the point, when Julien was born, the priest that got information from the Sky Spirits said that Julien was going to be 'The Monarch of Party'. It's funny because now I know why it didn't say 'King', he's now a woman so, I guess that's why it said 'Monarch'. Anyways, Julien was in the learning process and about a month before your friends, the other animals, showed up his father died, and after the funeral Julien took role in leadership and realized his true 'Party King'."

"Go on" Kowalski instructed, gaining interest. "Well, Julien began to be a jerk and wanted to get what he wanted for some reason, I'm still not sure where he got that idea, but he changed his personality completely and I started to dislike him. And now we're here at the zoo, he hadn't changed and he, well, she now has been a jerk. Today was different though I tell ya', Julien seemed to be a bit more nicer and affectionate then usual. Do you think your machine changed his attitude too?"

Kowalski was in aw of what had happened. He was surprised at what Maurice has done in his life, he didn't even look that aged! "That's possible, however it could just be a wanting to change attitude due to the new change". Maurice nodded. "So, I want to know though, why did you scratch her?". Maurice was silent. "Well?" Kowalski asked. "W-w-what do you mean? I didn't scratch Julien" He lied. "Just tell me what happened, I'm not gonna' hurt you or anything". Silence. "She told me that she told you to get out and come back when you had a change of attitude, and then you reacted angrily and attacked her, making her run out and hide down by the rocks" Kowalski started, pointing his flipper to where Julien was now sleeping.

"W-w-well, it did kind of go like that.." "How did it go completely Maurice, because that was all of the information Julien had in her defense". Maurice sighed. "Well, I was up here by the smoothie machine and Julien came to me. She asked if I would make her a smoothie but I told her to make one for herself. I was surprised when he..she didn't respond negatively and just made one herself, but then I saw she was sitting with her smoothie looking sad, so I apoligized for not offering and being rude about it. She ignored me and I didn't pay attention to it but I went over to the throne I'm sitting on now and sat on it when she flipped". "How so?"

"Well, I just thought I was probably going to get her attention if I sat in it and she came up to me and told me to get out of it. I don't remember why but I said no, I think I was trying to get her angry. Anyways, she told me again to get out in a more demanding state and I said no again, I was tired of having to listen to him..her..and I wanted to have her know how it feels to be the mule in a kingdom. She told me if I didn't get out I wouldn't get to sleep tonight and I still sat, and she pulled me out of the chair. She said she'd make sure I didn't sleep tonight and I was so angry at her for being so demanding that I pushed her. She pushed me back and I yelled at her. I told her that she was an awful leader and just because he was a woman now it wouldn't make us respect him more. So she told me to get out of the habitat or I would never sleep, and because she pushed my anger I slashed at her."

"Why did you go for her eye?" Kowalski asked. "I didn't mean to hit her in the eye! I intended to miss actually, but when I hit her in the eye I knew that I did something wrong, I saw her tear up and she told me that I would never be with the Sky Spirits, and she went off to cry." "Is that it?" "Well, pretty much, I know she stopped crying about fifteen minutes before you showed up." "Yeah, I was helping her recover from it, and now with knowing what actually happened on your side of the story I believe I can convince her into letting what happened pass and return to the usual ruling". Maurice frowned. "I may be sorry for what I did but I don't want to go back, I want to have a life without someone ruling over me"

"I don't know how Julien will respond to that. I know she wants to probably just take back her role in Monarch" said Kowalski. "Well, if that's how it's gonna' be then I'm just gonna' find somewhere else to go, I don't want to worship Julien anymore". "You don't have to leave! I'm sure a negotiation will solve these problems". "I'm not leaving the zoo, just this habitat, in fact I might have Mort come with me, he says he liked the other Julien better, don't know why but he doesn't have that rush to grab his feet anymore. I dunno' but I think Mort and I might leave this habitat for a better one". "There's nowhere to go Maurice! You belong here".

"I know I do, it just doesn't feel right to me. I mean I'm still Julien's friend all the way but I just don't want to worship him anymore". "Well maybe we can figure something out, in the morning when we're all awake. For tonight let's just all get some rest and we'll settle our differences in the morning". Silence. "Fine, but I don't feel right sleepin' near Julien so keep him..ugh..her, out of here". "Alright, fine". They nodded and Maurice went inside, while Kowalski went back down to Julien.

She was asleep now and it seems the bleeding had stopped. Kowalski smiled lightly when he noticed this. She was completely out from the day and from what had happened before Kowalski came to check up on her, so Kowalski wouldn't be able to wake her up. It was actually quite decent out and a perfect night to sleep outside, so Kowalski soon found himself laying back beside her. He kept thinking, '_Goodness, I really have gotten myself in a knot_'. He's changed Julien into a woman, he's practically starting a relationship with the Him-Her. He's dissobeyed his leader, he's attending a meeting which he has no part of and he may of caused some sort of disbelief in Science because of the 'Sky Spirit' talk he and Julien had. It was all so confusing and strange, but it was worth it. Kowalski smiled and closed his eyes, and fell asleep, with Julien..

Julien awoke some time later, it was morning now and she realized that her bleeding had stopped and her eye was no longer in pain. She also realized how Kowalski was sleeping beside her, and she was cuddling up to him! She blushed deeply, knowing she wouldn't have to hide it because no one was around or awake to see. She didn't want to move because now she was in love with Kowalski. Talking with her last night, helping her with Maurice, and hell being a woman was actually quite interesting, so she could easily forgive him for it. Julien might not of been so sure about it before but right now it felt good to be receiving love more than giving it, she hasn't actually received love so it was an enjoyable experience. Even if it isn't love she's receiving it's a bonding friendship, one she never had with anybody, not even Maurice.

She looked up to Kowalski. He was sleeping comfortably and he looked so cute in Julien's eyes. "I do not know how this is happening, but I can not stop thinking about you" She spoke to the asleep Kowalski. She thought, how in any way was this happening? She had her whole life change direction right when she went in that machine, and yet, it was in the right direction, or at least it felt like it was. She felt her heart beating so fast, holding onto Kowalski the way she was looked so much like the two already were in a relationship, and it felt so good to be having Kowalski in that way. Suddenly, something moved in a bush nearby. "Who is that?" Julien asked, not receiving a response. She carefully got up from where she was sitting to investigate. She looked over at the bush and noticed how there was something brown and furry inside of it.

"Mort, is that being you?" Julien asked. The bush moved lightly and as assumed it was Mort hiding in there, and he walked out. "Why were you hiding in the bush?" She asked, noticing the unhappy look on Mort. "I do not like you, I want the old Julien" He replied. Julien frowned. "But it is being me, I am the same Julien" She announced. "No you are not, the old Julien is male and funner to annoy, you don't get angry when I'm around". Julien thought for a moment, Mort always annoyed him because it was funny? It wasn't some sort of Foot Fetish. "But I am still the same Julien, I may not be male anymore and I may not be annoyed by your presence but that is because I am figuring that my people would be liking it if I were to be being a nice king..er..queen now".

"But that is it, you are no longer _King_ Julien, you are just an impostor". Was Mort really doing this to him? "I may be a _she_ now but I do not find it fair that you are assuming I am a bad leader if I were to be a woman, that is very rude Mort". "I don't care, your not _King Julien_ and I don't have to like you anymore". Julien felt her heart break. Because she was no longer male, Maurice and now Mort, her two loyal subjects, were going against her! Julien wiped her eyes, knowing she was going to cry. "Just go Mort, If you truly do not find me a good ruler, leave. I do not want to be recognized to have worshipers who do not actually worship me, so please, go, and be telling Maurice to be doing the same if he thinks the same way". Mort didn't change his expression, he only left to inside the sanctum where Maurice was at, to inform him of Julien's word.

Julien watched him go away. The one who worshiped him most didn't respect him anymore because of the gender change. Why was it going like this? She thought that Maurice and Mort would find her to be _better_ if she were to be a she, because even she could recognize as a he, he sounded so demanding and cruel. But as a woman she could sound much more kind and patient, but no. Maurice and Mort, her best friends, through times good and bad, were out of her reach. She created a tear and it dropped to the ground. Everything she knew was crashing down, her friends, her life. Everything wasn't ok. How long would it take for Kowalski to get fed up? He may be willing to be there now but soon he could leave, having Julien be alone.

She slowly dragged herself back to Kowalski. He was close to waking up, she didn't want him to be unhappy when he woke up, so she tried to think of good times without Maurice and Mort. The worst thing about it right now though is that their still _with_ her, but their not with her. She wiped her eyes. She thought of the times she had been a he. He was always trying to have as much fun as he could, always finding ways to do something entertaining. Like go over to the penguins. As a he, he even had a crush on Kowalski, it wasn't possible love like now but it was a minor crush. He thought he was cute and smart, funny too. Julien smiled lightly. Kowalski was her main thought right now, he was pretty much the only thing she could think of to make her happy right now. Suddenly, a yawn came from in front of her.

Kowalski opened his eyes, noticing Julien in a bit of a fake-happy attitude. "Good morning Julien, I apologize for not being awake when you were, I might have been able to begin our teaching today" He greeted."So, did you wake up well?" He asked. Julien wanted to lie and nod, but the pain in her heart wanted to release so badly. She sobbed. "Julien, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" He asked, getting up to try and comfort her. She shook her head. "It is being Mort and Maurice..they do not believe in me anymore" She spoke. "Why do you say that? Maurice agreed to having a conversation with you and I about what happened last night, he told me we could all talk when we're awake" Kowalski announced. "That does not matter anymore, Mort came to me and made me feel like I was not to be being a ruler, because of this body". She was crying heavily. Kowalski frowned deeply and hugged her, knowing that she was in an awful mood and she needed someone to be there with her to make her feel better.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his left shoulder. Kowalski moved his right flipper up and down her back to try and calm her down. He looked up to the throne to see Maurice, he was with Mort and they were carrying several items that looked to be theres. "Julien, if you'll excuse me. I need to have a talk with them" Kowalski spoke while unwrapping himself from the hug. She nodded lightly and watched as he climbed up to the throne. She was still sat back down and sobbed to herself, constantly looking up to see what was happening.

Kowalski came up to Maurice. "Um, Pardon the interruption, but what the _hell_ are you two doing? Your making her feel like nothing". "That's the idea, we've felt like that for a while now and we're sick of it, she can cry about it all she wants but we're not gonna' stay around to listen to it, I know I said I would talk to you and her about it but Mort told me that Julien told him earlier that if we didn't want to be here to leave". Silence. "Don't you realize that your being a bit too rough? She's crying her heart out down there! It isn't right to leave someone in that kind of condition!" Kowalski declared. "We're not leaving the zoo, I already told you that, we're just gonna' find somewhere more interesting to live, maybe the monkeys.." Maurice replied.

"Your being completely abnormal! This isn't that attitude I'd expect from you Maurice, and especially not you Mort" Kowalski interrupted. "King Julien not awesome when it's Queen, not fun anymore" said Mort. "I don't see the change in thing's Kowalski, in fact, I expect them to get worse" Said Maurice. "What makes you assume that! She's trying to be as kind as she can and your just rejecting her. She wants to be a good leader and have you two like her but your telling her that because of this little change she doesn't deserve it anymore" Kowalski assumed. "It isn't little when you change genders Kowalski" Maurice laughed a bit. "I'm being serious, I would expect you two to be helping her not hurting her. Even if he was mean, the she could be different". "Look Kowalski, I'm gonna' take Mort and myself somewhere we don't have to worship him,her, whatever! Somewhere more suiting for our likes, here I'm just not enjoying it. I mean she can still be our friend if she wants but I do NOT want to be some lackey anymore!" Maurice announced.

Kowalski sighed. "You know what? Fine, be my guest, leave one who's always been your friend and crush their life, at least I'll be their to help her recover". Maurice sighed. "Alright, let me do it in a more suitable way. How about you let Julien know that Mort and I need a vacation of some sort, we'll come back when we can take it. I just don't expect to have to be doing work to be someone's friend. It's stupid. Let her know that to lighten her feelings and we'll be back. Not soon but maybe a month". Kowalski sighed. "Fine, I'll let her know your going to give her a chance after you both get some long-needed fun time". Maurice nodded. "C'mon Mort, let's go. We'll stay with Phil and Mason for a while, I hope they don't find us to be a bother" Maurice instructed. "Yay, monkeys!". They began their way over to the monkeys habitat, Kowalski slightly accomplished and failed his mission.

He went back down to Julien who was holding onto herself. She had seen her loyal subjects leave and she was in so much pain. "Julien, Maurice and I talked. He's going to return when he and Mort have gotten some time to themselves, but they only want to come back to be friends, not servants". She smiled lightly. "I do not care if I have a kingdom or not, I just want to know I have my friends" She spoke. "You have me" Kowalski announced while smiling.

Julien blushed. "Is there something you want to do? I think we should have our talk about being a woman some time later, since we're both in a bit of an unhappy mood at the moment" He asked. She nodded. Kowalski grabbed her paw and lifted her up. She blushed deeply at how he was still with her. Kowalski saw the red on her face and felt himself do the same. Kowalski smiled through it as she was starting to cheer up. "Do you want to maybe get a snow cone?" Kowalski asked. "Ooh! I have not had one in so long!" She replied happily. Not completely for the snow cones, but because she and Kowalski were going on a date.

"How long has it been since you last left the zoo?" Kowalski asked as they walked to the exit of the zoo. "Not since we all last went to get snow cones, when Marlene went all crazy like". "Weren't you being seduced by her?". "Yes, but now I know that was not the real Marlene, and that is why I like you.." She replied. Kowalski stopped. "What did you say Julien?" He asked. "I said I like you, you are very sweet and helpful, I really like you Kowalski and I always have been, I do not think I would of even been happy if I was still a male right now" She smiled as she hugged him. Kowalski blushed. He knew there was some connection between him and Julien, and this is how it's going to be? Perfect. "I like you too Julien, in fact, I always have, even when you were male, you always showed that you were different from everyone in a very positive way, and I've always been attracted to it".

Julien blushed deeply. "Thank you, but I do it because I want to, not because I find that I have to". Kowalski smiled, at least it was an actual attitude and not some act. "Come to thinking of it, I have always liked you too, you are so funny and smart, unlike the other penguins, they are mean, except for the tiny one he is very nice, but you make me very happy". Kowalski smiled. "I do have an interest in science, and you've got a good theory about how we're all here, the Sky Spirits really do sound realistic in my eyes, is it possible for me to convert into believing into them?". "Yes, you may be doing so, but before I allow you to join you must be letting me do something". "..and what is that?" Kowalski asked. Julien hugged him and put her face to his. "..this" She whispered, and kissed him.

**~Fin..**

**Please share your opinion! Next chapter coming soon! ~Fox..**


	3. Secret Revealed

**The Machine**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar story**

**Warning- **_This chapter will contain the true beginning of the '_KoJu_' couple and minor language You have been warned, you may leave if you do not respect these kinds of warnings however it is your decision, and I fully respect it. ~Fox.._

**Note- **As for all who stay I hope it is an enjoyable one and this be as good as the last. ~Fox..

**Chapter Three- **_Secret Revealed  
_

**K**owalski blushed deeply as his beak was being smothered with Julien's lips. It was an unknown possibility to him for Julien to do _this _of all things, but it felt amazing. Kowalski felt her pull away and he frowned. "..I am sorry I did that Kowalski, I could not be helping myself" Julien mumbled. Kowalski grinned. "Don't be sorry, it was an adventure for us both, I will be honest you took me by surprise, but I enjoyed it" He spoke. Julien blushed. "So, you are not being mad?" She asked. Kowalski smiled wider. "Of course not, I enjoyed every second of it" He replied. She smiled. "C'mon, lets get those Cones" Kowalski spoke. She nodded. Kowalski grabbed her paw and started to walk with her through the park. Julien was deep red from the whole thing. "Now Julien, when we see the vendor we're gonna' knock him unconcious. Then we'll make our way for the cones, alright?". "Ok, I will be doing the Cone grabbing though" She replied. "Sure Julien, whatever you'd like to do..".

* * *

Skipper was with Rico and Private in the Headquarters, having and argument with the two. "I do what I must, a leader has to correct his men, no matter the level of threat" He lectured. "But Kowalski didn't do anything wrong! He was coming in after trying to help the new Julien with the change he caused and you started saying the two were dating, don't you think it's a bit mean?" Private defended. "Yup" Rico grunted. Skipper thought for a moment. He did give Kowalski trouble when he came in. Then he assaulted him. Kowalski hadn't even denied him he was just clarifying that Julien was a she now, he did nothing wrong. "Hmm, I guess your right young Private, I did act wrongly towards him when he entered, I guess I was under some sort of government mind control or something, I'll find him and apologize. But shout at me like that again you'll end up in the freezer for 0800 hours, got that?". Private gulped. "Yes sir". "Now, where is Kowalski anyways?". "I uh no" Rico grunted.

"I know he went up to the performance deck last night after you did what you did.. I went up to try and see if he was alright but I couldn't find him, but I did hear some shouting from the Lemur habitat, I was a bit worried someone might of got hurt but I knew I wasn't assigned a mission to check over there, so I returned to the hub and went back to bed" Private answered him. "Hmm, what kind of yelling did you say it was Private?" Skipper re-questioned. "Like anger, fighting, some rubbish language too, why? Isn't that the only type of yelling?" Private answered then questioned. Skipper chuckled. "Your too young Private, I'll tell you when your older". Private growled lightly from not getting to know.

"So, you say that there were some arguments heard over by the Lemur habitat last night, was that all you heard?" Skipper continued. "Well, I thought I heard a woman crying too, in the distance in the same are, and I the voices arguing sounded Male, I could hear one was Maurice". "I wonder what Maurice was yelling for, maybe he and Julien were fighting? Maybe somethings he's on a rampage..". Rico rolled his eyes. "So, do you think we should maybe, ask the other residents if they heard what was going on?" Private asked. Skipper nodded. "They may have information on what may or may not have happened". "Where should we start first?". "The habitats near the Lemur's, they would of definitely heard what was going on, maybe the Chimpanzees..". "Alright, maybe we can find Kowalski too". "Indeed, it is important we find out comrade. Commence Operation: Big Bang, go go go!". They nodded and climbed up the ladder with rapid speed.

* * *

Julien and Kowalski were sitting under a tree enjoying their recently obtained Snow Cones. Julien took a bite out of hers. "I am very happy we are being on this date Kowalski, it is fun!" Julien spoke. Kowalski smiled. "As am I, your a fun person to hang out with. I think we have a great future together". Julien blushed. Kowalski was agreeing to it being a date, and was considering they become a full couple, how romantic. "I do not know what it is like to be in a relationship you know, even as King Julien I never had a date. I did try asking a couple of the girls and guys out but they would not give in. So forgive me if I screw up Kowalski, I will not be meaning harm" Julien confessed.

"I haven't been in a relationship either, I have only been dedicated to the team and I never really focused on romantic actions, but as I said earlier you changed my thoughts. When we got to the zoo and started learning about each other-mission based or not- I realized we have a lot in common, and I noticed your charm and comedy. Then I messed up yesterday and turned you into a woman-again I apologize for that-and I noticed the change in you. Not just physically but mentally and emotionally also. You changed your attitude around by a long shot and it surprised me that your taking the change so well".

"Maybe it is being because I have always wanted to know what it was to be being a woman, and I also was getting to be spending time with you too, the bossy penguin scares me sometimes because I am thinking he will hurt me if I try to come into your base thingy". "Yes, Skipper is a bit overprotective of us and I know how he has went through his relationship with his doll he married and Kitka, I thought he was going to be with her forever but he found it wrong to date her because she almost ate Fred. He wasn't very intellectual anyways so he probably didn't even try to defend himself". "I do not like him either, because when I was being male you are knowing of how I had a bit of a liking for Marlene? So I did not like him very much. I am being glad I have you though". Kowalski blushed. Julien threw her empty cone and laid her head on Kowalski's shoulder. "I am beginning to love this" Juien spoke. "What would that be?" Kowalski asked. "Being able to lean onto you and have the sparkles in my belly. I am liking it". "As am I Julien, as am I.."

* * *

The team was at the Chimpanzee habitat and-to their surprise-saw Maurice and Mort. "Maurice, what in the world are you doing here?" Skipper asked. The Aye-Aye Lemur walked over. "We're having our long needed vacation for Julien. Mort and I are tired of having to deal with his selfishness. We need a break". "Is that what the arguing Private heard last night was about?". Maurice thought. "Was it the first or second?" Maurice asked. "What do you mean! Private only announced 1 fight was heard last night" Skipper fought. "Well, the first was Julien and I, the second was Kowalski and I". Some silence. "When did Kowalski get over there?" Skipper asked in a more calm tone. "Well, I'm not to sure but he told me he was making Julien feel better after she and I fought, which was about two or three".

"So where are they now?". "I'm not sure, I just know that I'm kickin' back and relaxin', no more workin' for me" He laughed. "We need to find Kowalski dammit. Speak man!" Skipper replied in anger. "Calm it man! I know they were at the ol' habitat last night. I know Kowalski was goin' far out of his way to make Julien feel safe. Not sure why..". Skipper nodded. "We'll be using that information. Thanks a million" Skipper spoke. Maurice nodded with a confused look on his face. The Penguins left towards the entrance of the zoo..where Julien and Kowalski were coming back from..

* * *

The two lovers were at the Zoo Entrance, paw-in-flipper. As their conversations were going on they had realized they were very great for each other, and they would have an amazing future. Kowalski had told her that he wouldn't leave her and she was beautiful. She would continuously blush. "Kowalski, wait.." Julien spoke, stopping him at the gate of the zoo. "What's wrong precious?" Kowalski asked. "I, I need to be telling you something..". "What would that be?". Some silence. Julien wrapped herself around Kowalski and looked him in the eyes. "I love you Kowalski, and I do not know what I would do without you" She said as she kissed him. Little did they know Skipper had seen the whole thing.

~Fin..

**Apoligies for the shortness. I honestly haven't found it possible to make this very long. I will be making the next two long in length and trust me it will be. I will return with a new piece of work by the schedule date. No more delays. ~Fox..**


	4. Resignation

**The Machine**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar story.**

**Warning- **_This chapter will contain language and violence._ After three chapters of warning this is my final suggestion to return to the homepage. ~Fox..**  
**

**Note- **_This will not be the only chapter of this times event. In this chapter it will be under Kowalski's view, and the next one will be under Julien's. Enjoy. ~Fox.._**  
**

**Chapter Four- Resignation**

_Kowalski _**POV**-

"**K**owalski! What the hell are you doing Lieutenant!". Oh no, not Skipper. I'm in for a big one. I pulled away from Julien. "Oh, um, I was just..experimenting with Julien..orally.." Damn, that wont work. "By kissing him! Are you out of your damn mind?". Oh my god, not the 'him' fight again. "I don't know what your angry about Skipper, I was just spending time with Julien, what's so wrong with it?". I'm sure I'll get some anger as feedback.. "You were doing more than 'spending time' with him. Kissing someone involves more than 'Spending Time'!" I approached him. "Look Skipper, It's just a relationship that's grown, why is it such a threat?". "Your socializing with the enemy! Julien is our nemesis, not our soul mate!". Really, is he _really _going to call Julien an enemy? She hasn't done anything wrong, even as a male, he was just being himself. "Look Skipper, If you can't learn to accept that I like Julien, than I'm going to just go". I turned around and started to make my way to Julien. "Not on my watch" I heard Skipper say. I felt a smack on the back of my head. I felt my eyes shut tight, and I was out.

* * *

"Don't worry team, we'll have him back to normal soon" Came Skipper's voice. Wait, where am I? I opened my eyes. "Ah, there he is. You've been brainwashed by Julien Lieutenant, and we're going to cure you. It'll just take a matter of time and you should be back to your normal self" I heard Skipper. What does he mean, _brainwashed_, it's love dammit not my mind being turned into a zombie. I sat up. I was in the headquarters apparently. My lab to be more specific. I saw Private and Rico with a scared look, while Skipper was holding a bit of frustration. "W..what do you mean Brainwashed? I feel fine. A slap on the back of my cranium however I feel fine, what is this anyways?" I asked. Skipper smiled. "We're trying to return you to your old self, we don't need you communicating with the enemy, at least in the way you were". "What's so wrong with it Skipper? I'm just in love..". I felt a slap across my face. "No Kowalski! We're trying to cure you not make you fall even deeper in love".

"I believe I have the freedom to be associated with who I want Skipper". I heard Private gasp. "Don't tell me your disobeying my orders, I'm not afraid to slap you into sense again" Skipper threatened. These are my feelings dammit not yours, why can't you accept that? "I think I deserve some self rights, I'm not trying to disrespect your orders Skipper, these are just my feelings. I think its only fair if you let me keep my rights". I felt a slap go across my face again. "I think that should do it, back to normal yet soldier?". Oh now your intimidating me, how childish Skipper. "I've always been 'back to normal' sir. I don't understand why you can't see that". "Because I know what's normal Kowalski, normal is you being a good teammate and being the typical scientist you were. Abnormal is you frolicking around with the enemy. Julien is our enemy, not our friend. Nor our lover. He is an enemy and an enemy only. You are a friend and a friend only. You don't want to stoop to his level Kowalski, and I wont let that happen".

"You don't know everything Skipper, how do you think Julien is now that your not letting anyone help her? Because of me I got him turned into a woman and that made Maurice and Mort rise up for rights. Now she has nobody, and your just gonna' let her stay like that?". "Again soldier, that's the enemy. We want the enemy to be in its worst state. That means we're winning the war. We want to eliminate the enemy not make them overpower us". "I thought we were just rivals, not war-related enemies" Came Private. Skipper slapped him. "Sorry Sir" He replied in fear. At least Private's defending Julien and I, he's the only one who actually wants to help me. "At least Private has the right mind" I spoke. "What was that maggot? Are you asking for more punishment?". "Your slaps aren't getting me to change Skipper, I will love who I love, mammal or not, Julien is attractive to me and I deserve to be with her dammit!". Another slap. That's enough, I'm tired of Skipper's fake leadership.

I found my flipper going across his face, receiving a gasp from Private and Rico. Skipper grinned. Even chuckled. "That was a manly idea Kowalski, but that wasn't a smart one. You should know that you shouldn't assault your leader". I cracked a smile. "Your not a leader Skipper, your just an impostor, a true leader would allow such circumstances from me". I watched his grin fade. "I've been superior over you for to long Kowalski, and now you think it's a good time to say your better than I am?". "I never said I was better, I just said that your a terrible leader. You may have smart ideas in the operations we enter but your still not a good leader, you practically treat us as lesser beings than you". "Now that's a lie. I treat my men fairly and consider you my brothers, we're always going together on the operations and we're all awarded the same amount. And how dare you call me a terrible leader, I earned my title for a reason, and that reason is because of my actions from when I was a lower rank".

"Still, you always take the paranoid route, you suspect everyone to be a spy at the start, you have a problem with almost everyone, and your sort of a jerk". "I'm not going to be insulted by my own men. I'll allow the slap I already received but I was expecting you to apologize for your wrong actions. Since your in such a horrible brainwash, I think a demotion is in order..". Really? Is that supposed to be threatening? "I'm not afraid to lose my rank, it's not like it'll make me change what I believe in. I deserve what I do, and you don't have the right to take away my beliefs". "Your practically begging for a reset in rank aren't you Kowalski?". "Not necessarily, I'm trying to be realistic and fight for my rights". He sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this Kowalski, but I think I'll be taking your lab privileges". Is he done with punishments yet? I'm trying to prove to him that I deserve my rights to be with Julien. "Well, at least I can get someone to love me". Rico made a snort.

"Excuse me? I can keep going with punishments soldier. I'll do all that I can to get your mind straight". "Skipper, when are you going to understand that I don't give a damn about my rights from you, I want my rights from _me _and myself only". Another slap. That's it, I'm out of my calm state. I pounced him and heard Private gasp. I held Skipper to the ground hard and he pushed back with all of his might. "I deserve my relationship with Julien, and no matter what you say can change my opinion Skipper, I don't care if he's a she or if she's a mammal or anything idiotic like that. I've loved her as a he also and I'm surprised you couldn't see it. I let you control me as your pawn on the chess board but no more! I'm moving up to the King of the Chess Board, and Julien is going to be my Queen dammit!". I found myself pushed off of him and onto the ground. "Screw your chess board, this is how orders are and your orders are to stay away from that.._abomination_. I will not let you fight for fake freedom. You don't deserve to fall into a living hell. Your family is us, not the enemy!". "I don't want to be in a family that has an asshole as a family leader!" I replied as I stood up. Skipper punched my stomach. Damn that hurt! I punched him back, but I accidentally hit him in the face. I don't want to get into a fight because I know I'll lose.

I saw some blood. Damn I must of hit him hard. "Why the hell are you acting with so much defiance! Your supposed to be our friend, not the enemy! I'm gonna' give you one more chance to try and change yourself back to the way you were, I'll even take away my punishments". I smiled again. Is he really not getting it! Love is something I'll fight for, he doesn't seem to understand that for some reason. "Screw that, my love for Julien is way to delicate for you to end it, I'll even leave the team to be with her. So, I'm resigning". I watched as his eyes widened. Private was crying because of the fight. Rico was just in a laughing fit for some illogical reason. "Your the highest in your rank Kowalski, why the hell would you quit now? After all we've been through. We're your team, not that blasted Julien. Why won't you fix yourself!". "Because love is different from a team. You may be my friends but I need to move on. Julien is the one, and I don't need repairing to prove anything. I know that our love is correct, so don't try and prove me wrong!".

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. I wont believe I'm hearing this. Your just brainwashed, you don't mean it. Julien put you under a mind-controlling device. You don't mean it!". "I do mean it Skipper! That device is called love! L-O-V-E! Understand it? I'm not going to be pulled out of it ok? I'm the only one that she can even consider a friend anyways, I already had Maurice and Mort leave her. It's different from war Skipper, love is when it's bonding not fighting. These are feelings of good wanting not evil hatred. I can't let you change that because, my heart knows what's right. That's why I will absolutely not let you take me away from her. I am in love, it's something I absolutely can't let get out of me. If I leave Julien she might kill herself!". Private was crying very loudly. I could see the fierce anger in Skipper's eyes. I could see he wanted to knock me out cold. Put me in a Coma even. I know he wont though, he knows I'm putting up a good argument. "Kowalski, your not even worth saving anymore. You've..fallen to deep into the world your not supposed to be in. I can't save you. Your off the team.."

"I already said I'm turning in my resignation card, your not kicking me off I quit. And again, I'm in a world of love and happiness, it's not a joke, it's not a hypnotized attitude. It is-again I will say- love, and I will keep fighting for what I deserve". I watched him. He made no movement. I looked over to Private. Private was tearing up out of fear. Rico was smiling in anticipation of our fight. "If that didn't even work you must of changed. You aren't the same Kowalski I know, your a changed Kowalski, a Kowalski that I don't believe in anymore. You don't know what your doing to us Kowalski, your hurting three souls instead of just one". I frowned. "I'm not trying to hurt anybody, I just can't do this! I don't want to have to choose between you and Julien. I love both but, I don't think I can choose who is right. I know we have our history Skipper, but I found love, the greatest thing a form of life can experience. I'm not trying to betray you, it's just so difficult to do this.."

I watched him. He wasn't making a single movement. Am I really causing that much harm? "I know. I know I'm coming at you in an extremely harsh manor, and I know how it isn't fair to you. I have been a bad leader in some ways, but I just don't want to lose my men. My men are the only family I have, and I don't want to lose one of my family members". "But your not losing me Skipper, sure I might leave the team, but that doesn't mean we're not brothers. In life we're supposed to find that special someone. You might find someone, I just want my favors to be accepted". There was a lot of silence in the room. "Please Kowalski, just go. It's either being one of my men or falling to the enemy. I don't like the idea of you leaving, but I can't control that. I've tried all that I can to stop you, but you just wont change back to normal. All I'm going to do now is show you. Look at Private, he's crying". Private covered his eyes. "Look at Rico, he's not happy either".

Rico wasn't showing emotion. Probably because the 'fight' was over. "Look at me Kowalski, your own leader, ready to cry because my own brother, well, from another mother, is leaving". He was about to cry? I thought Skipper was more 'Macho' than that. "Look at yourself Kowalski, you've only been spending time with Julien for two days, and your already declaring love with the him-her. Don't you love us? Brother-wise I mean. Don't you find it strange that your being taken away from us from spending a mere two days with Julien?". He doesn't fully get it yet. "I've loved Julien even as a male, ever since we started conversing with each other. So long ago. You are my friend Skipper, but my friend, not who I love. That's why I can't get Julien out of my mind. I can consider you a brother but, it's not an attraction love.. I need to think about this". "Kowalski, please, don't leave us. We've been together since Antarctica. Then we got captured and brought here. We met Private and Rico here. We went to Madagascar and even came back here. We've been through so much Kowalski, don't tell me your gonna' leave your captain after so long under service".

"Skipper, how many times do I have to tell you. I'm not leaving, I'm just going with Julien". "Your still leaving the team though! You say your not leaving but you leaving the reason you and I met. The reason we've been through so many missions, the reason you realized you were a scientist. That reason is being a team. Being a team is what got you to learn everything you know, how do you even know Julien's the right one?". It's love. I really don't like saying this Over and Over.. "Skipper, love, L-O-V-E, I don't wanna' tell you again. I know we went through a lot together but you need to just understand I've moved on. Please. Just take this into mind. I wont ever leave the zoo, I'm just, changing habitats..". He shook his head. "Alright..I'll allow it. But please, still consider us family..". I grinned lightly. "I can't change the past sir, but I can hold my future". I watched Skipper look up. "Thank you soldier. Now, go. Be with your heart. That's an order". I nodded, and left.

I don't like making anyone feel bad but, these are my feelings. I can't believe what I've done to myself and Julien. He and I have been through a lot in the last two days. I can't believe I'm still standing right now. I remember devoting my life to the team, and look at me now. But, I know I can't change what I've just done. No, I don't even want to. I need to find Julien..

**~Fin..**

**Well, it wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be but I think it'll do. I'm pretty lucky that I got to get this done on a different computer cause' my regular laptop has become damaged, and I may not be able to fix it. At least until I get a new charger, than I might be able to fix it. Anyways I'm trying to get a couple chapters in before Christmas because there's a special 'Christmas-related' chapter I want to write by Christmas Eve and I know exactly how things are going to go. Anyways, let me give you a summary of the next two chapters.**

**Chapter Five will start back at when Skipper caught the two kissing and it will be under Julien's view, and trust me, it's going to be pretty saddening. Julien is going to believe things aren't right for her anymore and basically things aren't very well for her.**

**Chapter Six will be regular third-person view. Kowalski comes back to find Julien in a mess of sadness. The two will talk about what happened after Skipper 'kidnapped' Kowalski. Then Julien realizes Kowalski does care for her, and she cant hold herself away from him anymore. Can't wait to right this chapter cause' this chapter is where the M rating kicks in.**

**I will see everyone soon and I hope you enjoyed. ~Fox..****  
**


	5. No Reason

**The Machine**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar story**

**Warning- **_This chapter will contain depression, language, and violence self-related and fight-related. Disregarding last chapters suggestion I will make this the final warning to return to the directory.  
_

**Note- **_This will take place right after Chapter Three as the last one did, only this will be under Julien's view. I've also included a better speaking role of Julien. Enjoy. ~Fox..  
_

**Chapter ****Five- **No Reason

_Julien _**POV**-

"**K**owalski! What the hell are you doing, Lieutenant!". Oh no, it's Skipper. I don't want him to take Kowalski away from me. Why do you have to interrupt now of all times? I felt Kowalski pull away in fear. I frowned. Don't leave me Kowalski, I want you to be with me. "Skipper! I was just..experimenting on Julien..orally" He replied to him. I blushed a bit. Skipper gave an annoyed look. "By kissing him! Are you out of your damn mind!". Skipper really is mad about this. What's so wrong with it? It's not like we're hurting anybody. "I don't know why your so angry Skipper, I was just spending some time with Julien. What's so wrong with that?". At least he's defending me, that's my penguin. "You were doing more than just _spending time _with him. Kissing someone involves more than _spending time_!". I watched as Kowalski waddled in front of Skipper. Don't fight, I don't want you to get hurt Kowalski. "Skipper, it's just a relationship I have with Julien that's grown, why is it such a threat to you?" Kowalski asked. "Your socializing with the enemy! Julien's our nemesis, not our soul mate!" Skipper fought back. Oh come on, why can't we be together? I haven't caused you any harm Skipper, leave us be. "Look Skipper, if you can't accept Julien for who she is, than I'll just go". I smiled as he turned. Thank you for coming back to me Kowalski. I looked at Skipper for a moment. He had his flipper in a position to hit Kowalski. "Kowalski! Be looking out!" I shouted. But it was to late, Skipper already knocked him unconscious.

"That'll teach you for going against orders" Skipper laughed. How dare you! Why would you do that to Kowalski! "What is being your problem stupid Penguin, why are you to be hurting de' one dat' I love!" I shouted at him. He returned his angered expression. "Shut the hell up, your nothing more than an spy. Your trying to hypnotize Kowalski into some sort of belief that your an ally. Your just a failure ring-tail. How dare you try and take one of my men". "Excuse me? It is not some act, I am to be loving Kowalski, you are de' one who is stealing _my _man. Sure he was to be belonging to you before, but he has chosen to be with me thank you very much" I replied. "As I said, you only brain washed him. He doesn't mean it, your just screwing with his mind. You aren't interesting to be around and tricking someone won't say you are. Do you even know what it's like to be in someone else's world? All of the zoo animals hate you". Right, and your the previous ruler of Madagascar. "Dat' is being a lie! I am a good friend to all of my royal subjects, some of dem' just don't understand how I am to be acting". "They aren't your 'royal subject's', there real people. We don't like you because you treat everyone lesser than you and act abnormal". "Well excuse me for trying to be myself! Just to be giving me back Kowalski and I will still consider you my friend". I don't want to start a fight, but I will for the one I love. "Over my dead body, your not experimenting on Kowalski you _hore_!".

I widened my eyes. "What de' hell were you to be calling me?". He grinned. "Your a hore, you act like some sort of pleasure-seeker every time you see someone. Always touching everyone and dancing in a seductive process, hell everything you do symbolizes your body-selling attitude". I marched in front of him. "You are to be taking dat' back. I do not act like dat' to be everyone's 'play-toy', I act as I do because it is my way to be making friends. I do not like how you find me to be being a problem to you Skipper, it is not being fair. You are not to be giving me a chance to be your friend, and what have I ever done wrong to you!". I watched him laugh. "What is being funny?" I asked him. "You really don't know? You've done more than enough Ring-Tail. You constantly get in my way, you assume your better than everyone else, you lack leadership skills when you always say your 'The King of the Zoo', you annoy everyone with your music obsession, you aren't that bright either". Wow. He is such a jerk! "Well if you were to be being nicer to me, den' maybe I would of been a better friend. But it is not being my fault! I am not de' only one who annoys everyone. You are de' bugger of everyone too". He returned his angered look. "Give me three reasons of how I'm more annoying than you". Ok, I can name plenty.

"Well, let me be getting to de' basics. You are always bothering everybody when dey' are doing nothing wrong, you are always assuming de' worst of someone or someting', and you are a bad leader to de' other penguins". I watched him ball his flipper up into a fist. "Care to explain that last reason Ring-Tail?". Sure, I'd love to. "You always hit dem', you do not treat dem' all de' same and you assume you are de' best at de' job". "I slap my men into knowing what's right and wrong, not for violence. I give them all credit for accomplishing something but I can't give them credit for not taking part in something, and I do not consider myself the best. My team puts a good effort and their rewarded for doing their job. I'm their leader so of course I have to have some ways of getting them to listen". Well you could of been nice to them..I could of been nice to Maurice and Mort.. "Well, seeing that our argument is nearing it's end I think I'll be taking Kowalski now". I snapped back into reality. "No! You are not to be taking my Kowalski!" I shouted, grabbing Kowalski's legs. "Oh don't even start Julien, I'll ban you from him like the Pope has excommunication". Who? What? "Don't put to much thought into it, just know that if you go along with this nicely I may give you rights to speak to him". He's a liar! "You do not mean dat'! You are trying to ruin my life! Give me back de' one I love, I will not let you make Kowalski hate me!" I screamed. I felt a flipper go into my stomach and I fell to the ground, hitting myself hard on the concrete.

"Tsk..tsk..tsk. You shouldn't of fought back Julien. Well I guess you don't need any association with Kowalski at all. I forbid you from seeing him, I ban your rights, I exclude you from seeing my men". I looked at my arm and it was bleeding from a bad scrape. "..and let that be a symbol of your idiotic behavior".I got more than that scrape on my arm, even my muzzle was bleeding from hitting the ground. "He is all that I have. Why are you to be wanting to make me be unhappy?" I asked him. He smiled. "Because your the enemy. I don't need to let any sort of dominance overcome you, I will remain superior in this war and Kowalski will absolutely not help you recover. I'll make sure of that". I watched as he waddled in front of me. "Your nothing more than a weak enemy. You may of been apart of some things in the past but I will assure you that I never wanted you near my team. I may consider Marlene to be a friend due to her normal attitude but I wont let you try and make my mind change. Kowalski is on my team, not yours!". His scream was so loud, I felt my heart rate grow. He's scaring me. "Now get the hell out of here! Before I make sure you wont have any form of life". I got up and ran, tears falling out of my eyes. I just lost the only one I've ever loved, because of Skipper of all animals.

* * *

I made my way back to my habitat. My eyes were pouring out with my feelings. I haven't done anything wrong to anyone, and Skipper has to treat me this way. I only long to be with Kowalski. I've loved that penguin ever since the day I saw him in Madagascar. The worst thing about this is that I haven't just lost him, I've lost everyone. I lost my father long ago in Madagascar. I've lost all of my royal subjects there as well. I've lost my closest friends, Maurice and Mort. I've lost faith in wanting to be Skippers friend. I've lost faith in love. I've lost Kowalski. I don't feel anything now but sadness. I'm not even normal anymore, I'm a girl for Sky Spirits sake! I can't even go back to my original body and be sad. I'm a freak of nature. I'm ugly, I'm a jerk, I'm nobody. I'm no form of life, I'm just evil. Skipper's right, I don't treat anyone nicely. I've been mean to everyone in my life and I was to stupid to notice. I don't understand why nobody will give me a chance. I want a chance to be someones friend. I'm hurt on my body and inside. Skipper hurt me enough didn't he! I'm bleeding my heart out and my tears are adding onto this pain. I've never tried being a jerk to anyone, it's just how much of a strange person I am. I don't know why I was acting how I did, I just want to change.

The sun was closing its life away like I am. I don't have life now, I'm just a dark and evil jerk. The Sky Spirits made me a woman for a reason, to make me know that I deserve this for such a disrespectful attitude towards the other creatures on this planet. I know I'm not the best person, but I don't want to be that person. I'm just unusual in so many ways, I'm so strange. I don't know why Kowalski would play that sort of joke on me anyways. It had to of been since the Sky Spirits are taking him away from me. I curled myself up on the royal-bouncy. I don't know what it's like to be in someone else's life, I haven't acted right. I've probably been a bigger jerk than I've thought towards Skipper. That's probably why he's tearing Kowalski out of my heart. I know I'm not the best person in the world, but please Sky Spirits, give me another chance..

I don't deserve life. I haven't used my life in the right way and I know I've been the worst lemur-king ever. I can't even be male when I'm king. I'm dependent on the people around me, but I messed it all up trying to be better. I don't understand why I was King, I don't ever deserve to be a leader. I'm a horrible leader, probably the worst. I wiped my eyes. The stars were out now. I guess the sun wanted to go down fast, showing me that I don't deserve light anymore. I don't deserve anything. I'm just a horrible person. I had my chance but I blew it. I used my chance on being a horrible leader. That's why Maurice and Mort left me. They don't like how I was an awful leader. I don't blame them. I wouldn't follow someone like me, I'm to much of an idiot and a jerk. I don't even know why I've been happy all of my life. I practically celebrated my fathers death after the funeral. I don't even show a good reputation. I don't have any possibility of being a good leader, it's to late.

The day the penguins and I arrived here I was a jerk to everyone. I wasn't nice and I used them for my own personal favors. I've never been nice and I've never cared about anyone than myself. I am such an awful person. I don't even know about Kowalski anymore. He may of been taken from me but he probably doesn't care about me. Nobody cares about me. I guess there returning the favor. It doesn't matter, I deserve it. I acted so rude to everyone. Marlene when I was attracted to her. The Kangaroo when I was trapped with Skipper, I taunted him. The Elephant, I used him to get peanuts and humiliated him. Especially Maurice and Mort. Maurice, I may of treated him like a royal assistant but he still felt badly treated, I always made him do something I didn't want to do, I made him deal with Mort when I didn't want him around, I made him feel unappreciated. I remember when I got furious at them and kicked them out of my area of the habitat. I felt so bad after and even cried about it when nobody was nearby.

Then there's Mort. Probably the one who's suffered the most traumatizing pain from me. I treat him like he's lower than dirt. I always hurt him. I never make him feel accepted. I always tell him to get away. It's strange how he kept thinking I was going to change my attitude and let him in. I never let him do any of the fun stuff, I only let him do things I didn't do, like Maurice. I am truly an awful person, I don't treat anyone well. I shouldn't of fought Skipper because I ruined my chance to ever see Kowalski again. Kowalski, the only person I've ever loved aside from the family line. He is so brilliant and helpful. His charm is what always caught me. I sort of treated him well but I know how I intimidated his science-actions. I was an idiot to think that would make him realize I was attracted to him, I'm sure I made him feel like he wasn't smart and shouldn't be doing the things he does. I don't want anyone to hate me, I just want to be accepted for who I am. I don't even believe I have such an awful attitude, it's so childish of me. I'm an idiot.

I wiped my eyes again, then got up from the bouncy. Thoughts racing through my head of how much of a jerk I am and how right Skipper is. I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve to be treated like Royalty. I don't deserve my life, I don't deserve to have a love. I don't deserve anything. The Sky Spirits are telling me that I am a fool, a coward, at least I believe they are. I can't believe I made Kowalski convert to it. Or at least made him believe that there were 'Sky-Spirits', I'm not even certain. I've lived my royal life being a cheater, a liar, a user and a jerk. Nothing good, I've never done anything good. I don't deserve life, and I'm going to make everything better for the world, by taking myself off of it. I walked up to the mini-bar, tears flowing out of my eyes. I looked in through the cabinets and found the sharpest knife I could. I moaned from my sadness. I went back down to the bouncy, the sharp knife still sparkling in my paw. I looked down to the knife. It was practically singing a song of suicide, begging for my blood. I felt another tear go out of my eyes. I held the knife to my arm. I don't deserve life, and I don't deserve to leave it rapidly. The world wants me to die a slow and painful death. If that's what you want, then I'll be kind and gift it..

My eyes widened as I made a cut into my arm. I screamed in pain, and my tears increased. It hurt so badly, I wasn't going to cut my arm off but it felt as if I already did. "AGH!" I screamed as I pulled the knife back out. I looked to it and it was practically laughing at me for my cowardliness. "I..know how you are to be wanting me, but it is so painful! I am to be gifting a slow and painful death! Agh, give me a moment to recover..". The knife spat blood onto my lap. The pain in my arm is so terrible, I don't understand how I'll be able to go through with the rest of this. The world wants this, the world wants me gone, it wants me to be dead. Nobody cares about me, they all want me gone too. I looked to my arm. I hadn't even cut deep. A small cut was there and little blood was dripping out, how humiliating to be crying from a slight cut. But I am gifting my death slowly. It's all that the world wants now. I held the knife to my throat. "You are to be wanting me gone? ARE YOU! Tell me Sky Spirits! Before I do something I will be regretting!". I got no return, only more blood landing onto me. I cried a bit more. "..so be it". I readied the knife at my throat. "I will make up for my disrespect..".

**~Fin..**

**Hello again! I apologize if this cliffhanger angers anybody, but I assure you, something will happen. I was expecting to be making this around this length, I don't like to get to deep into depressing attitudes, in fact this is my first story I have someone nearly committing suicide. I will try to bring more and more work every couple days for I have some time to myself lately. Just so you know this story is going to be at least **15 Chapters **so don't think we're near the end yet! I'm trying to get the next three chapters in soon because chapter Nine is going to be Christmas/New Years related and due to the time of the year I'm very anxious to get to work. Let me tell you that next chapter will have the first explicit reason for why this is M, and I can't wait to get it in. Please share your opinion, don't be shy! I'll return with new content when available. ~Fox..  
**


	6. My One True Love

**The Machine**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar story**

**Warning- **This chapter will contain Language and Sexual Content (Including the act between a Lemur and a Penguin). If you've been tuned in to the story and are not interested in this kind of activity, then I will say that if you skip this chapter it may be confusing later on.

**Note- **This will take place right where it ended last chapter, and will be first-person to Julien. Enjoy. ~Fox..

**Chapter Six: My One True Love**

_Julien _**POV**-

"**Julien **no!" Came a loud shout. I pulled the knife from my throat, but I didn't open my eyes. "You are to be lying Sky Spirit's, I am doing you a favor! Please, stop mocking me!" I screamed. I don't want to believe its Kowalski. It can't be. Skipper said that he'd make sure Kowalski would _never _see me again. Besides, I don't deserve a man like Kowalski. I felt the tears pour out of my eyes. Never have I felt so alone in the world. "Please Sky Spirits, I will do it. I am doing it the way you are to be wanting it. Please let me do it alone!" I screamed again. I know that I'm being made a fool of. I deserve it. I just ask for something to not get in the way when I'm doing this long-needed action.

"But I don't want it to happen Julien, your all that I've got". Kowalski's voice again. It can't be real. I want to believe it is but it just can't. "I quit my team for you, don't be this way. I love you Julien". "Stop it! I want de' real Kowalski, leave me alone Sky Spirits!" I screamed. Then, I felt someone hug me. It can't be.. "It is me Julien, believe me when I say it. I am the real Kowalski, and I can't let Skipper's ideas get in the way of it". His voice..right in my ear. It..it really is him. He's escaped Skipper. He's done it. I opened my eyes just to see if this wasn't a figment of my imagination. It wasn't. It was the real Kowalski. Him hugging me was real. He did come back. I hugged him back, crying my heart out onto his shoulder. "You have come back, you do love me" I spoke through the cries.

I felt a tear on my shoulder, coming from him. "Of course I did Julien..I don't want to lose you. Skipper being the way he is was just a blockade in our relationship. I won't let those blockades get in the way of having you. You're everything that I need Julien, I don't understand how this happened, but I just can't live without you. Hell I even attacked Skipper to fight for you. I need you". I grinned. Him saying this just brings me out of my slump. I can't believe that the Sky Spirits are giving me a chance..I'm gonna' use this chance with Kowalski. Him and I are meant to be. I just know it.

I felt him pull away and look at my wrist. Some blood from the stab I gave myself was slightly flowing out still. I can't believe I actually did that, I don't see myself ever wanting to do something as..Disrespectful like that. "It does not hurt very badly, I was just a coward." I spoke. I felt his beak go onto my lips. Tears still falling out of my eyes from the happiness I'm getting. "You're not a coward, you doing that means you love me back. I know it'll go away soon. But please, don't think of suicide, I won't _ever _leave you. I love you more than a scientist could love his experiments, I would even give up science to be with you" He spoke as he pulled away.

I blushed. I can't believe how much of a recovery he's helping me through. "I promise. I apologize, I was just being so scared and lonely, I thought dat' I was to be never having you again, Skipper even told me how he wouldn't let you see me ever again" I spoke. "I won't let Skipper get in the way of our love. Your all that's holding me Julien. I left the team for you. I would do anything in the world for you. We may have had a short relationship so far, but I know we're right for each other. I want us to be together, I want us to live together. I want us to be a family. You don't deserve the punishments Skipper filled your head with, but I'm here because all of those things he said..those lies.. are exactly what shouldn't have been said in the first place".

A family? D..Does he mean marriage? "I know you might be a little confused from what's gone on so far, but I want you more than anything, screw the team, screw science and screw being a penguin. I love you, and I just want you to be happy". He doesn't need to give me everything.. "Some of those lies dat' Skipper was to be saying were actually true". I watched as he lowered his beak. "Surely that's not true, your amazing Julien, and don't let Skipper say anything to hurt you. You mean the world to me, I realized that after being kidnapped. Just talk to me though, let's talk about happy things".

Alright. "Like what?" I asked, wiping away the rest of the tears I had. "Like us Julien, we're happy. Maybe not from what happened within the last couple of hours, but now. We're together again. We can be a family. We can be anything we wanna' be". "Like..Being married?" I asked. I watched the smile and blush appear on his face. I'll take that as a yes. "That's the greatest thing we can have Julien. We can be married. I love the idea of that. We deserve to be together, the Sky Spirits declared it". I smiled. He actually did want to believe in them. "Well, I am being ready" I spoke. I truly am. I want to be with him more than anything. I want him the actual way to do this. The fun way!

I watched as his grin grew into a smile. "As do I" He spoke before he placed his beak back on my muzzle. I felt him lean into me and my back soon landed onto the floor of the bouncy. He's taking this kiss pretty deep. I tried to speak into the kiss, and then he pulled away. "Is something wrong?" He asked, holding a frown on his face. "I have not ever done dis' before, not even when I was being a male. I want to lose my virginity de' slow and steady way. Please Kowalski, I am being a bit nervous" I admitted. I bet he'll be surprised. I was the King of Madagascar and I feel pathetic a little bit from never finding a mate. I watched him regain his smiled. "As am I Julien, I never lost it either. Now I know we're right for each other. We're going to share this experience together. We deserve to". I smiled and pulled him back into the kiss.

I found the knife I had before. I grabbed it and carefully threw it. "My car!" Someone yelled. No matter, this is a moment for us to share together. He's right. We deserve it. I felt his flippers go onto my feminine body. I do feel sexier being female. He massaging my body feels incredible. "Are you sure you have not ever done dis'?" I asked him while he pulled out of the kiss. He shook his head. He was getting lower with his flippers, him touching my body this way felt so strange, but in a good way. I watched as he brought his knees to the ground. He looked to me in asking of permission to enter. "I want it more than anything Kowalski" I spoke. I watched him bob his head and I felt his flipper enter my body.

This feels so amazing! I've never felt anything like this before, it feels strange but so incredible! "Keep going Kowalski, it is feeling amazing!" I shouted. He was twisting his flipper around in my vagina. I can't believe how great this feels! The movements in my body are so strange, but I love it! Suddenly, I felt him pull out. "Why did you stop? It was feeling great!" I asked, somewhat disappointed. "Because, I want us to share this moment together. That moment we release ourselves, I want to share it. The same time, or at least keep ourselves connected". I nodded. I want it to. I want us to do this perfectly, and he deserves to lead since he is the 'full' male.

I watched as his beak found its way back to my lips. He is a good kisser, I love how he doesn't want to take this to quick. No matter how strange it may be, it's so amazing! I'm just glad I have my Kowalski back. Then I felt something inside me again, it felt just like the flipper that was there before but, it was something different. It's him. He inserted himself into me. This is _way _better than his flipper. He pulled his beak away again. "Does it feel alright?" He asked. I nodded. It did hurt a slight bit, but I learned of how the pain would disappear after a short time. "Good, are you enjoying it?" He retorted. "Yes, better than your flipper" I replied. He grinned.

This wonderful feeling. I can't believe I'm getting to experience this life-changing moment. Suddenly I felt him speed up. This feels so amazing! He was going in and out of my body in such a fast rate, we were practically bouncing while we were doing this. He's very good at this. I've never felt so in love with him. This bonding activity really does prove our love for each other. I have no problems with it. I love it! "J..Julien. I don't know how much longer I can go" He spoke. Does he mean he's gonna' orgasm? "Do it inside of me Kowalski, dat' is how we are to be sharing dis' moment". He should have no problem agreeing to that. It's a sure thing it's safe because we are in fact different types of animals.

I felt him ram himself into me. These intense speeds were bringing that special feeling inside of me to. He was going faster that I could imagine. His member inside of me was invading my vagina then retreating, then repeating the process over and over again. I honestly can't believe he hasn't done this before, he's so great at it! I don't know how much longer I can go. I'm surprised we're both ready and we've only been going for a good..five minutes? This is so fun! I just love how we're sharing this together. I wish that somehow he and I were of the same species, even If I was a Penguins-although I'd prefer him being a Lemur- I would be a woman and want to have children with him. He is the one. I want it possible, but I know that our strange relationship can go so far.

Suddenly, Kowalski arched his back and I watched the red brighten up on his face. I felt him pull one final thrust and then, his inner-seed was inside of me. I could feel his liquid flow in and the feeling was so grand. "KOWALSKI!" I shouted as I released myself. His release triggered my innards and I had no control of my body. I felt him pull himself out. He smiled as some of the fluids landed onto the ground. I watched him climb onto the bouncy, laying himself beside me. He took a breath.

"That was fun. Did you enjoy it?" He asked. "More dan' anything, but are you to be knowing what de' best part was?" I asked. He smiled. "What would that be?". I grinned. "Dat' we go to share de' moment together" I replied. He smiled and I blushed. I grabbed his flipper and he placed his other flipper on my chin. "We are together Julien. I know we can do anything we want. Together we can change science. We can change the world. We can change ourselves". "What do you mean?" I asked. "We can be spending every day together, out on dates, doing fun showings for the visitors when they show up. Screw it if Alice thinks it's wrong, I won't let her separate us".

I smiled. He would do anything for me, wouldn't he? "I love you Julien. No matter how..special you are. I don't care what gender you are, what attitude you have, what you do. I'll be there for you always, and I'll do anything for you. I won't let _anything _get in-between us, because we're connected. We have a lot in common. We're practically the same, well, personality wise. You deserve to live Julien, and I don't want you to ever hurt yourself. I love you" He spoke as his beak made its way to my muzzle. I felt a tear fall out of my eye again.

He pulled away. He felt him pull his flipper off of my chin and he wrapped it around my neck. He let go of my paw and he looked to the sky. "Do you see the stars Julien? Their very similar to us. Their shining bright in the sky, and we're shining bright with happiness. They all look very similar, and we act very similar. The night sky is one of my favorite things about our existence". I made a smirk. "De' stars are de' Sky Spirits silly Penguin" I told him. I felt him move his head closer to mine. I wrapped my tail across our bodies. "So, is there anything else we can do together tonight?" He asked.

I'm pretty exhausted from our previous adventure. "I want us to sleep. Our first true night together" I replied. He nodded. I felt him turn his head and kiss my cheek. "Goodnight, my sweet Julien" He spoke. I blushed. "Goodnight, my King" I replied. I lowered my head to his neck and closed my eyes. I hope tomorrow is as exciting as tonight was. I'm just so glad that I have my Kowalski back. I don't care about anything else in the world right now but Kowalski, he is all that I need and I could care less if I was King, Queen, whatever the cause. I have my family, and the Sky Spirits declared it so. I know now that I've been given another chance, and I will not let it fail. Thank you so much Sky Spirits, I am thankful for what you've given me.

**~Fin..**

I hope that this make-up of the two can be good enough for the week that's gone by since I last updated. I probably would be more focused on work if I had a laptop to work with, to bad I only have a computer used by multiple people. However as I may have said I am getting a new laptop for the holidays and I will be able to upload faster. I apologize if this chapter wasn't as 'Juicy' as expected, but I'm more of a person for actual romance and bonding, and sexual content isn't something I major in with it. Next chapter is going to be mind-blowing and give 'The Machine' a whole new creation of Julien's 'mutation'. I promise that I will try my best to make these chapters a bit longer, I know how it may be a bit short for all who favor the long stories. I will be returning soon. ~Fox..

**P.S. **I will be publishing a short Private/Mort story by tomorrow night and I suggest that by the time it's uploaded you check it out, as the person who asked I create it stated that there is little content of the pairing. I hope everyone enjoyed this and I will return. Please review or message your thoughts, if you think I need to work on something I'll try my best.

**Thanks: **I would like to mention users 'Leonardo15' and 'WarriorCatKowalski' for the feedback they've given. Leo, I feel bad that your unable to review and I appreciate you telling me your opinion on the story through private messaging, it's let me know that this project is going along quite well. And to WarriorCatKowalski, I'd like to thank you for your review you submitted. It let me know that this story is holding in emotion and care, I couldn't even realize that as I was writing it. Anyways I also thank the people who've read this so far, I'm glad I have everyone tagging along. Next chapter will come very soon! ~Fox..


	7. Always a Friend to Find

**The Machine**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar story**

**Warning- **This chapter will contain the mentioning of Pregnancy, the impossibility of a Penguin getting a Lemur Pregnant, 'Girl Talk', and language.

**Note- **This will take place the morning after last chapter. Enjoy. ~Fox..

**Chapter Seven: **_Always a Friend to Find  
_

_Kowalski _**POV**-

**Julien **flowing around in my mind. I can't believe how wonderful last night was. I didn't expect her to want so much from me so fast, but it's worth being with her. I really don't want to lose her, she's practically all I've got now. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. Speaking of which, where is she at? I got up from the bouncy. I don't think she would of gone far, considering the trouble I've put her in. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't head off to Skipper, if Skipper were to see her so soon after yesterdays events, he'd kill us both. If she were to head over to Maurice and Mort, she'd probably get more denial. I hope she isn't heading to either of the two. What Skipper did was just plain wrong, insulting her, calling her 'The Enemy', hurting her for Sky Spirits sake! Then, Maurice. I understand how he was trying to protest for his rights, trying to speak over his leader and gain a little more 'respect', but he's been through this with Julien since Madagascar, he was the adviser to Julien's father too, he should know how to deal with this kind of stuff and not be so..judgmental. Honestly, Maurice should know how to talk to Julien about this, I wasn't expecting him to change his attitude just because of Julien's sex change. Did he think that Julien being a woman made him more dominant? Sexist, but that's my only assumption.

Mort could of been a tad nicer. He loved 'King' Julien with all of his heart. What's with the change in attitude with Julien becoming a woman? Why does everyone have a sudden change in attitude because of a woman? I mean, I can understand my change of heart, I was somewhat afraid to try and be with Julien when she was male, and hell I didn't even know 'he' liked me back. I would of been with Julien when she was male, but I had absolutely no clue of him liking me, plus I figured that the team would hate me. Seems they do now, but I've grown out of it. Having Julien has made my mind and heart change completely. All I can think of is her. I don't know about Skipper anymore, I'll still be his friend, but I just don't see it possible for me to be on the team while having Julien, and he wouldn't accept Julien to join the team after all that's gone by. I know that Skipper would probably fire a bullet at her at the moment if he had the chance. He'd either do it to put me back on the team-which definitely would not happen, or he would do it out of revenge for 'taking' me. It's weird how I haven't been able to help Julien with her problems accept for love-related. I hope she's not upset about everyone not taking a liking towards her at the moment. That's the thing though, she's assuming everyone hates her. Well, besides me, but everyone. All of the inhabitants at the zoo.

It's a bit idiotic, but she's been through a lot and I can understand that feeling. I can't believe I saw her nearly commit suicide, I don't know what I'd of done if I lost her. Especially after the events which took place before I discovered her doing that. If she were gone, then I would have nothing. I had quit the team which I've been apart of for most of my life. I was in it back in Antarctica with Skipper. In Antarctica we were given the authority to create our team. We had Manfredi and Johnson, then we lost them..then we were abducted by the humans and placed in captivity here at the Central Park Zoo, where we met Private and Rico, making our team whole. Back then things were..somewhat interesting. The other inhabitants were reasonably entertaining. Then, we ended up in Madagascar. I remember that's when I saw Julien for the first time. I was a bit confused, it was a small crush, he hadn't even noticed me. I can understand that him being 'King' and all. I think I know why Julien was given the authority to come back to New York with us. The Sky Spirits made it possible for my heart. It was hard to hide my affection, I'm still surprised Skipper hadn't noticed anything. Now we're all back here, we've had our crazy adventures. We even met Marlene. A true friend at that. Speaking of Marlene, where has she been for the past few days? She normally would of been apart of these situations. She would of been on our side due to knowing what 'True Love' is.

She probably would know that Julien and I deserve this relationship and it isn't fair to have people questioning it. I know how Skipper has an attraction to her. I find it extremely unusual for Marlene to not be around at this time, I know how she normally would be out minding her own business, learning all that she can, getting in everyone's business.. I still don't know where Julien is! Where could she be? I know that she wouldn't leave me.. Did I do something to make her angry? No, I've been nice to her, I've helped her. She wouldn't do that to me, I'm an idiot for even assuming that. I can trust Julien, she wouldn't use me for sex. If she would of used me, she would of done it sooner. She's shown a decent amount of affection. Actually, more than average. She must love me more than anything. I know I'm getting a bit cocky or I'm showing off. But I'm not. I know she loves me and she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I've helped her through A LOT in the past few days. I may of caused some of it from my experiment, but I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. She's said a numerous amount of times how my machine gave her the courage to tell me she's loved me. I guess that I created an advantage. I know that she probably isn't to happy about the change in gender, but I wouldn't expect her to hate it. She did say she feels sexier that way. I think Julien looks sexy any way. To hell with being a man or woman I'd have Julien any way. I hope I can find her, I want to talk to her so badly..

_Julien _**POV**-

"Julien? Is that you?" Came Marlene. "Yes. I've changed quite a lot Marlene" I replied. I need to talk to her. I've realized that something happened last night more then Kowalski and I mating, I think something might be wrong with me. I want to talk to Marlene about it because she is the only girl I know here. I hope she doesn't mind. "I can certainly see that" She spoke. I frowned. "What's wrong? Tell me what happened". I nodded and came into her 'cave'. I sat on her bed. I don't think she'll mind. I know that she wouldn't hate me, especially since I'm starting new in a way. She sat beside me. "Tell me what happened, why your like this" She pleaded. At least I know she cares. "Well, Kowalski made dis' machine, and I went into it and I turned into a female" I replied. Not much of an explanation, but I'm not good at being specific, I'll have Kowalski keep his smarty-self. "Is that why your sad? That your a woman?" She asked. No, I'm enjoying it actually. "No. A lot of tings' were to be happening after I changed into dis'. I lost Maurice and Mort, Skipper is to be hating me even more now, and all dat' I have is Kowalski". I'm still a bit unhappy about it, but I don't wanna' cry about it anymore. I hope I don't. I don't wanna' make a fool of myself in front of Marlene. She can actually be a friend of mine. I don't want anyone else to hate me, so I want to be on her good side.

"Why did you everyone? What happened?" She asked. She does like to know a lot of things from other peoples business. But, I am telling her myself because I think that she could give me some advice or tell me what's wrong with my body at the moment. I know I'll have to explain the depressing thing's that happened to me in the last couple days, she'll probably be sick to her stomach or something similar. "Well. It started with Kowalski's machine. When I was to be using it, me being da' testy type, I became a female lemur. Den' Kowalski was to be telling me dat' he would help me with dis' problem, and teach me how to be being a true woman. Because he was to be offering I accepted because I didn't want to be stuck dis' way and be unknown to what was to be happening. Den' he took me back to my habitat. Maurice saw de' change in my body and he was to be a bit changed in attitude. I don't know if he was thinking he was able to become de' new king, or if he was to be liking my new features". She nodded. I hope she isn't confused or doesn't mind me saying this stuff. She'll probably be unhappy about me saying what will happen later in the story.

"So what happened next?" She asked. "Well, de' day went by den' Maurice and I got into an argument in de' middle of de' night. He was to be telling me dat' I was no real king and he was not liking de' way things were. He wanted me to not be being de' king anymore. I do not know if it is because I am a woman now or if it is dat' he is fed up. Maybe both. Den' Kowalski was awake dat' night and he came over to help me feel better. He even tried to get Maurice to be being a bit nicer to me. Maurice agreed to have a meeting in de' morning den' Kowalski came back to me and fell asleep with me". "Is Kowalski your..boyfriend?" She interrupted. I don't mind, that's a reasonable question. "No. He is more den' dat. He is my husband". Her eyes widened. "Y-you mean.." She stuttered. "Yes. Kowalski and I mated with each other. Last night. He loves me more den' anything and I love him back. It is a strange relationship we are to be sharing together, but I do not care. I love him and I'll even be a woman to be with him". She was in aw. "Are you not happy with de' relationship Kowalski and I are to be having?" I asked. I wont get mad, she doesn't have to love the idea of it. "No, no. I don't mind it. I actually figured it would happen one day. Just that you would be male. I don't even know if anyone was expecting you of all people to become a female". I'll try and take that as a compliment.

"I'm happy for you Julien. I don't think I could see any better relationship then you and Kowalski. I've noticed you two always gluing each others eyes to one-another. It's adorable. Plus you being a woman changes a lot of things. I'm guessing that you changing made Kowalski start to 'love' you?" She asked. "No. He was telling to me dat' he always loved me, but he was just afraid dat' Skipper would be disallowing it. Dat' reminds me, Kowalski quit de' team thingy they had yesterday". She re-widened her eyes. "He did? Wasn't he apart of it for most of his life? I bet Skipper must be devastated". I frowned. I couldn't give a damn about Skipper right now. "..I'm guessing you haven't noticed a scrape on my arm or my nose?" I asked. She shook her head. I'm guessing that they've healed. "Well, if dey' were to be der' you would see dey' were pretty bad. Skipper was to be hurting me yesterday". "What! Why?" She interrupted again. "Well. Skipper was not happy about Kowalski and I dating and he ordered Kowalski to return to der' base. Kowalski said no and dat' he was to be coming back to me and Skipper knocked him unconscious. Den' he was telling to me dat' he would never let Kowalski see me again. Of course I did not approve so I yelled back at him, den' he knocked me onto de' ground and threatened me to get away or I would never live again". My heart is slightly breaking again. Marlene frowned in disagreement. I'm guessing she's on my side.

"Skipper actually did that? That really doesn't sound like him at all" She replied. I moved in my seat to be able to talk to her better. "Well it did! You can even ask Kowalski, he'll tell you dat' Skipper was desperate to keep him on de' team". "I believe you Julien! I'm sorry if it sounded a bit negative, but normally Skipper would be less..brutal". I sighed. "True. I am sorry dat' I reacted so angrily. I know you are trying to help me feel better, it is just being dat' I have been through a lot de' past few days, and I just need to..release my anger". She nodded. "It's fine. Woman tend to do that" She spoke. I nodded, trying to agree. "You know Julien, I think you becoming a woman has changed a lot of things around you". Don't remind me. "I mean, besides your sudden attitude change, your..well..changing the attitude of a lot of people. Honesty, I find it kind of sexist how pretty much everybody has changed their attitude towards you just because of a change in gender. Just because your a girl, it doesn't mean your less superior". I nodded. She's completely right. I'm not so sure if she's trying to have me go into some sort of 'Woman's Right's' Protest, but she does have a good point on it not being fair that I'm having a lot of crap happen to me because of a little change in looks and personality.

"Dat' is true. But Marlene, I'm mainly came over for two reasons. One was to be having de' conversation we just had-a friendly one-, and two is..well.." I don't know if I should ask her. "What Julien? I'm your friend you can tell me anything. Is everything alright with Kowalski?" She asked. "Yes. But, it is a bit deep. I..was with Kowalski last night, and.. caught me attempting to..to.." I just don't want to say I ever did it. Why did I even bring this up? It isn't even the thing I want to ask about. "What? What did you do? Was it something that happened after Skipper hurt you?". She's pretty close. "I was in my habitat. After Skipper told me that he would never let me see Kowalski again, I freaked. I went into dis' depressing mood and den' I almost.." Please don't make me say it, I know I'm not going to be happy after talking about it. "Did what Julien? I want to know so I can help you". I nodded. She only want's to help, she'll help me if I break down. "I..almost killed myself..". Her eyes widened. "W-why? Why would you want to do that Julien?". At least she's not freaked out. "Because I thought I was never going to see my friends again! I thought Skipper was to be hurting Kowalski, or even killing him. Maybe even send him away. I lost Maurice and Mort.."."How did you lose Mort? I thought he couldn't stand being away from you" She interrupted. Right, I didn't tell her about Mort.

"He told me dat' he did not like me because I wasn't 'King' Julien. He told me I was an impostor, a fake, not the real Julien. He told me that I wasn't male so I wouldn't have the capability to be a good leader" I explained. "Mort really said that?" She asked. "Well, not as descriptive as that, but he did say I'm not a good leader unless I'm 'King' Julien. I remember crying after he said that. He went to Maurice-who stole the bouncy-and told him what I said. I said dat' if dey' did not want me to rule over dem', den' dey' did not have to". "Was this before or after Skipper hit you?". "Before. De' events of Skipper kidnapping Kowalski and threatening me were after de' date Kowalski and I were to be having. After Mort told Maurice dat' I was to be giving dem' dat authority, dey' thought I wanted dem' to leave. Kowalski went up to remind Maurice of de' meeting dat' was supposed to be happening, but Maurice didn't want to come back. He left to de' monkeys with Mort and only agreed to come back after a month or so. Now I don't have dem' and I don't know if they'll want to be my friends after de' month". Wow, I'm really explaining more than I thought I would, and I'm surprised I haven't broken out crying yet.

"Well maybe they will come back. You never know Julien, they've been with you for a pretty long time, Maurice was even your 'babysitter' when you were a child wasn't he?". Not exactly. "He was de' adviser to my father. He went wherever my father went and assisted with everything he could, whenever he could. When my father died his job was to do that under my rule. I am guessing dat' he is not enjoying being under my power, if he would of told me he absolutely despised it, I would of understood and been a lot nicer". She nodded. "Den', Kowalski and I had our date, den' de' stuff with Skipper doing mean things to me den' Kowalski. Den', I was to be almost killing myself, last night. I thought de' Sky Spirits figured I was to be a bad King, Queen, whatever, I thought dat' I had a chance to be de' good ruler and I messed it up. I thought dat' de' Sky Spirits had me change to a woman to be confused with what's going on, den' have me go through my romantic times with Kowalski, den' take Maurice and Mort away, den' want me to think I was going to be okay by Kowalski taking me on my date. Den' Skipper was to be taking Kowalski so I thought de' Sky Spirit's wanted me to think I deserved love. I felt like I lost all of de' people around me, so I thought dat' I did not deserve to live".

"So, how did you not kill yourself, what happened to make you not do it?" She asked. "Well..when I was almost ready to do it, Kowalski came from nowhere. He told me dat' he wouldn't let Skipper break our love. He wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt me. He would even give up his love of science for me. Den' he was telling me dat' we could be a family, and I spoke of marriage. Dat' is why I said he is my husband now. We made love under de' stars last night. De' Sky Spirits gave me another chance. Dat' is de' other reason why I am being here though Marlene. After last night, I've been so happy. But, I just feel like something happened more den' Kowalski and I becoming bonded. Like, something in my belly. I do not know what, but I started to feel it after I woke up dis' morning. I came to you because I thought dat' you might know what it might be. I am completely puzzled". She had a look of intelligence, but she was unsure if she wanted to tell me. "Do you know Marlene? You are de' only one I can talk to about dis' you know" I added. She sighed. "Julien. I'm not completely sure on this, but maybe, just maybe, you could be..pregnant".

What? I would love that, but it's just impossible. "What do you mean Marlene? Dat' is not possible!" I replied. "I know, but, maybe you aren't, well, you. Sure your a woman now and there still is the impossibility of a penguin doing that to a lemur, but you were originally male. Kowalski developed a machine right? What did it do?" She asked. "It was to be mutating anyone to be entering". "Well maybe, you had more then a gender change. Maybe his machine did some sort of mutation to the receiving of sperm and made it possible for you to take in a birds. Maybe you've been mutated to get pregnant from any taking of sperm. I don't know but it's the only thing I can think of. You and Kowalski had sex last night you say, and I'd assume that's the closest thing. Even if it is about a week or two early..it's still possible. But you want that right? You want to have a child with Kowalski don't you?". More than anything. "Yes, I love Kowalski and it would be a miracle if I were to have dat' happen". She nodded. "Maybe you should talk to him about it. Maybe he might be able to figure it out with his machine" She spoke. Doesn't she remember me telling her that Kowalski quit his team? Skipper wont let him take a look, he'd be extremely aggravated.

"I do not think dat' Skipper would let Kowalski do dat', after de' events dat' were to be happening earlier" I replied. "Right. Well, does he have any way of getting his stuff? Or does he have any of his stuff with him? He could detect for life, you know it could be possible that he'd find something". I nodded. He is smart in things like that, I just hope he won't be mad when he finds out that that's what's wrong with me. "Do you know where he is now?" She asked. "I think he is still sleeping in my habitat, on de' bouncy" I replied. "Maybe you should go talk to him about it, I'm sure he want's it more than anything too, I would love to see a baby from you two, it would be so adorable". I nodded. "Thank you for talking to me Marlene, it is being hard to be a girl right now. Maybe you can talk to Skipper about his attitude towards me? I know dat' he likes you". Her eyes widened. "R-really? Are you sure?" She asked. "Marlene, I would not lie to you after dat' long conversation. You may not realize it, but you've helped me. Thank you". She smiled. "It's no problem Julien, if you ever need another girl to talk to come to me, I'm sure I'll be able to help with any of the problems that you throw at me". I smiled. She is a real friend, and she can help me in any way. Thank the Sky Spirit's that this is happening. I hugged her. "Thank you so much Marlene, I have not realized what it is like to have a friend in a long time" I spoke, a tear falling out of my eye. She pat my back. "It's okay Julien, I'm sure you'll enjoy what will be in the future. I know thing's will get better. Everyone just needs to be able to accept it" I nodded while pulling out of the hug. "I guess I'll go see Kowalski now. I know he'll be a bit curious about dis' news". She nodded. I got up from the couch and waved. She said goodbye and I left back to my habitat.

_Kowalski _**POV**-

"Julien! Where are you?" I called. I've been searching for about half an hour and she hasn't replied back. I hope she's okay, I don't want her to feel bad. Suddenly I heard a rumbling in some bushes. "Julien? Is that you?" I called, in hope that my love was back with me. I was glad when I saw a beautiful lemur come out of the bushes, my Julien. I waddled up to her and hugged her. "Where were you darling? I was worried, I missed you" I spoke. She placed her lips on my beak and grabbed my flippers. Well, that actually makes me feel a bit better. "I am sorry dat' I did not wake you up to tell you where I was to be going, I went to Marlene to ask her about some things" She spoke as she pulled out of our kiss. "Like what? What did you tell her?" I asked. I hope she doesn't say last night, I don't think Marlene would be one for those conversations. "Everything..I told her about you being my savior and always being there for me. I told her about Skipper being cruel and about Maurice and Mort leaving me. She is a lot brighter den' everyone thinks" She spoke. "..everything?" I asked. She nodded. "Even last night, when I was almost to be committing suicide, how you helped me feel better. I told her dat' you were to be becoming my husband last night". I'm not surprised. I'm not mad, I just don't want our sexual adventures being advertised everywhere.

"..and, I asked her about you and I. She told me dat' she liked de' idea of us being together. She liked dat' we would be bonded dis' way and dat' she's always noticed dat' we liked each other". Clever girl. "So, was she any use of talking to?" I asked. She nodded. "More den' anything. She told me dat' all of de' people are changing der' opinion on me just because I am to be female now, dat' is very sexist". I nodded. I hope they don't assume I'm in that position. I've just been given the opportunity to be with Julien, I would of done it sooner but it just wasn't the right time, Skipper would of found out if I were to be fooling around with Julien alone, and he would surely lock me away in my lab or something similar. I know him. "Den, I asked her about a feeling I am to be having.." She paused. "Like what? Love?" I asked. That's all that's in my mind right now. "Not just dat', I mean, after last night. I have dis' feeling inside of me, and..I do not know how I am to be explaining it..but Marlene said dat'..I could be..P-p.." She was struggling. "What is it Julien? Problemed? Partied? Paranormal?" I asked. I'm unsure. "..Pregnant". I widened my eyes. "W-what? That's impossible Julien, I mean, your a mammal, I'm a bird, it's impossible" I hope she doesn't think I'm in denial, I'm just stating what's true.

"I-I know Kowalski. But Marlene said she was unsure if anything else was being possible. She said dat' de' machine could of mutated me to be taking de' sperm of a bird and be able to get..pregnant". Huh, that's actually logical. I'm unsure of how to defend science when it's fighting itself. I'm just going to stick along with Julien on this for now to keep her happy. When she gives birth-if she gives birth-I'll know. I'll know what my machine did to her. I took her paw and walked her over to the bouncy. "Are you happy about it?" I asked, sitting down on the bouncy. She nodded. "I know dat' it is impossible Kowalski, but maybe de' Sky Spirit's are giving us a gift, maybe dey' are telling to us dat we are allowed to have dis' happen. Maybe dey' are to be wanting us to have this happen". I nodded. "I would be glad if we would have one two. It's funny how fast we're accelerating in our relationship, but it's understandable". She nodded. "I want a baby girl" She spoke. I nodded. "What do you think she'll look like?" I asked. "I do not know, but maybe she is to be looking like you, or me, or even be half lemur half penguin. We'd have to keep her hidden from Alice if dat' were to happen" She replied. I nodded.

"I hope that this will happen. Then we'll know that the Sky Spirits really are watching us. We'll know that this is supposed to happen and there's no problem with it. Soon enough we'll have everyone back on our side and I think that everyone will accept that possibility. I know I do". She smiled. I lowered my head to her stomach and I held her waist. I heard her giggle a small bit. I rubbed her stomach a bit with my free flipper. "We will have the most beautiful baby Julien. We'll be able to make a beautiful child and I know it. Although I'm still a bit unsure if your pregnant, I'll be on your side about it and believe in it. Because I want it, and it's needed to happen". "I agree with you Kowalski. I am glad dat' you are wanting dis' to happen too. I know dat' it must be a bit confusing, but please, just believe dat' even though it is very impossible, der' is a chance dat' de' Sky Spirits are wanting it. Needing it maybe. Maybe we are binded to become de' holders of de' new race". I nodded. She's pretty bright on this stuff. "I promise Julien. I'll stick by you on this, and I'll believe. I will pray to the Sky Spirits that this happens. I'll spend every day with you. I love you Julien, and we're going to have a baby!" I spoke. I felt her hug me as I was sitting up. "I am loving you too Kowalski. Let us have a beautiful baby!" She shouted in excitement. I nodded while smiling. Our future looks bright.

**~Fin..**

_I'm hoping everyone enjoyed that. I know it contained quite a lot on the events of previous chapters but Marlene hasn't been mentioned once I don't believe and I've wanted her to be on Julien and Kowalski's side about this. I will be honest I'm just trying my best at creating a slight back-story on all of the penguins. Although it's not to important, I'm going to give you a summary on how the penguins could of gone.

* * *

_

_I believe Skipper was a child in Antarctica, then was captured and placed in a zoo in Denmark, then fled from Denmark after Hand attempted to ruin his life, finding his way back to Antarctica. He found Kowalski after so many years being away. Skipper was given the authority to create a clan and had Kowalski, Manfredi and Johnson. Manfredi and Johnson never returned after a mission they were sent out on and then the team was cut to two. Then they were captured together and placed in the Central Park Zoo where they met Private and Rico, who were probably somewhere else on the southern continent before they ended up at the zoo.

* * *

_

_I know I may be a bit wrong on history and whatnot but I honestly haven't focused on the penguins history. As my favorite character is Julien haha. Anyways, I believe that I can get the next two chapters in soon, and I'm hoping before the big holiday. As next chapter may sadly be a short one (Maybe not as short as Chapter Three). But Chapter Nine is going to be the Christmas special I want to make. Plus, that's when a lot of things good will happen. Believe me when I say next chapter will return you to the feeling of Chapter Five. Not a good attitude. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'd like it if you would review, it let's me know that people like to give off their opinion and I would really appreciate it if you would, I love to get advice and responses to what I've created. _

Alright, goodbye everyone and I hope you enjoyed! ~Fox..


	8. To Lose what you Dreamed for

**The Machine**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar story**

**Warning- **This chapter will contain dramatic feeling and harsh language.

**Note- **This will take place two months after the event in last chapters event. Enjoy. ~Fox..

**Chapter Eight: **_T_o _Lose what you Dreamed For_

_Julien _**POV**-

"Julien, are you alright?" Kowalski called. I opened my eyes. I've been a little tired lately. I've been holding this baby for two months, we're getting closer to the day we have a child! I'm scared.. "Yes, Kowalski. I am fine.." I spoke. I don't want him to worry, only I need to. It's my job to carry this baby and I'm going to do it alone, Kowalski is the rightful father but it is my job to carry it and bring it to life. "A-are you sure? You've been looking a bit depressed lately. I'm here for you, you know. I'm more than your lover I'm your husband, you can talk to me about anything". I nodded. I really don't want to talk about it with him, I mean I love him more than anything! But, he just wouldn't know how to do this. I would go to Marlene right now but I've been spending a lot of time with her lately-about the baby-and I think she'd like some space. I can tell when she's a little unhappy with me coming over. At least it's not depressing anymore, I'm sure that first week when I couldn't stop complaining about what had happened so long ago. At least we're experiencing a friendship now and she's not my therapist anymore. But, I still don't understand, why do I have this feeling? It's weird because it's right where it hurt when I asked Marlene about it, but it's a more..empty feeling. Maybe I can get Kowalski to help. Feel for a beat or something similar? I'm not exactly sure how else I'll be able to figure it out, I just think..something might be wrong with the baby..or me.

"Kowalski, wait. I want to talk to you, I am sorry I have been a little mute lately, it is just dat' dis' pregnancy ting' is really confusing me. I am de' first male to ever switch to a woman, and de' first person to ever get pregnant from a penguin while being a mammal, I am just a little nervous dat' is all". I want him to know I need him, I don't want to ever lose him, especially with this baby, I won't know how to raise it alone. I just don't have the capability of doing so. Besides Kowalski might not of had children, but he knows more to this stuff, he knows about raising a child in a way, he's studied a lot in science, I'm pretty sure he'd get the parts of a child and pregnancy out of the way somewhere at the start before the real 'sciency' stuff. "I know Julien, I know you've been dealing with quite a lot lately and I'm here for you, I know you've been dealing with the pregnancy, with everyone around you. I know that a lot has happened lately and you're still trying to get accustomed to the change. I know a lot has happened. I'm here for you. Just please my darling.." He took my paw. "..tell me what's wrong". I nodded. "Kowalski.." I started.

"I..am a little confused..not wit' de' tings' dat' are happening now, but I believe dat' someting' may be wrong wit' me, or de' baby" I spoke. I watched him open his eyes a bit wider. "Nonsense! I'm pretty sure your going to have the most wonderful baby, I promised I would go through this with you, I wanna' be able to have you go along with me Julien..". I frowned. I don't want him mad at me. "I am sorry Kowalski, I am just scared" I replied. He hugged me. "I know, it's a very tough time right now, and I know it's not easy to go what you are right now. I want to let you know that it'll be a sure thing and this is going to be the best baby on the earth, but like you I'm confused. I don't want you worrying Julien, a lot of special thing's have happened to us lately and I don't want us to go through a depressing stage again. It was a hard time. I really don't want to deal with that. I really don't want you to deal with that. Your all that I've got Julien, and I don't want you to worry about anything, your an amazing gift of Science and the Sky Spirits, your amazing the way you are, and this child will be too".

I blushed. He really is getting obsessive about this. I didn't think he'd actually have a change of mind..but he really does believe. I do too, it's just so confusing with this feeling, this feeling of..emptiness. I don't know what it is but I just hope it's me not the baby. "Okay Kowalski, if you are wanting me to be being happy den' I will do what you require. I know dat' it is not fair. But you are right, it is de' past still holding onto de' feet. Like Mort.." I covered my eyes, I don't want this to happen again. "Here here Julien everything is gonna' be okay, everything is gonna' be okay" He told me. I know it is, but I just miss the past. I miss having my fellow Lemur companions and having the fun adventures I did. I mean..I love Kowalski-more than anything! But, not having my friends is bothering me, I need someone to hold me! I fell into Kowalski's lap. He was patting my belly. That isn't where I want you to try and comfort me that's the most of my worries! I began to cry.

"Please don't cry Julien, was it something I said?". No, I don't want him to be worried for me, I just have to forget Mort. Forget Maurice and anyone else. "Julien?" He called. I wiped my eyes. "I..I am sorry Kowalski, I was to be needing de' moment.." I responded. It's all I've got right now. It makes sense but I just don't know. I don't like to think about the past at all, but it just comes up to me sometimes, I can't control it. "It's alright. I'm here for you. Whenever your thinking about something that wasn't exactly amusing from the past, try to think of something-or someone-who makes your life better. You have myself and Marlene here for you. I know that soon your going to have everyone back on your side, it's just that Maurice is feeling the capability to prove leadership, Mort believes a woman isn't the best to rule, Skipper's always thought you were somewhat a disadvantage but I know that if I'm with you he'll want to accept you. Rico and Private, I'm actually unsure of their opinion on you but I believe their pretty helpful and acceptable at the moment. I know Private was on my side those months ago when I was 'kidnapped', everyone'll except you soon Julien, I know it. Maybe our baby'll be what changes everyones mind".

I appreciate him helping me on my troubles with the past, but that's really not what I'm worried about, and he just put me into that feeling of hope not coming true. "Kowalski, it is not de' past dat' I am having much trouble wit'.." I spoke. He frowned and held my paw. "Then..what is? Tell me sweatheart" He replied. I sat up. "It..is de'..de' baby" I stuttered. I felt him bring his beak to my muzzle, bringing me into a deep kiss. It helps, but it isn't exactly what I'm wanting for help right now. He pulled out of it. "I don't want you to think falsly of the baby Julien, I know we're going to have a wonderful child" He spoke. I frowned. "I want to hope dat', but it is dat' I am scared dat'..dis' baby is not..here..". I do feel pretty empty in my stomach and it's not hunger-related. "What do you mean? Are you saying you think your not pregnant?" He asked. I nodded. I watched the drop of his head. "Ugh..you know you really got me into believing..that this baby was going to happen. Do you really think it wont? I mean, I know that your not exactly holding a look, but maybe it's just growing slowly..or maybe it's the mutation..". He's willing to fight for the belief of a baby. I don't want to fight, I'm just being as honest as I can be right now.

"Kowalski, is der' any way you could build some kind of machine or maybe get some kind of gadget thingy to see? I am really worried about dis', and I just want to know if we are having it or not" I spoke. Some kind of life-detector or something if you'd please. My heart is broken from the thought of emptiness, I don't know how else to cure myself unless I find out about my worries. The baby is my full worries. It's not about having it, or raising it, teaching it or anything! It's just about holding it, I'm scared that the baby might not actually be inside of me right now. I want to know about my child, if it's alive.. Kowalski nodded. "I will try my best, but it may take me some time to build. I need about an hour to create the X-Ray". I nodded back. "I will go see Marlene to help me calm de' nerves" I replied. He got up from the bouncy and waddled away towards the power source. I got up and headed towards Marlene's habitat, she'd know how to solve this problem for now.

* * *

"Hey Julien, how are you?" Came Marlene's voice. I shrugged. I don't want to instantly get to the reason I came here, like the last long visit I had those months ago. "Are you ok?" She asked. I shrugged again. I went over to her bed and sat beside her. I know this is going to be very similar to the last visit, only she can expect me to be, well, a woman. Plus she can understand what I want and what I'm going through. Wait, has she given birth before? She looks a bit young to of done it before. "..Julien?" She called. I shookmyhead. "Sorry, my mind was being elsewhere" I replied. She frowned. "Something bad?" She asked. I nodded. It isn't exactly easy for me to talk about it any more, but I came over here in hope of her being able to guide me into happiness and to give Kowalski some time to either build an X-Ray or get one from his lab. He'd probably make one, considering he has a slight bit of fear of the past right now. I can tell, or it looks as if at least. "What could it be about? I thought we resolved the past a couple months ago" She spoke, bringing me back to focus. I frowned. "It is not de' past dat' is getting onto me, it is de' baby. You remember saying dat' I could be pregnant?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remember pretty much everything from our talk. I know that it's been proven impossible, but with Kowalski's machine and everything, it could of altered some kind of DNA or something, I don't know I'd talk to Kowalski about possible body changes because I don't think I'm the best to takabout" She replied. I shook my head. "It is not about de' changes in my body. It is about de' baby. I do not know if it is der'. I am very scared". I felt her arm go around my head. "It's gonna' be ok Julien, I know it. Your baby should be there, you said that you felt some sort of change the morning after you and Kowalski had sex, so I would assume that's what had been the reason for your sudden taking of new feelings, can you describe to me what it felt like because I might be able to help you a bit more on it if you give me some clue on what it felt like and what you now feel". I thought for a moment. I remember it felt as if something was moving in my body, like something was about to be created, or was starting to go through a process of creating something. "It probably was a baby.." I spoke.

She grinned. "So think that whatever you were feeling was a baby?" She asked. I nodded. "It was like der' was some sort of ting' being created inside of me" I replied. "A baby!" She shouted. I slightly grinned but returned my face to my unhappy look right after. "What are you feeling now? I mean, more then worry. Like where the baby would be" She asked. It is mostly worry.. "Like der' is noting' der' Marlene". She frowned. "You don't think that your baby could of been there..and disappeared do you?" She asked. Wait wait what! I wasn't thinking that at all. I was thinking that the baby thing was false, but if I was actually holding one, and it maybe..died..does that mean that I don't have the capability to hold it? Does it mean I might of killed my baby! I felt Marlene hug me. I guess I'm freaking out. I can hear my light shrieks and I can feel tears forming in my eyes. I hugged her back. I don't want to believe that I killed my baby! I can deal with previously being a jerk, I can deal with theft, I can deal with making someone feel bad about themselves. But killing is beyond my level, I would never wanna' do something as..evil as that!

I felt the tears fall down my face. I tightened my hold on Marlene. "I..killed someone.." I moaned. I felt her pull away. "You didn't kill anyone! If you had a baby, and it isn't there, you didn't kill it. It's actually possible for it to die on it's own. Or maybe something else..but I know you didn't do anything Julien, a baby usually can only die in the womb if it's been affected by so much unhealthy items. Say alchohol, or smoke, I don't believe you've done any of that Julien" She spoke. I wiped my eyes. "But it is not der', I could of killed my baby" I replied. Another tear fell out of my eye. "You didn't kill your baby Julien! Your baby could still be alive. In fact, you could maybe be behind on your time. It's ok to be behind, maybe your child is just growing slightly slower" She spoke. I don't want to believe my child could be behind. I know she's trying to say that my baby could be alive, that my baby could be healthy, and I could just be a different kind of woman now so that I wouldn't be having the baby the exact way. But this is a miracle of life, I don't want to believe I caused anything to harm that.

I wiped my eyes again. Maybe Kowalski could have his machine done pretty soon. I know I haven't been here with Marlene for that long, but I don't like to wait. This is something that I don't want to wait for, it's very serious. I know how I need to give Kowalskihistime to do work, but I'm just so terrified. I don't know what else to do then try and get the X-Ray to check my body for anything. I want to believe that this baby is here, that it's perfectly fine and will be a gift from the Sky Spirits, but there's just a feeling of emptiness inside of me. I haven't even experienced any change similar to pregnancy. All that's happened is emotional change. There'd be some physical edition of change involved with it. A big change at that. "Are you alright Julien?" Marlene called. I really am out of focus right now, I guess that means I really do care about this. I know I do. This is a life I'm talking about and I would never want to cause harm. That's why I don't like the idea of eating meat, it's not exactly a thing I'm capable of doing. Life is so precious. I don't want to be the cause for a halt in it. I don't want anyoneslifegone. I don't know what people thought long ago at my father's funeral, I just remember the anticipation of wanting to become kind. I remember that people noticed that but didn't care. Deep inside though I cared, I was torn to shred's that I lost my father.

"Julien?" She spoke. "I am sorry, I can not get de' loss of life out of my mind" I replied. She held her frown. "As I said Julien, you could still be holding a baby. Oh I feel awful for even suggesting a baby.." She spoke. I lowered my head. Now I'm making her feel bad. I don't want her to feel bad too, I just want to be able to find out about my possible baby. I want to believe in it, I want to hope for it, hell I've dreamed for it. But, the impossibility of retrieving the ability from a bird-Kowalski-bothers me. It's his machine that makes me hope for this. I got into believing that his machine could of somehow transformed me into some kind of specialized female lemur. I find it kind of strange how that of all things a mutative machine only could of made me into that. I like it, but it's somewhat strange. But obviously it'd be confusing since I'm probably the first male lemur to ever transform into a female. I'm probably the first to ever possibly get pregnant from a penguin. Considering he can only get other bird-related animals pregnant. I want to believe that I'm pregnant, having a child has always been my goal in life. Even if it's as strange as the relationship Kowalski and I share, I'm enjoying it. But, it's just so confusing. The first month I'm feeling something, then I start to feel less and less of holding something every day.

"I'm so sorry I ever made you believe in that Julien" She recovered. I made a smirk. "It is not being bad Marlene, I have always wanted to be having a child. Maybe I did not ever tink' dat' I would concieve one, but I have de' amazing man Kowalski and I could be having dis' baby. I could never tank' you enough for having me believe I'd be having de' child. It is not your fault at all Marlene, I don't want you to feel bad about dis', it is not your fault. I am only worried on de' possibility of having de' baby. It is not your fault Marlene, please don't be believeing dat'." She nodded. "I don't like to be figured to have done problems, sorry that I was a bit of a problem for a second" She replied. I nodded. "Do not worry Marlene. I am okright now. I do not want to be here to make anyone feel bad, so do not be feeling bad, please?" I begged. I consider us close friends right now, so I don't want to lose her. She's practicly my only friend at the moment anyways, so I wouldn't want to lose her.

She nodded again. "Your not feeling bad anymore?" She asked. I shrugged. "I am still somewhat worried, but I am having hope dat' de baby is still der', before I came here I was believing dat' der' was no baby. Talking to you is really making me feel better you know, I tought' you might want to know that" I replied. She smiled. "What do you think Kowalski'll have ready for you?" She asked. "I am believing dat' he will have an X-Ray. He can look into my belly to see if de' baby is der'. I believe dat' der' will be a baby now" I replied. "When should he be done?". He said an hour, I think he'd probably be done about now. It certainly feels like it's been an hour. "He should be finishing up about now" I spoke. She shrugged. "Are you ready to find out?" She asked. I frowned. I wasn't even thinking about being ready for it. Come to think of it I am a bit afraid to find out. "It'll be ok, don't think it'll go wrong, your baby'll be there, there's probably some kind of slow growth or something" She spoke. I made a smirk. I got up from the bed. "I guess I am going to go see if he is ready.." I started. "I wish you luck Julien. I have hope that your baby is alright" She replied. I nodded. "So do I Marlene, so do I..". I left.

* * *

I found Kowalski by the power source for the zoo. Come to think of it, why did they ever put that in here? No matter, there are more serious matters right now. "Hello Kowalski.." I spoke. I watched as he set a pair of goggles he was wearing onto a slab of concrete. He turned around and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around him. This is a nice greeting. I smiled. "Are you feeling better Julien?" He asked me. I shrugged. "Somewhat, Marlene helped me have some hope in our baby being here" I replied. He madeaslight smirk. "I have all hope in our baby being here" He spoke. Well, I have a lot of hope, but I just have that feeling..that feeling of emptiness.. "Did you finish de' X-Ray?" I asked. He nodded. "I was just about done" He replied. I smiled. At least I'll get to check for my..our creation sooner then I thought. Well, I want to check, but I'm just afraid that it wont be there. "Are you ready for me to check?" He asked. I shook my head. "I am very scared" I replied.

He frowned. "Don't be. If our babies there we'll be able to expect it, just maybe a bit later then expected. If we don't, we'll recover" He spoke. I nodded. If we find it, then thing's will go back to how they were, a happy touch to thing's and preparing for the baby. If it isn't, then I'll have my day to react and then we'll try again? I don't know, but I'm putting all hope in this baby being here. "Ok Kowalski. Dat' I can agree to" I replied. He smiled. He took my paw and walked me over to the bouncy. He laid me down and I watched as he turned back to where he was working. He grabbed some sort of mini-television and came back over to me. "See this Julien? This is the X-Ray I'm gonna' use to check for our baby. Now remember though, if we don't have a baby there, we'll recover. I'll be here for you, so don't think there's anything wrong. Your an amazing person no matter what, and if it's not there then maybe there's a reason for it not being there, probably just..". I interrupted him. "Please enough Kowalski, I do not want to start believing dat' it is not der', ok?" I spoke. That's the nicest I can put it right now, but I honestly don't want to hear anything I really wouldn't want to. It's just to painful.

He nodded and I watched him place the device over my stomach. Please Sky Spirits let it be. Let my baby be alive. I watched as he slowly turned on a button. He must be turning it on. I'm so scared right now. I don't want to be sad anymore, please Sky Spirits don't let my baby be gone. I watched the horrered look appear on his face. I frowned. "Is everything ok Kowalski?" I asked, in hope that he was just confused. "Huh? Oh, uh nothing's wrong Julien.." He's lying. "Kowalski, what is wrong?" I asked. I want to hold myself for a moment before I assume the worst like I usually would. He sighed. "Julien. I don't know how to explain it.." He started. What does he mean? What's wrong with my baby! "Tell me Kowalski! Please, I want to know what's wrong!" I shouted. I think I was ready for it not being there, but apparently there's some sort of new problem. He covered his eyes.

"Show me!" I shouted. I'm dying to know what the hell's wrong! He opened his eyes back to the device and he pressed another button. I watched as a tear fell out of his eye. "Julien, this is something I've never seen before. I don't want to show you, I really don't. I don't want to even explain it, but I recorded what happened and..you can see for yourself" He spoke. I frowned. My eye's were going to form tears. He placed the device in front of me and put his flipper on a button. "Press this if you want to know what I just witnessed" He spoke. I want to press it, but I'm so afraid. I don't want to know what's wrong with me but I want to know what's wrong with the baby. I'll have Kowalskito recover, Kowalski'llhelp me recover. I shook my head. I grabbed the device and put my finger to the button. I struggled to press, my paw shaking uncontrollably. Soon enough I found the button going into the device, and a video started playing.

There was a life! Some kind of life-form was there, but it didn't look well. It was awfully black and was on the floor of the 'room'. I watched as some strange thing's were happening. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The form of life..my baby..was shrinking or something. I watched as it was moving uncontrollably and looking worse and worse. Something was going on, and I didn't like what I was seeing. I felt a tear fall out of my eye as I watched the umbilical cord had somehow broken. That means that..my babies died.. I can't help it now. What did I do to myself? I did something to my body, or maybe this baby was struggling to grow. "What de' fuck did I just watch Kowalski!" I shouted. I felt some tears falling out of my eyes. I can't believe I just saw that. That was just awful. "It seems our baby was unable to survive. I'm sorry Julien, but it seems we had a baby, but it's died inside of you. Miss-carriage. I'm here for you like I said. We'll recover I promise".

I just can't believe what sort of demonic thing I just saw. That was awful. I don't even think I can even cry it's so awful. I felt him take the device out of my paw. "..Julien?" He called, placing the device onto the ground. I can't even move, how awful that was. That was demented, I can't believe how damn awful that was. I just watched a form of life die, how the hell am I supposed to feel well right now. I'm just speechless, and motionless. Sort of like our baby, not living. Fucking awful. I felt my paws reach my eyes and cover them, I barely think I'm doing this right now. "Julien, I'm sorry. I should of been here for you" Kowalski spoke. I just moaned. I don't understand why I had to experience that. It was..just..I don't even wanna' explain it. I hugged Kowalski and cried onto his shoulder. I felt him pat my back. "We'll be ok soon Julien. We'll be ok" He spoke. I hope he's not as sad as I am, this'll be even worse. I just can't believe I lost what I've always wanted. I just witnessed it to. I increased my crying, beyond possible expectations. This is the worst day of my fucking life.

**~Fin..**

_I'm a bit unhappy with myself for not getting this in sooner, it's just been a bit of a struggle with family and such. I wish I could of done the Christmas Special too but sadly-because Christmas has passed-I'm changing the next chapter into a 'New-Year's'-related special. It still hold's a good amount of holiday-related cheer, only it'll be a bit more..spicy..If anyone doesn't already know I've been promising that it'll be an extreme turn-around in everyone's attitude. After so many month's everyone has to start to accept something eh? Well, I hope everyone is somewhat decent after experiencing more depressing actions, I know I wasn't happy creating it. But a writer must do what they want. I will return soon. ~Fox.._

**P.S. **Apologies on the witnessing on the babies death, it's probably highly un-related to what would actually happen during the death of a baby inside of the womb, and I apologize for not knowing much about the pregnancy-related stuff. Send me to jail why don't you? Please leave a review, send me a PM, favorite, whatever you'd want to do with this story, I'd really appreciate it. I'm somewhat unhappy now that I created this..monstrosity, so forgive me if it looks as if I'm getting angry. I will return with the holiday special hopefully before the day itself. ~Fox..


	9. That Holiday Cheer

**The Machine**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar story**

**Warning-**The following chapter will contain mature language, adult humor, alcohol, and sexual activity between a Lemur and a Penguin. ~Fox..

**Note- **This chapter will take place four months after the events of the last chapter, and will be under Julien's view. You're in for a 12K word read! ~Fox..

**Chapter Nine- **That Holiday Cheer

_Julien _**POV**-

"**Julien**! Look at this, someone sent us an invitation to a party tonight" Called Kowalski. A Party? I want to go! "Really? Who is it being from?" I asked. He looked at the card. "Eh..theres no writing of who'd want us there" He spoke. I frowned. I'd expect someone to leave a signature of something. Oh well, no matter. I'm just really in the mood to go to this. I'd love to dance and listen to music, have a couple drinks maybe, it sounds fun! "Julien, are you wanting to go to this party?" He asked. Of course I am, with the new year and all it'd be fun to hang out with a couple people. "Why would I want to miss out on dis' opportunity? Do you want to go Kowalski?" I returned the question. He frowned. That means no. "Don't you remember what everyone did to you so long ago? Why would you want to even step near them?" Kowalski asked. Simple. I forgive. "It was six months ago dat' all of dos' events happened Kowalski. Why would I still be angry over it? Maurice never came back to us so I can not hope dat' he ever comes back. De' same as Mort. Den' Skipper, even dough' he hurt us, he did sort of help us. He put us through that whole mess and in the end we ended up making love for the first time. We became husband and wife" I told him. He didn't change his expression. "Kowalski, it is about time to forgive and forget. Dose' people have not heard anyting' from us for over half a year, why would dey' even give a damn anymore?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I just don't have the right feeling about this Julien. It's not like I'm trying to hide, but I'm afraid that something could happen to us again. Like when we had our date. Right when we were coming back, I ended up getting knocked unconscious and you went on the road of killing yourself. I don't want to see that happen again. Your just to precious to worry about losing Julien. I love you" He spoke. I frowned. I know he doesn't want to argue. We haven't since..it happened. I don't want to either. I hugged him. "I am sorry dat' I was sounding rude. I just tink' dat maybe, just maybe, everyone might of learned to accept us. Don't you tink' that is being possible Kowalski?" I asked. He wrapped his flippers around me. "I do. I want to. I do believe that after this long period of time, everyone could possibly give us a chance. I want to believe it too. It's just, after so much that's gone on in the past few months, the struggles we've had, the interferences, the baby..I've just gotten so afraid". I put my face to his neck. Don't remind me of our loss. I've learned to forget about it, I don't want to have to go through that long and painful process I was in, worrying about me messing up my body somehow, I kept thinking I was a freak. I remember not even wanting to talk to Kowalski for a couple days a week after it happened, he kept trying to talk to me and help me feel better, but I just wouldn't let him into my thoughts.

"Please Kowalski. I know dat' it is a scary ting' to be dealing wit', I went trough' a lot too. I do not want to tink' about da' past. Dat' is why I believe dat' we could somehow get trough' dis'. Togeder'. If we get made fun of, den' we can just leave. I am willing to face anyting' dat' can come in our way. Aren't you, Kowalski?" I asked. He didn't respond. Don't put it into serious thought. "If you really do not want to go, den' I will not eider'. I just want to be wit' you. I don't care about anyone else's toughts' about us. I don't care at all. I just want you. My husband. My king. It is all dat' I require in life" I added. He pat my back. "Julien.." He started. I looked up to him. "..I'll go. But if anything happens to us, I don't want to have an arguement about it when we come back" He replied. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back. I knew he would go. I hope he knows I'm not making him, I just want to give everyone else a chance to redeem themselves for acting cruely to us. I pulled out of the kiss. "We are going to have a lot of fun Kowalski. I know it. Tank' you for doing dis' wit' me" I spoke. He smiled. "I'll do anything for the one that I love, even if I don't feel right about it. I'll do it to prove that I love you".

I smiled. "When is it being Kowalski?" I asked. He looked back to the card. "There's a drawing of the sunset, so I'm assuming about 1900 hours" He spoke. In English please. I gave him a confused look. "About seven" He specified. I nodded. "How long is dat' being?" I came back. He looked into the sky towards the sun. It's a bit cloudy out, I hope it snows tonight. "Around four. Maybe five" He replied. Wait, so that means we should be getting ready to go! "We should be getting ready soon Kowalski, are we to be being der' when de' party starts?" I asked him. "If you want to, I just want whatever makes you happy. We can go now if you want. I want to make sure my girl has the best" He replied. I smiled, making a light blush. "You do not have to be so sweet Kowalski, it is making me feel funny inside. De' ha ha funny not de' I do not want dis' funny" I spoke. He made a short laugh. "At least I know you like it. I sort of feel sometimes that I'm not putting in the right lines. Myself not being an expert at romance and all". Don't doubt yourself, you're amazing the way you are. "Kowalski do not be tinking' dat' way, you do not know how much you have helped me. You make me de' happy wife, and I am proud to be your queen". He smiled. "I didn't know that I was a king, I've never felt it before. I've just been a scientist. I must say though that if I am to be some-what of a King, the best part is having you beside me". I hugged him. "Tank' you Kowalski, it is great to be wit' you, cause' tings' like dat' make me feel so warm inside".

"I love to make you feel like that, it's great to know you're in a great mood". I looked to him and pecked his beak. He blushed. "But Kowalski you do know dat' de' women in de' home land are de' more dominant" I told him, smile cracking on my face. "Hah, I could care less for dominance, I would do anything for you even if it would kill me. I will be your knight in shining armor while you're in a tower. I'd slay the dragon and come save you. I'd cross lava front and back for you. I'd jump off a building for you. I'd hurt myself for you. I'd steal for you. I'd do anything the world can imagine for you. I would bring you all of the riches in the world". I blushed again. It's romantic, but somewhat violent and deadly. "You're the only treasure I need, Kowalski" I replied. He smiled and pat my back. "As are you Julien, all I require is you". I forgot what we were doing a minute ago, was it something about going out on a date? Was it something today? Wait, it was today. Wait, the party! "Do you want to go now Kowalski? It is better to go den' not be der' at all". He looked to the card. "Well, if we're to get to the Zoovenier shop early, we might as well go now. We could wait a couple minutes though". What is there to wait for? "What could be making more time den' da' party?" I asked. He smiled and I felt myself turned back to him and kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. I felt his flippers running up and down my back. This is fun.

"That" Kowalski stated as he pulled out of it. I smiled. "You are being correct, we can make a lot of time for dat', anyting' can wait while we do dat' Kowalski" I replied. He made a smirk. I felt his flipper grab my paw. "I'm ready to show the world our bond, Julien" He told me. "As am I. I always have been Kowalski. I do not care of de' peoples opinions of it, all dat' I care is dat' I have you". "..and I just care if you're happy" He replied. I blushed. Everything he says is something nice about me, I don't even feel so great. I must be some kind of Godess or something to him. If I am a goddess then he's my god. I believe we're still together today because the Sky Spirits have given us the chance to do this. The chance to let me redeem myself since my break-down. I think I'm using that chance positively, I'll make sure I do. Something I've also realized, is that long ago when the baby..died..I realized just now that I did actually have a baby. A baby. Really there. Not a false theory. I really was pregnant. Kowalski got me pregnant. We defied everything that sciencey-stuff could explain. We made a baby. That's why I don't exactly get unhappy over the death anymore. I mean of course I'm unhappy about it, I felt just as bad as I did when Kowalski was kidnapped by Skipper, and it lasted a whole month and I can imagine how that felt. Awful, that's how. But then I realized the fact that I was actually pregnant. It makes me feel so happy that the Sky Spirits gave Kowalski and I the ability to have a child. I really want to try again. Maybe after the party..

"Julien? You alright, darling?" Kowalski called. I shook my head. "Sorry, I was being in tought' of someting'. It was noting' bad so do not be tinking' dat it was someting' dat you need to worry about" I told him. It really isn't, it may be something we had a problem for so long ago, but that doesn't mean it's a problem anymore. We've talked A LOT about it. The last time we did it was maybe a month ago. That was the last time I decided to ever think about it horribly. After that I tried my best to forget about it. Then for about a week or so I've been thinking positive. The Sky Spirits gave us the ability to do it, it may be confusing and unsolvable, however it is still real. Kowalski and I even saw it. Unsafely maybe, but still we saw it. That's why I have the positive feeling about it. I still have faith that I'll have a baby. That's why I sort of want to ask Kowalski about it some time soon, and ask him if we can try again. I hope I can get it done. I know how difficult it is being pregnant, I know the stages of it when you're going through it. Maybe not the growth of the baby but I do know the changes in the woman. Maurice taught me. He told me what my mother was like during my birth. Oh sweet woman, oh how I wish I would of known who she was. I of course know _who _she was but I never had a Mother-Son connection. Apparently she died during my infant age by the Fossa. That's why I can't remember anything about her. I was told that first she was queen as natural tradition, but because she died my father took place. I took role after he died. Oh how it was tragic to deal with everything. But I dealt with everything my best, and that was to have fun.

"Julien!". I snapped back to reality. "Kowalski! Do not yell at me!" I shouted. I covered my eyes as if I was about to cry. I felt him hug me again. "I'm sorry I yelled, I was trying to get your attention. You must be in serious thought of _something _Julien. Why don't you want to tell me? We've talked about everything. Why don't you find yourself capable of telling me? I'll be able to help you with it". I didn't speak. I was about to get cheerful and forget about my thoughts but he yelled at me. I know it wasn't to be mean, but just that he's actually yelled at me. It's painful. "Please Julien. Forgive me. I don't want to hurt you. Please, just please forgive me. I wont ever yell again. I don't want you to feel like I'm mad. I love you more then anything. Please just tell me that everything is ok. I want to help you. Please". He sounded like he was about to cry. I don't want him to cry, I just want him to not yell at me when I'm in deep thought. I guess he was trying to call for me but I wouldn't respond. I'm not even mad at him, it's just that I thought about my parents and..this. "I..am ok Kowalski. I am sorry dat' I reacted like dat'. I was..thinking..about my family. How my moder' died by de' Fossa. My fader' died by disease in de' war wit' de' Fossa. Bot' of my parents died from de' Fossa, and I have not ever been able to get over it. I was in tought' about my moder' mostly and I suddenly remembered being told dat' she died when I was an infant, so I did not ever get to meet her. Or at least speak to her or remember what she looks like".

I felt him hug tighter. "I know what you mean Julien. I..Before I joined the Penguin Army and got placed in Skipper's team..I was all alone. In Antarctica I had spent most of my teenage years alone. My parents died together when I was a child. I remember waking up that morning..in our cave..one of my parents friends came and woke me up..and told me that my parents were on a permanent vacation. Meaning death which they told me as I reached appropriate age. When they told me the true meaning that's when I lost all hope in finding them again and dedicated myself to science. I wanted to use science to maybe lead me to their bodies, or maybe revive them. Even a spiritual connection. I found a talent for it, and decided to accept that my parents were..gone..and I learned of recruitment in the Antarctic Army. Us Penguin's is what it was based on. I entered into a field which experimented on new weapons, battle strategies, note-taking, more of the creative yet scientific areas of the army. They placed me with Skipper. I had no idea of Skipper, but all I knew was that there was some sort of connection with him and Denmark, which I still hold no knowledge of today. Manfredi and Johnson were the areas that are now held by Private and Rico. Then as the months went by I found myself much more unworried about my past, and just focused on my experiments. One day it was told that Manfredi and Johnson went missing in the most southern part of our area where we chose not to go. It was a bit dangerous there so we had our ideas.."

"..Apparently Skipper has the knowledge on their disappearance, but he's always kept it classified, so I never learned what happened to our friends. Skipper and I were on patrol from the Byrd area to the Vostok. We were captured after leave from the Byrd and brought here to the Central Park Zoo, where we met Private and Rico". Wow. "So dat' is being how you're team became de' way it is today?" I asked. "Yes. I joined the force because of interest in creating the attack plans for groups, and placed into Skipper's group along with Manfredi and Johnson. The reason that Rico and Private were placed into the team were basically that we were short two men. Rico was capable of being the demolition expert and because Private was so young Skipper had the capability of teaching him how to become a good soldier. His sensitiveness and romantic smarts are unknown to me. I've never learned if he was born in captivity or if he maybe was brought for Antarctica just after being born. His mother? There were possible stories of there being a female here with Rico..which creates a lot more confusion..but they've only been rumors". Wait, Rico could be Privates father? "You do not tink' dat' Rico is maybe..". "He could be. We've never asked him due to fear, however it's always been on our mind. I believe that it could be unreal from Private adressing him by his real name instead of father, but it does hold some questions..".

Rico, Private's father. I'd never see the day. That cute and adorable penguin being created from a psycopath? That's insanity. "We have heard stories of that possible female, and she died from a disease or maybe an..unspeakable incident. The animals were unsure of what happened, but they did say that there was in fact a female penguin here once in the zoos history. There are possibilities that Rico became the crazed and silent trooper he is now because of a possible arguement they had. The last night she lived they had an arguement and we believe that Rico told her something so awful. He must of felt so demonic after she died that he went insane over the loss and went mute because he was afraid of ever speaking. That's why Skipper and I never asked about his silence. It's a very hurtful thing to do to him, and we found it best to leave him be with it. We do know that there is a file of that female penguin, however we are unsure if Private is her child, we are unsure if Rico was her mate, and we're unsure if she was even around during that time period. All we know is that her name was Farah. She was in fact taking residence here at the zoo however it is oblivious to us what the exact date she was here". Wow. I'm still taking that into mind. First I was crying about the death of my parents, we went to Kowalski's past and now it's a possible father-son relationship between Private and Rico. What had this world come to? Well at least I'm not so sad anymore.

"I am sorry dat' you lost your family too Kowalski. I would of loved to show off our relationship to dem'. It would of been fun". Damn, that wasn't smart. "Eh, now that I realize it if I would of never leaned of their death I would of never taken interest into science and never ended up where I am now. So there's no possibility to that..so I guess..in some ugly way..I'm thankfull. Wow that sounds so cruel". I shrugged. "I know what you are saying Kowalski. You are saying dat' if your parents would of never dissapeared den' we would of never met. Do not feel bad, you may of lost dem', but we still have each oder'. We are de' same in a way. We bot' lost our parents. It is hard to deal wit', I wasn't very sad when I found it out dat' my moder' was killed by de' Fossa, because I never met her I never had a chance to love her, so it is a bit confusing. I too sound cruel when I say it, I now realize". He made a smirk. "Well, then maybe the Sky Spirits wanted to abnormal people to have a lot of things in commen. I have no arguements with it. As long as I have you I have nothing to fight with. I apoligize for yelling at you, I should of known you were thinking of something serious and I should of respected your loss of focus. I have it too. I don't want to ever yell at you. Even if I was just calling for you it was so disrespectful and mean. I hate myself for doing it. I'm sorry that I did that to you. You didn't deserve it". I smiled and pecked his beak again. It's great to know he's sorry, but it was my fault for causing the 'fight' in the first place. I should be the sorry one not him. No matter though, as long as this 'arguement' is over, I'm happy. Wait..what were we doing a couple minutes ago?

**Arrival to the Party-One Hour Later- **_Julien _**POV-**

"**Julien **remember, if we start to get into any type of unwanted attention, negativity, then we'll go back home ok?" Kowalski spoke. I nodded. I don't care what people think, I was invited and I just want to have some fun! Kowalski opened the door and we walked in. The lights were off. "Kowalski, are you sure dat' we were to be coming here?" I asked as I slowly walked in. He walked in behind me. "I'm pretty sure. It looked as if it were going to be here, I mean where else would it be? Marlene is only capable of staying stable in the zoo. I don't think that whoever arranged this would do that to her, because she is in fact the one who probably helped arrange this". I nodded. It's possible that she even arranged the whole thing. I wont be surprised. If it's just her, than us three can have our own New Years party. It'll be fun, even if we don't have the rest of the zoo. Besides she is pretty much our only friend at the moment. Everyones turned their back on us. Except her. We can enjoy that. I certainly will. I looked back into the darkness. A light came on in the back. Somehow a light in one of the unused rooms must of came on. "Kowalski, dat' light came on while we were not looking. Should we go and see what dat' is?" I asked. He made his way beside me. "We might as well, it could be something to seriously investigate" He replied. I nodded and slowly made my way through the darkness of the storage room to the hallway which held the light's shine in a side room. "Kowalski, stay by da' door and I'll go in and see what it is. If I am in trouble come help" I whispered. I heard him 'mhm' and I went into the hallway. It seems that all of the other rooms are off but this one. I went to the opening of the door and walked in.

I walked in to see Marlene. "What are you doing here Marlene?" I asked. I heard Kowalski walk in behind me. "Oh you two made it! I'm so glad. How are you?" She asked. You still haven't answered my question.. "Fine. But what is going on? Why were you to be putting on de' spooky mood?" I returned. She made a short laugh. "It's for the party! Didn't you get the invitation card?". I nodded, and Kowalski showed her the card. She smiled. "Then you should know we're all here to have a party!" She squealed. There isn't much of a setup.. "With de' three of us?" I came back. I would love to have a party-even if it's just us three-but I was expecting a more..exciting touch to it. "No. The others are on their way. Some are already here" She responded. I twitched. She's in here by herself..the lights were off when we came in..there's no setup for a party..what does she mean others were here? "Marlene. You do know dat' it is just da' three of us, correct?" I asked. She smiled. "No it isn't. Just give it a moment". I twitched again. What does she mean..give it a moment? There's nobody here but us, what in the world are you talking about. "Julien.." I heard Kowalski call. I turned to him. "Yes Kowalski?" I asked. I watched a smile grow on his face. "Surprise!". A sudden shout came from behind us and I turned to see all of my old friends. There were Maurice, Private, Rico, Skipper. What the hell is going on!

"What is dis' Kowalski?" I asked. That was pretty damn scary so I sounded a bit mean. He just widened his grin. "It's a party! The team, Marlene, Maurice and I got together and talked about what's gone on in the last few months" He spoke. Marlene got up from her chair and hugged me. "We figured that you've been the most affected throughout this long period of time. Skipper and I talked and he agreed that he was rough with you. That you didn't deserve it. As he had no knowledge of love and thought wrongly of you". Skipper walked forward. "Ring-Tail, while I was having my conversation with Marlene, I realized that I couldn't stop the power of true love. You and Kowalski are the two I'm talking about. I realized that you've been around for a pretty long time, and just because you had a different way of doing things than anyone else didn't mean that you were some sort of diabolical enemy. You just wanted to have fun. You taking Kowalski out of the team did anger me, however it did give me a lot of thinking. You let me know that you changed Kowalski a lot. So much that he could stand up to me and leave what he's been a part of for such a long time. True love. You two have been through a lot together". I nodded and made a smirk. I'm not really sure how to deal with all of this right now. It's so sudden.

I felt Kowalski come closer and guide me towards the couch besides the chair Marlene was previously sitting on. He sat me down and sat beside me. Skipper moved another chair from the side of the room in front of the couch for us all to see. Marlene leaned against the wall with Private, Rico sat beside me. Maurice sat in Marlene's previous seat. Skipper looked to me. "Julien, during the transformation, I realized that something was in fact going to happen. I didn't expect Kowalski to fall for you but I knew that it would change the zoo by a lot. When Kowalski came back after the day of the transformation, I was somewhat aggravated. I was beginning to realize that Kowalski had taken an interest into you. I wasn't expecting myself to act so brutal to him after finding out he was with you, but now I see it actually led him to be with you. After I found out that you two were dating, I got so angry because I was afraid of losing Kowalski from the team. That's why when I found you two at the front gate I was fierce and cruel. Way to cruel. Kowalski awoke in the base after I knocked him unconcious and..well..defended you. Said things about how amazing you were and how much he wouldn't want for me to do anything harmful to your relationship. I tried all that I could to convince him to stay with us, but he was eager to have you. By the time I let him go I realized that there was a love that I had no possibility of preventing, for it was already to late. So I didn't interfier.."

"..A couple days later Marlene came over telling me that she found out what I did to you two and explained that because I made you lose Kowalski you were on the road to killing yourself. I hated myself after I found out that. I never expected you to do that of all things, I was thinking more of arguments, fights, schemes, so on. She told me how Kowalski had gotten to you just as you were a second from slitting your throat. How he helped you recover..and how you two became husband and wife. I was surprised. I didn't expect that to happen either. You two being together like that was so oblivious to me. But I was happy for you two, so I organized a meeting with Kowalski and Marlene to talk about it". "I was there too" Maurice called. "Yeah, I forgot that. Anyways, I had Marlene get Kowalski to talk have a negotiation with me about two weeks after she told me that you two became a married couple. Kowalski was unwilling at first, but I told Marlene to let him know that it was for the best of everyone, even him and his bride" He paused. I blushed. "The meeting was between the four of us, and it was all about you. I wanted to talk to Kowalski about it because I knew that he would have a more explanitory story on it. I also wanted to apologize for the harm I caused". So why wasn't I informed of any of this?

"I told him about how we went through quite a lot. The full story on what happened while we were out on our first date, what happened with Maurice and Mort. That's why Maurice was there in the first place, to learn what happened after he left. Back to the point. I told him everything" Kowalski spoke. Skipper nodded and frowned. "..after I learned that there was a possible baby to see from you two, I was confused with how it was possible, but I was excited. My best soldier having a child. It was heartwarming to hear. But after two months when I found out about that possibility, Kowalski organized his own meeting with Marlene and I. It was very urgent he said". Skipper paused for a moment and I watched as he was close to crying. "..I found out that you and Kowalski actually were going to have a child, but it failed. It caused me so much pain. Kowalski told me how bad it was for you during the first week. How you didn't want to speak. You didn't want to eat. You were hating life again he described". He wiped his eyes. "I learned that he would try to help you, but you would cry to yourself and think you had something wrong with you. I'm very sorry". I frowned. I don't want to talk about this. I came to have fun, not to cry.

"Then as time went by, Kowalski told me how you were getting better. I was glad to hear this. I felt so awful for what I did, and with what happened next I can feel my heart break. It sounded awful" He paused while wiping his eyes again. "But, were here to have a good time. It's good to know that your both still together. I know Kowalski would probably be the luckiest man alive to be going through all of this, well, love struggle. It's funny how a simple change in gender altered everyones opinion on you. But you didn't deserve that. I know you should of gotten help, not hurt. I was being a huge jerk. I'm sorry I put you through so much trouble" He spoke. I couldn't speak. With all of this going on, it's just surprising. First of all, this WAS going to be a party, but it turned out into a therapy session. I don't want to deal with this. But I know Skipper is trying to apologize for what happened in the past. He shouldn't be. All of the stupid stuff that happened so long ago, I'd rather thank him instead of expect an apology. "Skipper. It is ok. You do not need to be sorry dough'. I am not mad" I spoke. He gave a confused look. "But after the hell I gave you, why would you not expect an apology?" He asked. I smiled.

"Because. Kowalski and I would of never become de' family dat' we are now if you were to be never doing dat' to us. I actually tank' you for doing dat'. I have Kowalski and I do not need to worry about anyting' anymore. I have him and Marlene. She has been a lot of help for me and she has been a better mentor at how to deal wit' all of de' tings' dat' are to be happening". Marlene made a light grin. "But still, even if it did give your relationship an advantage, I was an asshole. I shouldn't of acted so rudely towards you two. I shouldn't of been so paranoid of losing one of men. In fact Kowalski could of still been on the team today if I didn't ever cause all of that harm". I frowned. "I feel bad dat' I took Kowalski out of de' team, but I can not control my heart" I replied. "Julien you had no part in it, it was my decision to defend you while I was in that situation. You don't take any blame in this" Kowalski spoke. Skipper widened his eyes. "I'm not accusing anybody of anything! Believe me on that! I was only saying that history changed a lot because of what I did. I'm not proud of it, but you, Julien, sound like you want me to be proud" He announced. Well I don't mean I want him to be proud, but I just want him to know I'm thankful for all of the things that have happened. It's a gift from the Sky Spirits that this has happened.

"..Um, are we here for an intervention or is it being for a party?" I asked. A few smiles cracked. "There will be a party. We have it set up outside" Private spoke. "Thank you for spilling the surprise Private" Skipper replied sarcastically. "But we just want you to know we're sorry for all of the crap that happened. It was totally unacceptable and you didn't deserve it at all. We're here to let you know we want to start over" Marlene continued. I smiled. "You are saying you want to..be our friends?" I asked. "Family!" Rico grunted. Family? What does he mean? "Well, we've been here at the zoo for a LONG time, Julien. You haven't exactly received the respect you deserve, just like everyone else. Because Kowalski is still with you today that's why I'm happy. Because I see he was serious when he said it was true love that I couldn't break. I'm happy I couldn't break it, because your love you two share is something special. So many struggles have been in your way and yet you both still have made it through. You both haven't let a single thing break you up and I'm proud of you two for making sure of that. It's something I wouldn't be able to do. You both deserve to be happy together and have a family. What Rico means by 'Family' is just you're closest friends you can sort-of consider brother's and sister's. We want you both to be happy together, and we'll be there to support you" Skipper explained. A..family..After all that's gone on.

"Are you being serious?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Darling, everyone cares that we're happy. Skipper has seen that we deserve each other, and we don't mean any harm. It's a hard and sudden thing to take in, I know, but just know that they mainly care about you. Because a few of us haven't been the best towards you, we want to make it up to you. We want to be there for you. All of us to be considered a strong group of close friends. While you and I are still married of course, but Skipper's trying to say that he's trying to resolve everything right now. He learned about everything that happened to us since the day my machine changed you into a woman, and he's realized that you've been through a hell of a lot. You don't deserve it. I've known, and Marlene's known. Because of these meetings we've all been secretly having we've been trying to find a way to let you know the best you can. You Julien. Just you. You're all that's on our mind right now, because we feel bad about everything that's happened. We just want to fix everything and restart. Forget all of the troubles from the past and start fresh. We wanted to have a new start with a new year, and a party to get you accepted into it".

"So dat' is why I was not to be knowing of dese' meetings dat' were to be going on? It was all..for me? What is so special about me dat' I deserve dis' all?" I asked. I don't really feel like I need everyone trying to make me happy. It's a wonderful thing to be dealing with right now, but it's just that I want them to know that they shouldn't be sorry for what's happened. They should be glad they made all of this happened. Skipper if you would of never done those things Kowalski and I would never be in the fantastic relationship we're in now. Kowalski took my paw and looked me eye-to-eye. "Because Julien. After everything that's happened you're still here. Alive. You haven't let anything end you and you've proven you've always been amazing. You never deserved those thing's that happened to you and it's just important we let you have this authority. Sure, you're right when you say that if everyone hadn't done the thing's that they've done we might not of been in this situation we're in now. Our relationship I mean. But, think of when you were going through those struggles. When you were on the road to doing things that nobody ever thought you would do. We just want to make sure that all hate and nonacceptance is no longer here. Everyone's here to accept us Julien. Nobody hates the idea of us being together anymore. Their trying to say that you would be a great wife for me. Their trying to say that just because I'm a penguin and you're a Lemur, it's ok to be together.."

"..We've all agreed that we're possibly the first Penguins who ever met Lemurs. In fact, we're the first couple that's made up of those groups. Nobody cares if you're man, woman, Lemur, Penguin, smart, dumb, nobody cares. Everyone wants us to be together now. We can finally be considered married neighbors. Skipper, Marlene, Private, Rico and Maurice can be our neighbors. Our friends. Family". Everyone smiled. I smiled. I didn't really try to think about how I felt during my depression states due to it being saddening, but it is something that I can look back to. Something I can think about for why I should be a bit mad at Skipper and everyone. But I'm just not. I can't be. I have Kowalski, Marlene is now my best friend, I have my life. I've been given this. Before, when I was male and before any of this happened, to everyone outside of the habitat I was an idiot who tried to act strange to get people to follow him. Now though, I've given up my title. I just want to settle down and be with Kowalski. I don't care anymore about royalty. I just want to be a good wife. I just realized I was crying. I felt Kowalski hugging me. "..are you alright, dear?" Kowalski asked. I nodded. "I am just so happy" I replied through the cries. He smiled. Everyone else smiled. "Do you need a minute, Julien?" Marlene asked, coming over to me. I shook my head, wiping my eyes. "No. I do not, thank you. But, I would like to get de' party started" I spoke erasing my tears. Kowalski got up from the couch and pulled me up. "Party!" I heard Rico grunt. I've still got that thing about him on my mind. Wait a minute, I thought Kowalski was the one who didn't want to even come to this.

"Kowalski. Why did you tell me at de' house dat' you did not want to come?" I asked. He turned back to me and smiled. "Because, I wanted to know if you were worried about people thinking wrongly about us. If you were afraid to deal with everyone else. You told me you weren't, so that's why we came. If you wouldn't of been capable of coming I wouldn't of made you, and told everyone that you weren't feeling the mood to be with everyone. But at least we got this out of the way" He replied. "We wanted to make you know everything's going to be ok now" Private called. I smiled again. I felt Kowalski regain my paw in his flipper and he guided me out of the room. I heard everyone coming behind us. Kowalski was guiding me out of the room and taking me back towards where we entered. "Where are we going Kowalski?" I asked. He made a short laugh. "To show you something. Then we'll go to the party. But it's a gift from us to you" He spoke. A gift? I only needed to know that everyone cared. I don't need some sort of object to prove anything. "I do not need a gift, I am happier den' I can be now" I replied. He laughed again. "I think this'll need to add onto you're happiness. We sort of can't get rid of it. If we did it wouldn't prove our friendship, and OUR love". I smiled again.

"Where is it?" I asked. I'm not trying to get greedy, I'm just asking where we're going. "We're going to my old HQ. That's where the party is. Plus your gift". So sweet. "What is it?" Why did I just ask that? "You're going to have to wait my queen". I blushed. I don't want that authority anymore. But it is nice to be told that I'm his lover. I heard whispering. I tried my best to listen in. I'm so sneaky haha. "_I'm proud of you Skipper. I never thought I'd see the day this would come. You making peace with Julien, and accepting to him and Kowalski being together_". I smiled. Marlene was speaking. "_Well, if Kowalski has been with him for so long, how can I refuse it? Plus they were going to have a kid for Christs sake, I can't ruin a relationship when it's gone that far. That's just unneeded. At first I expected them to be a quick yet painful relationship. I thought that Kowalski might even get hurt. To see him kiss Julien that day was so..surprising. I never thought that I would see that relationship go so far so fast. I didn't even think I'd see it go past holding hands. Well, Flipper and Paw, but same difference right?_". Marlene made a short laugh. "_Really though, just seeing this makes me see a lot of change in you. I never expected you to be so soft. After so long, you've decided that it's alright. I'm just glad that we can all be together again_" She whispered. "_Like a family_" I heard. I think they kissed too. How adorable, Skipper and Marlene. I hope their happy with each other, just like Kowalski and I. Well, maybe not have the trouble we've had but, a happy and long relationship. One I bet will last forever. I think that if I lost Kowalski, I would probably go insane. Tomorrow wouldn't come. Well, I shouldn't think like that. We're a happy family. All of us.

We all hopped the fence and made our way to the food-bowl entrance. The lights were off down there. "What is wit' all of de' turned off lights?" I asked. I heard a couple huffs of laughter. "We don't want you to see your present until we all can see your reaction" Kowalski spoke. I smiled while rolling my eyes. "Ladies first" I heard. I blushed and went down, Marlene behind me. I heard a couple others come but I couldn't tell because of the darkness. I heard the bowl close and the room became pitch-black. "Julien. Be ready to see you're present" I heard. I couldn't tell who it came from, it's to dark. Plus it sounded far so I couldn't hear very well. Suddenly the lights came on, and there was a bunch of tables full of food. Another table with a red present box on it, and a banner going over that table.I read the sign. It read 'Tiako Ianao'. I love you. K-Kowalski. He. He learned some of my language. He. I smiled and covered my eyes. This is just so sweet. I don't understand how more romantic this could be. I felt a flipper go on my back. "I mean it Julien. It took me a very long time to learn how to speak some of it, but I learned quite a bit. I wanted to learn some of it to tell you I truly mean it when I say it. So much to say it in your home language. Tiako Ianao Julien". I cried loudly. I can't believe that I'm seeing this. This is just to much for my heart. I felt him push me forward a little bit. I guess he wants me to open the present.

"You know that present? It's yours. Open it" Kowalski spoke. I nodded and wiped a couple tears that streamed down my cheek. I slowly walked up to the present and unwrapped the bow. I read the card on it. 'To Julien. From your family'. That's to sweet. "Open it" Kowalski announced. I nodded again. I ripped through some of the wrapping and made myself to a heart-shaped box. "It's in there Julien. Open it" He continued. I nodded. I opened the box lid slowly and there were a couple papers covering something. I moved the papers out of the way. I..I can't believe it. I turned back to them. They had huge grins on their faces. I moved my arms closer to the item and pulled it out. "This..is so beautiful!" I squealed. It was a diamond necklace. "Where did you ever get dis' in a city like dis'?" I asked, holding the necklace for them to see that I've found it. "Classified information" Skipper stated. Kowalski shrugged. I'm guessing they took it from somewhere. No matter, this is just to amazing! I ran up to Kowalski and hugged him. "Tank' you. So much. I love you" I told him, tears beginning to reform in my eyes. He wrapped his flippers around me. "I love you too Julien. But I wasn't the only one who got it. I had the boys help me on it" He replied. Private and Rico waved. Skipper crossed his flippers and nodded while smiling.

"Put it on" Kowalski instructed. I nodded and placed it around my head and slid it down to my neck. "You look beautiful" Marlene called. "I feel beautiful" I spoke. "You've always looked beautiful" Kowalski replied. A couple 'aww's'. I blushed. "Do you like your presents?" I heard Private ask. I looked to him. "You can not imagine how happy I am right now" I replied. He smiled. "But the whole point Julien, is for you to know we care, and we love you. You're amazing the way you are and there's nothing you needed to do to change. You're perfect just the way you are" Kowalski spoke. I smiled again. I like how he said 'we', as if everyone else actually would tell me 'I love you'. Maybe not in the same way Kowalski and I would, but in general. It's so pleasing to hear. "Party!" Rico called. I made a quick huff of laughter. "We can get this started now if you'd like Julien. You're the center of attention and the reason this is going on" Skipper called. How sweet. "I can be dealing wit' dat'. Let de' party begin I say!" I shouted. Everyone yelled in excitement and I watched as Private and Rico made their way over to the food table to get some food. Marlene went over to a conveniently placed Radio and turned it on, with my kind of music. Awesome! Skipper went over to the drinks and got some wine, along with Maurice. I'm forgot he was even here for a moment, haha. Kowalski and I stared at each other as the music played and everyone started to have fun. "Julien, you want to maybe dance?" Kowalski asked. "More den' anyting', Kowalski" I replied. This is going to be a hell of a night.

**Penguin HQ-11:30 P.M.-**_Julien _**POV-**

**I **watched as Skipper and Marlene danced drunk. It was actually quite hilarious. They were barely doing their dance right, but it looked as if they were in love. To many shots I'm guessing. I think Private left with Maurice back to where Mort was, or at least that was said, I'm guessing that Private needs to go to bed and Maurice, well. I don't know but probably the same reason. Rico, he was adding a mix to the music, moving the records playing and creating beats. He's pretty good at music. He should make that his living. Kowalski and I have done a lot in the past four hours. We danced for a while, I had a bit of wine, he did too, we ate. We had a lot of fun. I'm guessing this party is gonna' end soon. Considering the fact that it's been going on for a good amount of time, and everyone seems to be leaving. Well, Skipper and Marlene are probably gonna' pass out on the floor, but in my opinion I think their going to probably go somewhere to be alone. Rico, well, he's enjoying himself a lot. I don't know how long he'll go. No matter, he's having fun, I'm having fun. We're all having fun. I saw Kowalski sitting on the couch. I need some air. I went up the ladder-unnoticed-and made my way outside. It was starting to snow. Not much, but it was at least flurrying. I really like this weather for some reason. It relaxes me and just looks pretty. I went closer to the water on the deck. I looked at my reflection with the diamonds. I've forgotten I was changed into a woman. I only notice it with the voice, but when it comes to everything else I still feel male. It's like nothing much changed in me.

Everything lookes like it'll be ok now. It seems as if Kowalski and I are going to be able to make a living together without any trouble, I have a happy life back, and I still have Kowalski. Perfect. Looking back into the past, I don't think I was ever as happy as I could be now. I remember becoming King of Madagascar. I was sad inside because of my fathers death. It was hard for me to deal with both of my parents then getting killed/eaten by the Fossa. When I came here to France. I never really expected such an open world full of fun and amazing people. Then Kowalski. I saw him more and more each and every day and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was so tall, smart, perfect. He still is too. I remember when this whole event started. That machine. That BLESSED machine. I never expected myself to become a woman, yet I did. I finally got Kowalski, and everything was going ok. Maurice and Mort went against me and started some depression inside of me, but Kowalski helped me by taking me on our first date. It was so romantic. Our first kiss. So good! Then, Skipper had his event. I was about to kill myself, but Kowalski made it just in time to save me. Our baby. We were going to actually have a child, I can't believe it! It died inside of me though. But Kowalski stood by me and he still is now. I can't believe how strong he is, being able to take all of the crap I've given him. It's so romantic that he'd do all of this for me.

"Julien?" I heard. I turned around and it was Kowalski. I smiled "Are you alright?" He asked, coming out of the base and closing the entrance. "Of course I am. I could not be being any happier" I replied. He smiled and sat next to me. "Then why are you out here by yourself? Your party is going on down there. Well, maybe three people are gone, two are drunk and one is busy with music, but it's still a fun party. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again. I leaned my head onto his shoulder. "Of course I am Kowalski, wit' all of de' tings' dat' have gone on, I do not know how much happier I could be! Dis' night went so much better den' what I expected. I was not to be expecting Skipper and everyone want to have dat' meeting, and tell me how..sorry dey' were. It made me happy dat' you had dat' happen. I love you and tank' you" I replied. He wrapped his flipper around my neck. "It wasn't just me. Marlene was the one who tried to get Skipper to talk to me. In fact I had nothing to do with us getting into a friendship agreement again. I was angry that all of that..unacceptable trauma went on with us all. I was a little unwilling about going to that first meeting so long ago, but I went only because Marlene told me that Skipper was begging. He wanted to apologize for everything he's ever done. Mainly to you. I guess he knew that he had caused a living hell for you after he took me away from you. Or he realized how sweet and adorable you are, stepping in my shoes". I blushed. "But you are de' only being I will love Kowalski. I will not love anyone else de' way dat' I love you. You are de' only one I can consider family, and I tank' you for dat'. Dat' is why I love you. Because you are a boyfriend dat' is der' for me and will do anyting' to make me better" I commented.

"Husband, M'dear" He corrected. I pecked his beak. He smiled. I looked over to the area of town the lights were coming from. That's probably where they're doing that ball-dropping thing I keep hearing about. Something about counting down to the new year. Why would you waste so much time just to count ten seconds? Eh, humans are wierd. "Julien, look. To the sky. It's starting to snow". He pointed his free flipper to the sky and I looked. It was. It was just a start but it was snowing. I smiled wider. "You knew I liked de' snow?" I asked. He nodded. "I know how much you love it. I love that we're here in Manhattan also because around January is when it snows a lot. Every year. We can look forward to it each year. It looks like a beautiful start to the new year" He replied. I leaned into him more. "I tink' dat' de' Sky Spirts let dat' weder' happen here because it is an area where it is more holy. What I mean is dat', in Madagascar it was very dangerous and de' Fossa and such were always attacking us. Dey' would try to ruin our culture and shorten our numbers. Dey' made a lot of my kind lose fait' in de' Sky Spirits too. But I did not. I have always tought' dat' de' Sky Spirits would always protect us. Some of de' unholy ones who did someting' dey' are not proud of..well..had to pay de' price. Because I never killed, never stole, never insulted anybody harmfully I tink' dat' is why de' Sky Spirits have let me live. Because I have always believed in dem' I tink' dat' is why I never got killed by de' attackers" I spoke.

He frowned. "Do you think..that because I didn't believe before..I could get..hurt?" He asked. I grinned. "No Kowalski, you will not. Because you neva' knew about da' Sky Spirits, dey' did not cause harm. It is only my belief dough', it could be different. What I meant about dis' place being Holy, is dat' der' is not as much destruction and killing as I had seen and heard about in Madagascar. It was very scary der', and I remember always hiding my fear when I became de' king because was afraid that if de' oder' lemurs saw my fear, dey' would all lose faith. I am hoping dat' dey' are ok now. Because I am not der' to tell dem', I fear sometimes dat' dey' might of lost faith". Kowalski looked to me. "Julien, I'm sure that you gave them a lot of ideas to survive. Didn't the death rate of your kind go down by quite a bit because of the way you were handling things? Because I'm sure that they would of adopted those ideas and used them to their advantage". I nodded. He is right about my ideas. I didn't really assume they would be the best, nor did I think of them. I just wanted to celebrate being king when I started. Of course the partying got to me that I decided we do it every couple days. I'm surprised that most of us actually survived for once. Little-to-none of us died from the Fossa. I guess I was a good leader.

"About your theory though. I've learned quite a lot about Julien. You do have a lot of good theories about the 'Sky Spirit's', but I think that for snow it's just because of climate" He spoke. I huffed a laugh. "I did not just mean de' snow Kowalski. I meant de' kinds of healty' beautiful places, de' cool items and de' happy people". He nodded. "You could be right about that, Julien. You know, I think that we've been watched over by the Sky Spirits" He replied. I laughed for a second. "Dey' are always watching silly Kowalski! I have a lot of faith. De' Sky Spirits are my belief in da' afterlife, and de' current life. It is very easy to take in" I started. He nodded. "I've taken in that belief also. However I believe that everyone else actually believes in the invented Christianity with God" He replied. "Dey' are de' same consept. Our Sky Spirits and Der' God are de' same people. In de' religion for de' Sky Spirits it is belief in multiple gods. But dey' are not exactly gods. Dey' are spirits. But der' is de' one major of dem'. I am guessing dat' you could consider dat' god. For my religion it is dat' der' is a god, almighty ruler, but der' are minors below him dat' control all of de' jobs dat' he can not control". "Like angels?" He asked. I shrugged. "Dey' can be dat' and angels. Angels are de' ones dat' were alive, den' come back as a form of life who guide de' one dey' are after into de' light. Or at least de' possibility of guiding dem' into a more holy life".

He nodded. "Their very similar. Except I believe you give more credit to the Sky Spirits, varying it from Christianity". "I worship de' God too. I name all of dem' Sky Spirits. Or at least my family line did. We did in fact get chosen over the many other ring-tail lemurs so long ago. Dat' reason is because we invented dat' fait' for our huge island. Long ago when de' Fossa were not a big treat' to everyone". He moved closer. It went pretty silent. The snow fell in front of us onto the sidewalk and into the water, beginning to make it frozen. It's been such an amazing night. I don't know how else it could get better. "Julien.." Kowalski called. I looked to him. "Yes honey?" I asked. He smiled. "There is one more thing I want to give you" He spoke. I frowned. "Please, no more gifts Kowalski. I have received enough already. I love you more den' ever I do not want to decide why I love you da' most". He held his smile. "You see the clouds I pointed to earlier?" He asked. I looked up again. "Yes. What is de' point?". He pointed his flipper into where a sort-of oval was formed in the clouds to show the night above it. "I want you to see something I found out" He spoke. "The oval?" I asked. He shook his head. "Just look inside of the oval. I want you to wait for it". Ok.. I looked into the widened area of night formed in the clouds. I looked for a couple seconds. "Der' is noting'.."."Just wait" He interrupted. I nodded and looked back from him to the clouds.

"Oh there it is! Look!" He shouted pointing back to the oval. I squinted my eyes and saw a comet. "Is it da' comet?" I asked. "Yes. I wanted you to see it. I know it's silly to say, but why not make a wish? Just for fun?" He suggested. Sure! I looked back to it. "I wish our family is together forever and we can live happily" He spoke aloud. You're not supposed to say it silly. You're supposed to keep it to yourself. I thought hard. I know what I want. I looked deep into the crater. I wish that Kowalski and I could have the baby we should of had. Suddenly the comet disappeared behind the clouds. He looked to me. "Did you make your wish?" He asked. "Yes. But you are not supposed to say it silly, or it will not come true" I replied. He bobbed his head. "We're doing this for fun, that's why I said my wish. Can you tell me yours? I wont deny it and I'll be able to take it, I swear" He spoke. I thought for a moment. I might as well, it's just to make this even happen. I want to do it more than anything. It's all my life is here for. I just want to have Kowalski and my dream. I can do it. "I..wished dat' we could have de' baby dat' we should of had. So we can finally have our awaited child" I spoke. He took my paw and looked me in the eye again. "That's magnificent. I didn't want to think of that because of what happened so long ago. So that's why I thought of something as close as could be" He went on.

"Kowalski. I know dat' you are a little on de' sciency side of dis', but do you not remember dat' even dough' our baby died, it was alive once. It may of died but it did in fact live. I tink' dat we can do it again. I want to try and have a baby girl again. I want to make it possible Kowalski, please. It would mean de' world to me". I frowned lightly to give that 'puppy-look' the children would make when they want something. I just want to try and get him to know that I would do anything in the world to have a girl to call my own. A child I mean. "Julien. Your wish is granted" He spoke. I smiled and hugged him. I leaned in and we laid onto the concrete. Myself on top him under. I kissed him deeply and he moved his flipper up my back. I pulled out of the kiss and he smiled. I placed my neck by his shoulder. "I love you. Tank' you for giving me dis' chance Kowalski" I whispered. Suddenly I felt something on my ear. His tongue! It tickled. "Eee! Kowalski stop dat' it tickles!" I laughed. He stopped and I kissed his forhead. He licked my chin. I moaned. This is going to be a lot different from last time I think. "Have you gotten some experience you naughty penguin?" I joked.

He made a straight face. "I would never cheat on you Julien. I love you to much to ever think so wrongly. I love you" He whispered. I smiled and kissed him I felt something in my 'region'. His cloaca. "Ooh Sky Spirits, I can not believe how long it has been!" I shouted through a whisper. He just huffed a laugh. I licked his beak. He just laughed. "You're beautiful Julien. Our baby will be beautiful" He told me. I just smiled. I'm to happy right now to think of more than this sex. I felt his flippers tracing up and down my back. I felt him stroking my tail after. I leaned in closer to him and lifted myself up from his body just barely. I leaned onto and off of his body. "Are you enjoying it so far, my sweet?" Kowalski asked. I just smiled. This feels to good to pass on other emotions right now. I moaned again and I felt his member slightly grow. "Are..you fully ready my husband?" I asked. He nodded. "More than ever". I smiled again. I felt him pushing himself into my vagina deeper. "Ooh my love, deeper. It is feeling amazing" I cooed. He just huffed another laugh. Oh Sky Spirits. I missed this. I lifted myself up and down off of his member. I sat up and sat myself up and down letting his 'item' enter and exit me.

"I am loving dis' Kowalski! I love you so much! I can not believe how incredible this feels" I shouted. He was just laughing and groaning. I took a breath. "Dis' is someting' we need to do more often. We can not go six monts' witout' doing dis', it is just silly!" I bragged. "That's right dear. We love each other. We should do this a lot more" He agreed. He's breathing quite a bit. I wonder if he's..woah! Suddenly, I heard a loud group of people that were far away, but could still make out the words. "Ten!" Was shouted. Oh god. This is so great! "Nine!". "Oh Kowalski my husband, I do not know how much more I can take" I shouted. "Eight!". "I agree darling. I can't last much longer" He hoarsely replied. "Seven!". Oh god. Those people are making this just keep going. "Kowalski I love you" I told him after so many times. "Six!". "I love you too dear. I want you to know that at least one more time before this year ends!". "Five!". Oh Sky Spirits, I really can't take much more. "Dat' is so sweet. I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you Kowalski" I struggled to say. "Four!". "I love you more..than anything Julien..OH! I can't take it much longer". "Three!". Holy Spirits this is so great! "Me eider'!". "Two!". "Ahh! Kowalski!" I screamed as I let myself go. "One!". "Happy New Year Julien!" He shouted and I felt him release himself. "Happy New Year!" Was shouted way in the background.

I took a breath. He was breathing heavily also. I laid back onto him. "Dat' was fun. I am glad we were able to do it one more time before de' new year came" I hoggishly said. He just smiled. "..I am also...Our baby is going to be here this time..I just fucking know it..I have a hell of a lot of belief". Well he's excited! I just laughed a little bit. I kissed his beak. "Tank' you Kowalski. I am happy dat' you are to be being wit' me on de' idea of de' baby. I know last time you were but now you are more willing. I love you, for de' first saying of de' new year" I joked. He smiled. "I love you too. How about we get a million more in for this next year why don't we?" He asked. I smiled. He's saying he'll be with me through the whole year. Maybe more. I don't want to ever lose him. He is mine and mine only, I will not let someone take him from me. I love him WAY to much to let him go. "Kowalski I am so happy for dis' dat' you have done" I spoke, forming a tear in my eye. He smiled. "Don't cry Julien, it's a happy time. Don't even cry from happiness, it hurts me. And after this event I'm already trying to recover haha" He spoke. "You are right. No more crying" I agreed and wiped the forming of little tears. "A new year, a new start, a new life. This year looks amazing" Kowalski rambled. I nodded. "Do you want to start it off by going again?" I asked with a seductive look. "Oh you so know it!" He agreed. This is gonna' be another fun ride!

**~Fin..**

Well, I know it's a week since the actual day, but I hope this long and happy chapter gave an excuse. I was happy writing it because I love to see that everyones getting along now. I see a bright future for Kowalski and Julien if you know what I'm saying. If you don't, then just look at my OC section in my profile haha. Anyways, I'd like to thank all of the people who have reviewed my story so far. Also the one's who've favored and the 2-4 who have added it to their alerts. Plus it holds over 1500 hits since it's release, so that means quite a lot of readers. One I'd like to thank the most though is 'Leonardo15'. I know I've already thanked you before, but I really appreciate it when you tell me through PM a LONG review about this story. You're the one giving the most enthusiasm of this story, making me want to keep going with it and get it continued as quick as possible. Everything you've said about my story is positive, and I really appreciate you choosing MY story of all others to read. It's so kind.

Now a side note for any fans of Skilene and/or Julene. I recently created a story 'For a Reason' which holds a long one-chaptered 13K words. It's a good short about choosing how to deal with your past, how to deal with love and how to deal with it if it's been taken from you. So if you'd like, take a look at that story if you ever get the time, I'd really appreciate it. I did also include some Malagasy which is language spoken in Madagascar. I learned some of that language over some people on Deviantart. Also the thing about Private being Rico's child, it was an idea I came up with for a fic I'll be making in the future.

Alright, I will return with the next chapter of 'The Machine' soon. I will hint that it is going to be heartwarming haha. Much love everyone. ~Fox..


	10. Always Ours

**The Machine**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar story**

**Personal- **I would like to apologize for my disappearance for some time. I have had some issues revolving around my Internet, along with the economy becoming a disadvantage at the moment. Please let this chapter forgive my recording of disappearance. ~Fox..

**Note- **This will take place six months after the events of chapter nine. Julien is indeed pregnant and near the time to give birth. Please know that a ring-tailed lemur usually holds a 135 day gestation period (Pregnancy period). Enjoy. ~Fox..

**Warning- **The following chapter will contain mature language, touching and a lemur giving birth. This is a bit over my extreme so if you find the explanation of a child being conceived strange, I suggest you try to skip it. ~Fox..

**Chapter Ten- **Always Ours

_Kowalski _**POV-**

**Julien **is to be as happy as she can be, considering the fact that today is the day that she changed her gender. Technically we can declare that as our first day as a couple, I could see it in her eyes as it developed throughout that first day. Slowly I made myself back to the bouncy to return to bed. Her look was just fetching, and it hasn't changed since. She's as beautiful as ever, and I praise the Sky Spirits for granting me the ability to find her this way. To make her this way. It's a pleasant gift. She means the world to me. If anything were to happen to her, I would definitely lose it. No, she means _everything _to me. No matter how strange our relationship is, I will love her for who she is. Even if she was still a male, I would take him for who he is. I see light in Julien completely. Truly a gift from the Sky Spirits themselves, adding on to why I praise them. For giving me a life. After having a sad childhood, I found myself here, and I found Julien. I could just cry for how much I love her. But, today isn't for any type of tears. It's our anniversary, and it's meant for us to be happy together. As a family. Plus, I just cannot wait to be able to introduce our child to the world. She is in fact nearing her day. It's been a couple days since her usual time to maybe give it, but by the way she looks, I'm sure we're perfectly fine. It's an occasional thing that I can understand. I'm just glad we can have at least one anniversary to ourselves, and not have to worry about children to ruin it. But, I still love the fact that our child will come. Whether it's boy or girl, I will be happy. Julien keeps saying that she wants a girl. I find it a bit strange considering the fact that as a male he wanted a boy to take the throne when he died, but now..a daughter. Why? I have absolutely no clue. But, I refuse to question her. She is my wife after all. I will respect her completely. I will make her happy today, by all means necessary.

I silently climbed in the bouncy and made my way next to her. I laid how I did last night, with myself holding her with one flipper and my other on her stomach, where the baby is. I'm just so surprised that this is actually happening. It's just a miracle. Myself, a penguin, being capable of getting Julien, a lemur, pregnant. Beyond science! But, I refuse to question the Sky Spirits. They declare what is to happen, and I completely accept to it. Considering I actually like this. I remember back two months after the events of our second attempt at this child. She was a bit nervous, because I required that we check for the child again, using the same device used the previous time. But, I got her to let me observe. The result, made her tackle me to the grass with kisses. Our baby was there. She was overjoyed. She kept saying that the star she wished on the night we made love again was the Sky Spirit that controled the granting of wishes. I cannot remember his name, but I do thank him. For Julien's sake. I'm still in a bit of confusion about a rock from outer space flying by being considered given permission to come up with a wish, but for Julien's happiness I let that be considered the reason for this. I only wish for the sake of her happiness. If I were to have to choose between my life or hers, I would surely pick hers. She definitely deserves every good thing that's happened to her. She's so delicate. Special. Graceful. Kind. All of the things that everyone used to say about her when she was male, I say they were just jealous. The worst thing I believe I ever said about Julien, is that he had a strange way of acting. But, that's not compared to what everyone else has said, so I don't think there's a need of punishment. But now, I consider the way she acted special. Because she is special. She is amazing in so many ways, you wouldn't begin to describe it until you wrote it on a strand of DNA. She's that special, it would take a whole persons genes to explain it. I'm not even exaggerating on that. I sincerely mean it.

I rubbed her stomach slowly. Our child, is a gift. There is no way to explain how this is possible, I cannot compare science into it. But all I can say is that it's a miracle. A gift, from the Sky Spirits. I will make sure that our child is raised with the best of parents. I'll try my best to decide everything with Julien's opinion. I'll let Julien decide if our child can follow in either of our steps. Whether they become a scientist like me, or a goddess like Julien, they have the right to decide. But I'll let Julien decide what we'll try and get them to do.I only want to have a happy family. I don't know how different our life will be if we aren't as free as we would be, but I'm sure that one child isn't going to affect us much. We can still spend as much time together as we did before. No matter what happens, I will always be by Julien's side. I wouldn't give her up for anything. I would spend every minute with her if she got something as simple as a slight fever to try and cure her. I would do anything for her, by her command. She is just so special, so fantastic, so much more than a scientific discovery. To everyone else now, she's probably just to be considered a good friend. But in my opinion, she is something no scientist could figure out. She is a wonder of the world. She is someone that should be remembered for the rest of our family-tree, which will probably last long because of numerous scientists, Kings, Queens and the fact that they'll all probably look as beautiful and be as healthy as Julien. I don't exactly care for my happiness, I only care that she is the happiest woman alive. She completes me, and is all I need to remain happy. If I lose her, I will lose all hope in happiness. But, again, this is an exciting day. I want to spend it with the one I love. Julien.

_Julien _**POV-**

**Kowalski **was holding me in the most protective way since the day he started. I guess he's trying to keep us safe, trying to make sure that if anything were to attack us, he would be the one to get hurt. I hope that he's alright, because for a couple days he hasn't slept well. He's been going to bed at the same time I have, but he hasn't woken up as easy. He says that he's fine, but I see that he sort of needs a little more sleep. Is he..worried? Is he having nightmares? I'm so afraid about it. He keeps holding a happy expression, saying that 'Our day is near', but I don't know what he means. Does he mean our child? He's right about that. I'm just as excited as he is. But he needs sleep. I don't want him to have something bother him. I ask him if something is wrong, or if he's been doing anything lately, and he'd just smile and tell me that everything is alright, that there's nothing that I need to worry about, that he is by my side always. But, when he says that, I let the romantic feeling in my heart overthrow me and accept to it. Making me believe he's perfectly fine, and doesn't hold any problem. If something is wrong with him, I want to know. Not to be nosie or anything, just so I can help. He's helped me with so much since the day I changed, and I've never returned the favor. Speaking of which, how long ago was that? A year ago? That day..was amazing. No matter how hard everything was in the night dealing with Maurice, how hard everything was dealing with Skipper the day after, that day I changed my gender, was just fantastic. I mainly came over because I just wanted to see them. I went over mainly to see Kowalski again, because I was in fact still loving him even before I changed. When he held my paw, and took me to his machine. I felt like he was going to do something romantic, as if he knew I was in love with him and he felt the same. I sort of got that responce throughout the next two days. The happiest time of my life. Who cares if I was going to kill myself because of Skipper? I was happy.

I'm still happy now. More than ever. The only reason I'm afraid, is because I'm nearing my day and Kowalski hasn't gotten much sleep. I'm worried that he might have something wrong with him. I'm not going to jump into anything like him cheating on me, because hey..who is there for him to ever be influenced by to do that? I'm sure Skipper and Marlene are dating each other. Something tells me that Maurice is dating someone now. The same for Rico. Private, I think he's to young to date Kowalski, and Mort, that would practically be idiotic. Anybody else in the zoo wouldn't even make a good match for him. Him and I, we share the same likes. We think about the same things, although we differ from him being a scientist and myself being about looking good. But, when it comes to things he likes, I like them too. When it comes to things I like, he tries his best to stay happy with it. But that's a good thing, because I do the same thing when I'm doing something he likes. I know there is something that I like that he doesn't, but it's the same vise versa. Like him with exploring the world. He's said a couple times that he wants to show me everywhere he can, and have us visit Madagascar after so long, to try and see if everything was alright. I like the idea, but I have a new life. I don't want to go anywhere. I have my friends, I have him, I have a baby on the way, it's just something I glorify to much to want to take time off of. I don't know if I should be worried. I obviously don't like feeling that way, but it just comes naturally. I want to know if he's ok. That's all I care about. If this baby was coming right when he was telling me, I'm sure I would let the baby wait. He is more important to me than anything at all.

I slowly crawled out of the bouncy. I can't exactly be as hyper as I was so long ago. Now that the baby's grown in me, and the effects of the pregnancy are taking in, I cannot jump around like I used to. It just isn't safe. I've tried my hardest to not let anything threatening touch the baby. By that I mean alchohol, smoke, anything that would harm the baby. In fact on some days I wouldn't even come out for the humans because I was so protective. Kowalski, I remember the day he was caught. He knows that if he were to be in my habitat, something would go wrong with that Alice lady. But, the day he was caught, I believe I was waving to all of the children, and he was doing something..like an experiment. I think he went to get a power tool or something, and he got caught. But, instead of running away, or slapping someone in the back of the head to knock them unconcious, or even trying to hide, he came to me. He did the most romantic thing he could that day, and he came up to me and hugged me, in front of all the children, and the adults. As he kissed me, some of the children were looking away with their 'Ew' sounds, yet the adults were cooing 'Aww'. The strange thing is that they never contacted any sort of security. But, that was the only day that Kowalski was ever seen. I think I was about a month into pregnancy. He told me after it happened that he wanted to be brave. He didn't want to hide our relationship from anyone, not even the humans. He told me he loved me to much to let any secrecy be going around. I remember I wanted to make love, but he refused for the safety of the child. I was a bit displeased, but I knew he was right.

Every single day this week, he's been so romantic. The rate growing every day. I'm guessing that he wants me to feel special since my big day is almost here. Maybe him trying to make me feel like the best, is tiring him. I don't want something making me happy to harm him, I just want us both happy. Hell, even he can be happy, and I can be in the worst mood ever. But, I know he would help me recover as quickly as he could. He wouldn't want me to be unhappy. Then, if I was unhappy, he would be unhappy. So I'm sort of making stupid ideas. But, it's just love taking over my mind. I'm letting a worried side of love take a higher advantage, and I can't do that. I just need to relax. Think about the baby. It'll be arriving very soon, and I just need to prepare for how that day goes. As long as Kowalski is here with me and not hurting himself, then I'm satisfied. I want to maintain myself with whatever he does around or towards me. Whether I like it or not, which I always do, I need to respect it and take it in a positive way, and return it too of course. I don't really know if he's preparing for something or not, but I won't ask him about it. Because it'd probably be a stupid question because obviously, the baby is the answer. He doesn't exactly need to terrorize his sleeping habits, all he needs to do is be there for me, and deliver the baby. He is going to do that I believe. Supposedly my big day is in a couple days, maybe even a week. That's what he keeps telling me. He wants everyone to be there, but I don't want the area crowded when I'm giving birth. Maybe have one person to keep me calm while I'm pushing the baby out, but about six people-aside from Kowalski-is just to much. But, whatever happens, happens. All I care about is my husbands happiness, and the babies safety. It's all I require, and all I plan on dedicating my life to. This baby is capable of doing whatever it sets it's mind to, and I will be a mother to guide it towards it's dream. I just wish I knew if 'it' was a boy or girl, then I can guess.

"Julien, my dear" I heard. I turned back around and Kowalski was sitting up. I could see that again he hasn't gotten enough sleep. It isn't anything that ruins his look, he's still as handsome as ever! But, I can tell that he needs a good nap. I walked over to him. He smiled. "Today's our big day" He said. Our big day? I thought that it was coming in about four. "I've been marking down the calendar every day for the last eight months. It's our anniversory, and I need to make sure I remember it, because you'd be devastated if I didn't" He said, tired voice taking effect. Wait, it's our anniversary! I didn't know that today was that! Is that what he's been talking about for the last week, and why he hasn't gotten enough sleep? Because it's our anniversary! Oh Sky Spirits, I'm going to look like the worst wife because I didn't remember, nor did I mark which day. I hate myself for being so cruel. I sat on the bouncy beside him and I tried my best to not let him know that I forgot. I want to break down crying, and be honest with him. But, what would he say? Would he leave me? Our child is coming very soon, and I might screw it up by letting him know that I forgot our best day to be together. Wait, so a year ago, today, was when I changed my gender? That's what I consider the first day of our relationship. Maybe, it should be tomorrow since we didn't actually get married until we..well..mated, but..I don't know I just can't let him know I forgot. "Are you alright dear?" He asked. I nodded and made a fake smile. "You are being silly" I managed to make out. He smiled and took my paw in his flipper. "You mean everything to me Julien. I don't want to screw this up. This is something that I want to do for you, and what I want to do is give you the best day ever. You deserve everything that should happen today. It's my only way to say I'm sorry, and that I love you" He said to my face. My heart just melted. I broke down. I let go of his flipper and I covered my eyes. I just messed that up. Damn my sensitivity!

"Julien, what's wrong? I don't like it that I say romantic things, and you always break down crying. Please, talk to me and tell me what it is that I keep doing to make you sad" He begged. I uncovered my eyes and wiped them. "It..isn't you Kowalski. It is being me. I forgot dat' today was our anniversary.." I admitted. I looked up to him and he didn't change any expression. Instead of getting angry, he kept his grin. Or, he put his grin back on after seeing me break down. "It's okay Julien" He comforted. I shook my head. "No it is not, I have been wit' you for eva', and I love you more dan' anyting', and I am stupid enough to forget da' best day in our relationship!" I argued. He pat my back. "It's ok Julien, you had no idea of when the day was. As I said, I've been marking it down on a calendar, because I learned to read" He re-tried. I looked up to him again. "You..learned to read? When?" I asked. He smiled. "Some time after we found out that our first child was..gone..I thought that I would spark some love in our relationship like I did back on New Years. With that banner I made. I knew that you could read, so I felt a bit like an idiot myself. It's a bit hard to explain, and it took a while to do, but I learned the basic words I wanted to teach myself. Then I wanted to take our love to a greater level of altitude and I learned some words in your home language. I did all of that research for you. I did have help making the entire setup for you so long ago, but I was the only one in the group that learned how to read. I haven't learned to much, but as I said I learned what I wanted". Great, he does even more for me that I can't return the favor for. I buried my face in his chest. He was holding me. He lifted my head up.

"Don't be sad Julien, today is a happy day for us. I don't expect you to keep track of time, because you have a baby to maintain! I'm the father in this relationship, and I'm supposed to do the most work. I'm the one who's supposed to make sure I keep you happy, and you get as much day's to yourself as you can. Don't be upset over this. You don't need to be upset over anything. All you need to do are three things. One is to be my wife. You do that beyond extravegantly. Two is to care for our child. You're doing that fantastically also. The last thing you need to do is be happy. I'm here to help you with that. I always have been, and you know that. You leave all of the work to me, all I care is that you do those three jobs. You're caring for our child, so I don't expect you to keep track of any dates. Besides, I know that you aren't good with timing either, and I know that the baby is taking off a lot of your time right now. I understand that, and I'm not angry about it. I'm overjoyed actually". Wow. That's all? That's all he wants me to do? I should be doing a lot more. He's just..perfect. The Sky Spirits did give me a great man. He doesn't want me to do anything except..care for myself. He wants to do all of the work. I..I don't know what to say. "So you are not being mad dat' I forgot?" I asked. He smiled and wiped his flipper carefully across my eyes. "You didn't forget Julien. You've just been preoccupied with other..important things. It's nothing you need to worry about. I should be the one to be blamed for causing trouble, because you aren't happy. That's the job I'm supposed to help you with. Because it's a job that takes a full married couple to do, and if I'm not here to make sure that never happens..then how am I doing it right? Because if you're sad, then it's my blame" He rambled.

I smiled and I lifted my face to his. I kissed his beak and he just huffed a laugh out. "You do have a way with seducing me" He spoke. I just let out a giggle. "But it is not just da' attitude dat' you are liking, is it Kowalski?" I asked, making an arousing pose. Even with the baby, I'm sure I can still be considered hot. He just blushed. "But what I am loving most about you, is dat' even when I am in da' worst of moods..you help me recover. You are always der' for me, and you neva' let me feel unhappy. It is like your job to do dat' for me" I admitted. "Now you're understanding what I mean. When I say that we have jobs, we do have some that we do together. The job we do together, is to keep each other happy" He explained. I smiled. "I remember when you said a long time ago dat' you were not good wit' words" I joked. He pulled me up to him and I was now sitting in his lap. He strolled his flipper down my head to my tail. "Well, maybe it just comes naturally when I find a foxy creature like you" He complimented. I blushed. "I am a lemur you silly penguin" I joked. He just smiled. "It's a figure of speech, M'Dear". I kissed his beak. His smile grew. I looked down to him. "So, is der' anyting' dat' we are to be doing for our big day?" I asked. He let out a couple laughs. "Of course. What would an anniversary be without going out together?" He asked. "A silly one, dat' is da' answer". I slowly got off of him and he lifted himself off of the bouncy. He took my paw in his flipper and he looked to me. "There is a meal I have for us. I have reservations to the restaurant" He said. I looked back to him. "But, what if da' humans-". "We aren't going to a human restaurant" He interrupted. I gave a confused look. "Den'..where are we to be going?" I asked. He started waddling forward and dragging me behind him. "Where are we going, Kowalski?" I asked. He didn't respond. Why doesn't he tell me? Is it something I said to make him angry?

He kept going and I just followed behind, considering the fact that I can't exactly let go. "Kowalski!" I shouted. He stopped and looked to me. He still had a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, what was it sweetheart?" He asked. I gave an annoyed look. "I was asking where we are to be going" I answered. He let out a laugh. "I want you to see, before I tell you". Sigh. Well, when has him surprising me with something ever gone wrong? I might as well try to enjoy it, it is our perfect day after all. I looked forward and realized he was taking me towards the gate into Marlene's. "Why are we going to visit Marlene, Kowalski?" I asked. "It's a surprise my dear". Ok.. He climbed the fence and he let his flipper down to help me climb. I took his flipper and I slowly made my way up the fence. "Tank' you, Kowalski" I said in the kindest way possible. I'm not mad at him, I just don't like that he won't tell me what it is that we're doing. Well, he did say we're going to have a meal to eat. Brunch? Lunch? Dinner? It's only about noon so..I wouldn't know to much. He made his way back down the fence on Marlene's side of the habitats and he again gave me his flipper to climb down. At least he knows that I need his help with this much work. When I'm..well..big..I need a lot of help when I'm doing something like this. Plus it isn't that good for the baby, so this better be worth the harm being caused. Why am I talking like that? He just helped me recover again, and now I'm getting annoyed about him? Who am I! I just need to relax..the anger of having the child is trying to build up inside of me again, and I just need to relax. He's never done anything wrong to me, and I just need to lay back and let him do this. He's only wishing for the best of me, that sweet penguin. He does everything right for me, and I don't even deserve to get angry at him. He's a saint. Sent from the Sky Spirits. He's just fantastic. I love him.

I took his flipper again and I slowly made my way down. I looked to him. "I love you Kowalski" I told him. I just need him to know that, I don't want him to think I'm mad at him or anything. I'm never going to be angry at him. I just want him to know he's a fantastic husband, that's all I can say about him. Well, maybe I can say he's pretty good at making love too, but that's not the point right now. He hugged me. "I love you too, Queen Julien" He said. I took in his hug and I smiled. He pulled out and took my paw again. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry" He announced. "Late for what, Kowalski?" I asked. He started walking me to Marlene's cave. "For.." He started. "Your dinner". I looked into the cave and Marlene was there. "But isn't is a little early for dinner, and Marlene, what is at dat' you are being here for?" I asked. She started laughing. "It's my habitat Julien, you know that" She managed to make out. I smiled. "..and even if it is early to consume dinner, it's our anniversary, we can do whatever we set our minds to, baby!" Kowalski said as he made a serious tone to his voice. He slowly walked me into Marlene's home and Marlene walked on the left side of my body. "For what reason are we here, Kowalski?" I asked. "We said, it's your dinner!" Marlene announced. "I know dat', but why is it dat' we are..here?" I asked. "Because Marlene knew how much we were in love, and I've been well..bragging about our anniversary for a while to be honest..and she took action and offered to serve us a meal. She said it was the least she could do" Kowalski explained. "Really Marlene?" I asked. She nodded. "I felt that it would be something right to do. For a neighbor. For family". I blushed. She's still going on about the whole family thing Skipper announced back on New Years? She must really be a Family Friend. At least she is in my book.

"I appreciate it very much Marlene, thank you" I replied. She smiled. "Like Kowalski said, it's the least I can do. I'll help out with anything else if you need me too. It's what friends are for" She offered. I smiled. Suddenly I felt Kowalski put his beak to my ear. "There are some things that we can do on our own" He whispered. I blushed and opened my eyes wide. D-does he mean that he wants to make love tonight? If he does, then I could just tie him up to the bouncy and smuther him with kisses. "I did not know dat' you could cook, Marlene" I admitted. She just made a thankful moan. "Well, I can't say I'm much of a chef, but I am able to have a couple tips from Maurice" She explained. "Maurice was to be helping you?" I asked. She nodded. "He's been trying to get back into the picture, having been sort of in the peanut gallery, and decided to offer some knowledge of some of the things he learned to do while serving you. To be honest, he has a great way of doing it. I decided to just try and get him to feel better about himself and make him feel that he was in our group. Because, he is. He just hasn't exactly hung out with us to much. But, I blame that time on Mort. He is like a father to him". Well, he isn't Mort's father, but he did take the role when we were in Madagascar as his parents were eaten by the Fossa. Well, he more likely took role as a babysitter, but what's the difference? I don't expect him to try and be in our friend-group, as he isn't exactly as..young as we are. I'm being honest, he probably isn't interested in the activities that we'd do. Even if our group hasn't exactly done to much. Wait, what was I doing? Right, dinner.

Suddenly, I felt something going on in my lower region. But, it wasn't good. It was something..wet. Oh Sky Spirits. Is it that time? This soon! "Kowalski!" I shouted, practically falling back. "What's wrong Julien?" He asked, trying to hold me up. "I am tinking' dat' my water broke!" I shouted. His eyes widened and Marlene rushed over. "Marlene, I need you to make a lot of room. I also need a wet piece of fabric. I need some pillows, a blanket, stat!" He shouted. Marlene rushed away and moved the table she had out far from the perimeter. Kowalski laid me down onto the ground and I moaned in pain. "Kowalski, it hurts!" I shouted. He made a scared look. "I know dear, but please just hold on for one minute, we'll be ready to do this if we can get the-" I screamed in pain as he was finishing his sentance. "Ok, ok, I'll be here for you. Marlene hurry!" He shouted. I shouted again. Oh Sky Spirits, this hurts so much! "Darling, I need you to start pushing. As hard as you can" He instructed. He sat beside me and he was holding my head. I started to do as he ordered. "Oh da' pain!" I shouted. "Shit" Kowalski cursed. Suddenly Marlene rushed over and had what Kowalski told her to bring. Kowalski took the pillows and put them behind my head. He put the blanket over my stomach and he put the wet cloth on my forehead. "Marlene, I need you to just hold Julien while I prepare for the child. Keep her calm, while I do the hard part" He instructed. Marlene nodded and kneeled down to me. "Julien, it's gonna' be ok. Kowalski is going to get your baby. Don't worry" She comforted. "Ok. Thank you- AH! Marlene.." I made out. She began rubbing my head with the cloth. I don't know why this has to hurt, why does-Ahh! This have to hurt? I don't like this pain. "Why does dis' have to hurt!" I shouted. "Julien Shh. Just worry about pushing, don't talk. Kowalski will do it. Just push!" She ordered. I listened and did as she said.

"I can see the head!" Kowalski declared. "That's good! Keep pushing Julien!" Marlene instructed. I nodded and continued. I screamed again. "Don't give up Julien!" Kowalski pleaded. "I will not!" I Spirits why! I let out a couple tears. This hurts so badly. I pushed again. Please make it stop! I screamed again. Marlene continued to swab my head with the cloth. "Stay calm Julien. You're almost done" Marlene spoke. I let out a couple more tears. Why! Please, hurry! Sky Spirits please help me! Again, I screamed. "Julien! One more push, and I think we can get it!" Kowalski notified. "Ok!" I shouted unwillingly. I made another push and suddenly I felt my feminine area feel less filled. "Marlene hand me the sissors!" Kowalski shouted. "Fuck!" Marlene cursed, and ran to the kitchen. I took a couple breaths. I can barely hear anything. I closed my eyes and I drifted off. I need a rest. I heard loud shouting and crying, and I heard someone running and knock something over. That was just to painful. I need to take a serious nap. "Julien? Julien!" I heard someone shout. I need a minute. Just let me rest.

**Penguins HQ-1557 Hours- **_Julien _**POV-**

"**Ah**..what is to be going on?" I asked. Suddenly I felt someone come to my side. "Julien, you're awake!". It was Marlene. "What? She's awake!" I heard. "What is going on?" I asked. Suddenly I saw Kowalski walk in from somewhere with a blanket in his arms. "Julien. After you gave birth you sort of went out on us" Marlene explained. "..and we brought you here to keep you safe". Skipper. Where am I anyways? I opened my eyes wide and I saw that I was in the penguins base. I haven't been here for a while now. What's going on? One minute I was screaming in pain, trying to get the baby out of me, the next I'm here. Did I get hurt? "Julien, you do know what happened, right?" Marlene asked. I shook my head. "I do not remember anyting' at all" I explained. She frowned. "You were in my home with Kowalski, you two were having your date because I was going to make some food. But suddenly you announced that your water broke, and everything went to hell. But..Kowalski come here and talk to your wife" Marlene spoke. I blinked and before I knew it Kowalski was in front of me. "What is dat' blanket dat' you are holding, Kowalski?" I asked. He smiled. "It's our baby girl". I widened my eyes and I tried to move, but I felt some pain in my side. "I'll bring her to you Julien, please don't harm yourself any longer. After you went out on us, I was afraid that I lost you forever. I just want you to recover, so I'll do everything that I can for you" He announced. I smiled. He sat down in the chair I hadn't noticed and he put the blanket in-between our eyes. He opened up the blanket and he showed me..

"It's..a baby girl" I slowly announced. "Shh- She fell asleep some time ago. We don't wanna' wake her up" He informed. I nodded. "May I hold our child, Kowalski?" I asked in a whisper-like tone. He smiled again. "It would be my pleasure" He said as he put the blanket with the child in my arms. I looked down to her. She..she had the body like me. She was a full lemur. There wasn't even any type of penguin body part on her. "I still haven't named her Julien" He admitted. I just smiled. "She is so beautiful, how are we to be making someting' like dis', Kowalski?" I asked. He let out a laugh. "With a mother like you, how can she be anything but beautiful?" He asked. I blushed. "Dat' is to kind". "I only wish for what's best for you my darling". I looked down to my little girl. her grey fur, her..orange nose! She has the indication of Kowalski's beak. I like that. Her..hair? She has a growth of black hair. But, I like it. She looks adorable. The way she's sleeping. She's so small, but she's so amazing. "What are we to name our child, Julien?" He asked. I smiled again. The Sky Spirits have given her to us. They made this possible. They sent that shooting star for us to wish for, and to let me have this child. It's like the few words I learned from some of the travelers that visited the country, Madagascar. Like the ones who lived by the so called, Mediterranean Sea I believe. Who spoke something of Hebrew it was called. A young girl, her name was apparently meaning 'Wished for Child'. Her name was Mia. I want her to be named that. "Mia" I spoke. Kowalski put his head by mine. "That's magnificent" He agreed. "Our baby girl, Mia" I announced. Suddenly the others started to crowd the hospital-bed I was on and started to stare at the child. "I can see her being something of value here" Skipper announced. I blushed. Something Kowalski and I made, has become alive. I just can't believe this. I let out a few tears. This is the happiest day of my life!

**~Fin..**

Finally I've managed to complete this chapter. To be honest, it was a bit of a struggle. But, as I said at the beginning I've been having problems financially so I may not be able to update as frequently. I hope that our new girl, Mia, is going to be something of value. I apologize that some characters are slightly not into themselves, but hey, it's been a year and a lot has changed so I don't think Kowalski is to be as scientific as he was. Considering he's been dedicating his life to Julien than his favorite things to do. I mainly wanted to let these last four paragraphs be the whole point of writing this chapter because to introduce the new life, was something I've been dying to get to. Everything before this just came naturally. Sadly I don't think this was as..descriptive as my previous chapters, but I think that I can say it's the most heartwarming.

For Chapter Eleven, I find it safe to say that it will take place about three months after this chapter. Notice that this is most likely in late May or early June, so consider next chapter in late August or early September. That chapter will be when Mia has slightly grown. I am not an expert on when a cartoon animal will begin talking and such, so excuse me if I'm wrong on those dates. But all I can say is that it is to be bringing back the mature flag, for KoJu reasons. I don't think it'll be a long chapter either, but it'll agree with the concept of the story.

I would like to thank the user 'Bobbyfishstick5' as he was my first reviewer, and has stuck through for so long and hasn't been thanked. He's reviewed several times and even sent me a PM complimenting me on the way I write, and I very much appreciate it. It encourages me to do this.

Alright, I've taken up enough time. I'm just glad than I got this done in January, as this is the last day of the month, so luck for me! Next chapter will hopefully come soon, again I must give attention to my financial problems, so if you would forgive me for my lack of work. I have kind friends who let me come over and hog their Internet haha. Before I go, if you'd like more to read I must give attention to the stories I've made this month named 'Rico the Mute' which explains the confusion in the beginning of last chapter. 'Wild is Natural' which is sort-of a sex fic, but it more likely brings out inner feelings of Marlene and Julien (Yes, I am a Julene fan as well). Lastly, I have 'For a Reason'. That's the longest short I've created up to date, and I believe it holds a lot of emotion into it. Alright, please respond telling me your opinion! Your friend always! ~Fox..


	11. One Isn't Enough

**The Machine**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar story**

**Note- **This chapter will take place three months after the events of chapter ten. After that time the family has slightly grown, so anything that may appear different is because time has taken effect. ~Fox..

**Warning- **The following read will contain minor language and sexual activity between a lemur and a penguin. The usual Kowalski/Julien like it usually has, so it's nothing to be surprised for. Only more explanatory sexual activity. ~Fox..

**Chapter Eleven- **One isn't Enough

_Kowalski _**POV-**

**Mia **slowly covered herself with the blanket I provided and she smiled at me. "You're ready for sleep, right kiddo'?" I asked her. She replied with a nod. I know that she probably will be a silent one in the family. Plus it hasn't been so long in her progression, so it may be a little while before she has her first word. I hope that when that day comes, it's something to please Julien. All I require right now is that she stay happy with her life. Ever since the day she gave birth, our..surprising anniversary, everything has gone smoothly. I've tried my best to stay out of the picture for the humans so they don't contact anyone like Alice, that is if she hasn't quit yet. Julien has taken Mia during the day every so-often so she can have some mother-daughter time. In fact, Julien is the only other lemur in this habitat. Maurice and Mort, I still have a belief that their in the chimpanzee habitat. If they are, they must have strong hearts. They may practicly be cousins, but they don't exactly have the perfect relation. I'm sure that they haven't gotten along in some ways. In fact, I sort of feel bad for just taking their spot in Julien's home. I did come here because I fell in love, and it was their decision to leave, but aren't they going to come back? Wouldn't it be nice it Mia had a friend to play with? Like Mort? Besides, Maurice did already say that he wanted to apologize to Julien. What is it that's holding him back? It's strange. But it's probably for the best, just to keep things a little easier. I'm sure the humans have taken a HUGE notice to the change. First theirs only three penguins. Then theirs only one lemur. They find the missing two with the monkeys, and they find the missing penguin with the lemur. Strange, but out of love.

I smiled to her and I stood up. Suddenly I heard her moaning in denial. I looked back to her. "What is it Mia? You need to go to be sweetie" I told her. She shook her head. "Oh. You don't wanna' sleep? How come?" I asked her. She gave me an annoyed look. I guess it's hard for her since she can't talk. I know what she wants, a story. I just wanna' try and see if she can let out a word. Anything to excite myself and Julien. Anything for Julien. "Is it a story you want?" I asked. She shook her head. If it's not a story, than what? I don't think I've told her that many, but she probably doesn't like my stories as I'm not the very descriptive of this wacky family. "Well, what is it darling? Daddies here to help you. Tell me" I made back. I'm taking Mia into my mind a lot. Not to replace Julien, it's only that I've been thinking about our daughter so much. How special she is to the world. She's scientifically impossible, yet she proved to the Sky Spirits that they wanted her to be born. Plus if she is my kid, I gotta' love her. Especially with that adorable and innocent face. Just like her mother's. Just to think though, Julien being a woman. I remember so long ago when the first day he became feminine, I was a little confused. The change in his body just aroused me. His demanding and playful voice turned into a sweet and helpful one. Not that I didn't enjoy anything about Julien when she was male, it's just that..everything happened. I didn't think my simple creation would become something so complex. I'm a mastermind! I looked back to Mia and she was covering herself with her blanket.

"Goodnight Kiddo'. Daddy loves you" I told her. She didn't respond. She only moved around in the interior of the blankets trying to get warm. I smiled. She's just the cutest kid, and she's mine! I never thought I would have a kid in my life. Nor did I imagine ending up in New York, heading on a mission to Madagascar, finding my one true love, Julien, and ending up back here and going through this whole epidemic. I gotta' say, life is fantastic now. I don't think I'd want anything else. This life is a hell of a lot better than being on the team always remembering Doris. That was just a failure. Not true love at all. Julien, however, is loyal. She'd never leave me for anyone else. That's exactly why I do EVERYTHING she says. I want her satisfied. At least I assume she is now considering all of the drama is out of our lives. Well, the serious drama ended about a year ago. The only worry we've had so far is about Mia. But, that ended when she was born. She turned into a beautiful creature. She looks just as beautiful as her mother. Plus I can see the science side in her. She's gonna' be a scientist just like me. Such an adorable little girl and how smart she'll be, she's gotta' be just like me! What I love most though is that even though she could be like me, she has the looks of her mother. A perfect mixture of the two of us. I just love it. It's been such a great time since she was born. Neither Julien or I, nor anyone in the zoo, has had to worry of anything. Everyone is getting along just fine. Funny how so long ago I used to be knowing exactly what would happen every day. When I'm with Julien, I never know what to expect! But that's a good thing.

Speaking of Julien, where is she? I haven't seen her all night. I don't remember her saying anything about leaving. If she did she'd probably be having some 'Girl Time' with Marlene. How much I thank Marlene for being a good friend and letting Julien take away some time from Mia to get a little needed break. I know that she needs it. During the day I have to stay hidden. Julien and I did have a negotiation about Mia and being out for the public. Not that there's anything wrong with Mia, it's only that, well, the people had seen a lot in the last while. Bringing in a baby girl would be adorable, but they could question about how she would be here. Some people would be confused as to how Julien would of given birth. Them probably not knowing about Julien's change. Then again they would maybe think Mia was a replacement of some sort. It's very confusing. Then nobody could be paying attention at all and not give a hoot anyways. I'm sure that everyone comes maybe..three times at most a year? So why do I question? Probably just my science nature going on. Julien always tells me not to let myself worry to much because it makes her worry that I could hurt myself somehow. To keep her happy, I'll do as she says. Julien. Back to my question though, where is she? Is she still up on top of the concrete slabs preforming for the humans? No, the zoo closed a while ago. I made myself away from the bouncy so I wouldn't wake Mia up. No need to do anything to wake her back up. I'm surprised she falls asleep so easily. She must be so tired after the lesson Julien was trying to give to teach her to dance. I'm not so sure if that's the best idea for a three month old girl, but I'll just guess Julien knows what she's doing. "Julien?" I silently called as I got a decent distance from the bouncy. I looked up to the old throne and I saw that she was sitting in front of it, staring at the stars or something. Is she ok? I quickly climbed up.

_Julien _**POV-**

**I **sighed. I feel like life is great, but something is just missing. I mean I've got the best husband in the world, a beautiful daughter, a happy life and plenty of friends, but something is just missing! I looked up to the stars. "Sky Spirits. Please let your queen be knowing what it is dat' is missing in my life" I asked silently. I don't want to alert anybody of this in my mind. I'm sure Kowalski would be a bit unhappy if I were to mention something like that. He'd possibly think that I wasn't happy with him. Of course he'd be DEAD wrong, I love him more than anything I've ever known, seen, or heard of. I feel like my life is complete, only it wants to make in space for something else. Is it like a bigger habitat? Is it something to do with Kowalski? Or Mia? Anyone in the zoo in general? I traced the stars and tried to imagine anything interesting to me. These summer nights are quite relaxing. They remind me of Madagascar. Is it Madagascar that I miss? No. There was to much death going on. To much worry. Day after day it was reported that the Fossa could approach. Why would I want to go back? Coming here to the zoo was the best decision of my life. It gave me no more worry. No more death, at least related to anyone I met. I found the one I love. There was the incident of almost having a lot of depressing actions go on, but that's passed. Then the BIGGEST change in my life. Becoming a woman. I don't even remember anything about being a male. I don't even know if life would be better if I were a male right now. I'm sure everyone would probably find me to be an irritation still. I guess that Kowalski wouldn't know of my attraction to him. If he did know I don't know if he'd like me back. But why am I thinking like that?

All that's on my mind for now is that I have this emptiness in my stomach. It's not like a long time ago when we found out that our first baby died. It's just the feeling that I don't have enough. It's not supposed to be a selfish thing, it's more of a family thing. Like, something to give us a slightly harder challenge. Mia is easy enough. She causes no trouble for us at all. During the first month she did cry a lot like a baby is supposed to so Kowalski and I took care of that easily. Now she rarely cries and she's beginning her development. Oh I can't wait for the day that she becomes older. Meet someone to make her happy. I can see her as a teenager now. It's more likely that she'll take Kowalski's idea as whenever I'm not teaching her to dance she runs for time with daddy. It's so adorable. I'm sure that the laughter from the humans means that they think it's adorable too. I'm just glad they leave us at peace. They don't question about how anything that's gone on has happened. It's like all they care about is that we're here and we can make them enjoy our day. So much better than back in Madagascar. Thinking about Mia though. I don't know if she'll be alone. At least I hope not. Like what if something were to happen to her? Like maybe she found someone to date, and maybe some kind of argument happened? I'm sure that she wouldn't want to talk to Kowalski or me about it. Because even I know that parents aren't always the one a teenager wants to go to help for. Maybe this emptiness I feel this time is more of fear for Mia. Not like anything is going to happen to her, it's just that I worry that she could be alone. She won't have anyone to talk to. Well she will, but she won't want to tell us. Maybe..she'd need someone to relate to. Someone her age, someone she can grow up to know. Something more than a friend. Someone she always talks to every day. Family. A family member. A brother or sister..

Is that what it is? I feel like this family isn't big enough? Actually..I might agree to that. I agree with my mind on something. A little member of the family for Mia to run around with. That would be so cute! But, I don't think Kowalski would be willing. At least not so soon. I'm sure that he's gonna' say that we shouldn't. I won't get mad at him if he says that, because if one of says no we both have to. Why? Because we can't do it alone! Except I sort of want to. If I could know what Kowalski thinks I might be able to emphasize on the thought. Like, if Kowalski were to say that he would want another child, then I would be able to say I do too. It's all based on what Kowalski wants. I think that the reasons he would do it is because things really aren't as hard as it may look. As long as we keep her fed, we teach her right and wrong, and we make sure she knows we love her, then we'll definitely be setting a good example as parents. I'm fine with the way we teach her. Kowalski teaches her to be smart while I teach her to have fun. She definitely does well in both subjects. It feels sort of weird because I had Maurice teaching me as a child. My father was to busy to be with me. While mom was dead.. Kowalski. I remember him telling me about his parents not being with him or something at a teenage age, like they disappeared. The funny thing is that we're so young. Like..if we were humans we'd probably be twenty-three. Or at least I would. I'm not good with dates. I'm sure my example on our anniversary sets that example.

"Julien?" I heard. I forgot what was going on. I know that it's Kowalski calling me. I didn't look back, only because I want him to come to me. I heard him climbing up to me and soon I found him near me. "Are you alright darling?" He asked. I nodded. "I am being fine dear. I am just tinking', dat' is all" I replied. I looked to him and he sat a close distance from me, cross legged and giving me a worried look. "Do not be worried Kowalski. I am fine. Come here and hug me" I ordered in the most romantic way possible. He smiled and I soon found him by my side. I turned to him, got on my knees and I hugged him. I smiled as I felt him with me. I haven't talked to him to much today as Mia was taking up a big portion of education today, so it's good to get a hug from the one I love. "I missed you a lot today my husband" I said. I felt his flipper trail down my back, comforting me. "Are you sad?" He asked. I shook my head. "No. I am perfectly fine. I am just saying dat' because Mia was being in da' way today I could not be wit' you to much" I replied. I heard him huff. It's good to hug him. It does hurt a little bit to not always be with the one you love. But for Mia's sake it's best to do. Make sure that they get the best that they can. We have a lot of family time, it's just that during the weekends is when most of the visitors come so I have to focus most of my attention on keeping them entertained. While Kowalski keeps Mia under control. Most of her weekends based of either preforming with me or learning with her father. It changes randomly. During the week is when most of our actions take place. Family-related, that is.

"I'm sorry that I spent more time with Mia than you. I just want to make sure that I set a good example for her is all" He replied, a bit unhappy. I pulled out of the hug. "And you are doing dat' just fine. It is noting' to be worrying about Kowalski. Just be happy dat' now Mia is asleep and we can be alone for some time". He smiled. "As you wish my darling" He replied. I smiled. I laid back against the pole of my throne and I felt Kowalski move beside me. I just laughed. He wrapped his right flipper around my head. I leaned into him. "We do make a good family, 'eh?" He asked. "Mhm. I am loving how we are, Kowalski" I replied. He nodded. "You being a great mother makes the best of it" He commented. "Oh stop. You are da' one who Mia loves da' most, daddy" I seduced. "But she loves mommy just as much too" He defended. I just blushed. "She is a good girl, huh?" I asked. He nodded again. "A loyal and learning one. The only problem is that I think she's a bit shy. But I won't assume anything for now. She hasn't even had her first birthday yet" Kowalski mentioned. I nodded. "But some time she will be having a friend to be wit'. Dat'..never mind" I took back. I almost mentioned about..my idea. "What?" He asked. "It is noting', do not worry" I teased. "It's gotta' be something. I'm open to it" He replied, craving to know what I almost let out. I just smiled. "Kowalski, it is being fine. Someting' dat' I did not mean to let out. Noting' related to us" I lied. "Really? Then who is it about?" He joked. Oh no, you're not tricking me. "Nobody important" I answered. "I find you important" He replied. I blushed. "You are to nice Kowalski, stop it" I thanked. He just laughed.

"Can you tell me? Please? As a friend, instead of a husband? I won't tell him!" He whispered. I blushed while laughing a little bit. "Kowalski, please I do not want to talk about it. It is someting' you will not want to hear about" I replied, adored my his romantic humor. "I'm interested in anything to hear about you, madam" He came back. I kissed him. He's so adorable. Makes my heart feel warm and safe. He's a lot better with words than he says he is. I love him, so he's just fantastic! He pulled out. "Will you tell me now?" He teased. I put my paw on my face, and tried to make a face to beg for him to stop. I watched his eyes just smile, along with his mouth. "Alright Julien. You win. You know I can't fight your charm" He laughed. I smiled. Victory! "So what were you doing up here anyways?" He asked. I shrugged. "I..was just tinking'. Dat' is being all" I replied. "About what you don't want me to know about?" He asked. I nodded. "Is it something bad? Can I at least know that?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, it is not being bad at all. It is just being about us" I replied. "What about us?" He asked. "Just about something feeling empty" I answered. I covered my mouth. I did not mean to answer that! "So you feel empty?" He asked. I sighed. "Yes. I am sorry dat' I said dat' Kowalski I did not mean to let dat' out. Please be forgiving me I did not want to say dat' because I knew you would get mad and-". "Calm down Julien, I'm not mad! Why would I be mad?" He interrupted while returning with a question. "I don't know..It is just dat' I was tinking' dat' you would tink' dat' it was someting' about you" I replied unwillingly.

"Never would I think you'd do something to make me feel unhappy. Well, when you're sad that makes me unhappy. But I could never get mad at you. You're just to adorable" He wooed. I blushed. "Tank' you Kowalski. You are da' sweetest man alive" I replied. He just smiled. "Is there anything on your mind that you want to continue about?" He asked, hinting about what I was talking about before. I sighed. "Please do not be mad at me after I tell you what I was tinking' about" I begged. He smiled. "Did you not hear what I told you darling? I can NEVER get mad at you. Ever" He re-mentioned. I smiled. "I am feeling like we are not enough" I simply made out. He gave a confused look. "I don't understand. Am I doing something to make you feel dissatisfied?" He asked. I shook my head. "Never! I am meaning about..our family" I detailed. "You mean Mia is the problem? If you need more time to yourself I can arrange-". "No Kowalski. I mean dat' us three are just..not enough" I gulped. I watched the realization face appear on him. "You're saying that you want..another child?" He asked. I nodded. "Please don't be mad" I begged. "Julien, before we go on about this I want you to repeat what I say. Kowalski" He started. "Kowalski" I replied, doing exactly what he wants me to do. "Loves" He added. "Loves". "Me". "Me. Ooh you're so clever" I replied, hugging his side. He smiled. "But it's another child you want? Why would I be mad about that my dear?" He asked. I shrugged. "I was just tinking' dat' you might not be ready" I slowly made out. "Julien, there is something on my mind about that idea". I looked to his face.

"What is being dat', Kowalski?" I asked. He sighed. "You see, I'm afraid of it not working. Don't you think that maybe..that second chance was our last ability for it to work? What if I can't get you pregnant ever again?" He asked. "Well we do not know of dat' yet, do we?" I asked. He shook his head. "No. But, I'm just afraid that if we..do it..then we won't have the same effect we did with Mia. Like, what if science only changed reality for Mia?" He asked. "Well, it did not just change for Mia you are knowing. It was to be changing for da' baby we did not have eider', Kowalski" I answered. He sighed. "That's the thing. What if it does work? What if we had what happened the first time happen to us again?" He asked. I smiled. "Kowalski, I am knowing dat' if Mia worked, than we are to be having anoder' to be working around it" I explained. "But don't you worry Julien?". I smiled. "Wit' a husband like you I could neva' worry, because you are always der' to protect me from da' evil forces" I complimented. I watched the red slightly form on his face. "But this is a problem not concerning the ones around us. Just us two" He spoke. I shrugged. "Well it has happened to me once. If it happens again dis' time I will know how to deal wit' it" I replied. It isn't the sex I'm after, it's just that I really want to convince him to do this for me. "Are you sure that if it works you can deal with another life to watch after?" He continued with the questions. I nodded. "Kowalski, Mia is not being a trouble at all. I am sure dat' we can do it. Of course not in what we will be doing in a minute" I teased. He just sighed. "Alright Julien. I'll do it. Only for you. But if anything wrong goes on I don't want to be blamed. I'll be there for you but I don't want to be blamed for anything. Affirmative?" He confirmed. I leaned into him and laid on top of his body, kissing him.

I remember so long ago we agreed on doing this more often. I guess that we can when it's careful. I hope that he's ready, because this time I'm gonna' give him a thrill. I pulled away and looked at his face. "I'll take that as an understanding" He commented. I just smiled. I swerved by body left and right, wagging my tail. I watched the blush appear on him. "Are you being ready?" I asked. He smiled. "More than ever, dear" He excitedly replied. That's the eager Kowalski I'm wanting. I just let smiled at him and I lowered my body, bringing my face away from his. "Uh..Julien? What are you doing?" He asked. I just let out a few laughs. "I am doing what I know you want, Kowalski" I said as I brought my face all the way down to his now exposed cloaca. I centered my face right to it. "Be ready my husband" I ordered as I opened my mouth and let in his member. I swerved my bottom around in the air and tried my best to keep him aroused, and possibly make him bigger. I heard him moan in pleasure as I let myself lube his member. I laughed inside at the thought of this. Kowalski really needs this. He works to much. I started trailing myself up and down it, trying my best to soon make him feel fully erect. "We've never done this action before.." A pause. "..Julien" He made out. I smiled, and let my mouth off. "I do it out of love, my husband" I said, then licked my lips. I let my tongue out and I licked his shaft. I heard him moan and his body moved as he lowered his head to the concrete. I laughed at this. "Keep going Julien" I heard him instruct. I nodded willingly and I brought my mouth back to the top to re-introduce his member. Except only his head.

I let my smile appear on my face and I tried my best to let Kowalski see. I felt his member fully grow in my mouth and I grew my grin. Now to make him feel strange. I brought my mouth off of his member and I heard him groan as if he didn't want me to do that. Exactly what I want. I brought my paw up to it and I wrapped it around his fully erect and wet member. "You tease" He commented as I soon started to return his pleasure. "Silly penguin" I replied seductively. I let his member move and I guided my paw up and down his cloaca. I was jerking him off. "You have been a naughty penguin, Kowalski" I teased. "I do so because.." He took a breath. "..it makes you happy" He added. I smiled. "That it does my husband. That it does" I replied. Suddenly I heard him groan. "Is it someting' dat' you are not enjoying my husband?" I asked, keeping the attractive look on my face. He shook his head. "Aren't you jealous?" He asked. I shook my head. "Soon I will get my prize" I joked. He moaned loudly. "I see that made you come closer, yes?" I asked. He nodded. "I wish I didn't have to take all of the-" He moaned again. "Of the excitement" He finished. I smiled. "Oh I will get my time. I will get it" I returned. I'm guessing that he's getting close. I hope so. I felt my free paw slowly making it's way to my nether region, letting itself in. "So I see you're doing lazy work?" He asked. I shrugged, pulling slightly harder on his member. "To keep you happy I will do what I am doing" I replied. I moaned falsely. I'm nowhere near my time, I just want to get him to let himself free. He only returned a moan.

I just felt myself enter my own body faster. That made me feel more into it. He has THE sexiest voice. "Are you ready for me to finish?" I asked. He laughed. "With me or this part?" He re-questioned. I smiled, taking that as my access to finish this. I let go and let his torture enter him. I quickly brought my face right back to his member and took in his entire meat. He moaned loudly and I felt myself 'mmh' in pleasure. I made myself make a u-turn up and down his member, except in a going forward and backward way. "Julien, I'm getting close" He made through a few moans. Exactly what I want, silly penguin. I made myself go faster onto him, making him bounce his back several times as his body will soon be reaching the moment I await for. I slowed down for a second to torture him, then licked around the entire piece. I heard him shout out and soon I felt his white juices entering my mouth, and soon myself swallowing it. He stopped releasing and he lowered his legs, along with taking a few breaths. I licked my lips as I finished taking in his sweet taste and I smiled. I got on top of him and I brought my face to his, staring into his eyes. I gave him a look of wanting. "So you're sure that you..want this?" He asked along with taking a breath. I nodded. "I have already started Kowalski, do not tink' I would finish after making you cum" I teased. He smiled. "As you wish my dear" He managed to make out. I brought my chest in front of him for a second so I could look over to the bouncy to see if Mia was asleep. Luckily she was. "Tank' da' Sky Spirits" I let out.

Kowalski gave me a questioned look. "Mia is still asleep" I explained. He made an 'Oh' look. I remade my smile and he just grabbed my paw. I blushed. "What is it dat' you are doing, Kowalski?" I asked. Suddenly I felt his other flipper grabbing my shoulder on the opposite side of my body and he carefully pulled me into him. "I wanted to get a better look of you, sweet" He said. I just smiled, pecking at his beak. He returned the smile. "Lay down, dear" He ordered. I nodded and I felt that he was entering me. "My coordinates were right" He joked. I blushed deeper. "That beautiful face of yours gets me every time" He said as I felt him getting re-erect inside of me. "I love you Kowalski" I told him. He just laughed. "Every time you tell me that I feel like it means more and more each time" He replied. "I love you" I added to it, with a smile. "I love you more than anything my dear" He replied. I smiled wider. I felt him reaching his fullness inside of me. That was fast. I guess that my 'gift' helped with that. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Definitely Kowalski" I replied. I felt him drop himself out of me quickly and I felt my side feel sensation as that happened. The sudden touch made me jolt, and let out a moan of pleasure. "That beautiful voice of yours" He let out. I licked his beak. I felt him quickly return inside of me. "Is your back hurting, Kowalski?" I asked, slightly letting out a moan throughout asking that. Only reason I ask that is because he is in fact on concrete. "This is like last time honey. You know that the platform on top of the headquarters is concrete too..right?" He asked with taking a breath. I nodded. "I was just being my safety self" I joked. He smiled. "Well she's adorable" He replied.

I felt myself bounce on his member, and we both let out a moan of pleasure. "I see you thought of.." A pause. "A new trick" He finished. I held my smile. "I want to be able to get pregnant again. It is being for Mia" I replied. "For Mia". I suddenly felt him rapidly entering my body and I dropped my arms and fell completely onto his body. I felt him hug into me and hold me against his body as he rocked my lower region. "Oh Kowalski, dis' is feeling so good" I commented as he bounced me area up and down. He laughed. "All is fun in love" He informed. "True my husband". "Every time you..tell me that..I feel so happy inside" He replied. I blushed. Letting me know he enjoys being my husband pleases me so much. I love him. "Are you nearing?" I asked him. I assume he is because of him already releasing himself. "Soon" He replied. I let out a few moans as his cloaca rocked against the inner walls of my vagina and pressured the intensity of my inner fluids. I felt my stomach churn and my inner organs tell me that I was nearing. "Well, I am close" I replied. He smiled. "Then as am I, love" He mentioned. I just smiled. I moved my body closer to him and I felt our bodies trigger. Kowalski moaned in pleasure and I just laughed. I felt myself reaching the limit and I looked down. Kowalski bounced against the ground and into me rapidly and his member suddenly stopped. "Care to finish..Julien?" He asked, taking a few breaths. I blushed and I felt my body tower his member and soon devour it inside of me. I moaned at the feeling. "Just a little more dear. I'm almost there" He spoke. I nodded. I found myself slowly lifting myself off of him and drop back onto him. The process went on for a few seconds and suddenly Kowalski moaned loudly.

I felt that his juices were entering into me and I felt that trigger my feminine hormones, setting my body to release. I moaned loudly as I felt myself trigger with him and I licked his beak again after feeling the flow inside of me. He took a couple breaths. "To our future" He made out. "I tought'..it was for Mia" I replied. He smiled. "It is..but for our entire family too" He explained. I smiled and I climbed off of his member, bringing my face back to his instead of to his neck. I took a few more breaths. "Are you happy..about having anoder' child?" I asked. He took a couple seconds to reply. "I..Julien I am. Only that I don't want anything tragic to happen again" He relied. I frowned. "Do you not have fait', my husband?" I asked. I heard him moan again, and I blushed. "Of course I do..Julien..I just don't want to worry anymore" He answered. I held my frown. "Den' why are you to be tinking' about worrying dear? It is safe. Da' Sky Spirits let us have a child twice. One died before birt' but dat' is still twice. Da' tird' time is da' charm, yes?" I asked. He slowly nodded. "Yes..Julien you're right. I..I'll try my best to not worry. I'll be here for you like I always have been. Don't worry about it anymore. We'll look forward to our next child.." He slowly made out. I smiled and I lowered my head back to his neck. "Julien.." He called. "Yes my romantic and kind husband?" I asked. "..Do you want a boy? Or a girl?" He asked. I don't care. This time all I care is that it'll be a sibling to Mia that will be of a great relation. All I ask is that our family is remaining happy. "Whatever it is dat' da' Sky Spirits declare Kowalski. But I am sure dat' dey' know dat' **One Isn't Enough**".

**~Fin..**

Finally we get more to add to 'The Machine'. I'm glad that I finally did it too. But as some of you may have noticed I've done at least four shorts this month holding at least five-thousand words. So, another family member is what this chapter was about? Yes. This was in my plan and I'm glad I got to this chapter. I'm surprised that I actually have more detail than I thought I would. I expected this chapter to be somewhat short, but it wasn't! High-five! I'm sure some have noticed how much more..detailed..I went with the sex scene. Major pervert moment! But really I hope that everyone enjoyed this read. I'm sorry that it's been a little time since I've been uploading these chapters. For example though this chapter is sort of something you've already read. By that I mean the sex over having a child and such. So I believe that this is the part of the story where it get's slightly repetitive, and less interesting. That's only my opinion though. But at least we got to have Mia at the beginning! She's such a sweet. So I don't want to spoil next chapter but like I said it may appear slightly repetitive and less interesting, like you've already read it. But I know that the ending of that chapter will be a heart-warming moment. Did I spoil it? Drat! Well time to go work on more Fox stuff. I hope everyone has/had a great Valentines Day. Expect the next chapter to come some time next weekend. ~Fox..


	12. Time is Our Value

**'The Machine'**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar story**

**Note- **Everyone! It's been a pretty long while now hasn't it? I want to apologize for that. But as some of you know there were some more economic issues. Along with blockage of the mind. But how've you all been? Met a nice boy or girl? Well, I'm gonna' tell you a little secret. You're gonna' meet a sweet and innocent little girl today. Who is she? What's her name? Why is she here? Well, if you read what happened last chapter, you'll understand how she'll be brought here. But you've gotta' read for yourself now! I'm not giving away any hints of her name. I'm only allowing that you know it's actually a she. Let's get the warning out of the way, shall we?

**Warning- **The following read is going to include slightly appropriate romantic activity, the writing over someone giving birth, and a heavy use of language. Pretty much thing's that you've all encountered before if you've made it this far, so don't fret. ~Fox..

**Chapter Twelve- **Time is Our Value

_Julien _**POV-**

"**Kowalski! **Please to be coming! Da' baby is being ready!" I shouted. I can't believe this is happening again! Like last time we were off schedule. Well, last time we weren't on any schedule, but this time Kowalski said the baby was coming tomorrow! It's still yesterday! "Kowalski! Hurry!" I screamed as the pain started growing around my stomach, and slightly below. I heard something drop, and my husband cursing, then many patters on the way over. "Julien! What's wrong dear?" Kowalski arrived and asked, coming to my side and holding my paw. "Please be helping! It is ready!" I quickly informed him. He put his flipper to his forehead. "Alright alright. But like last time I need you to remain calm, honey. I'm going to need to-". I groaned loudly. "We've got to try and work together on this Julien. Just come with me over to the bouncy and we can get you ready. Mia is asleep elsewhere so don't worry of it. Okay?" He confirmed. I shook my head but he grabbed my arm anyways. "I know it's gonna' hurt, but I can't help you if you're on your throne. Plus you're in the wide open, I don't think that would be-" He pulled me off and I groaned in pain as I hit the ground. I hate being so fat! "Alright alright alright. I-I'll just lay you down here precious. Just stay calm! I'll come right back with what I need" He told me as he helped me lay onto the rough ground. Why am I doing it like this?

"B-but Kowalski!" I called, but he was already gone. Dammit. "Sky Spirits, please be of helping to me!" I begged. Obviously I got no response. They've been very little help for the past few weeks. Stop it pain! You're making me disrespect the Sky Spirits! I let out a light yelp. Embarrassing. Why do I have to be like this? A tear or two dropped from my eyes. Curse this pain! Why is this happening NOW? I would be ready tomorrow, but now? Kowalski was going to probably have me stay in the bouncy for the entire day until our baby girl came out. Hopefully Mia will be happy with a sister instead of a brother. I'm sure that she'll be just as happy as I am. But, I can't think about that. I've got to think about this baby. Wait, wasn't Kowalski telling me to stay calm? That was keeping me calm! Dammit! Now I'm pressuring myself. Why must I do this? I tried to lift myself up to see where my husband may be, but it was no success for me. I yelped. "Please Kowalski.. H-hurry!" I yelled for him. He said Mia was asleep, but I'm sure I messed her up. I just pray to the Sky Spirits that I can get this baby out without any other situations going on. Hell, I probably woke up the entire zoo just now. Well, it is morning, but whatever! Kowalski, I need you! I laid back and closed my eyes, taking several deep breaths. Just stay calm. Think of the past few months. Stay..calm..

**Flashback: **_Julien _**POV-**

**Kowalski **told me to just remain calm. He would scan for the baby like he did with our first one. Oh that's still something I'm unhappy about. Apparently, it would have been a boy if it were alive today. But, I have Mia. Of course Kowalski too. "Now Julien, I need you to do what you did the first time and put yourself into a manageable position. Like last time, I'll be here for you if there's any sort of wrong situation. We still have Mia, so it can't be total hell" He started. I nodded and laid back into the bouncy. Again I'll be as hopeful as I can be. Beyond that, even. I want to make sure that this all is gonna' go right. Whatever it is that comes out, I want Mia to have a sister or a brother. It doesn't matter. I just want to have this family be together. Plus I don't want Mia to be bored, when she could have a sibling to play with. I'm so glad that Maurice and Mort came back. Maurice offered to sort of be the baby-sitter, and let both Mia and Mort play together. I'll trust him to keep my daughter safe. Since when could I not? I'm sure their outside of the zoo at the moment, so I can calmly be here. It's weird about Maurice though, because he prefers to stay here during the day and either stay or go back to the chimpanzee habitat. Is he..with one of them? Ah, it doesn't matter. I need to be in this situation at the moment, not with Maurice.

Kowalski looked over me with his scanner that was used a LONG time ago, and showed it to me. He gave a look of allowance. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" He asked. I nodded. "Of course I do. I want to know if I should believe in dis' or not. Of course, I cannot believe, if you do not" I replied. He smiled. "With both of our hearts combined, we have enough love to defy science" He replied. I nodded. "For our love is to be changing anyting', My husband" I seduced. He made a quick chuckle. He wiped his forehead and brought the machine to my stomach. Fingers crossed. For Kowalski, flippers I guess? I'm not good with the science-y stuff. The box made several beeps and I watched a strange blue light appear on my stomach. "What is being dat', Kowalski?" I asked. "Just some modifications I made to my mechanism. It won't hurt you, I promise" He replied. I smiled. "I could neva' believe you would eva' try to be hurting me. Maybe in da' way I would enjoy, but of course not da' pain-y pain" I seduced. He laughed again and the machine made a loud 'ding' and stopped the blue light from appearing. "What is dat', Kowalski?" I re-questioned. "That's the indicator that it's finished scanning you. It just needs to collect the data and give a replay of what was shown. Like I said, I made some modifications" He answered.

I just nodded. Not really sure how to respond to that. I'm already frustrated enough with the thing's that he makes. Why? Because I don't understand how their made, or how Kowalski managed to make them. Plus with all of the science-y terms, I'm just clueless. He motioned his flipper for me to sit up and I did as instructed. He pulled the box-y thing away from me and started to look at what was probably being shown. Hopefully it won't be as hellish as the last video or whatever it was that I saw. That was just total insanity. I'm actually surprised that happened to me. I was afraid over it a minute ago, but now I'm just..surprised. I don't really like putting to much thought into it, but..I really don't know. At a time like this, it's gonna' come up. Who am I to be denying that stuff? His eyes hadn't changed any sort of look. It was neither positive nor negative. Just..regular. His beak had what I'm assuming to be a smile, but I can't be for sure. I want to ask him if it's alright, but it looks as if he's inspecting it very cautiously. It can't be THAT long of a video. That is if it is a video. I don't know what he does to his stuff. All I know is that I live somewhere that's a lot more tech-y than Madagascar. As long as I have Kowalski and Mia though, I can be the happiest lemur alive.

Suddenly though Kowalski had an open beak, smile bright on it, and eyes wide open in glory. "Is it being okay, Kowalski?" I asked, my heart bouncing in hope, my eyes widening with passion, my ears widening for a response and my stomach growling from the thought of my baby. He let out his free flipper and I grabbed it to pull closer to him. His bright and warm smile made me blush in happiness. I have no idea what it is that Kowalski'll tell me, but I'm sure that it'll be a lot better than what it was last time. I watched him drop the device onto the bouncy and lift me off of said bouncy. I was expecting just a hug, but I found myself being lifted off of the grass-y ground and into Kowalski's flippers! I grew very red. He knelt down to the grass - mind the weight - and I felt his flippers grasping onto my sides to caress me. In fact, just the position I'm in is making my heart soar. "Kowalski?" I started, confused - but enjoying - the acts he just made go on. He just looked at me with his deep, caring blue eyes. His wide and happy looking beak. His face was just a few inches from mine. I shivered in bliss. I quickly found myself into a romantic position with him. He was kissing me and I just grabbed onto him with sweet care, excited that I would have this happen. There must be good news!

He quickly pulled away, faster than I wanted, but stil held the deep smile. "Guess what sunshine.." He started, his voice was deep and lovely. I held my paws up to my neck, a deep grin on my face was being covered. "What is it being? You are looking very.." I started, then purred before him. He just laughed slightly. He lifted me back into the air, holding me close to his chest, our faces still close to each other and a situation going on I never expected to happen. He sat back down onto the bouncy - still holding me - and just pat both my belly, and the back of my head. I moaned slightly from the feeling of..oh it's just nice.. "I think you know what I'm getting at, _mother dearest_" Kowalski implied. I blushed again. "Maybe, but I want to hear it out of you. I want to make sure dat' it is true" I replied. He smiled deeper. "What is it you think, my goddess from the Sky Spirits?" He asked, making me shiver again under him. I blushed too. "Is it true? Dat' we are to be having anoder' child to be born?" I asked, knowing the answer. He nodded. "You know my science just as much as I do. You're correct. Our new child, our new baby girl" He informed. My eyes widened and I grabbed him to get another kiss. For once, finding something out about my child isn't a bad thing. Thank the Sky Spirits for this day!

_Kowalski _**POV-**

**Gotta**' move, gotta' move, gotta' move! I can't take my time, I need to be there for Julien! Hell I'm the only one who knows how to do this damn job, I need to hurry! I grabbed one of Mia's blankets that she wasn't using and put it beside the bucket of water I just retrieved. I need some help! Okay okay, stay calm. "Why does this have to happen when we aren't prepared!" I asked myself. It's a good thing Mia's with Maurice and Mort again. Good thing to have a babysitter. I didn't tell Julien about her going because I didn't want her to worry. But, no matter how much I love my daughter, I have to think about my second one right now. How if I don't hurry, all of those months Julien went through pain, could cause many disadvantages to both her and our newer baby girl. I..this is so frustrating right now! If I had my lab equipment, I could already be nearly complete with this right now! No..I just need help. I can do most of this myself. I don't need to do all of this. I need to just bring the MOST important, and fast. It's all that I can do. Well, I'm also doing the delivery job, but..ahh I can't think about this right now! I have GOT to be much more prepared for thing's like this, even if they're a day early!

"Kowalski!" suddenly came from the distance. Wait..that's not Julien? I want to ignore it, but I..I could use the help. I looked behind to see Skipper. "W-what're you doing here, Skipper?" I quickly asked, trying to get this possible conversation out of the way. He smiled and made his way over to me. "Kowalski, we need to talk.." He started. I shook my head. "Not now Skipper, Julien's in labor at the moment!" I shouted back. I watched his eyes widen. "Wait, really? How can I be of assistance?" He asked. Skipper..of assistance.. I wouldn't exactly approve of this, but he's all that I'm probably gonna' get. "Okay..I need you to..uh..try and keep her calm while I get the equipment" I instructed. His eyes widened. "Is there anything else I could do..instead?" He muttered near the end. I sighed. I had a feeling he wouldn't exactly agree to it. I didn't expect him to either. But I gotta' get him to. It's something I HAVE to force onto him. Please Sky Spirits, let him help us. "I know you're not very tempted to do this Skipper, but please, for me, for Julien, for our next daughter. It's your job to save lives, you know. All you have to do is just tell her to hold on, tell her that I'm on my way and everything'll be okay. Please" I begged.

He sighed. "Fine Kowalski. But, we have to talk about something if I do this..and don't remind me of what my job is ever again. I never forget" He replied. I nodded, smiling wide. "Thank you Skipper. I'll do that. It's the least I can do. I just need my wife safe. Please just hold her for about two minutes. Take this bucket of water too, there's a rag inside to try and keep her..slightly calmer" I added on, grabbing the handle of the water-bucket and placing it in a position for Skipper to grab. I know he doesn't wanna' do this, but..I can't control anything right now except for what can be done. For Julien. He nodded. "I'll get it done, Kowalski" He responded, honorable grin on his beak. I nodded back to him. He quickly grabbed the bucket and turned. "Where is she?" He asked. I sighed. He really hasn't heard her screaming? "Up by her throne. Screaming, obviously.." I started, then muttered near the end. He nodded, not hearing a remark of what I'd just said, and made his way. Thank the Sky Spirits. That was a lot quicker than I thought it would be. But..I have to move. What do I need again? The bucket! Oh wait, I gave it to Skipper. Think Kowalski think! I've got to hurry!

_Julien _**POV-**

**I **let out another loud scream. Where the fuck is he? I can't deal with this. The baby trying to come out, when I need someone else here to do this? What the hell? Sky spirits, please tell me of my husbands situation! I twitched my legs and some tears started to trail down my face. "Ring-Tail?". Who's that? "Help! Kowalski?" I asked. Suddenly I felt myself being approached by a penguin, but not Kowalski. But..Skipper? Why is he here? "Where is my husband being? Ahh!" I asked, then shouted through the pain. He came down to his knees and set down a strange bucket of water he was holding. "Remain calm Ring-Tail. This is for safety precautions. Kowalski'll be returning momentarilly. He's asked for me to come and keep you alive" He responded. Alive? What the hell is he talking about? "I am to be dying?" I asked. I don't think he's right. I did this before, I can certainly do it again! He ignored me and pulled out a cloth from the bucket of water. "What are you to be doing?" I asked. I wish Kowalski was here, I'm not to-ahh! to sure about this.. My stomach feels like it's looping around in one of those old races that went on in Madagascar, which involved a bunch of jumping from trees, just to see who could get back to the palace first. Well, at least that's how I played it. I always won.

He roughly dropped the wet cloth onto my forehead. Be gentle! You are NOTHING like Marlene, Skipper! I squirmed around several times, wanting to get up to find Kowalski. "Just remain calm. You'll thank me later" He told me, putting his free flipper in front of my stomach so he would block me from getting up. What is he talking about? Ahh! "Oh Sky Spirits please to be helping me!" I shouted out. "Are you alright?" He asked briefly. "Of course I am not you stupid penguin! Be of da' helping, please!" I begged him. I don't know what he can do, but I want more than getting my fucking head rubbed with some damn water! Wow, I'm never this..usefull with words. I don't like it! "Kowalski is coming Julien. Just stay calm" He ordered. Instead of suggesting, I could tell he actually ordered. He's not that much of assistance. At least in my opinion. My stomach rumbled. "Oah!" I shouted out, feeling some sort of wetness dripping from..down below. "It is coming! Please, Skipper, help!" I begged him, pushing his flipper away and clenching onto his chest for help. No matter how strange this may be, I need some help dammit! "Well what am I supposed to do? I don't know jack shit about delivering a baby!" He fought.

"Well to be doing something! You cannot just sit der' and assume you are to be being of da' help! Help dammit!" I shouted at him. More like bringing the 'order' back to him. I don't expect him to know how to do this, or be good at it, but for Sky Spirits sake at least attempt something! Scrubbing some crap on my forehead isn't gonna' do anything! Skipper made several confused sounds. "Ma'am, I'm a man of action, not medical attention" He answered. "Well be of making some action!" I argued back. I shouted out again after that happened. "Oh the pain!" I cried out, nearly leaping up to smack my face into Skipper's flipper. "What do you expect me to do?" He asked, sounding a bit more willing to help now that he most likely can tell that I'm in pain. I regret asking, but..I have no choice. "Can you..deliver da' child?" I asked as serious as I could. His eyes widened. "Wuh-why me? Wouldn't you want Kowalski to do that for you?" He asked, trying to fight out of it. I nodded. "More dan anyting', but if he is to be being to get da' stuff for da' operation-y stuff, I need it. I know you may not know what it is to be doing Skipper, but please, as neighbors, be of da' helping" I begged him. I seriously regret this, but..what can I do.

"Wuh..I..uh..Julien I..I can't! It's not my child, it's yours and Kowalski's! It wouldn't be normal! I..It wouldn't.." He stuttered. Wow, when it comes to something he really doesn't wanna' do, he gets pretty nervous. I opened my eyes wider to show him how red they were, the tears that've been falling out, the pain he could really see, is through my eyes. He beak opened wide, nearly in aw of how much pain it was giving me. Tears dropped down my face. "Please..imagine you are Kowalski if you have to. Just please..please..I do not want me, or da' baby to be dying" I begged, tears dripping out of my heart, instead of my eyes. He lower half of his beak shook nervously, but I watched it close and form a smile. He nodded, and quickly made his way toward my legs. "Ah!" I quietly said. Enough screaming! Stop it pain, damn you! "Nrgh-uh..just push..Julien" He calmly, but nervously, instructed me. I nodded and pushed out on the part of my body where my baby resides. This is taking far to long. I don't want my beautiful baby girl to take in any of those disease-y-es. I feel so uncomfortable right now. Not from the fact that I'm giving birth, but that Skipper is in full view of my..my you-know-what's-it. I don't know if he knows what he's doing, but..I have to trust him.

"Push Ring-Tail" He ordered, his flippers shaking loud enough that I could actually hear it. Over all of my pants, shouting and cries, it's somewhat pathetic. No matter now though, do as he says. At least he knows SOME things about this. I did as I was told and I felt something inside of me spewing out. It wasn't a form of life-yet-but it was liquid. "Try again" He told me. I took a couple breaths and tried again. It's a lot of work if you ask me. Pushing a child out of your body? That's just insane. How it got there in the first place is all science-y stuff for Kowalski, but how it does all that it does, is just plain creepy. But like Mia, I'll love this baby more than anything. I pushed a third time-before Skipper even ordered me to-but I still felt nothing. Only pain, sweat, and confusion. I could feel Skipper's fear too. I'm afraid just as much as him. Not about my child, but about how Kowalski is taking a long time. "Julien, push again, I think..I think I see something!" He spoke. I widened my eyes-barely-and I pushed again, panting deeply right after. Tears continued to stroll down my cheeks, onto my shoulders, then down my body. Some making little pools on the sides of my body. It may be boring to think about on a regular basis, but for now, it's pretty calming, and intoxicating.

"Oh God, I see the head! Keep going!" He instructed me. "What did I miss?" I suddenly heard in the background. I wanted to see who it was, but my sight was being blurry, covered in sweat and tears that wouldn't stop falling out. I heard some moving around where the baby is coming out of and felt some touches on my legs, and near my specific region. "It's me darling, your husband. Skipper, I need you to just..keep her calm. I'll get this child". Kowalski.. "Understood" I heard Skipper reply. I felt someone grab my hand, probably Skipper. I felt that cloth hit my neck instead of my forehead this time. It was cold, yet warm at the same time. I grinded my teeth as the pain somewhat grew. "More Julien, more!" Kowalski spoke. I slightly nodded and pushed again, my heart beating nervously, quickly, and uncontrollably. "Keep going honey, keep going!" Kowalski somewhat cheered. I'm so gonna'..ah! "Nrgh.." I grunted. This is just to much.. I don't want to deal with this ever again. It's just to much pain! "Again!" Kowalski ordered. I tried to push but my heart suddenly pounded against my body, and I felt my eyes widening. I felt my lungs and my eyes lightly closing. I'm gonna' die..aren't I? My eyes shut completely and I felt myself becoming deff. I'm down..

_**One Hour Later- **__Julien _**POV-**

**I **felt myself shaking and someone hugging me, tears flowing off of their face and onto my body. I opened my eyes to see Kowalski. "What was to being of happening?" I asked, my throat scratching nervously as I asked it. I realized quickly that I was still where I was whenever-a-time ago. Actually, I'm on the bouncy now. How did I get here? What happened? For some reason all of my friends are here. Where is Mia? What about my new child? What the hell is going on? I heard a couple gasps and Kowalski-who was the one hugging me-opened his eyes and look at me. His eyes widened brightly and below-on his beak-was a warm smile. His face was showing some tear marks, however. I watched as I was surrounded again like last time. Did I really pass out after giving birth..again? "Guys don't get so close, we want to show her the best thing" Kowalski suddenly turned and somewhat pushed them back. What's he talking about? Did he get me another present or something? Everyone who was here (Skipper, Marlene, Rico and Private) backed away slowly and smiled. "You know darling, I had to preform CPR on you. You went out and you weren't receiving any air. You could have ended up dead" Kowalski told me. I slowly lifted myself up and leaned my back against the wall of the bouncy. It hurts to much to try and stand at the moment.

"You were to be saving me life, Kowalski?" I asked him. He nodded. "I believe that it happened because we took to much time to try and get the baby out. It caused you so much pain that it caused you to slow down all oxygen and brain activity completely. But I told the devil I wouldn't let the best thing that ever happened to me leave me. A big middle finger to him" He told me. I don't know what that is meaning, but I'm sure that it's a good thing. I smiled. "Tank' you Kowalski. I..I am fortunate to have such a loving and intelligent husband who cares about me" I replied. He smiled wider. "I want to make sure you know that I feel the same, honey" He told me. "I love you, Kowalski" I told him, my eyes just slightly dropping a drip of tears. He only nodded, and I watched him turn to them again. He walked towards the slabs of concrete and showed me a large basket. He didn't speak, however. He put his flippers into the basket and grabbed..something. It was wrapped in a blanket, so.. Wait, is that..my child? Is it? Really? Show me show me! I jumped slightly by the fact of what I assumed of it being and turned to put my legs off of the bouncy. I looked to Kowalski and he quickly made his way over to me, sitting beside me and showing me the blanket. It was closed, however.

"I want you to see something beautiful. It's beautiful, because we made it. Together" He told me. I looked to him and he leaned onto me, placing the blanket in-between my legs for me to open. I know what I'll find. My new baby girl. I grabbed the blanket gently and cradled it in my arms. I opened it up, and saw my new child. She - yes, she - was beautiful. Not just because of what Kowalski said, but she really looks like something that Kowalski and I really made. Mia does too, but she looks like me as a child. Our new baby girl, the one I'm holding in my hand, is..perfect! Just like Mia! "What do you want to name her?" He asked me. I smiled but I didn't respond. I only pulled my new child softly out of the blanket so I could hold her, and get a better look at her. She was black, like Kowalski's fur pattern. Completely black. She's like Mia by her look. She's a lemur, like me. Only, she has a wide relation to Kowalski. I looked at her tail. It was long, black, with white rings. I don't remember seeing anyone as beautiful as her in Madagascar. Of course I'm not saying she's better than Mia, but right now..it's a time to think about the newest one. I smiled wider. "Julien?" Kowalski whispered to me.

I looked to him. It's funny how this child was born early. How only..what..an hour or two ago? Whenever, I was last awake, I was trying to get this child out of me. Now though, it's just a perfect family moment. But, where is Mia anyways? "Kowalski, where is being Mia?" I asked him. He smiled. "She went out early this morning to play out in the park with Mort. Of course Maurice was watching over them though" He answered. I nodded in approval. I need to know that BOTH of my babies are safe. My children. I NEVER thought I was going to end up in this life. But I couldn't be any more thankful. I don't even know if I liked my life as a male anyways. Was anyone really that appealing to me anyways? I don't know. "Mommy!". Wait, who's that? Both Kowalski and I looked in the distance to see Mia. Kowalski smiled and moved his flipper in a fashion to come over. Wait, where did everyone else go? I looked around and apparently the four who were here already left. Strange. "Where did da' oder' four go, Kowalski?" I asked him before Mia made her way over. "The team went back to base because of a meeting that needed to be discussed. I..sort of need to go talk with them about it shortly. As for Marlene, I'm not to sure. But, Skipper wants to talk to me about something" He replied.

I lifted my eyebrow. "About what?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not to sure. He only said that he needs to talk to me about it" He answered. I nodded. I'll allow him to do this. "But for now, I am wanting dis' family moment" I told Kowalski. He smiled and turned to lift Mia who was now by his legs. He lifted her onto his lap. I smiled and showed Mia her new baby sister. "You are seeing your sister Mia? Are you to be glad dat' you are going to be having someone else to play wit' soon?" I asked her. She can't talk much at all. She said her first word barely a month ago. I'm just glad that it was 'Mommy'. It really touched my heart that day. She nodded. "You'll get to be the big sister now, Mia" Kowalski added. She smiled. "Do you know anything we could call your baby sister, honey?" Kowalski asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. I thought to myself. She's been created a day early. A day. Wouldn't that be some sort of thing to deal with holidays and such? Like, a day before the big day? That one day that everyone is so excited on because they can't wait for the next day? What do they call that again? "Kowalski.." I started. He looked up to me.

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked. "You are knowing dat' day before Christmas-y?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yes, Christmas Eve. Why?" He returned a question. I opened my eyes wider and smiled. "Dat' is it! What I want to call her. Eve" I told him. He smiled. "Sure. I like it. Do you want your baby sister named Eve, Mia?" He asked. She just smiled again. "Any reason you like the name Eve, Julien?" He asked. I nodded. "She is being born a day earlier den' you said she would, yes? Today is da' day dat' we were so excited because we could not be waiting for tomorrow. We were to be getting it a day early. Da' day her birth was supposed to be tomorrow. So today was some sort of Birth Eve day. I'm not to good wit' what to be calling it, but I like it. Eve is sounding adorable to me" I explained. He nodded while smiling. "Anything you want Julien, I'll be just dandy about. Our two daughters. Mia and Eve. Or Eve and Mia. However you wanna' title it. Either way, we have our children, and it really proves we belong together, Julien" He replied. I smiled and pecked his beak. He laughed silently. "It is just proving to us dat' **Time Is Our Value**"

**~Fin..**

So, I'm finally done. With this chapter, of course. So brings the end of chapter twelve. Chapter thirteen, I'm coming at ya'! What else could possibly happen after dealing with gender-bending, rebelling worshipers, found love, isolation, nearly-completed suicide, some sex, and two children being born? Well, it relates to what Skipper wanted to talk to Kowalski about. Let's just say it involves Kowalski coming back to the team. Not that Skipper's trying to break them up again, but apparently the zoo isn't as safe as it COULD be. Speaking of Skipper, did you think it was at least a little funny about how he was dealing with someone ready to have their delivery? Well, I did. Especially with someone he's had some positive and negative history with. Messing up the scale on both sides. He was pretty much only here because I needed to give the hint of him to talk to Kowalski, and I wanted him to be there as assistance to Julien and Kowalski as I found it comedic. If you dislike that I did that, forgive me for it. I promise it will NOT mess up the KoJu concept at all! This story is an all KoJu focus, and I don't want to have anyone think differently about it.

So it's been about two months at most since I last updated this and I want to make a huge apology for that. Through March (Which is my month of allergies and..sort of failure everywhere) I had my Internet cut off again and it was very difficult for me to work. Plus this chapter (Chapter twelve) was a chapter I wasn't to thrilled to make. Honestly I think this could be better in many ways, but I didn't want to keep anyone waiting any longer. As I had originally planned to finish this story way back in February. But now that it's April, I find it a bit easier to work I guess. The weather will surely get warmer, I don't have to much to focus on during the Spring and Summer, plus this story is close to it's end. Not for three chapters, but that's still pretty quick. So what could happen next? Well, it takes place two weeks after this chapter and Kowalski has finally agreed to do the job again, as Julien wasn't very approving to it. But the FIRST thing he does when he goes back to his old HQ, is go to his lab. What was in the lab? The Machine. Any chills? Probably not. But, it's gonna' be a short chapter most likely. Like this chapter I had to include a flashback (Although that was originally planned) just to make it seem a bit longer, as I dislike making reads any less than 3K words. I did it with chapter three so I'm not trying to do it again.

What could happen when Kowalski finds his machine? Well, maybe. Just maybe, there are some things that may have happened to Julien's transformation. Both good, and bad. Maybe, maybe not. But like I said it's a short chapter, so it could come extremely soon. But what to talk about this chapter? How about Eve! Oh yeah, a side note, if anyone didn't know you'd pronounce Mia's name as Meea. I don't know if that makes sense or not, but I like to fight the system sometimes. I'm not to sure if I should do this or not, but at the end of the next chapter I might make a poll. I won't tell you what it'll be about yet, but you'll find out at the end of next chapter. So Eve. Picture Kowalski as a lemur. Completely black with white rings on his tail, and an orange muzzle. Oh, and in woman form. Child too. Whatever! But, I hope this was at least somewhat enjoyable. Again I must state my feeling of this chapter having the ability of being better. But to everyone. I don't want to get greedy or anything, but if you review this chapter (Through legitimate review), it gets it some more recognition. Trust me, I'm very appreciative of the 2300 hits this story has gotten, but I really like to read peoples opinions on it. Plus I would want anyone else who likes KoJu to read this too.

Anyways, thanks everyone. I couldn't be any more appreciative of what you've all done for me. I'll be back hopefully very, very, VERY soon with the new chapter. Love to everyone, which can be passed around and saved. There's never to much of it! Thanks again! ~Fox..


	13. What's Needed to Know

**'The Machine'**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar story**

**Note- **Not as long since I last updated the story now is it? Y'know, I'm pretty sure that this chapter is going to seriously be confusing. In good and bad ways. With everything that happened. What's the whole point of this chapter? Why is this here? What could possibly happen? Well, I've got a LONG chapter here for you ladies and gentlemen, probably as long (or longer) than chapter..nine? Well it's more descriptive anyways. Enjoy! ~Fox..

**Warning- **Unlike some of the chapters I've made before, this chapter will contain sexual content from the male perspective. There is also plenty of other situations we've dealt with in previous chapters so what I've already said is what I can say is the least bit of a new experience. Yes, you may call me a pervert. It's all for my inner writer to expand. Along with the craving to make much more KoJu. If you thought that the perspective under Julien was disturbing enough, then I wouldn't suggest continuing on (Or at least skip the part where it comes up) because believe me when I say I can get worse with Kowalski's position. I'm not saying it IS, but in my opinion the male in the relationship tends to receive the higher description of these sexual situations. That is all. ~Fox..

**Chapter Thirteen: **What's Needed to Know

_**Flashback: **__Kowalski _**POV-**

**Skipper **wanted me for some reason. I'm not to sure why he'd wanna' talk to me about it, but I might as well get this over with. I've gotta' give him the right to see me about this. After all, he did help Julien yesterday. I probably wouldn't have her if he weren't there for me. I wish he would have told me about what exactly he wants to talk about. He kept it very secretive. Classified, would be better to say. I really have been off of the team for a long time. What I'm wondering is what exactly it relates to. Aside from me, or course. Could it be the entire zoo? The inhabitants outside of the zoo? How could I even fit in with it? I have absolutely no clue. I really haven't been as logical as I may have been those many months ago. Oh how I wish all of us could go back in time to when this whole epidemic started. Except, Julien and I already would have both Eve and Mia. I'm so thankful to have the two beautiful girls. I'd never expect to have a woman in my life. Hell, a relationship in general! I've never really found myself a very romantic person, and to get THIS far. With Julien. Two kids. These many friends and a high reputation. How much I don't even realize I've done. This actually has to be some kind of perfect dream, or I've died and gone to heaven.

I stomped my foot onto the food-bowl entrance to give Skipper any notification that I was here. It'd be rude if I just waltzed in without a sort of greeting. I don't live here anymore, so I just don't have the right to do that. Not like I did before, as I was always with the team. But before I'm pretty sure that nobody would give a damn whether I did it or not. "Name and rank" I suddenly heard. It sounded like Skipper. "Uh..Kowalski..retired lieutenant" I responded back, the very best of my knowledge on how to answer went into it. Honestly it isn't as easy to answer, as I technically don't own any sort of rank any longer. I guess someone could say that I am retired, but I never really filled out any sort of resignation form, nor did I receive notification that I had been dismissed from the team. At least I don't believe so. But I know for sure I wasn't fired in any way. So..am I still on the team? I haven't made any activity for nearly two years, so I guess not. But..wait, why am I even thinking about this? Does it really matter to me so much that it's going to put my increasingly questionable self from the past back into my body? 'Eh, it's best not to think of this at the moment. It'd probably be better to just wait for someone to open up. Honestly, I think to much about one thing.

As I expected the hatch opened up and I found a flipper from one of my old teammates waving to come in. I quickly did as I assumed for an instruction and made myself onto the ladder into my past. "Kowalski!" I heard below as I closed the hatch above me. I looked back and the only ones there were who I expected. Private, Rico and Skipper. My old brothers. In the closest of friendship way, of course. "Hey..guys" I greeted, unsure of how to say anything after not doing anything I should have for so long. I'm hoping that Skipper isn't going to do anything. I can trust him..it's just I have some feeling that I'll go through something I did after my first date. With Julien. "How's it been soldier? Have you and your new-born been well?" I heard Skipper asked as I let go of the ladder and turned to them. I made a smirk. "Oh..Eve's been great. She..she's a real sweetheart" I responded, feeling my blood chill slightly from how nervous I am. Why am I nervous? I've been with Rico and Private since I arrived here at the zoo, and I've been with Skipper since Antarctica! "That's great to know! You named her Eve? What a cute name" Skipper responded warmly. Wow..he sure is more willing to say his thoughts instead of so long ago.

"Yeah" I replied. I watched as Skipper made his way from the kitchen to in front of me. "Kowalski, you do know why I wanted to speak to you, affirmative?" He asked. I shook my head. "No Skipper, I'm clueless." He took a breath. "Well, we've got some important things to talk about" He started. I lifted my brow. "Like what?" I asked. He turned and made his way to the chess table that he and Marlene used to always play on. That is if they don't anymore. "Well.." He started. I slowly went over to him, my eyes gluing themselves to everything around the room. "The zoo is something I want to make sure is kept secure" He put on. I turned my head to him. "We've been having criminals come into the zoo?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not saying that the zoo isn't a safe place, but I just can't guarantee the same amount of safety now as there was so long ago. There've been a few..complaints from the inhabitants." "They had some of their possessions stolen from them?" I asked. "Not to my knowledge, but some have been a bit frightened with what could be going on in, and outside of the zoo. I'd say a large portion of the complaints are from outsiders, but the ones we know. Now I haven't noticed any supposed break-ins, but I wanna' make sure that we keep everyone alive, and safe."

I watched a grinning Private and Rico come from the kitchen and go over to the couch to listen to what's going on better. "W-what is it you proposition then, Skipper?" I asked. He smiled again. "You knew exactly what I was going to talk about. You've still got it Kowalski" He chuckled. I nervously laughed with him. "Yeah. So what's it about?" I asked. Private suddenly jumped into the conversation. "We want you back Kowalski!" He stated. I watched as Skipper slapped him. "Don't interrupt me while I'm in a negotiation" Skipper ordered. Private frowned. "Sorry Skipper" He apologized. I made a nervous smirk. "Like Private said, we need you back on the team. Most of the complaints have been about the disliking of you not being with us anymore. Word does spread, you know. Everyone's pretty much thought that having a three-man group instead of four isn't really as protective as it used to be" He explained. I frowned. He wants me to come back to the team? After everything that's gone on? I mean..I'm not saying I don't miss them, plus I do sort of want to go on missions again..but what about Julien? After all that's happened..does he really expect me to say that she and I are through? I would NEVER do that. I would kill myself right after if I ever told Julien I was leaving her.

"Skipper..I can't just leave Julien. I mean, after all we've been through..I..I just can't!" I replied. "You wouldn't be leaving Julien, you'd just be making a little more time for us" Skipper explained. What does he mean by that? "Wouldn't I have to tell Julien I'm choosing you over her though?" I asked. He shook his head while smiling. "No Kowalski! You'd only have to tell her that the zoo's safety is at stake, and for her - and your kids - to stay safe, we need to get this done! It's not gonna' take to much of your life Kowalski. Maybe just during the week." So I wouldn't have to choose him over Julien? Because if it was a choice thing, I'd sure as hell choose Julien. I don't know how Julien'll take this though. I'm sure she'll be somewhat furious. Why? Because I'm sure she'd need me to help with the kids. Maybe I can ask Skipper for some different type of work. "Skipper, I can't accept to work for an entire five days, and only have my wife and kids for two. Julien would suspect something, and I just can't last without them for so long" I replied. He nodded. "I understand that. If I can't get you to work five days, what about every other day? Would that work for you Kowalski? I'll even give you back your rank and everything. The key to your lab, the experiments you've made, everything."

I'm speechless. I don't really know how to comply to that request. I need Julien to know I love her. Leaving every other day isn't as bad..but I would sure miss her. "Skipper..I might need to talk to Julien about this first" I answered. He sighed. "I'm not giving you a maze to go through Kowalski. It would be a benefit for them! Is it really that hard to just come back to us? It's not like we've done something wrong" He fought. "Please Kowalski? We really miss you" I heard Private speak again. "Yeah!" Rico barked. I..I really don't know. I know that if I were to do it, Julien would be furious. She would think that I don't wanna' spend as much time with her. Hell, leaving her all alone with the kids this early after Eve is born? How can I accept to that? Then again, Maurice tends to babysit because he has some sort of attachment to children, so she might not have to worry about to much. Maybe she won't be mad if I tell her first that it's for her safety. "Kowalski, think of your children the most. Think of their safety. You never know what could happen to 'em" Skipper persuaded. Well, he does have a point. If I were to ever lose my children, I know Julien would become as close to suicidal as you can believe, and I would probably be on a never-ending search to find them, even if I already knew they were dead and gone. It's so hard to choose!

Skipper sighed. "Alright Kowalski, why don't I let you hold onto the idea. Talk to Julien about it and see what she has to say. If she says no, try to explain how important it is that you be with us again. It's for her safety. You would only have to be with us from six-hundred hours to the same time the next day. Then you could wave goodbye and go home to your family" Skipper put in. Fine. "I don't exactly know what she might say Skipper, but I..I'll try. I will be honest I do miss you guys" I gave in. I watched Private and Rico jump from the couch and come up to give me a hug. "We missed you too, Kowalski" Private spoke as he wrapped his flippers around me. I laughed easily as I did the same action to him, of course having to slightly bend over. "It'll sure be a blast having my ol' brother back" Skipper announced from afar. Although we aren't true brothers, I let him call me it. We've been through everything together. It's insanity. "Sure, Skipper. If she says yes. I'll say yes" I spoke. He smiled. "That's great to know. Because I'm sure it'd probably be for the best anyways. Plus, you could get re-acquainted with all of your old skills and such. But remember, I still will act as leader. You'll receive just as much discipline as you used to" He explained. "That's fine. I care for my families safety. But I still need Julien's opinion first." He nodded. "When might you come back, Kowalski?" Private asked as he pulled out of the long hug with me.

"Well..I don't know if I wanna' tell her tonight. It is getting late and the kids are in fact sleeping by now, so I'd assume that she would be as well. Then again, if she is awake, she's probably waiting for me. I-I'll tell her tonight if she really wants to know. Which I'm sure she will" I answered. "When'll you come back though, Kowalski? When?" Private re-questioned. "I..I don't know young Private. Uh, I think I'd need a short time to let her understand what'll be going on, that she might need to use a big job and watch over the kids by herself sometimes. I know it would probably be hard for her to watch BOTH of them for an entire day, as so far we've done sharing parts." "Eve was born yesterday though" Skipper butt in. "Well, yeah, but that's another thing. I really haven't gotten to know my daughter that much too, so that's why I'm not so sure" I explained. He nodded. "Well, why don't we give you some time to both talk to Julien, and come in and start working. I know she'll need a father in her life" Skipper suggested. I guess that works. "How long'll you give me?" I asked. "You're the father here, Kowalski. Just come back whenever you're ready. We're always open arms to welcome you back" Skipper answered. I nodded, and turned to the ladder. "Thanks, Skipper" I responded back. He smiled. "No, thank you. We'll seriously need you, soldier." I nodded and left, waving goodbye to them.

**Shortly twenty minutes into the future-**

_**Flashback: **__Kowalski _**POV-**

**Julien **hopefully isn't awake. I sure hope she isn't. I really don't want to talk about what happened. After all, the kids are surely asleep, and I don't want her to yell at me about what happened. I really wanna' give the kids a better place to sleep. I mean, Julien and I have the bouncy, while Mia would sleep in a large pile of hay that's hidden so nobody would notice it being there. From time to time she would come to us and tell us she had a nightmare - I'm surprised she can say that, but not to much else - and sleep with us on the bouncy, but I know that when she reaches her teenage years, she'll definitely want a bed of her own. A large pile of hay'll probably get old for her. Fast. The same thing goes for Eve. Except Julien tends to hold her while she sleeps during the night. The same goes for nap time. I know this because she did the same thing with Mia when she was born. I remember her doing the same thing last night. Julien sure is a great mother. Again I must say this, how the hell did I get this perfect life? But it'd be better not to fight it though. I'd choose not to anyways! I love this life, and how everything goes on! It's just the sudden thing with Skipper..How am I gonna' tell Julien that? It'd be better not to keep any secrets though. She'll lose her trust in me if I don't tell her right away. I can tell her anything. Even if she gets the least bit unhappy.

I looked over to the bouncy and frowned as I saw Julien was still awake, nursing to Eve. I sighed and slowly started my way over. I'm sure she'll wanna' know EXACTLY what happened. She wasn't looking at me though. It looks as if she's making sure Eve is falling asleep easily. I remember that she was putting Mia to bed when I left, so wouldn't Eve have fallen asleep first though? Being a younger age and all? 'Eh, I need to worry about this, not the kids' bed time. "Julien" I whispered as I got closer. I don't wanna' scare her. My eyes glued to her beautiful body as she looked up from OUR child to me. She smiled gratiously as she looked at me, then setting Eve to lay onto the bouncy. She got up quickly and quietly came over to me and with open arms, wanting a hug as if I'd been gone for nearly a month. Now I can tell this won't be easy. I opened my arms and warmly look her in, feeling her head glue to my shoulder and her arms wrap around my body. I wrapped my flippers around her I could feel her breath on my neck. She really missed me, even for being gone for a short hour or so. It is late, so I guess she was worried. I'm just as happy to see her, it's just that I'm not looking forward to telling her about what Skipper talked to me about. Well, telling her about Skipper informing me of it'll be simple, but if I consider doing it, she'll be somewhat unhappy. Of course I'm just assuming here.

"I was to be missing you, my husband. Welcome home" She whispered to me as I felt her lips touch the side of my head right after. I laughed quietly. "I missed you too dear. It's great to be home" I replied, watching the smile on her face just make my heart explode from the beauty and the happiness. That is, after it's already done that nearly millions of times before. She pulled away from the hug and took my flipper, guiding me to the bouncy. I followed without question and felt my heart re-assembling and doing the same job, over and over again. Love is a powerful thing. The BEST feeling you can EVER feel. Science isn't even as good as this feeling. Although it'd be harmful to say that for my past, now it's simple. My life really isn't with science to much anymore. Mostly it's just with my family. My amazing family. She sat on the bouncy and I sat beside her. "Can we be talking about what was to be happening? I am to really wanting to be knowing, Kowalski" Julien started. Yep, I knew that's what would start the conversation. I knew exactly what would start it. "Can we put Eve to sleep with Mia first? You'll know why after I explain what Skipper wanted to talk about" I answered. She gave a confused look, but nodded in understanding. She reached for Eve carefully and held the angelic child in her arms.

"Daddy hasn't seen his little girl as much as mommy has, so you would like to be taking her, yes?" She stated. I nodded, putting my flippers out to hold my baby girl. She truly is just as majestic as Mia. They both are our children, and they couldn't be any better. They look cute, they act cute, and their a mixture of both of us! I took our child from Julien's arms and I held her tightly in my flippers. I think that she'll be fine to sleep with Mia tonight. She needs to get to know her big sister, and needs to get used to where she'll be sleeping in the near future. It may be WAY to early for that, but for one night, we can see how she turns out. She looks so peaceful and innocent in her sleep. I smiled from how I helped make this. I'm ready for whatever my girls have to give in later years. I got up from the bouncy and carefully made my way over to the LARGE pile of hay where Mia is now sleeping. The pile rests right behind the throne for Julien, just on ground level so everyone most likely won't notice it. Why would they want to anyways? I think it'd be weird to see hay in this type of habitat if I were them. 'Eh, most of their attention is on Julien up on the top of the concrete slabs anyways, so what's the worry?

I placed Eve gently beside Mia, then stood back up to stare at them. They look so sweet together. My children, sleeping peacefully together on a normal night. It makes me wonder how this all happened. Even if I already DO know what happened. I quickly made my way back to Julien, sitting beside her on the bouncy and her patient smile staring at me. I seriously love this woman, no matter what happens. "So..? What was to be happening? Did Skipper ask about da' childrens?" She asked. I shrugged. "He did ask if Eve had been alright since the other day, but he had more..discussful matters to deal with" I answered. "Like what? Be of telling me, please" She responded. I sighed. "Skipper talked to me about how the zoo isn't exactly as safe as it used to have been. Or so it seems by the many residents who live here. He told me of how they think that a trio isn't as good as quadruplets, and he told me of how the zoo's safety is somewhat at stake" I explained. "..and dat' is meaning?" She asked. I knew she wouldn't understand. I didn't want to say this part, but it looks like I'll have to. "Julien, Skipper wants me to come back to the team. He said that the zoo apparently as safe as it may be without me and he wants me to come back to the team" I answered.

She frowned. "You..you didn't say you would do so, did you?" She asked, showing some of the disliking through her voice. I shook my head. "I didn't say I would, but I didn't say I wouldn't either" I answered. I watched her express her opinion of it by giving a slightly angered look. "So you're thinking of leaving us? Your family? For some stupid action-y stuffs?" She asked, slightly louder then before. "No Julien, no! Not at all! What I'm trying to say is that Skipper's gotten a lot of complaints from the residents in and around the zoo and, they complain about it not being so safe if I'm not there. Skipper wants me back because it'll keep everyone safer. Especially you and our girls" I explained. "But you would to be never of da' seeing of us again! Why would you want to leave me?" She asked, expressing her anger with many hand motions and ready to slap me. "I wouldn't be leaving you forever. Skipper wants me to just stay with him for a whole twenty-four hours every other day. He doesn't want us to break up, and I sure as hell don't. I swear to the Sky Spirits on that" I tried. Her eyes widened and the anger slowly went away. "Kowalski..it is not being good to be swearing to da' Sky Spirits.." She informed. I shook my head.

"Julien, if it's for you, I'm sure they couldn't give a damn" I answered. She blushed slightly, just enough so I could tell she was. "Julien I don't want to leave you at all. Not ever for a single minute! But I wouldn't be leaving too zoo. If you'd ever need me while I'm there, I'd be just right across the walkways. Skipper said that I most likely would be in the zoo the entire time. Besides, what if someone came to the zoo and could hurt you? I don't want to see that, and I would NEVER let that happen." She frowned. "I know dat' Kowalski..but do you not realize how much da' baby girls would miss der' daddy? Eve was to just being born a day or two ago, and Skipper is already suggesting dis' to you? Why is it being so?" She asked. "He didn't know Eve was coming when she did, that's why he wanted to talk to me the other day. That's why he was there when he was. He's the reason why you survived, and Eve survived too. You could have died from child birth if he didn't start it for me. I may be wrong on that, but we don't know how serious it may or may not have been" I answered. "But.." "Julien, I know it's hard. But Skipper saved your life. He saved Eve's life. He pretty much is a reason why we have four of us now. I can't ever thank him enough for that. The least I could do is do a job for the entire zoo and keep everyone safe. While at the same time making sure you're still alive. I'd never want to lose you, and you know that."

She nodded, and leaned into me for a hug. I held her strongly and I tried not to ever let go. I felt some wetness stroll from down my back, along with the front. She's crying. I pat her on the back several times. "I know it's hard. I don't want to do it just as much as you don't. But I'm doing it for the better of everyone. I'd always be thinking of you while I'm there. I'll give you a kiss goodbye every time I go and I'll make love to you every time I come back. I'll give the kids a fun game to play out in the park every time I come back. I'll do anything for you to get you to understand how this'll be. Anything" I whispered to her. "When will you to be leaving and coming back?" She asked through the tears. "Six in the morning. From six to six. Skipper wanted me to stay for the week and only be here during the weekend, and I said no to that because that's just TO long without you. He wanted every other day to be a second option, but I'll maybe do the job every other day of the week, and be here on the weekends. Three days of work and five day of family. If he doesn't accept that, then I'll just say screw it and forget his safety. I'll protect you all by myself" I comforted.

She wiped her eyes, still holding onto me. "What will I do witout' you?" She asked. I looked down. "I..I don't know Julien. But I told Skipper that I won't do it if you won't want it. To hell with anything he may want to have me do if you don't like it. I only want to go back with him because I want to make sure I keep all of us safe. I would always choose you over them, no matter what. You're my everything.." I started to cry. "..and I don't want to lose you" I finished with my voice scratching to the crying was starting. She pulled away from the hug and looked to my face, tears still falling from her eyes, but she was smiling. I quickly felt her lips touch my beak and we were practically crying onto each other, except sharing the romance in-between it. I felt her leaning into me and then I realized where this was going to lead. I'll do it, but I won't dare get her pregnant again. I won't say two is to much, it's just to early to have another! I want to wait a little while before we decide on having yet another. I don't know what she wants, but I'll listen to it. If she wants a third child, she'll have to 'persuade' me enough to get me to accept to it. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled wide at me. "Take me again Kowalski. To da' world dat' I enjoy wit' you. Da' one where we make love so many times. It has been so long since we have done dat'. Take me" She whispered to me. I smiled to her.

"Sure. Whatever you wish my darling. But I'm pulling out before it's to late." "Whatever it is dat' makes you happy, my master, my king, my everyting'. Take me, and I will let you do da' job Skipper is to be wanting you to do." I nodded. "You don't have to bargain anything for me to get you happy. Just tell me to do it, and I'll do it right away." She laughed silently. "We've gotta' be quiet though, Julien. The girls are trying to sleep" I reminded her. She nodded. "I am knowing of dat' silly. But I am to be just saying, I may get a little _wild _tonight" She replied back, laughing at the end. I felt myself letting my member out. "You do have a way with words, ma'am" I seduced. She blushed. "It is someting' I am not being able of stopping" She answered back. "I never said you had to stop. It makes my body want you too." She got redder. I felt her moving herself to position her region with my intruder. "I'll do anyting' for you Kowalski. You only need to ask me, and I will be obedient. It is da' _least _I can do." I felt myself grow and make contact with her area. She purred. I got larger. Under no complaints I felt Julien plop herself right onto me, letting me know what it was like to be in her again, and to feel how wet inside it was.

She laughed slightly. "You are still knowing how to do dis', yes?" She checked. I smiled. "How could I forget something as magical as this?" I said, bouncing my lower-body up so I could let myself into her more, and let her feel the least bit of pleasure. Something I'm not feeling to much of right now, but I sure will within the minute! She moaned as I completely entered her body. I smiled devilishly. "You sure like doing this, don't you Julien?" I teased. "Anyting' I do wit' you I enjoy, my husband" She answered back. "I know, that's why I love you. Plus the millions..no..trillions of other reasons I have to love you" I romanced her. She brought her face to mine and kissed my beak. "You are da' best man anyone could eva' have, Kowalski" She informed. "But surely I'm not as good a husband as good as you are a mother, a mate, and a wife" I replied back. She blushed a bit more. I tried to move myself around in her and I felt her tingling from the slight ticklish feeling. I don't know how or why this feel's so good to do, but if it'll put you under a love-like spell, I'm game for it. I watched Julien as she took her crown off of her head and through it over in any random direction she could think of. I don't know why she did that, but it sure as hell makes me find her much more feminine that way.

"Sorry about dat' Kowalski..it was just getting so _hot _in here.." She seduced. I looked up at her and stared at every feminine feature she had. Her beautiful face. The way her fur sparkled with cleanliness and showed off how royal she truly may be. Her body. Oh that body. Her breasts hanging out and how..how wonderful it is to be inside of her. Oh Sky Spirits I just felt myself jolt up in speed. I lifted up and down in a pattern to let myself into Julien, then to retreat and continue the job over and over again. I felt the inside of her was getting somewhat wetter. I'm hoping that's just her, because I'm not trying to get her pregnant again. "Oh yes.." She cooed. "Having fun my dear?" I asked her sweetly. "You cannot imagine" She released, then quickly moaned. "I am enjoying your style, Kowalski" She added. "Stlye?" I asked. She giggled. "Da' way you do dis' is very enjoying. Plus..you have a very nice _package _being delivered to me" She teased. I felt myself slam into her. She moaned loudly. "Shh" I shushed. "I'm sorry, I cannot _hold _myself" She continued. Where the hell did she get this insane vocabulary? Fuck it, it's hot as hell. Where did I get that vocabulary? The same thing. Fuck it, it's hot as hell.

Julien laid down and brought her face to my chest, lifting herself off of me and returning her body to mine. "Dis' is someting' we do NOT do enough of" She stated. I nodded as hard as I could. "I completely agree. It's an act that does in fact prove our-" She moaned and I took a breath. "..love to each other" I informed. "Definitely. We must do it more, and I mean it dis' time. When I said it so long ago dat' was just for da' sex. Now I mean it" She teased again. I started going faster into her. "Like I said Julien.." I took a breath. I'm really getting hot right now. In both ways. "..I'll make love to you every time I come back" I answered. "Dat' many times of da' week?" She asked, I couldn't tell if it was with glee or confusion. If it's with confusion, she must think I'd wanna' be some type of sex monster. "Well..whatever you..Oh god! Whatever you want" I replied, feeling myself reach full erect-ness inside of her. She giggled slightly. "We shall see, my husband. All in due time" She laughed. I suddenly felt her laying completely on me and letting my entire member inside of her. I groaned from the sudden feeling of warmth. I felt some sweat from Julien land onto my chest. "Sky Spirits, fuck me Kowalski!" She shouted. I can't control it. We should hurry just so we don't get caught by the kids. Even if they are young, it's still enough for them to wonder what's going on.

I started to go faster as she commanded and I listened to her moan louder, faster, deeper and strangely, warmer. That feminine voice makes me rush in her. "Julien..you know I'm pulling out at the end. I told you that I'm not keeping it in" I reminded her. "Just keep going Kowalski! Fuck me!" She screamed. "Quiet down Julien!" I whispered. "Faster please!" She didn't listen. I did as she said and continued to go into her faster. Deeper and stronger too. I felt the sweat come from my forehead. My heart beating loudly and rapidly. "More, give me more!" She continued to shout. I watched her tounge slide through her lips and come forward to lick the bottom of my beak. It's so hard to hold myself in right now, I'm gonna' give out soon. I feel my inner fluids which would go into her come closer to my member and let my feeling of expulsion become greater. I can't do it in her. "Urgh Kowalski!" She shouted slightly quieter. "Wait, you're not re-!" I was interrupted by a large scream and I felt her make one final bounce on me, followed by a release in her which trailed beside my member. I can't take it! "Julien get up, get up!" I ordered, but she wasn't moving. "Fuu-!" I screamed as I felt myself release into her. Shit, shit, shit! "Julien get up, get up!" I re-ordered. Her eyes re-opened after they had closed and then she widened them after she realized what just happened.

"Oh..I was supposed to get up..yes?" She asked. I felt myself stop with releasing and fall completely back to the bouncy. "Is it to late?" She asked. I didn't even try to make a response. "I..I am sorry Kowalski. I..I could not stop myself from da' amounts of da pleasures I was to be receiving" She frowned, lifting herself off of me and coming up to my face. I closed my eyes. "Kowalski? Please tell me you are not being mad" She begged. I shook my head. "I..I'm not mad Julien. It..it looks like though that we're destined to have a third kid. Aren't we?" I asked. "So you are knowing I will be of getting pregnant again?" She asked. She doesn't seem unhappy actually. I would expect her to hate being pregnant. Is it even possible to get pregnant again after just giving birth so recently? I won't even question. I don't even know if having sex with her was even the smartest thing to do at the moment. "Will you be okay if we have a tird' mout' to feed?" She asked. I shrugged. "It isn't hard enough to do now, so I guess not. But we haven't even had time to experiment with what it'd be like to have Eve yet. This may have been a mistake" I informed. "What is it you are meaning?" She asked.

"Well..if I'll be with Skipper half of the time.." I reminded. She made an 'Oh' expression. "Dat' was pretty dumb den'.." She replied. "But hey, maybe it's for the better. Maybe the Sky Spirits will offer us plenty of assistance with this. Maybe it won't be as hard as we think" I suggested. "Oh..I am sorry dat' I had us do dat' Kowalski. I..I was just being in so much love wit' you dat' I wanted us to be togeder' in dat' way..I-". "Julien, it's okay. We..we'll manage. I'm sure that we have enough space to deal with them. Alice'll know to bring more food. If we are meant to have another child, I'll ask Skipper if I can get some time to get our family together" I tried to think of the positive, just so I could calm her down. "Plus, there's the slightest possibility that you're not pregnant at all. It's a very illogical thing to think, but you never know" I added. She nodded. "What will you do if I am pregnant again?" She asked. "I'll stick by your side like I always have. It's actually my fault because I should have pulled out earlier, so don't feel down. Sure you might have to give birth AGAIN - and I know how painful it is for you - but trust me, in the end we'll be together as a family like we have for so long now. We'll have even more babies to call our own. We're making a better chance of making both of our family lines continue on" I explained.

She smiled and cuddled with me. "I love you Kowalski. You always make da' better side of everyting' come to me. I could never expect anyone else to be as supportive as you. You truly are da' _best _man anyone could eva' have. I love you so much, I am willing to do so much wit' you. I will not even care if we get da' random event dat' dey' are twins" She replied back, clinging to my side now. "I don't think we wanna' wish for that, Julien. At least not yet" I answered back. "Do you tink' da' girls will mind if dey' have even more to share?" She continued to ask questions. I shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea Julien. But they'll have to get used to it, because it's just a thing that we can't exactly control now." She nodded. "Whateva' da cost is, I will only have dis' childrens if dey' are being from you, my husband." Boy, that title never gets old. Something I LOVE to hear get called. I could be some kind of prisoner in some foreign country right now under some maniacal human. But I have THIS life. This crazy, but gorgeous life. I love it. "As I expect they are, my valuable diamond" I nicknamed. She blushed and clung to my side stronger. "I love you Kowalski. Please neva' change on me" She begged. "All I gotta' change is making time for the ol' team. I'll never hurt you in any other way then making you lose some time with me. I will always love you my dear, and I will always mean it" I replied. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Let us sleep Kowalski, it is getting late" She suggested. I nodded. "As you wish, my princess, my queen, my everything." I closed my eyes and held onto her strongly, but caring. I love her..

**Nearly One Month Later-**

_**Flashback: **__Kowalski _**POV-**

"**Kowalski**, wake up my husband" Julien whispered to me. I opened my eyes. "It's da' first day of work, yes? You are to be of needing of getting ready" She added. I opened my eyes and quickly cleared them. That's right, I told Skipper that today is when I'd finally start. I completely forgot. Even if I told myself so many times last night, I still forgot. I sat up and looked at Julien, who was sitting on the bouncy on her knees and was smiling. She seems much happier than I'd expect. "You happy I'm leaving or something?" I joked. As I expected her smile faded. "Of course not. I just want to get as much time wit' you dat' I can before you have to leave me for da' day." Strange, it's not even light out yet. Well I didn't expect it to be anyways. Sunrise will probably be soon. I'm guessing sunrise IS six-hundred hours. I really haven't been with my old science-like self since I was last with them. Maybe I'll turn back into that old self, but I'll still be with Julien. Honestly I'd give a damn less about anything. Julien is at the TOP of that list of thoughts. The kids are second in line. Anything else can come right before them. It's just how I am. Change isn't something I'm gonna' ask for. To hell with any ideas wrong about my family. They're perfect. What was I talking about?

"Well how much time do we have until I have to go?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "I am not of knowing. But maybe we could do a little fun tings' if you know what I mean.." She seduced. I shook my head. "We just did it last night Julien. I don't need to ware myself out so much that the first day going back I'll fuck everything up" I grumbled. She frowned. "Oh..Okay.." She frowned. I looked up to her and took her hand in my flippers. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm sorry I said it that way. I'm not usually up for getting up this early like I used to be. You know I love you, right?" I asked. She smiled again and put herself on my lap. "Of course I do, Kowalski. I understand dat' you are of being tired. But I just tought' dat' it might wake you up. But I know I'm just being a bit selfish-ness. It is my fault" She defended. I shook my head. "No Julien, it isn't your fault at all.." I sat up better and pulled her closer, making her sit on my lap completely. "You're not selfish, you're amazing. Don't ever degrade yourself. No matter what you do, I don't want you to EVER blame yourself. Blame me. I'll just take it, because I refuse to let you take any sort of actions that I would NEVER want to see you do. Because I might not get to stop you in time like last time.." I guarded.

She smiled again and kissed my forehead. "You are so sweet Kowalski. I really do love you" She spoke. I smiled, then wrapped my flippers around her. "You look as beautiful as ever you know" I told her. She twitched from sudden laughter. "Tank' you, again you are really sweet, Kowalski" She returned. "I'm so sweet because you're so special." "..and you are sexy, my husband" She seduced. I blushed slightly. "We can keep with the name-calling, or we can spend some time with the girls. Together. Before I have to leave" I changed the subject. She nodded. "I am not of knowing if dey' are awake or not dough', dear" She answered. "Eve didn't wake you up in the middle of the night last night? I know she's done that at least once or twice a week, and I don't know how many times she's done it this week anyways. What day is it anyways?" I asked her. I'm really not that logical when I wake up in the morning. Especially if it's to early for me. Wait, fix that. Especially after a night of sex. "It is being Monday Kowalski, you silly but adorable penguin" She continued the names. I just let out a laugh or two. "My Julien, you really are something, you know that?" I asked. She shrugged. "What am I being?"

"Beautiful for starters" I teased. "No matter how many times you are to call me dat' Kowalski, it will never be someting' I will hate" She replied. "Gorgeous" I named. She blushed. "Smart, amazing, mother of the millenium, unlike anyone else I've ever met, hell you're every good name I could ever give someone Julien." She blushed much deeper. "I have the best one I can give you though dear" I whispered. She put her ear to my lips. "What is it being?" She asked. I put my beak closer. I opened it and I blew into her ear. "My wife" I spoke, while following it by letting my tounge out to lick her ear. "Aah dat' tickles stop it!" She shouted from laughter, backing the side of her head away to return her face to mine. She kissed the front of my beak and smiled while doing it, closing her eyes as a third job. I can't exactly kiss back, but I'll just enjoy it. She brought her mouth off but put it right back on. I could feel her tounge licking the lining for where I would open my mouth. Trying to fight her way in. Without protest I opened my beak and I let my tounge out to make contact with hers, and the battle begun. We were touching our tounges and savoring the wetness of each others mouths. We were giving each other the pleasure to kiss in the most romantic of ways. She tried to lean into me but I wouldn't let her budge.

"Ah-ah Julien. When I come back, maybe we can talk about going THAT far. But for now, I just want some kisses" I said as I pulled away. She nodded gracefully and returned to doing what she was before. Her mouth is so warm, her tounge is so wet and smooth. Honestly it's so difficult not to let myself hit the next step, but I know I just can't make time for that. "Mommy?" I heard from behind. Julien suddenly pulled out of the kiss and turned and we saw Mia looking at us with a confused face. "What were you and daddy doing?" She asked. I wish she didn't start talking so soon. In fact, she started with full sentences almost a month ago. Maybe two. "We were..um..doing noting' dear. Why are you being up dis' early anyways?" She asked. "I had another nightmare" Mia confessed. "Another? Why are you getting so many of these nightmares darling?" I asked as Julien got off of my lap, then I made a formation with my flipper to give indication to Mia that I wanted her to take her mothers place. She understood and came over. I lifted her and placed her on my lap. "You can tell dad, it's okay" I added. She frowned and put her face to my chest, starting to cry. "I don't know why daddy. They're really scary though, and I don't know why" She spoke through crying. I frowned.

"Can you tell me what they're like?" I asked her. I felt Julien cling to my side, staring at Mia as if she was in some type of death situation. "There's like this cat thing-y. I don't know what it is, but it keeps trying to eat me!" She explained. Cat thing. A cat creature? "Was the cat big?" I asked her. She nodded. "Julien, you don't think she means the fossa do you?" I asked. Julien put her right hand to her heart and her eyes widened in fear. "How could she know of da' Fossa? She was not to be being in Madagascar. How could she be knowing of dem' Kowalski?" She asked. "I..I don't know.." I replied in fear. How could Mia possibly know anything about the Fossa? There's so much she knows about that I would never know how is possible. Could she have taken in some of Julien's knowledge in Madagascar? How does that even make sence? Could it be something to do with the transformation? This is beyond my knowledge. "I don't know how you know of the cat Mia, but I promise you that both Daddy and Mommy are here to keep you safe. We love you" I comforted. "I know daddy" She replied, stopping her crying. "Don't worry dear, because we live a very far distance from where they are. They will never come here, and they will never hurt you. I won't allow it" I added. "Thank you, daddy" She added, hugging me. I wrapped my flippers around her and Julien wrapped her arms around us. Only if Eve was here would this be a perfect family moment.

"Where's your sister?" I asked her. "She's sleeping" Mia answered. Suddenly I heard a bell ring. I'm guessing that's the morning announcement that it's the time when the zoo is allowing workers in. That also means I need to get ready to go. "Julien, it's time.." I told her. She frowned. "Dis' soon? Do you really have to?" She asked. I nodded. "I made a commitment to Skipper. I can't deny it now. It's to late" I answered while frowning. Mia looked confusingly. "What's daddy talking about?" She asked. "Mia..um..Daddy is to be needing to go somewhere. He is to be leaving for some time" Julien explained. Mia frowned. "Daddy? You're leaving?" She asked. I didn't want the kids to know that'll probably be the hardest to deal with. I know Mia'll be begging for me not to go. This'll tear my heart out completely. "I'm only leaving for a day honey. I'll be back tomorrow morning" I told her. "Why are you leaving? Don't leave!" She begged. I frowned. "I have to sweetheart. It's making sure you're safe" I told her. "Please don't leave daddy! You just said that you would make sure I'm safe and the cat won't hurt me. If you're not here, it'll get me and eat me!" She reminded. I frowned. This is just perfect..

"Your mother will keep you safe while I'm gone. I'll only be right with uncle Skipper, Rico and Private" I explained. I heard Julien gag at hearing that. She probably doesn't want me calling them her uncles, but honestly I don't have any other choice right now. Mia wiped her eyes. "Will..will you come back to me and mommy and Eve?" She asked. Ah, her vocabulary. I know she'll definitely speak perfectly one of these days. "Of course I will. I won't ever leave any of you. You're my everything. Don't ever think you'll lose your dad. I swear to you you'll always be in my heart, and I'll be back in the morning tomorrow" I answered. I don't think I've ever left her for so long, and I've never had to leave her after learning about something she's afraid of, so I'm sure that this is a new experience for her. I can understand why she's so afraid and why she doesn't want me to go. I'd be the same if I..if I had my parents so long ago.. "Do you promise?" She asked. I nodded. "I promise" I answered. She smiled. "I love you daddy" She spoke. I smiled. "I love you too honey. Just as much as I love your mother and your baby sister" I answered. I heard Julien 'hmm' from happiness. "Well, I better get going" I said as I lifted Mia up from my lap. "I love you Kowalski" Julien spoke. "I love you too beautiful. I'll be back for you tomorrow morning" I answered. "Bye girls" I added and left. "I'll miss you daddie" I heard from behind. I waved goodbye and I made my way. It'll be hell without them.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

_Kowalski _**POV- **

"**Kowalski**, there you are! I was thinking that you might have second thoughts or something relating to that" I heard Skipper announce as I entered my old habitat. "Yeah, I apologize if I'm late, Mia apparently had a nightmare and she was pretty affected by it" I explained. Skipper nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that. Y'know Kowalski, it's really been a..a quiet place without you here, and I'm glad to have you back" He responded. "Oh, and it's fine. You're actually early if you didn't realize. I had Private and Rico go mess with the morning alarm and make sure you get up. Like I said, I'm making sure that you get right back into what you used to be in. Of course I'm letting the thing with Julien and your kids take part, but I think you know what I'm talking about." "I do. I-I fully understand." "Right. Now, I was going to start us off with our ol' warm-ups, but because you're here early, Private and Rico aren't back yet and I can't do that without the team, why don't I just get you re-acquainted with everything? Let you rummage through your lab and take a look at what's been sitting in there for the last year!" He joked. I laughed with him and he wrapped his left flipper around my back, guiding me to the fish-bowl entrance. We quickly climbed down.

"Go ahead Kowalski. Oh, right, here's your key to it. Maybe you'll find something interesting in there. I'll let you check out anything you want and if the lower ranks have gotten back and you're still in there, we'll just have breakfast. That is, if it's still to early" Skipper started, grabbing the supposed key from the nearby cubbyhole that used to be my bunk and handing it to me. I grabbed it from him and faked a smirk. "Thanks, Skipper" I responded. "That's sir" He joked. I faked a laugh. I made my way over to my lab and I slowly put the key into the hole and turned it. Opens perfectly. The door creaked as it opened and I slowly waddled in. It closed behind me and I looked around at how dark everything was. I flipped the switch and the lights came on very slowly, making the room just slightly lighter. It's still very dim though. I looked around at what I had. Many old, failed experiments I had created while I was here. It's actually sort of good to be in here at the moment. I shouldn't have to worry about Julien or the kids, but something..just something is clinging me to them. What could it be? It's like the lab and them, or maybe just Julien, is seriously stealing my attention. I looked around to try and remember what it was that was stealing my train of thought.

"What the hell could be affecting me?" I asked myself. Think. Think. I suddenly remembered Mia. How she was thinking about the Fossa. How could she have known anything about them? She hasn't had any contact with them. Is it something from Julien? Wait..Julien. That's what it is. Something about Julien. Something that happened to Julien. Wait. It couldn't be. Could it? I looked forward and remembered my machine. "The Machine.." I titled. Could..could it be my machine that did something? Did..did the mutation actually work? "What the fuck could it have done to her?" I asked. Hopefully it's still here. It'll explain to me what types of situations it gave to Julien. Changes would be a better word. Why it gave Julien the trait of being a woman is beyond my knowledge, but I know that my machine probably won't link anything to it. I made my way down the 'hallway' and came up to my past. The damn machine that put me through everything. It..it's still on too. Oh wait, I put something on it that it stays active during the day, but locks up during the night. Damn, I really was a scientist. I really want that back. But I don't want to lose this either. 'Eh, what happened to Julien's mutation anyways? I know it'll still have her image up.

I waddled over to the managing position where everything I used when I put Julien in the machine was located. A large computer monitor and luckily it still has Julien's information on it. Plus it took a picture of him before his transfor-no. Mutation. That's what the intention was. It was to mutate whoever entered. It..it did it's job. I stared at the picture. To be honest, I think I like Julien's looks as a male instead of female. Call me a homosexual if you will, but Julien already was a male, so whoever might question me might be WAY to late. I shook my head to return my attention to what I wanted to see. I touched the screen on the button which would show the results of what happened and it showed a question popping up for me. "The effect of subject unit number one named 'Experiment Ring-Tail' is stated with multiple mutations of the machine's job being a success. Would you like to download and print a copy of the job that was done?" It asked aloud. I forgot I put in a speaker too. "Yes. Immediately" I responded. My technology, how I missed you. "Scanning..scanning. Downloading file" It said aloud. I heard the printer nearby start to quickly eat up the paper that's been sitting there for so long, and start to add the ink to it. I'm surprised my devices aren't even the least bit defected after so long.

I went over to the printer and grabbed the papers when they finished. "The effects that were done to 'Experiment Ring-Tail' were that of an unusual, yet linking mutation. The device made a job to connect what should have been done near experiments birth, by making it female. Along with many other attributes that were scanned through. Although there is the possibility that it was made better to keep the experiment male, the device decided on switching to what regularly would be made on the biological location of the species tested. The device made no mutations related to body terms or organ placement, however implanted many other types of items. The molecule that would disable the recepient from ever having a secondary mutation was considered a failed move. It was to be shipped last, however the device had been cancelled before the final move had been done. The reason for that being done was because of the door being opened before it should have, as the door is in need of repair. It was capable of being opened to quickly, when the device should have been inserted with more for a requirement of at least twenty or so more seconds" I read aloud.

"What was managed to be mutated into Experiment Ring-Tail were the effects of many positive, and negative reasons. Mutation one: Transformation into female. This causes no benefits nor does it cause any damages, however it does give the experiment most of the effects of dealing with a womans natural ideals. One being the ability to give birth to a child. However, a major situation went along with that effect. If the experiment were to overuse the ability it has been given, it would eventually become weaker and weaker, to the point where after it bares it's final child it may result in death. The device again, was unable to finish the effects of the mutation, which still left some of the male attributes inside of the experiment. Which is why the experiment will not have every trait a female has. Only the design, organs, and birth-effects of a female are all the experiment holds. If the experiment does in fact have to many children - which is estimated to be around three to five children, the experiment will then reach an immobile state which will quickly turn into death. It is still a male, yet mixed with a female, so this is why it is impossible for the experiment to do this so much. After each birth puts the experiment in an unconscious state for a good amount of time" I continued, my heart beating fearfully.

"If the experiment does get pregnant, it will not complete the fist child birth for it is inable to finish the birthing period until it does any growing on the inside. The death of the first child is what actually helps this growth. What is passed on from the experiment to the children are basic units of knowledge, ranging very randomly from the experiments memory, however it always passes on some of the most remember parts of the experiment. Which may give the children the ability to learn much more rapidly. The experiment during pregnancy will not act as a regular woman. The experiment will in fact build in body weight due to the growth of the child, however it will not grow any other sort of additional effects during pregnancy." I can't read any more. I didn't need to know all of that. Well, maybe I did, but Mia is having her dreams because it passes on memory from Julien to her? That's the most insane idea I've ever heard! No wonder Julien wasn't exactly as..feminine..during her pregnancy period. I always wondered why she wasn't craving for food so much, nor was she under any state of depression. To think though, Julien is both male and female? Because my machine needed to be fixed before use? Because I went in to early though, it didn't finish the transformation.

Julien didn't have our first child because she needed to grow? What, space in her stomach? Or did she need to somehow consume the child in some kind of cannibalistic way? I have absolutely no clue. I won't get any better of an explanation than that. But wait, there's something about her having to many children. Because she's still male in a way, that's why after she gave birth to both Mia and Eve she passed out. Was it because her body wasn't as shaped perfectly shaped as a woman's might be? Was she not holding some sort of organ that a woman might have that might not keep her capable of doing..whatever? My mind is exploding from how confused I am. "If the experiment does in fact have to many children, the experiment will reach an immobile state which will quickly result in death" I suddenly skimmed through to find. "Estimated to be around three to five children." Wait..would that count the one that needed to be killed? Because we've already got two. If it does count that would make three. If she didn't die from three, she could from four! I had sex with her a month ago and got her pregnant! Or at least I'm sure I did. I haven't found out yet.

But if she is pregnant, she could die, and if she has twins, she'll definitely die. What the fuck am I supposed to do? "You stupid idiot Kowalski! You could have just said not to have sex with her and she'd understand. What the fuck, God dammit!" I screamed my old religions name into the air, echo going around me. Wait..there was something else very important. "The molecule that would disable the recepeient from ever having a secondary was considered a failed move.." I re-read. "Wait..so I could reverse the effects?" I asked myself. I went up to the desktop and pulled out the keyboard, going to the information database for my machine. I can't remember what I installed into this machine, so I might as well see what the past me put in. I started to read, "If there is any sort of mutation put in for a test subject and the JS9P molecule is not passed through to the subject, there is the capability to retake the mutation process for a recycle of mutation. Only the mutation done will put them back in their original state and do the job which had been attempted to be done which was to put the JS9P molecule into them, disabling them from ever getting a third mutation. It will disable all effects, remove all added body parts, add back any that were taken, and put them into their original state completely."

So, if I put Julien back in here, I can save her? I'd turn her back into a man too? It sounds insane, but it just might be worth it! But how would I get her to accept? I could just go up and say 'Julien if you don't go back in the machine I made two years ago you're going to die because of the mutation it did to you'. Sure she'd ask questions and get very concerned, but the most of MY concern is about the possibility of a child to have again. What if Julien wants to have the child? What will happen to the child we may have? I typed in 'If a subject were to have another living life-form with them, would the second life-form come out alive with them?' The screen read scanning, the popped up more reading for me. "Are your subjects already mutated? Or are they both just new subjects?" It asked. I pressed the button for already mutated. I guess this was specifically for me to put in for future references. It's not even asking me if the machine hadn't passed on the molecule or not. Or maybe it already knows it didn't, and it's just trying to figure this out with me. "The mutated subject will come out alive, however the other subject will depend on if it has or hasn't already been mutated-"

"If it has been mutated, the effects hav e been determined that they both will come out alive and normally. If it is not mutated, it depends on if the subjects are making contact or not." Okay, where's the butten for that? I mean it's hard enough to answer because if I do have a second subject going in, I would have to get some answer like 'The second subject is inside of the other'. I'm sure the machine wouldn't know shit to that.'We're sorry, but the device is inable to complete the following search. Returning to the main menu' it spoke aloud. "Fuck! Now what am I supposed to do? I mean..if Julien IS pregnant, she has a chance of dying! If she isn't, then I guess it'll be easy to do..but would she even want to be a man again? Nragh!" I screamed, pushing several papers to the ground in anger. "If Julien is pregnant, what could happen to the child if we do go through with it? Would Julien STILL be pregnant? How would that make sence? Or would it just kill the child? I don't wanna' kill any of my damn children! What the fuck am I supposed to do? Sky Spirits, please help me!" I screamed, putting my flippers to my head. I fell to the ground and started to cry in anger, fear and confusion. What the hell do I do?

**Cliffhanger-**

**~Fin..**

To Leo, I have a question. Are you not able to turn on the ability for me to respond to PM's, because I've always tried to send a responce back but I can't because it's blocked or it has something of the sort. It just confuses me with being able to send, but not being able to receive. =/  
To Bobby, thanks for being there and being the reader that's always questioning what's going on and how writing is going. Besides, how are you and that thing you were gonna write? Just kidding take your time! =D  
To everyone else, where the heck are you? If your reading, please please PLEASE review. I really wanna' talk to whoever is reading so I can know what you might think and how I might be able to make it any better. Maybe make some friends along the way! 3

So about this chapter, how did you feel? I know I went somewhat overboard. Kind of a longer read and bleh, but what you're probably asking is what's with the language? Why so intense? Or at least I'm asking that. Well just in case you are, I got a little into the thought that during everything that was happening, everyone would freak out. Oh and about that poll I might have said I was thinking about putting up, I'm cancelling that. Now what's going to happen is..what's going to happen! With all of the mutation junk going on I guess it's getting somewhat confusing. "He's a girl, she's a guy, it's a both!" I know, I know. But this was planned from the start! Oh I wanna' apologize for making some timing in the story change, like instead of two weeks of a leap it was a month. I promise that will probably only happen one more time. Secret chapter FTW! Chapter fourteen, I'm ready. I hope you're not as much of a monster to write like this was. This was twice the time longer than I wanted! WTF? I'm so insane. So thank you for reading and I will return. I'm glad I got this done a LOT faster then I did with last chapter. Plus, happy May everyone! I'm assuming I'll be done with the next chapter by the tenth, but if I'm not always check my profile for updates on what I'm doing and stuff.

So again thanks for reading everyone (If I said it already) and I'm really glad that I wrote this story for everyone. But! It's not over yet! We've still got maybe two to four more chapters! Hurray! Or nay! Whatever you think. Honestly it's kind of hard for me to write for Julien as a woman, and KoJu in general is something I love to write, but gets somewhat difficult to actually write for. But if my goal is to get known for actually writing this, then I might as well keep at it. I will be back soon my lovelys! Again, please, please tell me what you thought! I'll..love you forever? XD  
Bye everyone. ~Fox..


	14. Change

**'The Machine'**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar story**

**Note- **Well, it seems like I'm getting much more into writing this story. I don't know if that's because now I'm getting into the more dramatics of work again or if it's because I'm near the end of the story, but either way I'm sure that when I continue this, you're all satisfied with it. So what can you expect this chapter? Well, go ahead and find out! Spoiler prevention is awesome! Oh, and if anyone hasn't noticed..I got a name change! You think Dark Lemurs is better than Dark Fox's Shadow? Honestly I find it much more adorable. No matter, enjoy everyone! I know it's been some time since I said I would last update, but at least it wasn't a month past the due date! Is that okay? Darn. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and as usual I ask that you review at the end. I'll know what to work on if anything's wrong. Thank you! ~Lemurs..

**Warning- **The following read will contain language which has been used multiple times throughout the story. Quite a lot. There isn't much to fear in this chapter, except for the continious return of dramatic and psycotic thoughts and/or writing. Enjoy. ~Lemurs..

**Chapter Fourteen: **Change

_Kowalski _**POV-**

"**Kowalski**? Are you alright man?" Came a voice. Most likely Skipper. I don't know how to deal with this. How can I possibly do so? I mean..Julien having to choose to give up a possible child and going back to something I'm sure she doesn't want to be again? Plus having to fight that with death? How could a simple mutation like that actually do THAT much harm to her? Oh Sky Spirits, I should have realized that I hadn't checked the results after it happened. I was to distracted with helping Julien. It's exactly what got everyone here. If I didn't ever build this God forsaken machine, then I wouldn't be in this mess! I mean sure I probably wouldn't have any children, or even have Julien by my flipper..but the thought of him being alive would change it! I don't even know of how to choose between calling him male or female now. Maybe I could lie to her by taking another test with my scanner, but I could mess around with what I tell her. It'd be wrong, but if there'd actually be something there, I could lie and say that there wasn't a thing to be found. I could lie and say that she wouldn't be pregnant in any way. But what if she were to ask and see if I were telling the truth or not? I mean, I know she trusts me, but..what if she resorts to her old 'Grab and show it to me' self so long ago, wanting to see what I may be hiding.

I know it'll be to hard for me to get up off of this ground now. How could I even think to do something so..so wrong? If I did that, and Julien did go to get into the machine, how would I feel afterwards? If there would actually be a child there, wouldn't I be killing it if I put it through the transformation with Julien? What if I didn't kill it then? Would it somehow just stay in Julien and somehow come out later on, but because Julien would be a male again, how would we get it out? What am I talking about? I'm not even thinking of how I would get Julien convinced to go into the machine again. Why would she WANT to? I remember telling her that the molecule would disable her from ever holding any more mutations, so what would be the use? What would she think if I even told her? She would call me insane. She would think I'm trying to change her. She'd know I'm not trying to hurt her, but she'd think I don't like the way she is. Ah I can't think! "Sky Spirits please help me in my time of need. I can't do this alone!" I shouted to nothing. I waited quietly for a couple seconds, but I didn't get any sort of responce. As I expected. I can't fight the Sky Spirits though. They probably don't find me worthy of it because I haven't been a life-long follower. What am I thinking of the Sky Spirits right now anyways? It's a time for Julien dammit!

Suddenly I heard some banging on the door to the lab. "Kowalski! What the hell's going on in there man? Let me in!" Came Skippers voice again. I..I can't. I can't stop myself from frying my brain from worry. From fear. From the thought of loss. "Dammit Kowalski, open the fucking door! What the hell's going on in there? Are you alright?" Skipper screamed. I..I'm insane. That's not Skipper. It's some type of demon trying to get me to do the act. To risk my relationship with Julien and get her to leave me. I..I can't trust anybody! No..I won't. My mind's trapping me with thoughts about Julien, and how whatever would happen would most likely be a horrible responce. If I tell her, she could hate me. Fear me. Despise me. She'd possibly have so many thoughts. I'm insane. I don't want a third child. I want to confuse the children with what they already have. I'd think she's not perfect. I wouldn't ever think any of those things! But I know that she'd believe her own intentions and forget what I'm trying to say. I don't want to assume that, but I can't stop relating her between her current thoughts, and the one from the past. I don't fucking know anymore! Why the hell is this happening when I've assumed everything would be perfect? Everything was well before Skipper offered this job to me. I probably wouldn't have gotten her pregnant anyways. Whether she is pregnant or not, she wdefinitely won't want to do this at all.

I heard some loud banging and suddenly the loud smash of probably the lab-door hitting the ground. "Kowalski! Where the hell are you? Rico, start a search!" I heard Skipper yell from the door he just knocked down. They're very determined to get me. Not Skipper. The..the demons. Am I going into some psychotic state? I would never let this happen! I..I could fix it. I could think of the positive, but doesn't everything I do or make usually fuck up? I got myself into these situations. I get myself into them. I should learn to deal with it by now. I forget to do one simple thing, and now it's going to screw me over. It's going to force me to speak to Julien and get rid of something we'd be creating. I don't understand how do to this right now. This isn't science. Science is all that I'm good at. This is some form of supernaturality. "Ahh! Ei be da be dogh!" What the hell was that? I tried to turn my body but it was to painful to move. To tiring, What I want to do now is just wake up in another world. One that doesn't have Julien under any possibility of death. One that we have the girls. Maybe she'd be a man again. I don't care, Julien is beautiful in both ways. All I can say would be different is the sex, but I would still love him. Our children would love us. It'd be a perfect would. All of us, everyone in the zoo, we all belong on some island. Free to explore, start families, build a town? Oh, it would be fun for us all if we could just be somewhere with absolutely no worry..

I felt a slap go across my face and I opened my eyes to see Rico and Skipper. "Kowalski! What happened soldier? Are you golden?" He asked. It's good I still remember military signs. Golden meaning fine. I wiped my eyes from the tears and got up. "Uh..yeah Ski-sir.. I-I'm fine.." I lied. He slapped me again. "Don't give me that bullshit. You would NOT be screaming loud enough that I'd hear you out of your lab. I wouldn't have seen you crying. I haven't seen you cry since we were teenagers. Now I'll ask you again. What happened?" He asked. I shook my head. "It's..it's to much sir" I stated. I walked out of the lab slowly trying to escape them but they kept up. "What was it? Did you hurt yourself?" He asked. I shook my head. 'No..no..no..no.." I answered slowly. We reached the exit of the lab and I stopped near the ladder. I felt a flipper pull me back. "You're not leaving without telling me what happened Kowalski. If I know you, coming back the first day to something and something screws up, there must be a serious situation going on". I sighed. "I..I don't want to think about it.. It's to much!" I answered back. "What is?" He asked loudly. I turned around and lifted my head from the ground and to him. "I'm going to lose her.."

"Who?" "Julien dammit!" I shouted at them. Rico backed slowly but Skipper kept his composure. "What about Julien?" He continued. "I just said I'm going to lose her!" I shouted again. I leaned back to the wall and put my flippers in front of my eyes. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry.. "Why are you going to lose her Kowalski?" I don't want to answer.. "Because.." I started. I slid down to the ground and I now looked up to them. "I..I looked at my machine I used on Julien and..and.." "..and what lieutenent?" I pushed into my eyes, trying to prevent myself from crying. "I..I tested the results of her mutation and I learned a lot that I didn't want to know.." I answered. "What's the worst that could happen? Is her mutation also a reason why you actually have kids?" He asked. I nodded. I felt myself letting a tear out. God dammit.. "I learned to much Skipper!" I shouted through a crying state. I heard him kneel beside me. "Rico, go up with Private. I'd rather keep something personal with him. From our past" He spoke. I only heard Rico going up the ladder. So that's where Private is. "Kowalski, you remember what it was like for me when I came back from that hellhole of Denmark right?" He asked. I nodded. "How I was so insane? I turned into the idiot I am now. All afraid of the slightest things" He continued. I didn't respond.

He sighed. "It..it was a horrible time Kowalski. I remember finding you to be my friend. We..we turned into the team we are today! Well, what we used to be.." He paused. "But, that's not the point. I remember you telling me to push forward. Give the past the human middle finger and focus on the future" I cried harder. "Skipper..I can't do what you did. I can't prevent the past from getting to me. It..it's to late" "Why is that?" I stopped for a second. I moved my flippers and I watched Skipper widen his eyes from how hard I was crying. "I'm going to lose Julien, she is going to DIE!" I explained. He didn't change expression. "Why is she going to die Kowalski? It's not like someone's out to kill her" He continued with the negativity. "I'm the one who's killing her Skipper..It's my fault!" I shouted and cried harder. He backed to his feet in supersticion. "What are you talking about man? I mean you're a fighter but you're no killer." Musthe continue? "Skipper..I turned him into a woman. I got her pregnant. Three times! The first child died for a reason. It..it apparently needed to attach to Julien and help her produce any more children."

"That's not going to kill her Kowalski" He responded. "No..I'm not done.." I answered, wiping my eyes. I stopped my tears for a short time. "Go ahead." I nodded. "She..she isn't supposed to get pregnant so many times. The..the results said that if she were to get impregnated at least three times, she could die." "But she's been pregnant three times now! So wouldn't that prove your machine wrong?" "No. It technically said three-to-five children would be all to end her. Put her in a weak state and..eventually silence her.." I answered. Skipper sighed. "I don't know how you make these fucked up things Kowalski" Was all he had to say. I laughed slightly. "It's because I'm fucked up Skipper." He shook his head. "Why are you crying over it then Kowalski? You just have to be careful when you have sex with her." I shook my head. "No Skipper..I'm crying because..she could be pregnant..again" I explained. His eyes widened again. "So..you think she's going to die if she has this child?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no fucking clue Skipper..I don't have a fucking clue.." A short pause after him looking to the ground. "Isn't there anything you can do?" I nodded, but flinched with my flipper because I wanted to cry again. "There..there is something I can do. But.." "But what man? Why wouldn't you want to save her life?" "I do! I do.. What I can do is put her back in The Machine and change her back to a male. She can do that because the molecule to disable further mutations wasn't passed" "That's..great!" He struggled to say. I know that he doesn't exactly miss the old Julien. But at least he's trying. "But..remember she's pregnant" I added. He lowered his smile.

"Do you know what would happen to the child?" He asked. I shook my head. "No..and that's second on my worries" I answered. "What could be at the top?" More questions? "How Julien would react..I..I don't want to lose her Skipper!" I returned to crying at the end. "What's the worst that could happen? Why would she say that she wouldn't want to save her own life?" "Because Skipper. She's pregnant. Or at least it's very likely that she is. I mean we even did it last night too!" "Okay that's to much for me Kowalski, let's get back to the subject" He fought, disgusted. I would laugh but it's a horrible time for me right now. "Look, I'm not a romance expert Kowalski, and I'm sure as hell not one with this situation, but it won't hurt to try. I mean, I can get the team to force her.." He suggested. "No! I don't want physical force on her..I..I'm only afraid that she'll leave me if I try to suggest it. I..she'll know that I'm trying to change her but she'll think something's wrong with her. Not in the way that it is right now though. I mean the woman kind of way" God that's so sexist.. "Well, what are you gonna' do if she says no?" "I don't know Skipper. That's where I keep thinking that Julien will kick me out after that. I'll probably lose her as a wife and lose her as a life ending" I answered.

He was speachless. "I just don't know anymore Skipper..what do I do?" I asked. He shook his head. "Like you Kowalski, I don't know. I..I'll be by your side if you want to go to her and tell her, I'll also keep that other idea in mind too." "No! I'm not forcing her to do this. She'll come out and hate me! Urgh!" I growled. "Calm it man, I was only joking." "Is this a fucking time for jokes?" I asked him loudly, standing up and tears dripping from my eyes. "No. It's not. Forgive me. I'm trying to be of assistance so calm yourself, please." I backed away slowly but I kept standing. "Skipper..should I just attempt it?" He didn't make a movement. "I would attempt it soldier. I..I wouldn't want to see you lose Julien. I know that you and your girls would be devistated, and I wouldn't want to see you like that either." "Thank you, Skipper. That..that means a lot" He smiled slightly. "If Julien does anything to try and disagree just come get one of us and we'll get her to take you back. I'll do that for you if it's necesarry" He responded. I smiled slightly. "Should I go now?" I asked. "I'd go now. Don't worry about what you promised us, this is more important" He answered. I wiped my eyes and held my smile. I turned to the ladder and put my flipper on a bar. "Oh..Kowalski" He stopped me. "Yes Skipper?" I asked. "Remember..think Monster Trucks" He said while smiling. I smiled back. "I will do, sir" I answered, then opened the hatch. "Oh, hi Kowalski!" I heard Private say. "Sorry Private, but something's come up.." I answered, passing right through him and diving into the water. I have to save my love!

_Julien_**POV-**

"**Maurice **I am very tankfull' dat' you are taking da' girls. Have fun!" I called and waved as they left to most likely the park. Probably the best babysitter I've ever had. "It's no problem Julien. I love these girls. I'll be back soon" He called. "Hey calm down! We'll be there soon" I heard him add as he was most likely talking to Eve and Mia. I smiled warmly. Oh, now what do I do though? Kowalski won't be home until tomorrow morning and the girls will most likely be gone until dinner.. There really isn't anything I can do by myself on days like this when the zoo isn't open and, well, nobodies home with me! I guess there's nothing I can do about it now. I would have said to Maurice that I wouldn't need him to watch the girls, but I know they love their 'uncle' Maurice. 'Eh, I still remember Kowalski calling the other penguins their uncles. I don't like it. But I know I won't get to remove that from their minds. If Mia can learn of the Fossa when they don't even know what they are, then they sure will remember that. Or at least I'm pretty sure they will. I miss Kowalski already though.. Oh, what do I do? It'll be a hard night tonight. The girls won't get a good-night kiss from mommy and daddy. Oh, I'm so hurt. I know it's for the better though, I can't fight it. It's for the best. He'll be back tomorrow and he'll give you back everything you missed. You've still got a piece of him you know. I smiled again and rubbed my belly. "I sure hope dat' you are der' and we can have anoder' child" I spoke aloud, hoping I would have a child in there.

Maybe Kowalski is out doing those warm-up things. I can't get enough of that handsome man. I went over to the slabs and climbed up to my throne. I really need to fix this soon because it'll break sooner or later.. I hopped into my throne and I quickly looked over to their habitat. I saw the small penguin and the crazy one standing there confused and somewhat afraid. What are they doing up there? Did they get in trouble or something? Urgh, I want to see Kowalski! I watched as the small one turned and saw me then pointed in a direction to the right of me. I gave him a confused look. I pointed to myself to ask if he was talking to me, and he nodded then continued pointing his flippers out towards the right. "What..?" I muttered to myself. "Julien!" I suddenly heard from behind. I turned my head and saw Kowalski. I smiled and jumped out of my throne and ran down to him, giving him a big hug as I reached the grass. "Why are you being home so soon? I missed you so much.." I spoke to him. He slowly put his flippers around me. I hope he's not hurt. "I..I came home because Skipper let me, darling" He slowly made out. Why is he so slow with his speach?

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked. He pulled out of the hug and took my hand in his flipper, guiding me to the bouncy. I blushed slightly. "Are we going to have a little fun?" I asked with glee. He shook his head very silently. I frowned. Is he okay? He sat on the bouncy and I sat beside him. "What's wrong Kowalski? You are of scaring me" I started. "Julien..this..this is going to be really hard for me to start.." He responded back. I felt my heart beating nervously. "What is it Kowalski? I am being very afraid right now." He was silent. I looked at him and he held my hand tightly in his flipper. He looked to the ground and didn't say a word. His eyes were dark and his beak frowned with fear. He wasn't happy. Oh no, something is wrong. "Please?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Julien..I don't know how to start it. Either way you're going to hate me" He came back. "I could neva' hate you Kowalski..You can tell me anyting,' and you know dat' yes?" He didn't respond. "Julien please, let me hug you one more time before I say this..just so if I fuck anything up I'll still remember what you feel like.." He commented slowly. I let go of his flipper and hugged his side and he turned to do the same. I burried my head sideways into his chest and I waited patiently for him to respond. He moved his flippers around my back and his beak was on my shoulder. I heard him pouting slightly and some tears land on me.

"W-why are you crying?" I asked, my heart weakening slowly. "Because..if you don't do what I'm going to ask you you're going to leave me" He answered. I wanted to cry too, but I'm just to confused to do so. "I would neva' leave you Kowalski. What do you want me to do?" I asked. He pulled me in tighter. "I..I want you to go in my machine again. I want to change you back to a male" He answered. I pulled away and gave him a confused look. "What?" I asked, almost ready to laugh. "I need you to do it so you don't die" He explained. I let out a laugh. "Why am I to be dying Kowalski? I am fine! You are being silly" I answered back. He shook his head. "I know dear, I know. But I'm not lying.." He spoke seriously. I frowned again. "Julien..my machine changed you. It made you into something beautiful. Something that made US beautiful. But..I have to change you back. Change you back to being the other beautiful you were. You'll..you'll die if you don't" He continued on. "What are you talking about Kowalski?" I asked. "Julien, my sweet sweet love, what happened to you is that my machine did something to you. Something that will kill you soon.." He answered.

My heart beated nervously again. "Kowalski.." Was all I had to say. "The reason you can go in my machine again is because the molecule to disable further mutations wasn't passed. It's the only solution from death" He kept speaking. "You are still not of telling to me dat' of how I am dying" I argued. Is he insane? Did Skipper do something to him? "Julien, you're going to die because if you have another child..it'll weaken you to the point that you'll die. Very soon.." He started crying softly now. "Are you saying dat' if I don't get an abortion I will be dying?" What is he talking about? "Julien, I know this is so strange for you. I know you think you're pregnant and I would be happy too, but if there's the chance you're not, this won't be considered an abortion" He stopped with the tears. "Kowalski I am confused.." I made out. "Please Julien, don't think about it. Just please do this for me so I won't lose you" He begged. "But Kowalski..we will lose someting' we are to be creating. Why do you want me to lose a child Kowalski?" I asked, raising my voice in fear. "I knew it would come to that sentance.." He said, shaking his head. "Tell me Kowalski. Now." I ordered.

"I don't want us to lose a child Julien! But I don't want to lose you either.." He continued. "Explain to me dis' stuffs because I am of being speachless to dis' all" I started over. He sighed. "What's going to happen is that you're going to die if you don't go back into my machine because having to many kids will kill you" He answered. "But why?" I asked. "I don't know Julien..but it's just what was the thing to happen to the mutation. Apparently I let you out to early and it's what made you into..well..this. You would have been changed into a woman either way but because I let you out early we have kids, and it's put you in this life situation." "So I'm going to die..because of you?" I asked. He suddenly widened his eyes. "I didn't think you were going to ask that.." He responded. "Tell me. Now! Am I going to die because of you?" I shouted. He shook his head. "No! I mean..maybe. Well, yes and no. But I don't want you to die Julien! I love you with all of my heart! I would end my own life for you!" "Well you are not proving it by trying to berid us of anoder' child!" I argued. "This is why I asked for that hug sweetheart, because I knew you were going to react this way." "Of course I am going to! You are making me choose between someting' we created? Or just myself? I do not even remember being a man! I don't want to go back to dat' Kowalski, and you know dat' for sure!" I fought.

"Well do you want to die?" He asked loudly. I stood up and took a step forward. "No." Is all I have to say. "Well I don't want you to die either. I wish I was in this situation instead of you." I put my hand to my cheek. I've gotten used to this body. Being a woman has been so..so fun for me! Why would I want to go back to that old me? Would I even be happy with Kowalski? Because I don't remember anything about being a man anymore. What would the girls think of having two dads? What would everyone else think? I would be a freak of nature! "Kowalski I do not want to do it.." I returned the conversation. "I know you don't Julien, but please. I know that you will die if you don't do it. I don't want to fight over it, and I don't want to make you do it. But if I don't convince you to do it, you'll die!" "How do you not know of your machine being a liar?" "I don't think I would make technology to lie about something this serious Julien" He defended. "Why would you even make it in da' first place? What was da' benefit?" I asked loudly, turning back to him. "Well..Skipper thought that it would be helpful to us so long ago. Turn us into super-mutant penguins or something like that."

"What?" I asked. "Nevermind. But Julien, you know I only ask you to do this because I love you." "I know you do Kowalski, but da' ting' is dat' I do not want to do dis' stuff. It is just not someting' I am looking forward too. I would probably not have da' friendly relationship wit' everyone else if I was not being a woman. If I was being a male again, den' I would be hated because I am not normal" I came close to crying. "Not normal?" He started, standing up. "You're beyond normal! You're fabulous just the way you are! You're better than I am because I put YOU in this situation, so I should be the one to blame for it all. Even if it's already all on me, I think you get my point. I know that it would be okay. Skipper was the one I talked to about this before I left. He's the one I explained everything to about this and everything. He's the one who told me I could come here and tell you about this because he doesn't want you to die either. He doesn't care if you're a guy or not because he's your friend now. He won't change that over a debate over you being a man or woman. No one will." He paused.

"You'd be just as amazing to me as you are now. I would be even more in love with you as a male because you'd be doing something that I want you to do. That's staying alive for me. I don't want to lose you Julien, and I will do absolutely anything for you. Will you do the same for me?" He asked. I didn't respond. It..it's to hard to. I want to cry, but it's just to hard. I can't decide between crying from happiness or crying from sadness. Or confusion. This is all so much to me. I don't know what to do. If I stay this way..I might die. "You are sure dat' I will die Kowalski?" I asked. "I don't want to risk it Julien. Not one bit" He came back. I don't either. But..what do I do about this possible child? "This is being our last chance to have da' childrens!" I stated. He shook his head. "I know Julien..I know. I want to have another just as much as you do, but I don't want you to die! I..I love you to much!"

I went up to him and hugged him again. I started crying. "Kowalski, I am so scared.." I went back. He took me in his flippers and held tightly. "I know Julien, I am too. I don't know what else to do though. There's nothing I can do to fix it. If only we didn't have sex, then we wouldn't have to worry about losing another boy or girl" He answered back. "I do not want to lose anoder' child Kowalski. I lost one and I do not want to lose anoder' one!" I made sure he'd learn. "I don't either Julien. I don't either.." I sat back down on the bouncy. I stared at Kowalski and strangely he kneeled in front of me, taking my hands again. "Julien, I want to keep you alive. You mean more than anything to me! There's no possible way I could prove how much I love you. It's just impossible! I'm very sure that if we do this, we'll be okay after. I can promise you that it will all be okay in the end. Sure, there might be some confusion shortly after, but we'll still be a family. Now already we stand our from society, and look where we are now! We have more than anyone would EVER expect to have. Julien, if you do this for me, I'll prove to you how much I love you. I'll just need some time to get it all finished. I know exactly how I'll do it too" He went on.

I tried to smile. "What is it you will be of doing, Kowalski?" I asked. He smiled. "Julien, it'll be a secret for now. But I'll do it all just to prove how much I love you. But try not to think about pregnant, there's the slight chance you're not at all. It won't be long to happen either. But I promise you it'll make us stand out from average animals even more. We'll be like royalty! Just like you used to be. We'll make a difference for our kids and everyone around us, and I know we will. Why we will is because if we've gotten as far as we have now, it's a sure shot it'll work. But I know you'll know how much I love you. You won't be able to know until I do it. You'll find out if you just do this one task for me. For us. I want you alive and I want you to be mine. Julien you are the light in my sun and the glow in my moon. You're the only reason I feel to exist now! I know that it'll be how I want it. But I just need your part. Julien, will you do this for me? Will you save your life, just so I can have you as mine? For forever and always?" He asked. I started crying in-between. "Yes Kowalski. I will not be happy having to possibly lose a child, but I will do it to know how much you love me. I love you and I will do anyting' for you. I will **Change**".

**~Fin..**

Well, it seems like Julien will agree to it. What did you think? Did you think Julien was going to want to stay a woman? Or become a male again? Well, it goes to show love wins all arguements. But, Julien hasn't changed back now has s(H)e? Chapter Fifteen. This chapter will be a quick one most likely. It'll decide whether Julien changes or not. Do you think she'll go back? Or do you think she'll stay a woman and want to risk having another child? Well it's already decided but it's fun to hear from anyone (Hello, where are my reviews I've been asking for?). I'm excited because this story, The Machine, is only seventy hits from three thousand hits! Wee! By far my MOST popular story. Honestly I don't know if that's a lot or not, but either way I'm excited. I feel that this chapter may have been better but please forgive me, I'm trying to get this in soon before the end of the month because it's been a while since I last updated. Three weeks. I'll inform everyone that I expect this story to last about three more chapters, and then it will be over. But if you want to help with more to read, please I urge you to go to my profile and vote in the poll over what story I should write for next. Currently it's a tie between a story that's another KoJu and a story that's a mix of SkiJu, Julene and Skilene. Please be of assistance if you can! Well it's time for me to go. Hurray for the world not ending! Bye loves. ~Lemurs..


	15. Facing Fate

**'The Machine'**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar story**

**Note- **Welcome back everyone! I can't promise you to much of a jolt at the start, but I will tell you that something very unexpected will happen at the end. But it'll be an exciting thing, so don't worry over the safety of our lovely Julien and Kowalski. Ahh, this story helps me love KoJu more and more. Plus writing it most likely tells me that if you're at chapter fifteen, then you must like KoJu by now. But I'm a bit curious. Did anyone expect Julien to deal with this situation? Or anything similar to it at all? Did you expect Julien to be a woman the entire time? Did you even expect it to go as far as having kids? Please, tell me of how I made such a mess with these characters. Heck, even the show in general. But we all have some point to release our insanity. Like I said in my ending note last chapter, I'm still writing more! There are four stories I've chosen out of my ideas for people to decide what I may be working on for them. If you would like to investigate those choices, there are again four. Just look at them in my profile. Anyways, here you go! Enjoy. ~Lemurs..

**Chapter Fifteen: **Facing Fate.

**Location: **Penguins Habitat. Roof of top-secret military base.

_Kowalski _**POV-**

**Julien **started slowly coming into the habitat, and, for all that I can imagine, she is under serious pressure right now. I know she's beyond being afraid right now. I know she doesn't want to change anything at all. But, if we don't do this, then how else will we keep her alive? Science hasn't failed me before. Well, aside from when I attempt at it. But alone it hasn't failed me, and I won't lose my hope in it now. For all that I know, my machine could be a complete liar. By that I mean it could be carrying some incorrect information, and for all I know Julien could be completely safe! But, why would I ever risk the love of my life's chance of survival? If she's going to die one day, it'll be after I go. I'll make sure she makes it farther than I do if possible. Sure, natural sicknesses can take over. But I'm sure I could create something to prevent that from continuing on to something deadly. We're way to young right now to die of old age, so there's no need to worry about that. But I just want to make sure that she lives for a much longer time, and I won't let my own twisted ideas eat her alive! I won't even begin on how difficult it would be if she were to continue on in the near future. I just know that then I would have four babies on my head, and an ill wife. I wouldn't know how to survive on my own! But, I won't let that happen. Right now, I can't think about her getting pregnant, our kids, or anything. Just her becoming a man again. Her life being saved, because of science and the Sky Spirits. I am forever grateful to be able to save my love's life.

Suddenly, Julien let go of my flipper as we neared the fish-bowl entrance. I looked back to her with a worrying frown. "Julien, please don't do this.." I begged. She put her right hand to her head and her left to her heart. "Kowalski.." Was all she could say. I waddled up to her, taking her hands in my flippers again. "I know it's hard. It's enough for me too." She didn't look up to me. Instead, she just peeked down to the ground. I let one flipper go and I lifted her head up. "Hey..it's going to be okay" I began. "But..how Kowalski? How will the Sky Spirit's find me worthy of being a monarch if I cannot manage to keep a child of mine alive? I am stupid enough dat I do not even know if I am pregnant or not" She pitied. "No, no! Julien you're not stupid. This has nothing to do with you. All of this is my fault. For all I care, when we all die, I should be left as a ghost to roam the world in failure. I did this to you Julien, and you're just a victim. All that you need to do though is manage to think about living. Maybe the Sky Spirit's did this for a reason." "Did what?" She asked.

"Put us in this situation! Maybe..maybe you aren't pregnant. Maybe you are. But for the safer thought let's just say you're not. What I'm suggesting is the Sky Spirit's did this to you, to us. They made you a woman and gave you the ability to bare my child. They wanted us to have girls for some reason, but whether or not that's a good thing, we have to accept it. Of course you have no capability of getting pregnant as a man, but maybe they wanted us to somehow make our own children and us both be dad's in the end. But I don't care how it goes. I've know it for a long time now Julien, and what I know is that I sincerely love you. What you're going to do is a very brave thing, and if I were you I would do it for the world. The many friend's I'd gained, the children I'd created, and for the husband I'd earned. But of course the best person to do it for, is yourself." "What is being da benefit if I do it for myself den, Kowalski?" "You get to let yourself know the rest of your life. You get to experience every happy moment with your family and teach them from right and wrong. You can learn thing's you didn't know before and for the most part you can make a difference. Especially for me, by becoming a true idol."

"But what if-" I shushed her by now moving my flipper to in front of her lips. "No buts, Julien. We just need to work together on this. I mean, do you know how devastated the girls would be if their mommy weren't around? How do you think I would feel? Losing the only person in my life to make me realize love exists. Sure, I would still be able to love our daughters, but what would I do for my needs for you? I don't want to have to go to a grave every day and mourn about your fate. I know that you just want to try and go a few more months to have the kid if you may be having it. I do too. But, again, why would I EVER risk losing you? How would I know how quickly you would die if it were to happen? Would I be able to do anything for you Julien?" I asked, moving my flipper away from her mouth. "..No.." She answered. "Science does want to mess with some people a large portion of the time Julien, but the Sky Spirits can fix any evil that science creates. I'm sure they both work together in many ways. Good and bad. But we have to learn to accept what happens, and do what can keep us under the will of both of them. I may be talking bullshit over them both because I know you're more of the expert on the Sky Spirits, but I'm trying my hardest to convince you to do this."

"No, you are being very correct on da logics of da Sky Spirits. But Kowalski, why can we not be taking anoder X-Ray look?" She asked. "Because Julien, I don't want to risk getting your hopes up either. Say for instance we found something. You definitely would refuse to do this for me. But Julien, I want you to please remember what I told you just about ten minutes ago. If you do this for me, then you will soon know the proof of my love. The wide variety I could provide to thousands of vendors, but hold to myself because it's only to be given to you" I reminded. She let go fully of my flippers and plopped down to the ground and stared at her reflection in the bit of water. I observed her as she put a finger to her reflection. I'm assuming she's getting a good look at her feminine body. She sighed. "I..I will really miss dis body, Kowalski" She continued. I smiled. "Julien, I care more for your soul than your body. I could care less about what you look like. I just need to know you're here. I need to be able to have someone that I can love and share it completely."

She giggled slightly. "You are just of saying dat" She replied noticeably happy. I knelt down beside her. "Of course not. I mean that dearly. Julien you don't know how much of a deep person you are. How beautiful you are either, and I don't mean looks. I mean that your soul is the beautiful part of you. That isn't something I'm just saying, it's something I'm feeling. Love. Care. Hope. Affection. Julien, can we please try and do this? You won't lose your beauty. You'll still have it.." I paused. I went behind her and wrapped my flippers around her, then placed a flipper where her heart would be. "..right here. Your beauty is right here Julien, and that is something you can't lose. You'll always be beautiful as long as it's beauty in your soul first. I need your soul to survive Julien, and you know that just as much as I do. I'm dependent on your love, and I can't provide my own if I don't have yours. I can't get yours if you go out on me. I want to make sure we're together for as many years as we can last. Not just being alive, and not just being beside each other. But being together is the key. Please Julien, let's go and do this. We're respectfully using up time to reunite."

She sniffled, then moved her right arm to wipe any tears. "..okay. Please..walk me der Kowalski" She begged. I smiled. "I'll be with you the entire way Julien. There isn't anything I could do to repay for doing this for me. It means my world, and afterlife. I just wish I could make it up to you in the end" I returned. She turned to me, starting to stand. "I tought you were to be telling to me of your true love. Is dat not true or something?" Her voice was beginning to scratch as she said that, being in sudden thought she was going to be disappointed. "Of course it's not a lie Julien! I..I just need to have us wait some time. But if there's any way to prove my secret better, please let me know." She smiled and turned her body to mine. "Tonight.." She whispered. I lowered my brow. "Pardon?" I asked. She held her grin. "I want you to tell me. Tonight. Den dis will be considered to me of being a little change. Tell to me your secret plan tonight, and I will be foreva pleased." I sighed. I don't want to do it so soon, but it's going to have to work. "Of course Julien. I'll tell you tonight after the girls get acquainted to their mommies change."

I watched as her face returned to a frown, and her right hand went to her cheek. "Oh my..I was to be forgetting of da girls' reaction! I..what would dey do?" She began freaking out again. I smacked my forehead. I can't believe I just put myself right back into this. "Julien, what would the difference be? I'm sure they would know that you're still their mom. I would make sure they love you too. If they don't like it right away, they'll get used to it. We'll just- No, never-mind.." I ended quickly. I almost mentioned her possible pregnancy again. "What? Tell me Kowalski!" She shouted in confusion. She's really getting back into it again. I have to think of something, fast. "I..Julien it's nothing to worry about. You're going to be completely fine and I know that the girls won't recognize any difference. Besides, they're still so young. Maybe if they were a much older age, this would be a serious change. But, for right now, I think they wouldn't tell the difference in any way." She moved her hand down to her heart again. "Kowalski..I don't know if I can agree to dis any more. I just cannot agree to-" I grabbed her and pulled her face to mine, shutting her voice with my beak being brought to her muzzle. She widened her eyes in superstition, but didn't fight it. Instead, she dove into me and pushed me back to the ground, making the kiss go deeper. I pulled her closer and pet her head.

I listened carefully to her reaction, and the light little breaths going out she made to indicate that she was crying. I have my eyes closed, so I'm not sure if she is. But it's very likely. Her mouth opened and started poking my beak to try and get her tongue to mine. I wish I could make a moment for this, but it's better to just get this stuff over with. I let go of her and slightly pushed her off of me. I looked up to her, now on her knees, and she was frowning with light – yet noticeable – tears falling from her with a mixture of fear, confusion, romance, and loneliness. I have no idea what it must feel like to her right now, but if one thing's going to happen, it's going to be that change back. It's not that this is getting irritating, it's just that I'm very determined to keep her alive. "Why are you so trying to get me to change Kowalski? Why are you trying so very hard to making me go back?" She asked, wiping her eyes while doing so. I sat up, taking her hands again as I got closer. "Because Julien, my one and only job right now is to prove to the one I love that I want them to manage living. You're the most important person in my life Julien, and I know that you're going to continue being that person whether you want to or not.." I paused, noticing the confused look she gave.

"Julien, I'm sorry, but in the end, if I can't get you to peacefully come and get this over with, I may have to use force. Now you may not care enough about your life to have that happen, but I'm going to make sure you're still walking around with me, with our kids, with our family! Why? Because I care enough about your life to do it. You will do this in the end. That's not a promise, it's an order." I don't think I actually will use force if it gets to that point, but I just need to prove to her how serious I am about this at the moment. Her eyes somewhat opened wider. "K-Kowalski I.." She became speechless. I'm guessing she hasn't heard me speak to her that way before. "I don't want it to sound cruel darling. I just want you to understand how much I want to grow old with you! I won't allow the chance of death come upon you, and if there's a cure to it, I'll take it right away. My machine changing you back is the only cure we have Julien. Again, I know this is worrying you deeply. But do you really think that our own girls would hate you, just because you did something to prevent your DEATH? Is there something that you think I'm thinking right now? I want to know exactly what's going through your head right now Julien."

She frowned deeper, and tried to hide her face in her left arm. "You trust me Julien. I believe that you do. Don't leave me behind on this right now. We're giving you an even longer time to be a woman, and I might as well allow it if you want to say anything on your mind before I get you to go into the machine again. It's a once in a life-time opportunity" I explained. She slightly moved her head away from her arm now. "I..I am scared dat you..you will.." She paused. I pulled her closer again. "I'll what Julien?" I asked. She closed her eyes. I listened to her breathing as it picked up and intensely showed fear to say any more. "I..I am tinking dat you..dat you will change..on me Kowalski. If I do dis..you will not find me as beautiful in da soul anymore" She whispered. I let my right flipper go free and I lifted it to her chin. "No Julien! It's quite the opposite! Instead, I would find you much of a better person! You're not going to become the same person you were before the change Julien. I know it" I smiled as I ended. She didn't make a reaction. "But you were not to be loving me until I was to be changing to dis woman figure."

I sighed. "Julien..I have to confess something.." I started. I don't remember if I've already told her this, but I might as well do so again in case she forgot too. Her eyes opened just barely. "..what?" She asked, bringing her head to mine so we could be face-to-face completely. Only, we aren't kissing or anything. "Julien..I was afraid before the change. There wasn't anything in me that held an indication that you'd liked me. In fact, I thought you hated me! Or at least didn't give recognition to who I was. I was afraid to try and experience a romance with you because we were so different! I hadn't realized how similar we could become. I mean, I found you humerus, handsome and fun, and I still do now! But I just didn't have the courage to do all of the things that I did after the change. If I were the person I am now, you would see twice the amount of things done! Honestly, I don't think I would have even considered putting you through the transformation at all because, well, I remember that I didn't tell you before it that you would be stuck with whatever you would change into. Be it a squid-monster, a toaster, a penguin like me, or even the woman you became now! But..nothing was ever done. Fear is my reason.." I paused.

"After I put you through your transformation, Julien, I had a reason to be with you in some sort of way that would actually develop into at least a standard friendship! I never thought that anything we could do together would go as far as it has now. I had to make up the 'dreadful' change you were dealing with by at least offering to help get you to calm down and get used to what you became. I felt a sudden spark that I could finally get you to know who I was, and maybe get you to become my friend. I always found you attractive, and that's again for the many things that you differed from everyone else. The only one that could simply enjoy everything in life, instead of trying to avoid it, or always fearing it, or trying to even attack life itself. You, you just learned to agree with whatever came to exist. You hated nothing, you joked about everyone, and you tried your finest to not make anyone feel left out. In fact, I remember those nights that I thought of you liking Skipper." She pretended to vomit. "Sorry, but it was just the seeming of friendship you shared with him."

"So what is being your point Kowalski?" She asked, pulling her head away from mine. I smiled again. "There were so many things that I didn't even realize about you Julien. I thought that I knew everything about you, but there was in fact even more to want to celebrate! But my point is that I found most of my thoughts about you in your past state. When you were still male. This gender-bending was only my commission to actually hold you in my flippers. I feel it's the same thought for you as well. Except for the flipper part, but you get what I'm going for, right?" I asked. She suddenly smiled. I opened my beak in aw for hope of finally getting her to go change. She laughed just silently. "You are being correct Kowalski. I..I know dat I was not to be knowing if you could be liking me eider. Because Skipper was appearing to be disliking me, I tought dat he would be making you oder tree penguins tink dat it would be being a bad idea of da likings towards me. I liked you because you were da only one dat seemed to want to accept me for who I am being. You wanted to research all dat I offered, and I would be more den happy to have done it if you were to accepting to becoming my boyfriend. You are very correct Kowalski." She agreed excitedly.

"I am? You really think so?" I asked, trying to make sure she wasn't trying to just get me excited. "Of course! It..it is being true dat I shared da affections before da changings and da boy and da girls stuffs and..'eh da point is dat it was before da time we shared dis conversations on da first day of me being of da woman world. I was to be always finding you different from da oder's in da good ways, and being like you I was not of da courageousness' dat were to be of asking each oder to a date or something like dat. I am also being sure dat you and I both tought dat der would be trouble if we were to come togeder, so we always tried to hide our attractions' from anybodies. Dat is being da truth's, yes?" She asked. I nodded slowly, now in aw of how right she was about it. I was the one giving the lecture, now she's telling me what it was that was happening. "So do you see what I'm talking about Julien? This is also how we can finally fulfill the male Julien's love interest. There are so many thing's that you would accomplish if you did this! What else would happen if you were a woman? I mean, aside from possible death, what can you do before that specific day?" I asked.

She sighed, knowing that I'm right. She would only have maybe three or four months to live if she were to go on with it. What would we be able to do with her as a woman in that little time? We certainly can't expand our family, as that's the cause of this whole mess! We would be stuck with just waiting for the terrible day, trying to keep the girls from learning of it, and living in depression most likely. If she were to stay a woman, I'm sure that as the day for her pregnancy would come closer, she would be in utter depression. Then again, there is the always-repeated thought that she isn't pregnant at all! But, why wouldn't she get pregnant if I already had it done to her three times in the past? I'm sure that the idea of her not getting pregnant is very low on possibilities. "..I'm not sure, Kowalski. I am guessing dat you are being correct, again. Would I be able of da pleasings to da world in da woman world if I didn't do dis, Kowalski? How long would I even live if dis deat ting is being true?" She responded. "You would only live until maybe after a week of giving birth at the latest. It didn't give an estimate I don't believe. But Julien.." I paused.

She frowned just slightly. "Don't get sad! I want you to know the truth. Over anything else, no matter how many times I say it, I WILL love you more than anything or anyone I've ever met. But, to tell you the truth, I would be put into a possible thought of being unloved by you if you were to not do this for me." Her eyes widened, then she quickly came close to hug me. "Do not EVER say dat again Kowalski, or I will have to 'punish' you until you know of what is being da trut, okay?" She assured. I comforted her by pulling her closer. "I'm sorry, I just want to be honest. It's just that I would fear that you would hate me for trying to get you to do this. To do all of the thing's that I'm sure you would banish from the world. But, I only fear that you would hate me for it because I am attempting to make you do it. I know you don't want to do it, and forget what I said before. If you really don't want to do it-" Suddenly I felt her hands going up to the back of my head. It helps with the slight headache I have right now. "Shh Kowalski..it is being okay. I was not to be of doing it before, but now I know of how important dat it is I do it. If I were to not do it, I would only be awaiting for da day to die. I will do it Kowalski. You are right from what you were saying earlier. 'We've been out here waiting to long. I want to reunite with your old self' or something like dat is what you were saying.." She paused, pulling out of the hug and standing up, then lowering her hands to help me up.

"..I am ready. Let us go and do it." She smiled, and I did the same. She turned around and I quickly went in front to the hatch which would let us down. I tapped my foot onto the bowl several times. "Hopefully we didn't keep them waiting to long. I want you to know Julien, this means everything to me. Nothing could- no. Only one more thing could be worth the most. You'll find out what that is tonight, my beauty" I teased. She quickly turned to me and gave me a quick kiss. I heard what sounded like the hatch opening. "Eugh, what are you two doing?" Came Private's voice. He's so young that he wouldn't understand. Even if he isn't ours, he's a good lad. "I love you Kowalski" She whispered as she pulled away. I nodded with a huge idiotic grin. "It was nothing to worry about, young Private. We apologize for the, ehem, 'minor' delay in coming back. We had some things to talk about very quickly before we could return and make this happen." "There's no need to try and hide it, Kowalski. Skipper already sent Rico to find out what had exactly been going on for some time. I find it pretty adorable!" He cooed. I looked at Julien, and she was blushing. I just laughed slightly.

"Well come on! There's no use in wasting time now is there?" Private joked. I pretended to laugh, and Julien willingly went ahead of me. I'm so glad she's doing it. If I don't have her with me, I know I'll be on the verge of suicide every single day. The only thing keeping me in my lively sorrow would be worry over the girls. Losing a mother would be hard enough. Both parents gone would completely shatter their lives. But there's nothing I could be happier about than her deciding that it would be best to do this. It isn't just for herself, it's for anyone and everyone around her. I know her future will go far if this good mood stays onto her. It's disappointing that it wasn't just a straight-shot, but in the end I'm actually getting her to go right now. I want to cry from excitement, but that'll have to wait for tonight. I can't even remind myself what I want to surprised her with. I was going to try and get her something with it to prove how much it would be like the original, but because of my lack of having actual hands, I don't think that that it would be worth doing because it wouldn't prove anything if I didn't have something like it. But it's a present for her. I might as well just get this out of the way to get this done. Maybe a party would be fun? I might try and have just a get-together.

"Kowalski! Move your ass soldier!" I suddenly heard. Skipper yelling for me. I quickly shook myself back into consciousness and rushed down the ladder. The top closed above me and I looked back to see everyone waiting below. Julien was sitting politely by the lab-door by Private. Skipper was right there at the bottom of the ladder and Rico was just barely visible in my lab. "Sorry, I was thinking about something I'm going to do for Julien tonight because she's doing this" I whispered to him. He nodded. "It's fine. I meant no harm by that by the way, I just needed to get you down here. I know you want to get this done over anyone else. Just trying to make your life somewhat back to normal again. I mean without all of this worrying over fearful things going to happen." He replied with a smile. "Tank you, Skipper" Julien spoke. I smiled. "See Julien? I didn't lie when I said he cared for your life" I spoke back. Skipper laughed. "Ah, well it's my job to keep everyone's life safe! Even if I've had a past with Ring-Tail, I've got to respect the life of him just as much. I've grown to not be the over-protective idiot I was a year or so ago. Remember Kowalski, I'm using 'him' because that's what we're going to try and go back to, am I right?" He assured. "Affirmative, sir."

"Alright then! Let's get this minor operation out of the way so we can truly get things back to normal. Shall we?" He kindly asked. I smiled wider. "Operation is a go, sir" I replied. I looked over to Julien and she was smiling. That's my favorite thing in life. Just a simple smile from the one I love. I watched as she suddenly turned and went into the lab, now anxious instead of nervous. I honestly wasn't expecting to see that change at all. I was about to start going, but I felt Skipper's flipper blocking my path. "Did I do something wrong, sir?" I asked. He just smiled wider. "Kowalski, I just want you to know that you've ventured into a wonderful life. I thought it would be nice to let you know that I'm proud of you. I probably wouldn't have made it as far as you. A true soldier in even the war of love. I wouldn't last in that war. You come out as the victorious and last-standing in the battling armies. Those being a team of you and Julien, then the troubles of romance. But you haven't failed her once. You've done a job well done. I also want you to know something else." He paused.

He lowered his voice. "Just a little secret between us. Don't tell anyone else I said this. I think that you've actually chosen a great person to be the love of your life, and I wouldn't picture you happier with anyone else. Julien is a great husband, wife, whatever you wanna' call her. Him. Same thing. But, I just thought I should let you know that." I just laughed. "That's a very kind thing to say, Skipper. It really means a lot, thank you." "No problem." He waddled over to the door. "Shall we?" He asked as he got in front of the door. I nodded, and quickly made my way over. I quickly followed Skipper down the hallway-like room and soon we reached the large room with my machine. Already, the other three were already there. "Kowalski, how does dis be of working again? I was going to try and do dis while you were making your way, but I am not being so such at da moments" Julien spoke. I shook my head. "You leave the technical work to me, love. Just be doing the easy job and step into the 'room' you were in so long ago. I promise, I'll let you back out once the scanner actually says the mutation is complete." She shrugged. "Okay Kowalski, but before I do dat I want to do something else one more time before I go back. Soldiers, leave us for a short moments" She responded. I blushed nervously. Skipper started laughing and quickly left. "What is Julien talking about, Skipper?" Private asked. Skipper just kept laughing. Rico just walked out, shocked. "Julien, I don't think it's a good time for-" I was interrupted with a kiss.

She pushed into me and we soon landed against the wall. I pulled her in closer and started savoring the taste of her saliva. We took breaths together from the intensity. I felt her come closer and touch everywhere in my mouth with her tongue. I made calm laughs when I could breath and pet the fur all on her back. She stopped moving her tongue in wanting for me to give my taste to her. I did as she requested and closed my beak on her muzzle, just to intensify the kiss and get the taste to stay in our mouths and not fall out onto the floor. She moaned very quietly as she consumed my taste in her hungering pain for missing my kiss, even if it hasn't been so long since we've done this. "Can we get a move-on?" I suddenly heard Skipper yell from afar. She quickly pulled away, but held a naughty look on her face. "If only we could do da second steps, Kowalski. I am guessing der is no more of dat as a woman, now is der?" She asked. I shrugged. "Sex isn't the matter Julien. Your life is more important." "I know. I was only of da messing" She smiled while saying so. She quickly turned and went towards the machine. She made a step in, but turned back quickly.

"Oh, one more ting, Kowalski.." She spoke. I came closer. "Yes, dear?" I asked. She came back and hugged me. "I love you. I will be of da missing you so very much." "But you're not going anywhere Julien. You're just becoming something better." "I know. But being away from you for even da few seconds feels as if I am being in da neva-ending hellish world. I love you so much Kowalski. I am just wanting you to know dat in case something goes wrong wit da machines transformations and wierdness' and such." I smirked. "I promise Julien, you'll be perfectly fine in just a few minutes." She smiled, then turned back. "Hey" I called. She looked back. "I love you too, my angel" I finished. She put her hand to her heart, and quickly ran inside. "Okay Skipper, come on in" I called. I walked over to the ON and OFF machine. I really need to get better with my names. "Is she in there now?" Skipper asked as they made their way back in. I nodded. "I'm just about ready to transform her back." "So it'll just put her back to 'normal?' Like how she was two years ago?" He asked. I shrugged. "I'd assume so." He shrugged too. "Alright then. Let's get your wife back to how she was then" He commenced an operation. I nodded, and turned on a little camera that would view onto the inside.

"If you want to see what will happen while she's in there, come over here and watch the screen" I spoke. Only Skipper came. Rico just leaned against the wall, and Private stood there in confusion. "Now I'm going to turn on the speakers and microphone so we can hear her, and speak to her" I added. I did as I said I was going to do, and I looked at the screen to see her sitting patiently on the floor of the room. "Julien? Are you ready?" I spoke into the microphone. "Woah! Kowalski? Where are you being, my husband?" She asked. I laughed, as did Skipper. "We're right outside baby. Are you ready to go back?" I asked. She stood up. "I am ready. I love you Kowalski!" She yelled. I smiled wider. "I love you too, Julien." I pressed a button which would close the door, and then a button which would start a timer for when the mutation would happen. "Waiting for doors to close" Came a voice from the monitor. Which, suddenly, became a timer for when the change would begin. "Just remember Julien, you may feel some pain like last time" I spoke into the microphone. She nodded. The timer on the screen neared one quicker than I thought, and soon the room was completely white from the amount of actions being preformed in there at once.

As expected, I heard Julien screaming in pain. "How long is she going to be a she Kowalski?" Skipper asked. I went towards the door. "I'd assume a good thirty-six seconds. She'll lose the pain she's getting now by the time she's getting out" I replied. It's kind of strange I'm not worrying over any pain she's receiving, but I know that she'll come out safe and male. The screams were actually loud from her, but quickly I began to notice the return of what may be her voice from so long ago. Oh, how that's made me close to fainting so many times, how it attracted me so very much. "It seems like it's working, Kowalski" Skipper noted. I nodded. "I'm glad for it. I mean sure, I'll miss the woman Julien too, but I never told you that I'd liked her even before the transformation, did I?" I asked. He shook his head. "I never knew that. But I'm not surprised either. It's a glorious thing, at the very least." I smiled. "Thank you, sir." Suddenly Private came closer. "What'll happen when Julien comes back out, Kowalski?" The youngest one asked. I turned to him. "Well, we'll see the Julien we knew two years ago, basically." He lowered his brow. "How does that work?" He asked. "Well, it's a bit hard for even myself to explain. I'm sure you won't understand it exactly." He shrugged.

"Do you think he'll look any different when he comes back?" I shrugged too. "I'm not sure. I-" Suddenly, there was an extreme scream and what sounded like someone crying. Except, not Julien. "What the hell was that, Kowalski?" Skipper asked. "Uh.." I quickly made my way over to the monitor. I tried to look for Julien, but she was still getting blocked from the amount of work that was going on inside the machine. "Kowalski?" Skipper called. "Hold on a minute, dammit!" I screamed. I don't know what, but suddenly there's something I feel is wrong. Is..is she alright? That weird scream, it was just so insane. Like it was coming from a new-born child. But it's gone. I read the timer on the monitor it quickly said "Nearing-Completion." I ran back over to the door and awaited for it to open. I quickly heard Julien's screaming die down, but I could hear what sounded like a child crying again. "Private, go over to the monitor and see if it's time for Kowalski to open it up" Skipper ordered. "Aye-aye sir!" Private responded and quickly went over. "Kowalski!" I suddenly heard Julien's feminine voice in my head. "Oh God..please don't tell me she's hurt" I begged to myself. "Kowalski, go ahead and open it. There's a large green flashing light saying to open, so I'm assuming you can go ahead and do so" Private called.

Without hesitation I turned the hatch on the door and opened it up. There was smoke going around the room, but the type of smoke that just blocked your view. "Julien? Are you alright?" I asked, still hearing the voice. I looked around slowly and searched by the floor. I tried my best to wave the smoke away, and I managed to find Julien's tail just beside my foot. "Julien!" I shouted in happiness. I followed his tail and quickly managed to find him lying on the floor. "No, Julien! Please don't tell me you're hurt!" I begged loudly. I heard a sudden "Shoosh." I widened my eyes as I watched this Julien coming off of the ground to his knees. "Kowalski, am I being back to normal?" I looked at him and I wanted to grab him and kiss him. He's back to his old self, and now he won't die! But, there's something in his arms. "Julien..what's in your arms?" I asked. He giggled softly. "..it is being your son, Kowalski. I am guessing I was pregnant, and da Sky Spirits wanted to save dis childs" He spoke. I widened my eyes and came close to him, looking into his arms. "He is very handsome, Kowalski. Da only ting is dat for some reason he looks more of da older ages den being a new-born babies, yes?" He asked. "..can I see our son?" I returned a question. He giggled again. "Of course, my husband." He handed me the child.

I looked at him in my flippers and I nearly started to cry from how much different he is from the girls. The fact that he actually is a son, obviously from seeing... He's black like Eve, but instead his tail is white. He's a lemur just like the other girls, obviously. His eyes were barely open but I can tell he has Julien's eyes, unlike the girls having mine. Only, there's somewhat of like a scar, or a line of blood going from the top of his right eyebrow to the bottom of his right eye. "Julien, does the scar mean anything?" I asked. He shrugged. "It may be from somewhere in da past of my families, but I am not of remembering when it is dat he may have gotten it from. But it does not matter. We have done it Kowalski! I was to be going back to being what I am now, and da Sky Spirits gave us a son!" He paused, then started crying. "I am so happy!" He indicated. I smiled, and came close for a hug. "Kowalski? Are you alright?" Came Private's voice. I heard a smack go across his head. "Leave them be soldier. The monitor said everything we need to know. Let them have a few minutes of joy" Came Skipper's voice. "Yes sir" I could faintly hear.

"So, what should we name him, Julien?" I asked, trying to get him to stop crying. "I do not know Kowalski, but I am so happy dat I am to come out and still have you." I laughed silently. "I feel the very same, dear. I'm glad to see you're beautiful outside of the soul still" I said, assuming that he was blushing. "I was tinking of J.J, but I tink I will let you choose dis time, Kowalski" He silently said. I smiled. "Well, Julien is a great name I must say, but I was kind of thinking something like..Vasil?" I suggested. "Where does dat name come from?" He asked. "I learned it from some book I think I read. It means Royal King, and I think that it would fit nice." Julien smiled, and kissed our son on the forehead. "Our baby boy Vasil. Dat is beautiful, Kowalski. I am of loving it." I let out a small amount of laughter. "Do you want to stay here Julien? Or do you want to show everyone yourself again?" I asked. He smiled, then stood up. I did the same and gave him our child to hold once more. "While you show everyone the new boy and your old self though, I'll go check on the results of your change like I should have last time." He nodded and blew a kiss at me. "I love you, my husband" He whispered. "I love you too, sweetheart." I made my way out, and immediately Skipper came up to me. "So, what's going on?" He asked.

I smiled at him. "HE will explain everything, Skipper" I answered. Skipper let out a joyful laugh. I turned from him and went over to the monitor to get a view on the results of Julien's reformation. It showed a list of details that I could read for a good few minutes. "Would you like to hear them aloud?" It asked. "No" I answered back. In case there's anything bad, I don't need Julien to find out right away. I zoomed in on the page and read to myself. "The returning of Experiment Ring-Tail was one of a success, unlike the last mutation the experiment was to deal with. Through the mutation, Experiment Ring-Tail was able to revert back to their original being as it was given the ability of going through again and taking on their old body. Through the recent change, Experiment Ring-Tail did not develop any harmful parts in their body. All that they obtained is what was originally supposed to go in which was the molecule to disallow further mutations. Now, the experiments future mutations will not work. They are stuck as their original selves. There was also more action done while during the change as there were three individuals inside of the capsule.." I paused.

Three? You mean..Julien was pregnant..with twins? He would have definitely died if he were to stay female. I continued on. "Because two of the individuals were not to be considered fully-functional, it made the change an easier job. Originally, if there were so many in one mutative process, two of the three would not survive the mutation. Instead, because two were not for the most part lively, only one did not survive. The device cannot maintain so many lives in one change, so it makes a job of creating less work by vanquishing one of the individuals within." I don't remember installing that.. "It is very likely that the two that the device had to choose between were of male and female. It had chosen at random, however in the end the device was capable of keeping both the second individual, and experiment Ring-Tail alive through the process. There are also some conditions with the second individual that had to be catered to and fixed while during the mutation. Most of which are what kept the individual within a living state, yet there is one main effect of somewhat negativity that was put into action.."

"..The positive effects that were done were mostly of heath-related conditions. The individual was indeed with a healthy state, however as it was separated from Experiment Ring-Tail, it had to also do some minor work to the experiment as well. Experiment Ring-Tail was made to return to their original state which was nearly two sets of three-hundred and sixty-five days. Experiment Ring-Tail is now nearly two years younger again, however those years had to be placed into the second individual because age is indestructible. The major changes that went on for the second individual were for the most part a success, and related to aging the individual to match the age it was given. The only success that had minor problems, were changing the individual's eyesight to an older age. For the individual's right eye, the device had not been carefully worked enough, so it caused slight harm by causing a scar to go from the top to the bottom of their eye. It did not disable their eyesight, however. It is a permanent mark now."

It finished. Well, at least with what I want to read. That's enough for now. I'll tell Julien about him being pregnant with twins another day. I don't have the heart to ruin her month with knowing he did in fact have a child killed twice now. Then again, it isn't his fault. It's mine. But I think that it would be a bit to difficult to have that many children right now anyways. For now, Julien and I should just go home. Wait for the girls to come back from playing with Maurice and Mort, then tell them why mommy is going to have to become daddy too. It's strange, but I don't care. "Kowalski. Is der being anyting wrong wit da stuffs?" Julien asked. I looked up towards him and made my way there. "No, no. Everything's fine. You're completely healthy and so is our new son, Vasil" I smiled near the end. Julien carefully came over, still holding our new son, and wrapped his free arm around me as he came close. "I love you Kowalski, and I would do anyting in da world for you. Dis, well, I do not want to have anoder mutation, but all I care for right now is making you happy." I hugged him back. "All I care is that you're alive, and you're happy. I'm sure you are with this child." He nodded. "What will we tell da girls?" He asked. "We'll just have a long talk when we get home. But let's not worry right now. It's a time to be in love because you managed to do the job of **Facing Fate."**

**~Fin..**

Gah! It's actually been some time. Now though, did ANY of you REALLY expect to see a child come from this mutation? I did. Well, obviously, because I'm the author. Yay! Anyways. What do you think of the name Vasil? Everyone thank Skull Destroyer for giving it to me. You rock man! Oh, I don't know if I'm pronouncing it right, but I would pronounce it as Va-Zeel. Zeel would sound kind of like seal, but with a Z. Like it? Yes? No? Oh well. I was going to go with Vincent, but that name had been used several times on here and I'm glad to have this now. I think it's actually pretty manly! I tried to include as much as I could, detail-wise and drama-wise. Honestly, this was nearly three times the length I thought it was going to be. Yay again!

So you're probably wondering, What could POSSIBLY come next! Well, chapter sixteen takes place during this night. Everyone decides to celebrate the return of 'Old' but somewhat 'New' Julien and there Kowalski proves his love to Julien. What do you think it will be that he does? It'll be romantic, is all that I can say. Well anyways, please tell me what you thought! If I need to get better, tell me what it is that I need to fix! I'm very appreciative for the 3400 hits this story has gained. It may be mostly from the first chapter, but to any of you reading this now bu going as far as fifteen chapters to make that high number, I am very thankful and I want you to feel Internet-loved. I will hopefully have the next chapter soon. If not, the final two! Nearing the end people! But there will be something before the first of July, because I will be going on a week-long vacation around that time. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter loves! Thank you very much for reading! ~Lemurs..


	16. Tonight

**'The Machine'**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar story**

**Note- **Hello everyone! I decided that I haven't updated this story in quite some time, so I really need to because it just isn't right to leave it sitting around and become nothing. I've made something with this story. I will be honest and say this could be a heck of a lot better, but when you come to think about it, I've done a decent job with it. So far it has fifteen chapters with over 90,000 words? Well that may change because of this chapter, but it's that type of rare-rare when you find a story like this. It's rare enough with the 90K words or fifteen chapters, but combining them.. I think you understand. So this story also hit it's 4000th hit, which I'm assuming is the amounts of views it has gotten. This story is my most popular write out of them all and one of the three that got past 1000, and I'm proud of myself for that. But I'm mostly thankful for all of you loyal people out there who have actually read this and come to enjoy it, and look, no hate reviews! There really are respectful people. Though if any of you have something in this story that you don't like that CAN be fixed, please tell me in a decent way so that I can try my best for you. We're not at the end yet. Not even at the end of this chapter. I will say though that I did expect to have at least fifteen chapters, and here we are going to seventeen. Here's the sixteenth one though! Ah, long note, long distraction. I hope you all enjoy! ~Lemurs..

**Chapter Sixteen: **Tonight

_Julien _**POV-**

Kowalski and I have settled Vasil into the home after some time and he is a good boy. Strangely, that's all I'm thinking about. My children. Regularly even I know that I would be confused with my gender changes and things like that, but coming to my babies..I feel so much more okay to do and be whatever as long as they're safe. I'm glad to know too that Vasil will develop the mind of what he actually is soon. Kowalski decided he be at least two, or at least that's what I can remember already, so it's the best I can deal with. But I'm happy to have a son be the oldest. Only because he can protect my baby girls if they ever get in trouble, which I know they'll come across two cute animals at some time and they will go through the good and bad relationships. For now though I really wish Maurice would return home with them. I'm not worried at all, I really do trust Maurice. It's just, I want them to know their mommy is changed now and will be something..different..but it's just something they'll have to get used to. I'm sure at this age they barely notice the difference between male and female so I'm sure I'll be okay.

Kowalski rocked Vasil in his flippers, attempting to make the young sleeping child of mine feel safe and warm, right close to his father. I smile peacefully and turn and kiss my lover. One thing I've realized is that he and I have done so much that actually wouldn't regularly be done in the boyfriend-girlfriend or whatever relationships. Well, at least the way humans would do it. The way that occasional pretty girl and decent looking male would hold hands and stare at each other instead of us, who they'd come to see. Before I wouldn't realize what was going on and would assume they were trying to anger me, though now I see they were in love. Just how I feel with Kowalski.

I feel his left flipper wrap around my neck and pull my head close to his side and I close my eyes in happiness from getting to finally relax after all of this. He must have gone through a lot, having to tell me something that I really didn't want to do. Luckily I've gotten what I wanted. The child I knew myself was here. My first son. My only son. I'd love to keep having children because it really is a fun experience for me, or at least I had a lot of fun with the first months with Mia. Though I think Kowalski is content enough with three children. He probably was only okay with Mia but he's gotten used to these children we'll grow. They can actually pass on our family lines. I've found the perfect man and his name is Kowalski.

"Someone seems to be deep in thought" Kowalski whispered into my ear teasingly.

I blush a little and lean down a little to kiss Vasil on the forehead, and he turns towards his father wanting to snuggle in his feathers, which makes me a blush a little deeper.

"It is just beings how happy I now am. I never tought' of havings a day like dis' before. Havings three children. Dey' are all so beautiful, and I am being happy dat' you are da' father Kowalski. I never thought dat' dis' would being possible. At alls" I replied silently to him. He made out a silent chuckle and nuzzled my ear with his beak, making me blush deeper and feel my body melt from the wonderful feeling.

"Science, and the Sky Spirits work in many ways Julien" He continued to whisper into my ear, causing me to shudder below him in slight pleasure.

"D-dat' is being very true. You are beings very smart-y Kowalski."

"I only am so because of some knowledge that you yourself have actually shared with me, darling." I silently move my head lower and rest below his penguin-like armpit. He pulls me closer and my eyes blink several times from some slight tiredness. It's been a sort of long day and I just want to rest. I don't know where this sudden sleepiness is coming from, but I do know I'm probably going to collapse into my husband completely within the next few minutes. I feel his flipper stroking my back and I shut my eyes from the pleasant feel. I barely even notice I'm male again. I soon feel my child sliding into my arms and I hold him close to my chest and lay us sleepily onto the bouncy into a more comfortable family mother-son protective way. I'd love to cherish this while I can. One day they'll be big and I won't get the chance to do this. I still have some time. Some time I can celebrate, but for now, I need to rest. Just..just sleep. My daughters may be some time, so it'll probably be best just to wait like this.

"Rest my wife. You'll need it for tonight." I don't know what he means by that but I honestly don't care right now. I kiss Vasil on the forehead and close my eyes tight, holding my child as close as I can and laying somewhat attractively but would probably only be noticed if I were still a female. It's just something I need to return to getting used to. Male, female, the only difference is the reproductive organs. I guess that isn't really true but who gives a damn. I doze off onto the bouncy while Vasil wraps his small arms around my upper-chest and resting his head by my neck, while my paws are holding him by his lower-back and he's as close to me as he can get that'll still let him breath and feel comfortable. Kowalski chuckles silently from this sight which is that last thing I hear before I fall asleep. I sure hope the girls will be a little bit, I need to rest..

\~\~\~\~\~\/~/~/~/~/~/

Sudden screams of fear wake me up and Kowalski shakes me up and I look up at him tiredly and make sure Vasil is safe by still holding him. "Ahh..Kowalski..what is to be going on..? What is dat' screamings?" What I don't realize is that it sounds very familiar and I feel like I haven't ever heard it before, but I just know that something isn't right and it's from someone VERY, very close to me. I blink my eyes a few time sort of falling back to the bouncy at the same time wanting to keep resting but Kowalski keeps shaking me to keep me up and he moves Vasil out of my arms, onto the bouncy and he looks me straight in the face and frowns fearfully.

"Don't you hear that?" He asks that someone annoyingly, as if I'm some sort of crazy if I can't, but he's not trying to cause me harm. I nod at him confusedly.

"Y-yes..I am..what is it beings? Is..Is someone hurts?" I wipe my eyes and give a little stretching motion, assuming that the feminine voice that it is is probably just Marlene or something like that. I don't know. Kowalski suddenly grabs my paws and lifts me off of the bouncy and shakes me a little to wake me up.

"Listen Julien! It's Mia! Something is going on, and I'm sure that other scream is Eve too. Just..just stay here and keep Vasil safe. I'll go and look for them." I widen my eyes after he says that and I fully awaken and I grab onto him. "But Kowalski..what..what if dere' is some sorts of monster? What if it is goings to hurts you?" I ask with complete fear in my voice. He shakes his head defensively.

"Julien it's my duty as a father to protect our children and I need you to stay here and protect Vasil. I won't let anyone hurt our children at all and I need to go investigate. Right now. I love you." Immediately he kisses me and waddles off to try and find our daughters, leaving me with some fear in my body. I love our children too and want them safe so I head over to Vasil's still sleeping body and I sit up on the bouncy and lift him up into my arms and rock him as he sleeps. How he isn't awake is a mystery. I let out a little smile to see him breathing in his sleep and looking very peaceful. How a newborn should be sleeping. But I do worry over Mia and Eve. I sure hops Kowalski is okay too. I would lose my world if I lost Kowalski, and I would lose my universe if I lost my children. I love how that sort of changes after time. But that's the least of my worries. Right now I need to watch for my children to return. I also hope that whatever that scream of fear was, it was just some figment of Kowalski's imagination from who's voice it may actually be. I pray to the Sky Spirits with all that I possibly can that my children are okay. Where are Maurice and Mort any-ways? Maurice was watching my child and when I find that aye-aye..

Sudden screams began again coming closer and quickly I found the sad and afraid look of Mia running towards me and before I could react I felt her cling to my side and cry into my neck. "Mommy! Mommy! Mort scared me and Eve and he's going to hurt us! Please keep me safe mommy!" Apparently she hadn't noticed Vasil somehow so I carefully lay my son right next to my right leg and I turn to my left and lift Mia into my arms and hold her close. I'm also happy she hasn't noticed my sex change either. She will with my voice change in a minute though. I try to keep it as feminine as I can which isn't very well but I whisper to help, "Mommy will keeps you safe Mia. Where is your sister being?" I hold her very close and pat her back gently. She sobs and wipes her tears, only to be replaced.

"Eve ran away from Mort like I did and she ran the other way. I don't know where she went mommy. I'm not a good big sister. Where's daddy?" I keep patting her back and more tears drip down her eyes and form rivers down my own body to my left leg. I pet her back fur to try and calm her down and I feel a few more tears come out as I feel afraid for her. "Daddy went to finding you and your sister, but it is okays. Just tells mommy what Mort did to scares you." I'm not mad at Mort in any ways because now it sounds like simple childish ideas taken wrong. Mort probably was trying to play with them. Hide & Seek maybe? She keeps wiping her tears and hugs me closer, surprisingly still not noticing I'm different, or the other life sleeping by my other leg, and she whispers silently in complete fear.

"Mort said we were going to play this fun game and he was running, and..and um..and he told us to run too and not let him touch us and then me and Eve were running and then he jumped from the bush near us and scared us! He was trying to hurt us mommy, I don't like him any-more! I don't want to play with him either and he isn't nice. I thought he was but he's really really mean." I silently giggle and I lower her head to my chest and I kiss her forehead.

I whisper, "Do not being afraid Mia, he was just playings a games wit' you. He never wanted to hurts you and he wants to beings your friends. He wanted to plays wit' you and your sister and he wanted you all to haves fun. He woulds not hurts a pretty little girl like my daughter." She silently giggles in her tears and I rub her back gently, wanting her to calm down and feel better. Poor child of mine. Afraid over absolutely nothing. I may need to have a talk with Maurice but, they're kids, it'll happen.

"Are you sure mommy? I really really think he tried to do that on purpose" she replies, still somewhat hesitant to still being friends with him. I nod at her and continue whispering. "I am beings very sure Mia. I knows him as da' good persons and he probably only was wantings to make you laugh, but he scared you a little too much, yes?" She nods. "Well den' he is probably wantings to apologize to you. Gives him anoder' chance. You do not want to haves no friends, does you?" She shakes her head. "Goods. I bets dat' you will havings all of da' friends when you gets a little older."

"Julien? Have you seen Mia? I've found Eve but-" Kowalski's voice came but suddenly stopped as he came into sight, holding a somewhat sad and scared Eve in his flippers and she keeping her eyes closed, not wanting to see Mort either after the face he made to them. It couldn't have been that bad. I guess they're a little over-sensitive like me. I won't lie about that. It's what makes me special, dammit. Still not noticing their new brother, the sisters leaped out of our arms and ran past each other to hug the other parent when Eve cried while Mia was happy to be with daddy. We're such a cute family. Kowalski comes over after kneeling over to hold Mia and sits on my other side opposite of Vasil and he whispers into my ear very low.

"I think we should tell them of their new family member Julien. Does..does Mia know you're male again? Or not?" I shake my head at him and I push Eve off of me a little bit and nod at my husband. I don't really know how to start this but I sure hope that they'll be okay with this all. Two huge pieces of news for them is going to be a lot to take in but I sure hope that it isn't going to be such a big deal to them. Even as young as them, they could ask questions. "Your mother and I need to speak to you about something very serious, girls." He started, causing a gulp to come from myself and the girls. Mia looked up sadly at her father.

"Are we in trouble daddy?" That caused a silent laugh to come from both Kowalski and I. He shook his head and lifter her up and wrapped his flippers tight around her. "Of course not my child. You've done absolutely nothing wrong. What I meant to say though is that there's something you two should know. Or, at least you Mia, since your little sister may not come to remembering it so easy and may eventually adapt to it." Mia looked up confusedly to him while I watched. "What does adapt mean?" Kowalski smiled.

"Getting used to the idea, precious." She nodded in understanding and looked towards me. "Mommy, what is it you want to tell us? Is something wrong? Did someone get hurt? Were there bad people?" I frowned but Kowalski puled her back into his field of view. "Mia my child, there's nothing wrong going on. It's something that can't necessarily be considered good or bad. It's something normal. Er..well..stable." She obviously didn't understand a few words in his sentence, being only a young age but she acted as if she understood by giving her father a slight nod while I rocked Eve in my arms as she looked to Kowalski too, though couldn't understand much and still cannot speak. I still felt Vasil still snoozing away by my leg. I hope that it isn't a big deal that he's sleeping for so very long. It's been quite a few hours at the most.

"W-well..daddy..what is it?" She looked up to her father with hopeful eyes, very curious and wishing to know. I could see it all myself and I took a quick breath deciding that I should tell them my sex change first. In my regular returned male voice, I nervously make out the next few words. "Mommy is being a boy, too." Mia suddenly turned and looked at me somewhat confused and unsure of what I'd just said and Eve looked up at my chin in amazement. She understood my sentence because it's a lot simpler than how Kowalski were to say it. Words that she's grown up to hear quite a lot. Even in her short month or so of life.

"Wuh..what?" Was the response I'd gained from her. I sighed and a tear comes running down my eye, in fear that she'll say I'm some sort of freak or something like that. "It is beings true Mia. I..I was beings da' girls before..but..but some things happened and now mommy is being a boys." Her look changed more into interest instead of concern. "But mommy, how? I want to know why your a boy now." I watched her as she saw the tear running down my face and she frowned deep and forced herself out of Kowalski's flippers and came up to hug me, when I hugged her back.

"Mommy is beings a boy because it was beings da' only way to keeps someone safes from..bad people.." I won't say death because she probably won't know exactly what that is yet and if I explain it to her I know she'll get scared. Once she develops more, I'll explain it to her better. At least when she gets accustomed to the idea. "Who are the bad people mommy? Did they hurt you?" I shake my head. "No. Mommy is beings okay but now she is having to be a he. Once though, mommy was being a he. A boy. Mommy once was a boy, and is now a boy again." I might as well get the entire story out of the way. I felt the shocking gasp go through my ear but it soon was replaced by a giggle. "That's silly." I smile a little and nod.

"I guesses you are beings right Mia. It is kinds of silly but, it is beings da' truth." Her hug gripped tighter around my neck as mine did around her small body. One day she'll be as big as me, and I'll be crying from excitement. "Mommy, is it okay if I love you just as you are? I mean, it sounds silly to think it's weird just because of someone being a boy or a girl. Does it really matter?" I smiled wider and leaned back and kissed her forehead, causing a slight giggle to come from her. "To some peoples dey' could calls it weird. Dey' may call your mommy or daddy weird at times. But I haves to lives wit' it, and I haves to be a boy now. No matter how much I woulds have enjoyed staying a girl, I hads to changes to a boy, or bad stuffs would happen." She nods her head, understanding not to ask what kind of stuff.

"Mommy, I don't care if you're weird, because I don't think you're weird. I think you're my mommy and that's what you're supposed so be, and being a boy or a girl doesn't really matter. I love you as you are because you're my mommy. The best mommy ever." I felt a few tears drip down my eyes and I hug her a little tight again and I feel Eve crawl from my lap up to hug me too and I giggle lovingly from how happy the girls are making me feel. I opened my eyes to see Kowalski smiling at me and moving a little closer and pulling me to his side and lifting Mia into the air and into his flippers to cradle her to make her laugh while I kept hugging Eve and letting a few more tears come out. Though suddenly, I hear a little throat clearing from Kowalski and he gestures to my other side, regarding Vasil. I nod and hand Eve over to him and he holds both of our daughters in his flippers as they look at me in curiosity. "Your mother has something else to tell you girls, too."

I nod my head slowly while Mia smiles and Eve stares in confusion, really wanting to understand what we're saying. "Is it a present? A toy? Did we get a game?" Mia started laughing and jumping in Kowalski's lap and Eve knew what it was that she was saying and copied her older sister and I blush and shrug my shoulders and nervously say the next bit. "It is not beings a toy, but Mia, you are knowings how you felts when you founds out you hads a sister comings soon, yes?" She nods. "I remember I was really really happy, mommy. I couldn't wait to have my sister." She immediately goes to hug her sister and I smile at the sight as Eve returns the favour, although she honestly has no clue what's going on and only returned the hug because she likes hugs, or at least I'd assume so. I can tell by her emotions most of the time so that's my only source.

"Well..what if I were to tells you dat' you were to haves an older brother?" I give her a look that I'm just as serious as I was about the gender thing, and she gives a confused look. "What's a brother?" I'm surprised she doesn't know that. Kowalski made out a little chuckle and I blush a little. "A brother is being like a sister, but is a boy, so dey' calls it a brother instead of a sister." She nodded her head in understanding, actually knowing. I'm great at explanations for the children. Though I know that probably Mia will end up the one to be with Kowalski in the lab. I can tell that she has a keen interest in things and would love to manipulate them and find a way to build it into something else. I mean I'm certainly no scientist, but Kowalski and I found her in the sandbox in the park when she was two months old mixing the sand with ice-cream, yogurt and cheese. It almost made me vomit but she seemed to be trying to invent something by the looks of it.

I got a few questioning looks from her that were very curious to know what I meant by her having an older brother now. I smile in complete happiness and I lift my paw up and lift a finger saying to give me a second and I don't look for a response. I turn to see that Vasil is resting behind me still and is coming close to wake up. Perfect. I lift him up and turn to my daughters and Kowalski. My husband smiled in happiness for seeing our son while I noticed Eve watch in confusion of who this lemur was while Mia was actually showing a blush. Why? I have absolutely no idea. I rest my head above Vasil's and hope he soon wakes up. He appeared to be doing so but I'm not fully sure. Mia came out of Kowalski's flippers and poked her brother in tummy and he slowly stirred from his slumber to wake up and see her and he instantly fell into a hug with his younger sister. Mia was blushing in confusion but was happy.

"Mommy, I have a brother?" Mia asked while hugging her brother. I nod at her and come behind Vasil and hug them both and I notice the smile going across Vasil's face. "Yes Mia, you are havings a brother. An older ones. He is not too much older den' you but you will soon gettings happy to havings him here." She giggled. "I already am mommy. I love my brother, sister, daddy and mommy." Suddenly we all grouped into a hug and I smile as a few tears come down my eyes from joy that no one is unhappy and that Vasil is seeing this all as a normal day. Or, at least he knows already this is his family. It makes me very very happy to know this and to be their mother, boy, or girl it doesn't matter any-more. Mia is a lot smarter than others would presume. Perfect scientist for Kowalski's future. All of my children are perfect, no matter what anyone says. I love them all and I'm happy to be their mother, and I'm happy to be Kowalski's wife. I can't help but feel there's more to add but I decide to ignore it. Right now I need JUST my family on my mind. All of my children, and my wonderful husband.

\~\~\~\~\~\/~/~/~/~/~/

Before I hadn't realized it, but the volcano was actually a great place for the kids to sleep. It's nearing the early night now and Kowalski and I are tucking the children into bed. Right now we've emptied the entire area which will even be perfect for when the kids reach a more teenage age, though I know they will want their personal rooms or something like that from what I'd learned from children around the Manhattan area. Siblings who shared bunk-beds, but soon separated rooms as they neared their bit older ages finding it needy to have personal space. Ah, parenting is going to be fun. Honest to the Sky Spirits about that. Never had I thought I'd be in this life, and the only one I can thank is..well..not the Sky Spirits, surprisingly. Actually, the one to thank, is Kowalski. My wonderful lover and husband. We have three children, with absolutely no possible trace to become possible, but I don't mind it at all. They're MY kids, and I'm going to treat them like royalty, even though they actually are. He-heh.

Kowalski soon came out after finishing a bedtime story for them and he silently chuckled as he came out, closing the curtain behind him which is the temporary door. The roof of the volcano will need to be covered just in case it rains, but that's for another day. Kowalski told me he had a surprise for me before he went in to take care of the children and I'm anxious to know. He knows me with things I have to wait to find out. I get very, very questionable and I constantly give concern on whatever it may be. I love myself so much. At least in the way you should. Not the over-obsessed self I used to be. I have kids and a husband to think about, and I'll remind myself that as much as I need to and it will not get annoying one bit. Not one.

He gestures for me to make my way over to the bouncy and I do as instructed and I feel him wrap his flippers around me as he walks me there and I blush and let him walk me. "You know Julien, I love you no matter male or female just like our children do. It was worry over nothing I'd guess. Don't feel bad though, I was in just as much worry as you. However I'd felt it necessary for you to explain it to them because, well, I'm not the one dealing with it. Not that it's a problem or anything, of course." I feel his beak nuzzle the back of my left ear and I slightly purr in liking. "S-so Kowalski..y-you tolds me you hads a surprises, yes?" He let out a little chuckle.

"You might have heard such a thing my wife." I feel a little confused now. "Wuh-wait..Kowalski..now dat' I am beings a males again..won't you haves to calls me your husband?" I feel kind of strange asking that. He shook his head. "Julien I know exactly what you want and what gender you seemed to connect to more and be happy with. Really, it involves a lot of the scientific investigation that I go through. Evaluation could be a decent word as well but plain and simple, I'm your husband Julien, I should know these things very well. At least the things you want. Most of the time, at the bit of any concern, I will get it for you. I love you." I blush, turn and kiss his beak lining.

"I loves you too, Kowalski." He smiles and starts leading me in a direction of his choice and I follow confusedly, yet excitedly. "Where are we goings my husband?"

He lets out a little chuckle and plainly speaks to me, "We're going to do something you'd love to do Julien. We're going to have a lot of fun exchanging a good time with all of our friends for a little time for us all to hang out after this whole mess. It's the least I can do to make it up to you." I frown, not knowing what he meant by that. "You do not owes me anyting' Kowalski. In facts, I am beings in debt to you because of alls dat' you haves dones for me. I-" He stops, turns to me and holds me close and silences me by giving a pleasant smile and lick my muzzle, making me blush and shudder.

"I simply meant for what'd gone on earlier Julien. I want us to get back into living in this lifestyle. Well, at least the part that you're male again. I've..I've arranged something for us to do and it involves going to my old habitat. We're going to be celebrating your return, my love. You never left but it's swell to know you're back in this old body. I know you didn't exactly miss it, but at least you're still alive, correct?" I nod.

"I knows. I..what exactly are we doings again Kowalski?" I give a shyly smile at him, not really knowing if that was the smartest of questions. "We're having a party my love. Just for you." My ears shoot up and I wrap my arms around him and laugh in happiness. "Thankings you Kowalski, thanking you!" I immediately felt his flipper go over my lips and I heard a shushing noise from my husband. "Shh, we need to make sure the kids aren't up, Julien. That's why I made sure to tell Skipper that it's going to be in the headquarters. It took a long discussion, argument more likely, but I found my way to win it and get what I wanted most. He was okay for us having a party, but he wasn't so willing to have it in the base. We'll only be having our friends though. You know, my team, Marlene and Maurice pretty much. We really can't fit too many people in." I shake my head and kiss him.

"Kowalski I am just beings happy to haves a party. You are knowings me so wells." He chuckled. "Well, like I've told you my love, I'm meant to be a husband for you, and a father for our children. I entered this life on my own personal choice, and might I say I took a step that was quite possibly the best I've ever made. Ever." I giggle and kiss him. "You are beings very sweet Kowalski. Tanking' you." He smiles and I suddenly feel myself getting lifted to get held in his flippers and I blush as I find where I now am.

"No. Thank you Julien. Thank you for being real, and not some dream. Everything you are is each molecule of my entire bodily system. You truly are a work of nature, science and the Sky Spirits themselves." I blush deeper and my heart glows with pure romance. "You are really likings me as da' males too Kowalski? It is not beings weird for you?" I don't know why I asked that but I'm just curious. I get a silent chuckle and he whispers lovingly.

"I love you however you are Julien. Like I've told you, even male you attracted me. I just never knew how real our love chemicals would connect. Though because they did, I must be thanking someone special for it. You." I smile as wide as I can, but I don't make a response since I don't fully know what to now say. "You should also know that a simple thank-you isn't enough. This party is going to be a lot more full of our love than you'd expect, Julien. It's a surprise, but I'll tell you right now that you will not be disappointed. I know this very well, as I've been speaking of it with the others for quite some time." I only nod, not knowing what it is but being very anxious to find out.

"I'll be carrying you to your party my sweet. It's something a delightfully brilliant person such as yourself deserves. No need to dirty up those beautiful legs." I blush again and give him a little nod. "O-okays Kowalski..you..you are really knowings how to smooth-talking to me." He lets out another chuckle and starts bringing us to the penguin habitat, not really saying more and myself not wanting to mention anything. At least not until..whatever it is that's going to happen.

\~\~\~\~\~\/~/~/~/~/~/

Kowalski told me to wait outside while he went to check and see if things were ready and would get me in a short time. I sure hope he's okay, or at least everyone here is. Hearing about a party definitely makes me excited, but I care more about everyone being okay. One thing running through my mind is that I get so many presents from my husband that I don't even return the favour for. I wish I knew what would be the greatest present for him. I would try my very hardest to get it for him and I know I wouldn't let anything stop me from doing so. I could be chased by a sea of lava. My husband does so much for me that I really need to return the favour. Once tonight ends. If I'm to be a good wife, then I really should treat my husband like he truly is. My husband, and the father of my children. Which, luckily, is given only to him. Before in Madagascar I'd always thought I was going to end up with some woman, sort of fall in love and let all of those marriage-like things take place. I don't really know but Kowalski is meant to be the husband, and I the wife. Even I know this.

I sit down onto the concrete platform and lay my legs into the water which is still cold from the winter that only recently begun to end. I'd always thought I'd only really enjoy the warm and sunny days within Madagascar with the occasional rain to come, but I realize too that I like snow. Winter is just relaxing for me. Plus Christmas was an amazingly fun holiday to experience. Though, last year I think I was drunk, but it was a party. I think. Never-mind that. Where is Kowalski?

I run my left paw through the water and I look down at my reflection of this male I've not been for so very long. I sigh in slight sadness. I really was loving my life that way, and I just fear that I'm not going to be as nice and caring as I was when I became that woman. I mean, I was pretty good looking! Plus I feel like Kowalski may not enjoy sex any-more because he's making love to a male instead of female. Though he did tell me that he loved me no matter what, but I just feel this is something he'd not be accustomed to. Or..maybe..it's something he didn't exactly want. He didn't exactly love me until I was a girl, right? I don't know. But what I do know is that these thoughts are just silly. I need to just relax. Wait for Kowalski to come and get me. I really want to start dancing and having a lot of fun. I don't know why Kowalski too said that it was going to be a surprise, and I honestly don't know. It doesn't matter though. It'll come when it does.

I looked into the water and instead of my reflection, I saw what looked like myself and Kowalski, standing and hugging each other while I kissed his side and he stared at the real me. While our children were a little older, about ages of at least seven or so, and they were down below us running around us playing a game of some sort and I smile as few tears of happiness come out of my eyes. "I loves you Kowalski." Whether next to me or not, I know that I mean that with every inch of my heart. I know that I much prefer this life over the one before. I can be a great mother. I WILL be a great mother. I will care for my children and prove to everyone that I will try my hardest at this job. It was my choice to make love to Kowalski and, must I say, it's probably the best decision I've ever made in my life.

"Julien? Are you okay?" I widen my eyes and turn around to see Marlene and I smile and take a breath to calm down. "Oh, hi Marlene. You were to scarings me for a seconds." I hear her climb over the fence surrounding the penguin habitat behind me and swim up to the platform. "Julien? Is it me..or do you sound and kind of look more male again?" I smile still and keep staring at the moon in the direction away from her.

"Yes. I am beings of da' males again. Kowalski dids some stuffs and it is beings kinds of hards for me to explaining, but I was beings pregnant again, and if I were to haves my child, I would haves to becomes da' boys again." I hear her make some confused sound and in the corner of my eye I see her look to the moon with me. "So..so you're saying that you're going to be a guy again, and because of it you have a third child?" I nod. "Yes. It is beings a boy. His names is being Vasil." It took a few seconds for a response. "Now I know that what Skipper came by talking about was true. About Kowalski wanting this party, too. Just for you, apparently, and meant to be a great day for you both. I don't know any more than that, but I'm happy to have been invited. Especially if it's for my friends."

I smile wider. "Thanking you Marlene. You haves been a good friends when I was beings da' girl when I was havings dose' hard situations, and now it is all beings okay. Everything is now being over and I can just relaxing. Wit' my friends, husband, two girls and son, and I can still being a mother, too." She lets out a silent but friendly laugh. "I guess you could say that. It was actually kind of fun for me to have someone trust me with something. Another girl I could talk to instead of all of these guys I can't really trust things with." I laugh. "Well I may beings da' boys again, but dat' does not meanings I will not beings a bit girl-y. My girls are beings okays wit' dis' change and me still taking da' female parent roles, so I will too."

I could hear her wanting to make a response but the hatch opened and I looked back to only see a flipper wave for her to go down. I tried to follow by starting to stand up and get out of the water, but the small penguin popped his head out. "Sorry Julien, but Kowalski needs just a few more minutes. It'll all be ready in a jiffy, he promises." I watch Marlene go down beside him and I nod at him. Obviously now I know Marlene lied when she said that she knew nothing of what was going on. She wouldn't be aloud down, would she? It doesn't really matter. Soon he'll come and get me, and this all will be done with soon. Strangely now, instead of the crave for a party, I'd rather just be with my children as much as I can. Sure, they're sleeping, but I still would love to be with them. Watch them while they sleep.

Never would I have found anything but parties interesting back in Madagascar. Sure, there was the occasional romance that interests me, but living here in this city ever since Kowalski turned me into a girl has been the greatest part of my life. Even the tragic issues between then and now. But what I just told Marlene is exactly what I meant. It truly does feel like it's all over. Now, I can be with my husband, children, friends, and life in general, and be happy. Not that I wasn't before, it's just I'd never known what I would find out next. Now the rest of my life can be spent with my family. I can grow old after a long time and be happy with the one I love. Kowalski. If there were any more ways to prove our love, I definitely would, however we're already married because of making love to each other, so that's all that could really happen. It's romantic at the time that it happens, but later on it just feels like not enough. Like..I need more of a marriage. Though, there was never any other method brought into Madagascar. At least not any I was informed of.

A few minutes go by with me continuously staring at the moon and just as I'm about to get out of the water to lay onto the platform to rest a little, I hear the hatch open and Rico's head pops up. "Come. It time." I give a little nod not really knowing what to expect but I don't think I understand too much of it. I turn away from the water and crawl to the hatch and climb in ready for what to expect.

The lights off? It's completely dark and all that I can see are multiple eyeballs. Probably from the others. Rico closes the hatch as I reach the bottom restricting me of any other sight and I just stare in confusion towards the darkness. "Um..is everyone beings okay?" I scratch the back of my head, not really knowing what to expect. I get no response and I frown.

"Um..hello? Why are da' lights being off? Was dere' something' dat' hads broken or something like dat'?" I still get no response and I keep staring, and soon I feel what I assume is a flipper going over my mouth and another go around my waist, making me widen my eyes in fear and I gasp but it isn't loud since my mouth is covered. I try to break free in fear and I hear a calm laughter behind me and a whisper. "I have a present my wife." I quickly realize it's Kowalski's voice and I can't help but giggle from how I'd just been scared. I should have known right away. One thing I barely realize is that there's a tear coming out of my eye from a sudden fear that I was going to get hurt.

I try and say something into his flipper but I feel it holding strongly and he blows into my ear, making me shudder with the good feelings. "Ah, ah. I don't want you to say anything. We have a little party that's going to happen, but first I want to do something. For you." My eyes give a little more of a curious and unsure look in wanting to know. He nuzzles his beak to the back of my ear and whispers still. "It may be something you won't understand at first, but once I do it, I'll explain. You'll love me a lot more after." Just let me know already Spirits dammit! I nod into the position I'm in and soon I feel him come off of me and head over to the other eyes.

Skipper's voice comes into range, "Lieutenant, I must say that if it weren't for this type of occasion, you might not have convinced me to allow this." What type of occasion? Kowalski's laughter comes after. "Well, sir, I would give my wife the world, and I will fight for it." Skipper let out a little bit of a laugh which sounded fake. More as though he would fight back if it were something to get in his way. Something around that direction. However I just ignore it, as Kowalski obviously is going to show or do something.

"Private, I'm very thankful that you became a strong asset to get this all together. Might I have not had your assistance, I might not have been able to come up with the words or the present." What in the name of the Sky Spirits is Kowalski talking about? "Well, gee, thanks Kowalski. It's really nothing and I would do it again if it were needed. Of course with Skipper's permission of course." "Yes. Though, this can only be done once from my current studies, however I wouldn't mind doing it twice."

Skipper, "You're pushing it, soldier." Kowalski chuckles and soon the silent penguin was being spoken to. "Rico, if you hadn't protected Private while he was retrieving it for me, I might not have been able to put this all together."

Private, "Well, I might have needed his help more Kowalski, it being a bit of a hard job." I heard a slap go and I know that was Skipper to Private. "Sorry Skipper." I could notice the bossy penguin nod and Kowalski went over to who was lastly in here. At least from what is my knowledge. "..and Marlene, you've been Julien's closest friend while he was the way he was and I'm very appreciative for that. I might not have learned so much about my wife if it weren't for your both conversations. At least from what you'd told me." I'll try and take our private conversations as private and kept the private-private ones secret. She better have, or she's not being a good friend. I'd expect her to respect my very serious things though so I won't question it.

"Kowalski it really isn't any trouble. I mean, we're all friends here, but I can say yourself and Julien are one of my best friends. Plus Julien is the closest to a girl I can have my personal conversations with so he's pretty much someone I'd need to do this favour for. Just helping for something as special as this is the least I can do. Just come by at any time Kowalski, and I'll try my best to help with anything. We're neighbours, right?" She giggled a little while Kowalski chuckled. "Yes. Thank you Marlene." I saw her head nod in the dark. "Finally, Maurice." Oh yeah, I forgot he was going to be at this party.

"You my friend have been a good help as well. To something you and Julien both are foreign to and sticking to the original method, you took this idea in very well, and were here to offer assistance as well as you could. So did everyone else!" I hear a few laughs of happiness and I feel a little pain in the back of my head. What in the hell are they talking about? I sigh and look forward still. I hate it when people keep secrets from me. I'm the king, I should know everything! Oh..there comes some of my old attitude. "Julien.." Kowalski's voice came and I suddenly saw his set of eyes come closer and I feel my paws in his flippers. I start to whisper.

"Kowalski..why are you hidings something from me? Dids I does something' wrong?" I feel a little sad at the thought of that. I felt like I'd done something right after what I did earlier today. He shakes his head and his grip gets stronger. "Of course not Julien. What I'm talking about with the others is sort of..well..I felt sort of that our love deserved more.." My eyes show a little confusion but I nod. "..there is actually a lot of methods regarding something very romantic very romantic in a couples life. You know, we'd gotten married because we mated, correctly so?" I nod again, not knowing where he's going with this.

"Y-yes..b-but we are beings public about dat' because..?" His smile shows and his face comes closer. "Because, well, I wanted to think of a different method to follow along with it. After putting you through so much, I felt that I needed to do something to spark our love. Not that it isn't showering in electricity, it's just I felt I needed to give you more." I blush in the dark but I shake my head. "Kowalski..you does not haves to does anyting' for me, I-" He lets go of one paw and closes my muzzle again. "I may not have needed to do it, actually, but I soon realized too that I'd wanted to do it, instead of needing. You see, I..I studied a little about about something the humans do." I slowly nod and he takes his flipper off of my muzzle. "Goings on.."

"There is something that humans do that involves two people who love each other. People..hold a sort of celebration for something very romantic and to connect two people together for eternity. They dress in clothing that's very expensive and makes them look either handsome or beautiful, whatever it may be regarding the gender. They have people watch them and celebrate along with them for such an amazing sort of event. It's the most romantic day in their entire lives for the two who are getting connected for eternity, and it's something done only when the lovers know they truly wish to be together forever. When they honest to the Sky Spirits feel it in their hearts, and wish to spend every single moment with the one they love. I'm not a full expert of this yet, but I know enough of what to do to make it happen."

I feel like he's relating this to what we did to become married..but..what do we do to get married in that method? Make love in front of people? I blush and give a nervous laugh from that strange thought . "Kowalski..dis' is beings something da' humans do as a forms of what..?" I just need to make sure. He smile wider and rests his beak in front of my muzzle. "It's the human-like form of marriage. One method of their marriages, at least. One I found that's very romantic for us both and done by many, and you would feel very very happy to do it. While I would feel like the luckiest man on earth." I blush deeper and my heart bounces in happiness. "S-so..is dis' really beings real? You wants to does something like dat'?"

Suddenly the lights come on and in the corners of my eyes I see the others watching in anticipation and Kowalski has his left flipper behind his back while the other is holding my left paw. The place is designed only slightly, like such a way it were when I previously celebrated something here, but what I see is some sort of sparkling coming from Kowalski's hidden flipper. He nods happily and I watch him as he lowers a little to what you could consider knees and he has his back flipper now bundled up so I can't see anything. I watch Kowalski and I sort of blush as this sort of feels..different..but romantic..in some way that I'm not sure of.

"Julien, I married you once in our way that we did and I know I really do want to be with you for the rest of my life. You've brought more happiness out of me in our long relationship than I've had in my entire life. I may have married you when you were female, but now you're male again, and I still love you, and want to make you mine again. I want to feel us truly together and I want us to know what that we're both in love with each other and anything that we do is done out of love. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you because I know that as eternal happiness, and peacefully perfect. We have three children Julien and I wish for them, too, to see us in a new light. To everyone, to see something probably never done by us types of lifeforms. Humans have their type of ways of uniting two lovers together, and I wanted this method because it appeared the most of love. I've done the type of process with you once more, but I'd love to do it this way, and any other additional way I could. My lover, I have a question.."

Tears grow in my eyes from complete love and I look at him still kneeling and my heart beats in anticipation of finding out this question and I blush as deeply as I can. "Y-yes..Kowalski?" My tears stream down my face as I see him chuckle and unwind his flipper as he holds my paw and shows me a beautiful blue ring. He holds it in front of my finger I never figured a name for and looks straight at me. "Will you marry me?" Before I can answer I feel the ring go onto my finger and I drop to the ground in happiness and I hug him while I cry. "Yes Kowalski! YES! I do! I does!" I suddenly felt a few tears from him coming down onto my shoulder and I laugh lovingly from how much in love I am. I don't understand this way we're doing it too much, but I know I'm going through a process or marriage again. The most romantic thing in a couples life. I love this night. It's perfect. **Tonight**.

**~Fin..**

_Yes! So now you all know what I've been planning. Yes, I know, I haven't updated for a very long time and wasted an entire summer. Though, this story originally was scheduled to be completed all the way back into last February. Though, things change, correct? Yes. Now you all obviously must know what the final chapter is, and I will be honest, I had a little trouble thinking of a very romantic way to write the proposal, so if you thought that wasn't very good, then the wedding might not be swell either. But for someone who hasn't written anything since July, this is pretty okay. At least in my opinion. I have a headache a bit about this storyline too and know that I sort of make this story stay as realistic as it can while mixing mutations just as the one way I could._

_In my opinion, animals (Or at least some) have their way of marriage by mating with the one I love. I'm unsure of the true fact of whatever it may be but that's what I'd originally placed at the beginning of the story. Everything that you all have read is something I've planned. Or, at least the BIG parts. I do know that the wedding next chapter is going to be a decent length but it won't be as long as this one. At least from my assumption. I also could have made this chapter longer, too, however I felt the only 'interesting' thing would be a sex scene I could put in. Though, you all have gotten used to male and female in this write so it would be a little..different..to say at the very least, so I decided not. Too, it rests as a waste of time. All of this is in fact my opinion so forgive me if you choose __otherwise._

_What I'm happy over most is this going to finally hit past the 100,000 word mark. This story certainly won't be the only write I will have with this large length. You all should know early-on that I'm going to be working on shorts once this is completed. So the main point, next chapter is the wedding of Julien and Kowalski. The chapter name, you ask? 'The Making of KoJu'. No, it's not that I'm declaring this the number one method of making a KoJu story, but I am declaring that KoJu could have been invented through the two's marriage. It'll get into explanation in the next chapter. Expect it very soon my loves, as I have a long weekend ahead of me when it starts. _

_~Lemurs.._


	17. KoJu

**"The Machine"**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar story**

**Note- **Hello everyone! So, I decided that it was important NOT to let another three-month silence go on with this story, so you're getting the last and final chapter of this story. You all should firstly know that as noted last chapter, this is going to be about the marriage between Julien and Kowalski. Because they're animals, the process isn't exact to how us _humans _would do it. You would want it to be exact, but sadly I'm keeping this as realistic as I can. Would you really expect about twenty suits and five dresses to easily get brought into the zoo? Also, do you think that the many animals could actually set up an **entire** wedding set and not get caught? Of course not! Plus, only the expected smaller-animals really can come and visit since it's not necessarily the safest to invite the largest such as Joey, Burt, Bada, Bing, and such like that. Of course, I don't exactly try to include the side-characters too much any-ways so I'm attempting to keep the expected wrote about involved. Also, this is taking place about one month after the last chapter. I know, I said something around "No more time skips" but this really isn't something they can do in one day.

I would also like to apologize for my incorrect usage of Julien's speech for the previous chapter. Multiple unnecessary words with an added 'S' made it somewhat difficult to read and again, I strongly apologize for that. Over the last three months, I'd somehow altered the way I spoke as Julien from some usage in role-plays and I'd accidentally carried it on into this story. However I am fixing that as of now and you will not come across that ever again. Now I will be thinking before writing Julien's text and make sure it is exact to his tone. I cannot promise this too long of a chapter as, really, I'm getting to the main point of what it's about. This is NOT the first time I've written about a wedding and the first time it was considered a pleasantly done work, however I feel a little nervous about this one. Then again, since then I've actually been to a wedding and made sure that everything I'd seen was what could be used. Sadly, that was nearly eleven months ago so I am a bit behind. Forgive me if there is something you would do differently, however since this is the final chapter, it would not come into usage. I will explain more after the read. Enjoy!

_**~Lemurs..**_

**Chapter Seventeen: **KoJu

_Julien _**POV-**

"**Julien**, are you getting ready?" Came a call from Marlene. Of course I am! This dress is very fitting for me, actually. I wonder if when two human males marry, they have one use a dress. Kowalski never told me too much of the information regarding the clothing and such, but what he did say was himself in a tux and me in a dress. He'd said something around the man wearing the tux and the woman a dress, but, since I'm a boy now it's kind of strange too but I guess he's letting me act what I loved most? Everyone is accepting of me now so there's absolutely nothing that could go wrong. What I'm expecting to be the worst is Maurice eating the entire cake! I giggle from the thought and Marlene comes in.

I look at myself in a mirror and I'm dressed in a long, white dress that has a little flower pin by my waist to hold it up so I won't trip over it. I have the straps going by my shoulders, forming a little "U" around my lower-neck. I have a little necklace with a blue glow, also matching the blue of this flower. My wrists are wearing two flower-y bracelets, my ankles with the same match, just barely showing under the dress that stops above them. I also have something Kowalski called a bodice, which, truly, I've never heard of. Then again, I hadn't even known of this human-accustomed form of wed so who am I to complain? I can't lie though, this all does make me look nice. I believe Kowalski said some of these other things on me have names, too, but in general I'm just going to call it a dress in general. I am not smart with this at all. I kind of want to just be roaming around how I did but this is something that I think makes me look nice, too, and this is for our wedding, so I'm going to be doing so.

Kowalski told me that he'd wanted to do the process where everyone is to where a sort of dress or, what the males will wear, is a Tuxedo, but he said that it would be too much work and would attract too much attention. So, only he and I will be wearing the wedding-like clothing. I guess that makes us much more noticeable, too. With this being a bit of time after when he supposedly proposed to me, I'm assuming he's done quite a lot to make this very romantic and lovely for me. Doing so much for me, it makes my heart bounce in happiness. Poor Marlene though, standing there, looking at this dress. I'm sure she'd love to have gotten one, too, but I'm sure she understands the consequences. "You look beautiful Julien."

I blush a little and turn in front of the mirror, checking out my sides and such. We both are right. This does sort of fit me. Or, at least the girl-y part. Life never seemed to show that I would go this way, this far, and this soon, but I'm enjoying every second of it. "Your soon-to-be husband is patiently awaiting you Julien. Are you ready?"

I nod my head at her but I feel a strong amount of nervousness going through my body. I mean I'm all for doing this, but I'm just afraid I may mess something up. "Do you thinking Kowalski will like what I am to be wearing?" I ask her. She gives me a friendly laugh. "Trust me Julien, everyone is going to love you. Just like they do now. But certainly not as much as Kowalski does."

I smile and hug her. "Thanking you Marlene. You are being my best friend for helping me getting through dis'." I feel her paws go around and hug me back but not trying to touch the dress. "More-or-less, it's my job Julien, but, really, I'm very sure I want to do this. I've really needed someone I can call my friend. Someone I can actually talk to about my feelings or something like that. Of course, that's not the only reason I want to be your friend Julien. I've always been your friend. It's just I wasn't too open to sharing my thoughts and such like that. At least with one of the guys. They don't know what it's like to be a girl. You do though. So you sort of know what I can go through, too."

I nod again but I don't really respond, not really sure. She gives another laugh. "But we should be thinking about getting your butt to your man. I'm going to ask again. Are you sure you're ready?" I smile wider.

"Of course I am being ready silly Marlene. I have been ready my whole life. For Kowalski, and dis' way of marriage. My children, too." She smiles and pulls out of the hug. "You know, if you'd ever like someone other than Maurice to watch them, I'd certainly do it at times." My smile stays and I shake my head. "Dat' is being nice Marlene, but, like you were to be saying, I have a wedding to going through. Da' most important thing in my life, yes?" She nods happily.

"I would say so. I'm glad to help with probably the first marriage of our kind. You know, the smaller than the humans, is what I guess we can refer to ourselves to." She shakes her head. "Never-mind that though. We should really get going." I nod again. "Yes, you are being right. Da' small penguin is to be taking me down, yes?"

"No. Actually, the plans changed a little. Skipper will be doing it, since, he's more of a father to Kowalski. Brother, maybe, but it seemed better to be done." I still smile. If Skipper hadn't ever apologized to me or tried to become my friend, then I wouldn't be happy. But, he is my friend, and I do agree with this change, as I would like this job done by him. I completely agree with this. "Marlene, I am having a question though."

She nods. "Take as long as you need Julien. We still have the right to take as long as we need. It isn't really good to keep him waiting, but, he would wait forever for you. I'm sure." I giggle. That's something I believe too. "What I was questioning, though, Marlene, was dat' I was wondering exact what Eve, Mia and Vincent will be of doing." She gives a strong smile and calm giggle. "Well, Mia is watching over Eve as the two are what were called "Flower Girls," who sort of beautify the place with the many exotic flowers. Kowalski wanted them to do something that they wouldn't get hurt from."

I smile again. "He is being a great father, yes?" She nods happily. "As I'm sure you're a great mother, Julien." I giggle more. "Kowalski also wanted to make sure Vasil could do something. Though, he was a bit nervous about the job he was given. He's what's called the "Ring Bearer," who is the one who will give Kowalski the ring to place on your finger." Thank you Sky Spirits for letting my children be apart of my wedding.

"Just in case you're wondering about the rings, there's only one because Kowalski can't fit one onto his flipper. But just so he could prove he loves you, he told me something about experimentation and removing a tattoo he had of that girl Doris, and switching it with a lemur and your name. It's very small, almost impossible to see he said, but he still thought it important to prove he loves you, so he hopes that's okay." I giggle yet again. My Kowalski having a tattoo, I'd forgotten of that.

"Dat' is being perfect. I think dat' it is better dan' getting fingers, because den' he would looking silly." She and I laugh. "I guess you're right." She pauses for a second. "How do you feel?"

"I am feeling like I have become da' luckiest person ever. Dat' is how I am feeling Marlene." She gives a friendly hum of happiness.

"Good. I sure wish I were as lucky as you, Julien." I hope that didn't hurt her. "It is being okay Marlene. One day you will finding who you are wanting to being with and you will also being able to have a wedding like Kowalski and I are to having now. Maybe even having your own children?" She blushes and laughs.

"Thank you Julien. That's very sweet. But enough about me, really, it's your day. Your perfect day, should it be rephrased. Would you like to go now? It's okay to feel anything of nervousness, fear, love, anything-" "I am feeling like dis' is da' time to doing it and I should going to marrying my husband. I am not nervous at all any-more. I am feeling like dis' is all meant to being, and I should being happy, instead of afraid. I do not tink' I was afraid when I married him da' first time, so I am tinking' dat' I should not being afraid dis' time either."

"That's very nice to know Julien. I'm sure Kowalski would be happy to hear it." "He is to be hearing it in a minute though, yes?" She laughs and takes a step away to start leading me. I follow right behind happily, ready to have my wedding. The volcano truly is a great place to be doing these things like getting ready for a wedding. I hope Kowalski thinks I look nice in the dress.

\~\~\~\~\~\/~/~/~/~/~/

Luckily the zoo is closed today. Kowalski told me that he'd make sure he'd find somewhere the area would be secure so we could have our day perfect and not be ruined by some stupid humans. To pressure that it's closed, the gates to come in are closed by large steel bars, restricting anyone from coming in or out. I don't know why it's closed, but I'm assuming that it's just a mandatory thing? It could be, it might not. But from what I know, our wedding is set up in front of the zoo entrance. Kowalski and I will be standing in-between the arches. The set-up of this zoo sort of confuses me at times, really. But no matter, I've got a husband to marry!

Marlene leaves and sits down by a set-up chair and after that I see several peoples walk in. Some of the larger animals sitting in nearby habitats so they can see what's going on and one important one, the alligator crocodile thing, setting up his piano from a separate walkway. From that walkway comes Skipper and my two daughters, who run up and hug me and I giggle and hug them back. "Mommy, we're going to be Flower Girls! I want to make everyone look pretty!" Mia stated. Eve nodded right beside her. "Your girls seem enthusiastic Ring-Tail. Just like my men should be." I'll try and take that as a compliment.

"Dat' is being very good Mia. You too Eve. Would you liking to go and pretty it up for your Mommy?" I lovingly ask. Some beautiful flowers should do the trick. "Okay mommy! I love you!" My girls kiss my cheeks and run back to the set-up with the baskets of flowers in their grasps and I can see flowers going in the air and I hear several peoples laughter from how adorable they must look. I'm assuming Vasil is at the front doing his Ring-Bearer stuff.

I suddenly feel Skipper come to my side and tie his left flipper with my right arm and I look at him in confusion. "This is how you have to do it, y'know. Don't worry, Ring-Tail, I'll be watching the place like a hawk! It's like my parents were so, however I spawned as a soldier for the ground operations." He smiles at me. I see that he has a little black bow-tie on. I must say, that is looking VERY fancy.

"So you ready for this, Ring-Tail?" Really, that name is cool, but I have a real one too. "I am being very ready Skipper. I am being happy dat' you are allowing me to marrying Kowalski. I did not think dat' you would being okay with it." He laughs. "Julien, believe me, quite a while back this was THE last thing I would want to find out. But, hey, I've changed. So have you, and Kowalski. In fact, I think everyone's changed. For the better, I mean. I think that when a soldier goes against his duties, he should really find a way to make up for it and get it out of his record file. I had a job; To protect everyone of this zoo. I'd actually taken physical action towards what I can say is one of my kind. I should make up for that and doing this can be a good start."

I can't help but give a little blush. "Dat' is being very kind of you Skipper, thanking you. But dey' always say to forgive, but never forget. He frowns. "I understand if you choose not to forget what I'd done. It was an act of cruelty, and no matter how much I do to make up for it, or how much I apologize, I'm sure that it's hard enough to forget ever happened." He looks a little sad and I just smile. "What I was meaning is da' bits of friendliness dat' we have been having ever since I was to coming to dis' place. We may have not been da' best of da' friends, but we did acting like it at times." He smiles again and laughs. "Aye aye, Ring-Tail."

I give a confused look. "Maurice is being da' Aye-Aye, Skipper." He gives a nervous smile. "I meant I agree with what you were saying." I nod strangely, not exactly understanding the joke and he gives a nervous chuckle. "So..you're ready to go and marry Kowalski?" I smile again and nod.

"I have been ready for a very long time, Skipper. Even if I was not to knowing dis' way of marriage, I was being ready for it." He chuckles regularly. "I'm glad to be taking you down the isle Julien. A start to a good friendship, right?" I laugh. "Weren't we already being of friends, Skipper?" He nods.

"Well, I meant something like friends doing each other favours or something like that. This is something small that I could do for you. I'd really like to at least try and make myself proven for the better side of your happiness. Really, today's about you, and Kowalski, but he wants you happy the most. I don't know love too well, but I know Kowalski means it well, and I can't let my soldier have those feelings and not give it to the one he loves. Regularly, they'd tell you to suck it up and you'd return to the one you love when you reach the end of the war. But, are we penguins really fighting anything? Not very likely. I'm going to just have this being a "King of the Hill" sort of thing, except it more likely be "King of the Zoo" sort."

"Aren't I being da' King though?" He laughs. "Sure Ring-Tail. But what I mean is protecting this zoo, keeping it safe, not allowing intruders, wanting it safe. Especially for them children of yours." I giggle. "Thanking you Skipper. Dat' is being very kind dat' you would wanting to keeping my children safe."

"Hey, I sure would like them to see the first "Kidsmas" when it comes for them. At least one where all five of you can be together to celebrate. Or you could celebrate Julianuary, too. That's your beliefs and I have no choice but to respect it. How you decide to parent, I'm going to allow. I trust you a good mother Julien. I NEVER expected this type of life for you, but I'm happy it's here instead of you being dead. You've got a beautiful family." I blush again and giggle.

"Thanking you Skipper. Thanking you." I turn and hug him and he chuckles. "C'mon Ring-Tail, you've got more important people to be with than me." He points his flipper to where the wedding set-up is. I blush a third time and nod. "Y-yes..I am being very ready." He turns to me. "Are you sure?" I nod strongly. "Yes Skipper. I am being deathly ready." He chuckles again. "As am I my friend." I smile and put myself back the way it was where he flipper was holding my arm to walk me. "I must say you look happy in this dress." I'll take that as a way to not make it seem awkward. "Thanking you Skipper. Dat' is very sweet of you." He nods and starts walking me there.

\~\~\~\~\~\/~/~/~/~/~/

I look down the isle and Kowalski stands there in a suit and bow-tie. I'm not sure what anything else on him could be called but what I do know is that if it weren't for the bits of white lining designing on the suit, I would assume he's still "Nude" as it was. Everyone else is "Nude" though, as Kowalski explained would be. Not completely because it's a mixture of males with bow-ties or regular ties, and females with some jewellery or flowers in there ears. Mainly, it's consisting of almost everyone in the zoo. Plus some of the flowers must have been from the girls' basket because there's a blanket of them around here.

I see everyone turn and look at me and I blush as I see Kowalski's face brighten in amazement, or so I assume. I hear a couple "Wow"'s which make me blush ever deeper. I hear a loud whisper of anger "Roger!" followed by "Oh! Right!" Then I hear soothing music coming from a piano. Not my kind, but it's romantic at the very least. I hear a whisper from Skipper. "Told you that you looked happy." Oh stop, I'm not that gorgeous.

He whispers again. "We can start walking now." He finishes that with a friendly chuckle, and I blush feeling like I was just in a beauty pageant or something like that and nervously smile. "Y-yes. I am being ready." He nods and we start walking down the isle slowly, following the music. My heart beats strongly and lovingly as I come closer to Kowalski and his happy smile sticks while his eyes look like they get closer because I feel like he's about to cry, when I don't even realize that I have tears of joy coming down my face. It comes sooner than expected but for me it felt like I was on a never-ending walkway that would take forever to get to him and I giggle as I walk in front of him as Skipper lets go of me and Kowalski takes my paws in his flippers and gazes into my eyes.

What I hadn't noticed was that there was a podium to the side away from the "Crowd" of people and Maurice came up from behind it with the tie he had a long time ago to look like a lawyer. I hear a little whisper from him. "Glad to do this for you two. You'd need it." Kowalski nods happily while I smile, and in the corner of my eye I see a large number of the zoo piling in to see the things going on, making me blush and my tears keep coming down my eyes. I see the girls and Vasil sitting in the front row and hugging each other while watching us. They probably know just about as much as I do, but they know their mommy and daddy are doing something for their love.

"Dearly beloved.." I turn to listen to Maurice's voice as everyone had lifted their heads to listen, including Kowalski. "We're gathered here today to unite our favourite Kowalski and Julien. For quite some time they've been a family, and have been married for the regular form of our marriage, however Kowalski wanted more. He wanted to prove to Julien how in love he was. How much he wanted his lover and wanted to prove his love. One strong way of doing that is this event that we've got going on now. This event, this human form of love-connection, is what brings two lovers together for eternity. It unites them as a family, and as husband and wife. Now you may think that this is a bit different, a bit awkward, or unusual, but from all of this done, how could you not see this man's attempt to prove his love?" Maurice waves his paw around the area and quite a few friendly laughs come, making me blush.

After they shut up, he smiles wider. "Our groom, Kowalski, has come here after living his life on the protective force of his penguin force group, saving those in need of rescue or assistance and also he's proven himself a great scientist. Although his inventions may not be the safest things, but his mind can carry a lot, and he knows so much that he could make this event possible. He's also proven himself a good father for their three children." I see in the corner of my eye Eve wanting to get up but Mia holds her down, knowing that she can't do that. At least not now. Good girl.

"Our bride, Julien, has proven himself a king. Maybe not of what he'd wanted to be before, but the type of king that can do anything as long as he tries at it. He won Kowalski's heart, he's changed into a woman, he's made three children his, he's made himself the first husband doing this form of marriage in our kind, and he's made himself probably the happiest of all of us. Now we all know Julien ain't the brightest with things-" I turn at him and give him an annoyed look. I thought he was supposed to make me happy, not pissed. "-but he's pretty smart when it comes to love and finding the perfect one. I'll say Kowalski is the one." There's a pause.

"Is there anyone who may object to them getting married? Such as, is there someone who may want them to not get married?" How dare he ask that! Who would deny I, King Julien? It's my choice and I have the right to do what I want. Kowalski holds me tighter to tell me that it's supposed to be asked and I calm down after only having him see my disliking to that question. I nod at him and lift my paw to wipe a few tears still there. A few seconds go by in silence and a slight cough comes from the back.

"So be it. May I have the ring?" In an instance Vasil gets up, gives the ring to Kowalski and sits back down, barely possibly to see him. I think he's a bit shy or afraid he'd mess up, but I have my husband and children and everything. It's only one more minute. "May I see it Kowalski?" He politely asks. I watch my ring travel to Maurice and he holds it in his paw to hold up for everyone to see. "You all see this?" He gets several nods.

"Well this little trinket may appear small because of it being something to just show off style, but it's also something that Julien will use to show off his love for Kowalski. To prove he's married this way and that he loves Kowalski for eternity." Several "Oh"'s and nods come. "It sure is nice." He comments before giving it back to my soon-to-be husband. He lets go of one of my paws to take it and slip it onto my ring finger, making me blush strongly and have a few tears. Just as I'm about to shout out of happiness and cry strongly, I hear Maurice still talk. "Kowalski, I have a strong question for you to answer. You ready for it?" My lover nods happily and moves his beak a little to motion for Maurice to go ahead.

"Kowalski, my good good friend, I want to know something. Will you take Julien to be your husband? In happiness, sadness, anger, sickness, through your mind, through your body, through your soul. Do you feel your love with him? Do you want to marry Julien? Do you wish to make him happy every day and live as a husband to him and raise your children with him?" Kowalski nods. "I do Maurice. I do."

Tears stream down my face and Maurice turns his face to me. "Before I ask you a very important question Julien, I have to ask you something else. How do you feel about Kowalski's answer? Can you give it in one word?" To hell with the one word. "I am feeling completely in love with my husband for his answer." He smiles and I see my lover twitch a little because of Maurice probably not supposed to ask that, but what does it matter. I hear a chuckle come from Maurice and he smiles strongly.

"King Julien the thirteenth, do you take lieutenant Kowalski as your husband? In happiness, anger, sadness, sickness, any form of emotion through any part of your mind from creation of the Sky Spirits. Do you feel that you love him? Do you want to marry Kowalski, King Julien? Would you like to make him a happy man and live as his husband? Would you like to have your children with him and accept him as the father?" I nod strongly. "Yes Maurice. I does. I am strongly doesing a "Yes" to dis' answer. I does! I does!" Tears of happiness pour down my eyes in love. "That's great news. Okay, Kowalski, you may now kiss the bride."

I feel Kowalski strongly grab me and pull my muzzle up to his beak and I kiss him and he leans me over and holds me so I won't fall and I feel his tears falling on me and I have my tears fall to the ground in pure joy as I hear a crowd clapping behind us and I feel flowers being thrown around us from my girls. Kowalski has made me the happiest person in complete existence. There's no question to it any-more. I literally fucking love him and now I'm married.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. I also pronounce you **KoJu**."

**~Fin.**

_Finally! Finally this is done! Okay, now I know this chapter was sort of rushed but it's still a good length for everyone, isn't it? I had a lot of trouble figuring out how I would do the wedding and really, I just went with the flow and that's what I have right now. I'm thinking of some time in the future re-writing this story to match with my current writing style so it won't be bunched together (Like it still is) and to make some things longer and better. Plus, to fix some rushed things like this. Where I can get re-interested in the write and love doing it, because ever since chapter fifteen I've disliked writing this. I've blamed it on the happiness being all there is, but the real reason is because I let several time-skips happen outside of the story. I've almost forgotten who some of my creations are. Heheh._

_Okay so these are all of the reviewers in alphabetical order throughout and ; Bobbyfishstick, crazyandconfusedone, hardrocker21, hayame, Hmemma548, JaMarrow, LegacyMutt, Leonardo15, MeganAgent13, SkullDestroyer, and WarriorCatKowalski. I appreciate each and every person that's given me words on this story and for the ten months that it has been alive, it's gotten 4689 hits on alone, and adding DeviantART most likely pushes it up to 5000 hits. I consider that a lot, at least for a slash story. I also appreciate that I've gotten nothing flame-wise and only bits of constructive criticism. I hope KoJu is beautiful to anyone now and the amount of time on this story is something even I have to think about._

_If you're curious about this storyline, for the moment, I have no further plans on sequels or prequels, or anything like that. However, for the entirety of October, I will be writing several shorts I have on my mind. Look out for them! I love each and all that have given this the popularity it has and I'm happy this is one of the few that's gotten past the 100,000 word mark, while this chapter has pushed me to the total story word count of over 200,000. So much for over 9000, am I right? Hah!_

_The next story in line at the moment is meant to be another KoJu about Kowalski becoming a lemur. There's more information on my profile, but if you want something else to come, you can still vote! I have a poll! Okay everyone, I'm going to go now. Goodnight and have a perfect day!_

_~Lemurs.._


End file.
